


Not Quite Forgotten

by maz4pj (myfoolisheart)



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a rewrite of s5, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 163,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfoolisheart/pseuds/maz4pj
Summary: As Pacey, Joey, Jen, Jack and Drue take on the new adventures of college they have to deal with their pasts as well as try to move forward.
Relationships: Jack McPhee/Original Male Character(s), Jen Lindley/Drue Valentine, Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 9





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written and completed by Feb 2003 and posted on good ole ff.net. It's a complete rewrite of season 5 with every chapter being an "episode" of the season. 
> 
> I haven't touched it since first posted, but figured I would bring it over to AO3 for a new audience.

Joey Potter stood still and took in her surroundings. She couldn't quite believe she actually made it here. Made it out of Capeside. She was standing in her dorm room, boxes of her belongings cluttering the floor, and all she could do was stare.

She walked over to the empty bed and sat down. Now what? She didn't know quite what to do with herself. For the first time in her life she felt alone. She was here in Worthington, a place she had dreamed of being her whole life, and all she could think about was how much she missed everyone.

Dawson was in California, having the time of his life. She had spoken to him throughout the summer and before she left for Boston. He was really getting into his summer program and now that fall term was about to start, she was sure he'd be busy working on his next big movie.

She had clung to Dawson when he was leaving for the summer, asking him to stay. She didn't think she could handle another person leaving her. She had been so desperate. Desperate for someone to say they wouldn't leave her, but eventually they all have to. Dawson had kissed her the night before he left and she felt like it was finally time to say goodbye. They had to say goodbye to this image of a perfect never ending bond that they had made themselves believe existed. But they had realized that goodbye wasn't actually as scary as they made it out to be, because they would always be friends.

Jack and Jen had moved into the dorms at Boston Bay a week before Joey had to move out. Jen had called her and told her how they lucked out and were living only 2 doors away from each other. She then continued to tell Joey about Jack's cute roommate, who Jen says Joey has to see, followed by a very detailed description of her own strange roommate. Jen and Joey grew even closer over this last summer and Joey was glad Boston Bay was only twenty minutes from her dorm.

That made Joey feel a little better, but not so much. Because right now the person she needed most was Pacey. She needed him to tell her she would be okay. She needed him to tell her that he loved her, and that when things got tough she could always count on him. She still didn't know where he was or what he was doing. She had spoken to Doug a couple of times over the summer and he had not-to-subtly mentioned that Pacey was fine and was doing okay. Doug also said that Pacey was missing her. She only wished she could believe him.

She knew she had messed up. Somehow, somewhere along the line, things had changed between them. Maybe it was her lying to Dawson about sleeping with Pacey. Maybe it was her not showing Pacey that he was the most important person to her, more important than Dawson even. Maybe it was that they were both too scared of hurting each other, which resulted in them getting hurt worse than they thought possible. She didn't know exactly what it was; maybe it was everything. Things had changed and communication between them somehow just stopped.

She had so many regrets about Pacey. How could she have let something so wonderful go so easily? If she had known that she could lose him so easily, maybe she wouldn't have taken him for granted.

Joey stood up and wiped away the single tear that the thought of losing Pacey had brought on. She had to move on with her life. Capeside and everyone else had to be left behind. It was time to start a new life. Without Capeside. Without Dawson. Without Pacey. But for some reason the last one wasn't so appealing, because leaving Pacey wasn't something she wanted to do.

-&-

"I still can't believe we're actually here," Jen said, stretching out on her bed. Joey looked up from magazine she was reading and rolled her eyes.

"Jen, you've been here for 2 weeks," she pointed out.

"I know, but it's weird you know? It's like, real. I don't know."

"Well I don't think it's going to seem really real to you unless you actually put your stuff away," Joey joked. Jen had still not unpacked all of her belongings and cardboard boxes cluttered her side of her room.

"Yeah well, at least I'm normal. Not like Brenda the neat freak," Jen joked. Her roommate Brenda had a very special quirk. Everything had to be completely neat and tidy and organized. Jen's half of the room was a mess while Brenda's was spotless.

"She's not that bad," Joey reminded. "It could be worse."

"Worse? This from a person who has a completely normal roommate?" Jen said, incredulously.

"Yeah I was pretty lucky with Stacy." Joey's roommate had come from Maine and was a really friendly person. Joey had hit it off with her instantly and they were on their way to becoming good friends. "Well at least you have Jack," Joey pointed out.

"I guess. Anyway, back to my point. Don't you feel strange being here sometimes?" Jen sat up and crossed her legs. "I mean you've lived in Capeside your whole life. I thought college would be like a huge leap for you." Joey put the magazine down on Jen's cluttered desk and stood up.

"It is. I can't believe I'm here either but I guess it's weird. I just don't think about it I guess. School is really hectic and it's hard making new friends and fitting in."

Joey thought about what Jen was saying. Her first week at Worthington had been quite exciting. She had this whole different life now. She had decided when she got here that she was going to focus on the here and now, not worry about the past, and that's what she'd been trying to do.

"I just try not to think about Capeside," Joey added.

"You don't want to think about Capeside or you don't want to think about a certain someone?" Jen rose her eyebrows in question.

"I never said anything about Pacey!" Joey shrieked a little too quickly. She hated how Jen was suddenly able to read her like a book.

"I never said anything about Pacey either." Jen looked at her smugly. "Come on, spill. You know you can tell me what's bothering you." Joey hesitated before taking a seat next to Jen on the bed.

"It's just that, it's been like a week since summer ended and still nothing. I thought Kubelik only offered Pacey a summer job. I'm sure that's finished by now. He still hasn't contacted me." Joey sighed. "It's not like I'm constantly thinking about Pacey or anything. I'm just wondering where he is," she added.

"Sure." Jen didn't believe her for one second. "Maybe he doesn't know your number here?" Jen suggested.

"Nah, I told Bessie to give it to him if he called. I just…I miss him you know. I think we both needed our space. Pacey needed to take this job so he could go out and figure out what he wanted. I had to come here to go to school. I just never thought all of that would mean we'd lose touch. I didn't want last year to be the end of our friendship, Jen." Joey sniffled slightly, trying to contain her tears. Jen put a comforting arm around her friend.

"I'm sure he'll be in touch soon. After all he hasn't spoken to me or Jack all summer either so I don't think it's anything personal to you, Joey. He'll be returning before you know it," Jen said, trying to soothe Joey.

"Hey, do you guys want to…" Jack popped his head round Jen's door and then stopped mid-sentence. "Uh, I'll come back later if you want," he said, awkwardly.

"No." Joey stood up suddenly. "It's okay. What were you saying?"

"Uh, just checking if you guys wanted to go see a movie or something?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I'm up for it," Jen said, standing. "Joey?"

"Yeah, lets go." She smiled at Jen, silently thanking her for being there, as they all headed out together.

-&-

Pacey stepped off of the boat he spent the past three months on and breathed in the Boston night air. His summer was finally over and he was returning to the mainland. This summer had been like a dream. He had worked hard and it was tough, but he also had plenty of time to enjoy the scenery and the sea. It had almost been the best summer of his life. Almost, but not quite. There was one summer that nothing would ever top.

"Good luck in the real world." One of his fellow deckhands said as he stepped off the boat.

"Yeah. See ya later, man." Pacey shook hands with the guy.

Pacey took a deep breath and gathered his things together, heading towards the beach. Taking in the fresh air he smiled to himself. The job this summer had really helped him sort everything out. Being out there on the sea he had thought about everything. Everything that had been so good, and everything that had gone so wrong.

Joey had been this beautiful part of his life. He loved her so much and she had loved him. But somehow that wasn't enough. He wasn't able to cope with the idea of her moving forward. Moving away from him. He needed her, but she wasn't going to be there and he hadn't known what to do. The idea of being left behind had haunted him so much he was pushed over the edge.

He hadn't contacted Joey all summer. He tried calling a couple of times but always stopped himself. He didn't know what to say. In the end he realized that staying away was perhaps easier. She needed to move forward and so did he.

He hadn't spoken to anyone else from Capeside all summer either, apart from the one conversation with Dawson before Dawson left for California. Pacey spent the summer working out what he wanted in life, and he needed to get away from Capeside and everyone else to do it. He missed Jack and Jen too, but he wanted to wait until he got back before contacting any of them.

The Dean of Admissions, Andrew Newman, had liked Pacey's work so much this summer that he spoke to one of his friends about hiring Pacey to work in a marina he owned in Boston. Dean Newman had said that his friend had mentioned needing someone to manage the place and the Dean had recommended Pacey. The job was perfect for Pacey, and he had taken it almost instantaneously.

He tried not to think about the fact that the job was in Boston, exactly where Joey was. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Joey had moved on with her life, she was living in the dorms and enjoying the college life. And he had moved on too. He had a good paying job and he felt much better about himself. Of course he still missed Joey terribly. The idea of being with her was something he still dreamed about, but right now he didn't think he could handle it.

This was his chance. He had made it out of Capeside. He had managed to turn his life around. And now he was going to show everyone. He would prove that he could survive on his own.

-&-

"So what was going on with Joey yesterday?" Jack asked Jen. They were sitting in Jack's dorm room; Jen was flipping through magazines while Jack tried to sort out his notes for his English class.

"Yesterday?" Jen asked, trying to recall what Jack was talking about.

"When I came in, she looked upset," he clarified.

"Oh, yeah. We were talking about Pacey. She's worried because he still hasn't been in touch."

"Yeah, I wonder where he is. It was nice of him to call and let us know he was okay." Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I was worried too, but I think Pacey needed to get away. He needed to detach himself from Capeside and everyone in it for a little while. I'm sure he's fine," Jen assured him.

"Oh, I spoke to Dawson yesterday," Jack remembered.

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

"Nothing much. He's having a blast. California seems to agree with him. Has Joey mentioned anything to you about him?"

"Not really. They've been emailing each other. She said that for the first time she feels like she can exist without him while still having him in her life. Or something like that," Jen said, trying to recall.

"I think they were just scared of moving away from each other because they've never lived apart before, but when it comes down to it, they're okay."

"I wish I could say the same about her and Pacey. She's getting along great and everything, but I think he's always at the back of her mind. She really misses him."

"I know," Jack agreed.

"Hey guys." The door to Jack's room opened and Jack and Jen both looked up.

"Hey Paul," Jen said, smiling widely. Paul was the cute roommate Jen had told Jack about before. He was tall, well muscled, with brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm just gonna grab some stuff before I head out to work. Don't mind me," he said, smiling at them.

"No problem," Jack said, rolling his eyes at Jen. Paul gathered a few things and then left.

"Bye Paul," Jen said, after him.

 _"Bye Paul,"_ Jack mocked.

"Hey, that roommate of yours is seriously fine!" Jen laughed.

"Yeah well Tobey may not like it if I agree with you," Jack joked. Although Tobey was still living in Capeside, he and Jack had decided to continue with a long distance relationship. They had grown even closer over the summer and didn't want the relationship to end.

"Besides I think Drue might get a bit jealous if you start flirting with other guys." Jack smirked..

"Oh please. Drue and I are NOT dating." After the Prom and then the Graduation debacle, Jen and Drue had spent more and more time together. Over the summer they had hung out together, as well as with Joey, Jack and Tobey. They realized he was almost tolerable. Almost. He was still Drue, but Jen assured the others that there was a wounded heart underneath his annoying but cute exterior.

"Yeah, but it's only a matter of time before you succumb to his charms."

"Drue is just a friend. A very annoying but sweet friend," Jen said.

"He is so in love with you, Jen," Jack stated.

"I'm not hearing you Jack!" Jen said jokingly.

"Drue loves Jenny. Jenny has to admit it!" Jack sing-songed as he jumped up and tickled Jen.

"Jack! Jack stop it! I give, I give!" She said holding her hands up in surrender.

"And once again Jack McPhee is the king!" Jack exclaimed, sending them both into fits of laughter.

-&-

Drue Valentine walked down the streets of Boston, looking for something interesting to do. Jack and Jen were in class at the moment, and he didn't think Joey would appreciate an impromptu visit to her dorm. He had been sitting in his apartment watching TV, trying to find something interesting to do when he just decided to go out and find something interesting.

Drue was going to Boston University, which was about half an hour away from Boston Bay. He wasn't staying in the dorms though; his mother had hooked him up in an apartment close to his college to live in. He loved it and was surprised his mother had even offered to pay rent for it. Maybe she finally felt guilty for being such a cold-hearted bitch, or more likely she thought the apartment would keep Drue from bothering her.

But it was a pretty big apartment for just one guy, most of the time he just got bored. It would only be good to be living alone the day he managed to get Jen alone with him. But that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon, so he missed not living with someone.

Jen had finally given him a chance this summer and realized that he wasn't all bad. Drue really liked Jen; he always had, from the first time they met in New York. He thought Capeside was his second chance with her, and even though it had taken a while, he'd finally gotten it.

Jack and Joey had slowly accepted him as their friends, although Joey refused to use that term in front of him. Still, they had hung out a lot over the summer and Drue felt like he finally belonged.

He always thought Jack was a pretty decent guy, which he was and Joey would always remain the feisty little brunette, which is what he liked about her. Dawson had been away all summer and Drue was actually glad for that. He always thought Dawson looked down on him the most out of them all. Pacey, however, was the only guy Drue had really thought he understood out of their little group but he had been MIA all summer. Drue was sure when he made an appearance all the little drama would start up again.

Drue walked down the street, heading towards the beach as he tried to work out what time Jen finished classes so that he could pick her up. He had his classes this morning and he didn't have any more for the day. As he got closer to the beach he thought he heard a familiar voice by the marina. As he walked a little closer he was sure he knew that voice.

"Pacey?" Drue's voice was unsure. But sure enough, Pacey Witter turned away from an elderly couple who seemed to be asking about their boat, and faced Drue.

"Drue?" Pacey asked, not really sounding pleased to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Drue said, still stunned to see Pacey.

"I'm working," Pacey said shortly.

Pacey had been back a week, but he still hadn't contacted someone. He wasn't ready to let them know he was here. He was still settling into his job and he hadn't found a proper place to live yet. He was currently living in a cheap motel. Seeing Drue or anyone from Capeside was something he had hoped wouldn't happen for a while longer. After all, Boston Bay and Worthington were quite a distance from the marina.

"Aw, come on. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Drue smiled. The old couple paid Pacey and he smiled to them before turning to Drue.

"I don't recall us being friends," Pacey said, pretending to think.

"Don't you remember our drunken night? They say if you get arrested together you form a bond for life," Drue joked.

"Drue, I'm kinda busy. I have an hour lunch break before I have to get back here to work so if you don't mind." Pacey started to walk past him.

"She doesn't know you're here does she?" Drue asked, already knowing the answer. Pacey stopped and turned around.

"No she doesn't. And I'd like to keep it that way. Not that I should worry, its not like you guys are friends," Pacey said nervously.

"Actually me and Joey are very close. One night we were working late and one thing led to another…." Drue laughed at Pacey's expression.

"You're so full of shit." Pacey smiled, comforted in the fact that Drue still hadn't changed.

"Okay most of it was shit. But Joey and I are actually friends now. Kind of," Drue said, seriously.

"Whatever. I don't really care," Pacey said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh come on. You know as well as I do that you do care about Joey."

"Yeah well, I don't care to discuss it with you." Pacey was starting to get angry.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, man," Drue said, thinking he better not piss Pacey off. "Do you want to come to my place for something to eat? It is your lunch break right?"

"Don't you live in the dorms?" Pacey asked suspiciously. He didn't quite know how to handle a nice Drue.

"Nah, got myself a little apartment. Where are you staying?" He asked.

"In a motel down the street."

"Well then, my place is much better than that. Come on, it's not that far from here." Pacey looked at Drue suspiciously, but he just shrugged. "Look, if you don't want to…"

"Okay, let's go," Pacey said, agreeing. He put away his things and locked up the marina before following Drue.

-&-

"Do you want something to drink? Beer?" Drue asked as they walked into his apartment.

"Coke?"

"Sure." Drue headed into the kitchen, leaving Pacey to look around. Drue's apartment was truly great. It was close to the marina, just over looking the beach actually. It had a huge living room with a kitchen. Pacey could see three doors. Two he assumed were bedrooms and one was a bathroom.

"So when did you get back?" Drue asked, handing Pacey his coke.

"About a week ago."

"I thought you were working on a boat or something, what's with the job at the marina?" Drue prodded further.

"Uh, well the guy who gave me the job this summer hooked me up in the marina as the manager. It was a great opportunity. Mostly I take care of the place; manage books, and schedules and stuff. But because it's quite a small place I get to do some hands on stuff with the boats which I love."

"So you're sticking around in Boston then?"

"Yeah, for the time being anyway." Pacey took a sip of his coke. Drue just sat back on his couch. "So, you live here alone?"

"Yup. It's great sometimes, but sometimes it's kind of boring. I was thinking of finding someone to move in but it's a lot of hassle," Drue said lounging on his huge couch.

"Well it certainly beats living in that motel room." Pacey didn't even notice the opportunity that was right in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess." Suddenly Drue realized something. "Hey, why don't you move in here?" he suggested.

"Uh, I don't think so Drue." Pacey couldn't move in with Drue. First of all, up until now he hated Drue.

"Why not? The rent on this place is not that high. We can settle something that works for you, and I wouldn't be bored all the time." Pacey thought about it, the apartment was beautiful and living in that motel couldn't last forever. Plus Drue was offering him an affordable price, which had been his main problem when looking for a place to live.

"It's a little sudden, don't you think?" Pacey hesitated. The only problem he really had was Joey. From what Drue had said on their way to his apartment it sounded like he had grown closer to Jen. Meaning he had also become friends with Joey. Pacey wasn't ready to get back into that circle yet. He was still kind of scared to go back to them.

"I'm sure we could keep it a secret from Joey for a little while," Drue offered, reading Pacey's mind.

"What?" Pacey snapped out of his thoughts. "I never said anything about Joey."

"Yeah well, just in case you were," Drue said, humoring Pacey. "You don't need to worry about Joey, I'm sure I could keep them away from here."

"It would be perfect," Pacey admitted. "Apart from living with you," he joked.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. My charm is not gender specific you know."

"What charm? The annoyance factor you seem to think is charming?" Pacey said, incredulously.

"Hey! I'd watch it if I were you. I am offering you a great deal here." Drue laughed lightly.

"I guess." Pacey looked around the apartment and couldn't find another reason to say no. "Okay, I'd love to move in here. Thanks Drue." He just hoped that Drue could keep Joey away for a while. He wasn't ready to deal with her yet.

"No problem, man," Drue said, already making a plan. Pacey could try and run all he wanted, but he would have to face Joey sooner or later, and Drue really believed sooner would be better for everyone.

-&-

"Well if it isn't my two favorite women." Jen and Joey both rolled their eyes as Drue walked further into Jen's room. "What, no lovin' for your favorite guy?" Drue asked, acting hurt.

"Drue, the idea of giving you 'lovin',' as you so nicely put it, is rather sickening," Joey said as she continued to try and read her sociology book.

"Awww, you know you want to, Joey." Drue pulled Jen's desk chair towards the bed and turned it around to sit on.

"Was there some higher purpose for you disturbing our little bonding session?" Jen asked calmly, turning towards Drue. It wasn't uncommon for Drue to show up at her dorm room. In fact, he had been hanging around an awful lot since they arrived in Boston.

"Nope. Just thought I'd find something a little more interesting to do, than sitting at home in my lonely apartment." He leered towards Jen.

"Well it's going to remain lonely unless you find yourself a roommate," she stated.

"You know you want to come and make me feel more at home." Jen just rolled her eyes. "Anyway you don't have to worry about me finding a roommate," Drue said slyly.

"Don't tell me you found someone who would actually consider living with you?" Joey said, raising her eyebrows.

"You'd be surprised." Drue smirked. Pacey was actually moving his things into Drue's apartment as they spoke. Drue had left to give him some space, and to get out of having to help.

"At least I get to pick who I room with. I don't have to be stuck with some freaks like you guys."

"Uggh. Don't remind me. We've been living together for nearly 3 weeks and Brenda's said all of 4 words to me. She's so weird."

"Where is she anyway?" Drue asked.

"God knows. She's never here. I don't know where she goes."

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Drue inquired.

"I think I'll be staying in tonight. I have a huge English Paper due Friday." Joey moaned.

"It's only Wednesday Jo." Jen stated.

"I know, but it's huge and I'd love to have it finished already."

"As long as you don't spend the night sitting by the phone waiting for Pacey to call." Jen hit Drue with the magazine she was holding. Sometimes he was so insensitive.

"Of course I won't be." Joey glared at Drue.

"Hey." Drue held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you've heard from him."

"No." Joey said through pursed lips. "Anyway the paper is really big so I should really start now…" Joey started gathering her things hurriedly.

"Joey…" Jen tried to stop her.

"I'm okay Jen, I'll see you guys later." Joey hurried out the door. Jen turned to Drue and glared but he just got up and jumped onto Jen's bed where Joey had been sitting. He looked up at Jen from a lying position.

"Good one, Einstein." Jen rolled her eyes.

"What?" Drue looked innocent.

"You chased her out of here." Jen pointed out.

"Me? Nah. I think she realized that you were dying to be alone with me and saved you the trouble of admitting it." Drue smirked.

"You wish." Jen got off the bed and walked towards her dresser. The scary thing about what Drue was saying was that it was partly true. Lately she'd been feeling things about Drue she wasn't sure she wanted to. She didn't know if she was ready to go there with anyone, let alone Drue.

"It's okay Jenny, you can admit it."

"Ugggh. Why do you insist on calling me Jenny?"

"You know you love it." Drue laughed.

"Yeah," Jen said, sarcastically. "Just about as much as I love you."

"My point exactly." Drue smirked. Jen just turned and glared at him. "Come on Jenny, admit it." Jen glared at him again. "Okay, okay, don't. Can we at least get out of here? There's a new movie showing tonight, we can cuddle up in the back row, just like old times."

"I never went to the movies with you in 'old times', Drue," Jen stated. She made her voice sound as bored as possible, but truthfully she loved all the attention Drue gave her. "Besides, do you ever study? I don't think you've stayed home to study one day since you got here."

"Oh please, like flipping through magazines and gossiping to Joey was really studying." Drue said gesturing to the magazines lying on Jen's bed.

"Ugggh. I can't get rid of you can I?" Jen tried to look serious but she couldn't help but smile.

"Nope." Drue got up off the bed and started gathering Jen's things. "I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me." He started pushing her to get ready quickly.

"Okay, okay, give me a chance." Drue stood by impatiently while Jen quickly gathered her things.

"Come on." Drue said pushing her through the door.

"God, you're so annoying." Jen muttered, quickly grabbing her purse before leaving her room.

"You know you love me."

-&-

Pacey picked up the phone for sixth time in the last ten minutes but quickly put it down again. He had finally managed to get the courage to ring Bessie this morning and ask her for Joey's number. He had begged Bessie not to tell Joey he had called, and she reluctantly agreed. He could have easily asked Drue for Joey's number but he didn't want the added pressure of Drue knowing what he was doing. Plus Drue had left him alone in his apartment all day.

He'd spent his lunch break and time after work moving all of his stuff into Drue's spare room. It wasn't that hard since he didn't own very much.

Now he was sitting with Joey's number scrawled on a piece of paper in one hand and the telephone in the other. He'd dialed it a few times but hadn't gotten further than a few digits before chickening out. He never knew talking to Joey would be so hard. They used to be able to talk for hours and hours. There never used to be any awkwardness or even fear. Right now Pacey was worried about both, he couldn't believe he was actually scared of the possibility of speaking to Joey, and he was scared of all the awkward pauses that would take place.

Maybe meeting face to face would be better? He didn't know whether simply showing up at her dorm would be easier than this. Probably not. Not talking to her was killing him but he wasn't sure if seeing her was the best thing. What if everything goes wrong again? What if they weren't strong enough to come out of this as friends? Did he even want to be friends with her? Could he be 'just friends' with the girl who had owned his heart for so long, who still owned his heart? All of these questions lingered at the back of his mind but no answers were forthcoming.

He picked up the telephone receiver one more time and began dialing. He could do this. He managed to get to the end of her number and it began ringing. He wanted to hang up but he knew he couldn't. Once he spoke to her, he was sure he would feel better.

"Hello?" Joey's voice seemed to echo through his mind. It had been so long since he'd heard it. Suddenly the door of his apartment opening startled Pacey and he quickly hung up. Drue entered the apartment to find a flustered Pacey sitting on the couch.

"Hey man. What's up?" He said, walking inside.

"Nothing." Pacey answered shortly. Drue gave Pacey a strange look and then the phone started ringing. He looked at Pacey who just got up.

"Uh I've got some work to do," he mumbled, walking into his room. Drue walked further into the apartment and answered the still ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Drue, hey. Why did you call me?" Joey asked.

"Call you? When?" Drue asked, confused.

"Just now. I have caller ID you know. I said hello and you hung up. You know I am trying to study, I don't need pointless distractions from you." Joey sounded annoyed. Drue looked towards Pacey's room and it suddenly clicked.

"Uh yeah, sorry Joey. I dropped the phone by accident and it cut off." Drue made up.

"Oh, it's ok. So why did you call?" Joey asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for before, at Jen's house," Drue made up. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." There was a pause. However much Joey had come to understand Drue, when he was this sincere it still felt weird.

"It's ok, Drue. Don't worry about it." She didn't need to start thinking about Pacey again. Not that she ever really stopped thinking about him. "So you went to the movies tonight I hear?" She changed the subject. "Nice of you to invite me," she joked.

"Aww, I knew you loved hanging out with me Joey, so good of you to finally admit it. Next time I'll only take you, maybe that'll make Jen take notice of me." Drue said it lightly but it was laced with meaning. Jen had been sending him mixed signals for weeks. They went out, and hung out all the time, and there was definite flirting between them, but any mention of a real relationship was skimmed over on Jen's part.

"Is Jen not noticing what a wonderful stud she has just waiting for her?" Joey's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"No. And it's hurting this poor guy's ego." Drue laughed. "Anyway, as much as I love discussing my failing attempts to get Jen to notice me, you sound like you should be getting back to a huge paper you have?"

"Ugggh. Don't remind me. I've barely started." Joey moaned. "Well I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for calling Drue." Joey smiled at how much her attitude to Drue had changed in the past few months. He still annoyed her as always but now it was mostly playful, and she knew he really was a decent guy.

"Okay, bye babe." Joey rolled her eyes. What was with Drue's habit of calling her 'babe' or other equally degrading names?

"Bye," she said, hanging up the phone.

-&-

Jen returned to her dorm room after going to the movies to find it empty as usual. She walked in and collapsed on her bed. Lying there she thought about the same thing she spent the past few weeks thinking about, or rather the same person.

Drue had taken her to the movies and although there was no cuddling in the back row, like he had said, he had put his arm around her. It was so weird to see Drue acting all nervous around her. She could tell he had debated moving his arm around her for at least ten minutes before he actually did it. It was little things like that, which made her like him more.

He also insisted on paying for Jen even though they were just friends and she made it clear that this wasn't a date. But lately, however much she told herself it wasn't a date, it had the distinct feeling of being one.

The truth was Jen didn't know if she could let Drue in that much. She hadn't been with anyone since Henry and that hadn't exactly worked out well. But Jen realized that that relationship was doomed from the start. Henry was still so young and naive and although that had its good points, in the long run, he wasn't right for her.

Drue was different; they were on the same page. Both of them had been through a lot as children, and had grown up lacking proper love and care from their parents. That was something that had drawn Jen towards Drue in the first place. In New York he seemed to be in as much pain as she was. They used to help each other get over that pain by leaning on each other as well as using alcohol and drugs.

She remembered how she used to spend many nights with Drue, talking about her problems. Usually she was too drunk to make proper sense, but she remembered that Drue used to listen. Now that they were both much older, they stopped using alcohol and drugs to cover up their pain. But sometimes it still hurt as much, and having someone like Drue to be there for her would really help Jen.

But she was scared. She had been keeping Drue at a distant because she was too scared to let him in. She was scared that she would get too involved and just end up getting hurt again. But however much of a nice guy she knew Drue was underneath, he didn't show it too often, and she was scared of being left with the bad. She didn't think she could handle being left alone again.

But she knew she was being unfair to Drue. He treated her so well and was a great friend, but it was obvious he wanted more. And she did too if she could only admit it to herself. She knew she would have to make a decision soon. Either squash all romantic feelings towards Drue, continuing as friends or embrace the idea of actually being with him.

-&-

"Morning." Drue greeted Pacey as he plodded out of his room.

"Morning? Drue, you do realize I'm home for my lunch right?" Pacey laughed. Drue was still half-asleep to listen.

"Hmm. I don't have any classes on Thursday mornings." He walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker.

"Well don't mind me, I'll be going back to work in a few minutes." Pacey picked up his dishes and put them in the sink.

"You work too hard man. You're always at the marina." Drue mumbled, still waking up.

"Got to earn a living somehow," Pacey said, offhandedly. He tried not to think about how much he had been working so that he didn't have time to think about other things, or other people. Though he did love his job too.

"Are you going to be working Friday night?" Drue asked.

"Not after eight, why?"

"Well since you are officially moved in now, I think it's time for a celebratory drink. What do you think?" Drue suggested.

"Sure, if you want." Pacey said. Hanging out with Drue was still a little strange for him but so far it had been okay. Nothing bad had happened in the one day he'd been living there. "Anyway I better get back."

"Bye." Drue mumbled as Pacey picked up his keys and left.

He drank his coffee, which finally woke him up. He thought about Pacey and Joey. Usually he wouldn't give a damn but Joey was his friend now and Pacey was his roommate, getting these two together would make them both happy. Plus he was getting sick of Joey zoning out into space, obviously thinking about Pacey. He had been living with him one day and Pacey already seemed like he was going to be moping about. Drue just wanted the feisty Joey and the fun lovin' Pacey back so everyone could get back to normal.

-&-

"Yeah it's great…Okay, I can't wait… See you soon." Jack hung up the phone and turned to see Jen standing in his doorway. He smiled at her and she entered his room.

"Tobey?"

"Yeah. He's thinking of coming up here this weekend." Jack grinned, obviously pleased.

"That's great. I miss him."

"Me too." Jack sighed. It was tough living away from Tobey. He finally found a guy who he really liked and nothing had gone wrong, and distance had to get in the way. "So I hear you went out with Drue again last night?" Jack grinned.

"We did not go out." Jack raised his eyebrows. "Okay we went out but it was NOT a date."

"Hey, I didn't say anything. I was just going to ask what movie you saw." Jack smiled mischievously. He knew Jen had some issues about being with someone at the moment, especially with someone who was a part of the past she had tried so hard to let go of. But however much it surprised him to say it, Drue was a great guy and would help Jen get through a lot of things. No matter how much Jack loved Jen, he couldn't be there for her the way she needed someone to be.

"Okay Jack this is killing me!" Jen suddenly exclaimed jumping on Jack's bed and burying her face in his pillow. Jack smiled; knowing the talk was coming soon. He just had to wait.

"It's not that bad Jen," he said comfortingly.

"Not that bad?" She screeched, turning to face him. "I think I'm falling for Drue Valentine! How much worse can it get?"

"Look, Drue has changed, you know it, and I know it. You just have to admit it." Jack said.

"I'm scared Jack." Jen's voice was quiet. "I can't believe I'm a nineteen year old who's scared of even kissing a guy. And this is me! I don't get scared of kissing!"

"I don't think it's the kissing you're scared of. I think it's everything that comes after it." Jen just looked down. "It's not a bad thing to be scared of commitment. You just have to decide whether you'd prefer living in fear, or taking a risk and possibly being happy."

Jen nodded slowly. Why was it that Jack always made sense of her life? He always made everything sound so simple.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem, what are best friends for?"

-&-

Joey sat at her desk writing the paper she had been trying to get finished for days. It was due tomorrow morning and if she didn't get it finished she would have major problems. She just couldn't seem to concentrate. All she could think about was Pacey. It hadn't been so bad when she first got here, she assumed Pacey was still at sea and would be in touch soon. But tomorrow was Friday and it would be two weeks since she arrived at Worthington. Two weeks since summer ended, Pacey should have been finished with his summer job by now.

What if something happened to him? What if he's fine but didn't want to see her? The thoughts kept swimming through her mind. If he would just call her, or give her some sign that he was okay then maybe she would feel better. Probably not much better, but a little.

It was the not knowing that was killing her. The wondering whether he even thought of her at all. Did he miss her like she was missing him? Did he think of her every second like she was thinking of him? Did he want to make right everything that had gone wrong as badly as she did?

Suddenly the phone rang and Joey quickly got up to answer it, hoping it was Pacey. These days every call she answered, she hoped was Pacey.

"Hello?"

"Joey, hey, what's up?" Jen's voice said cheerfully.

"Hey Jen. I'm trying to get this stupid paper finished, that's all." Joey said, tiredly.

"How's that going?" Jen asked, sympathetically.

"Not well. I can't seem to write anything." Joey moaned.

"That's going to be finished by tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I have to hand it in, in the morning. Why?"

"Drue just called me. Apparently he's got a treat planned for us tomorrow night and we have to meet him at his place at eight. You can make it right?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, sure I can. Although I'm a little worried about what Drue's idea of a treat is." Joey laughed lightly.

"I know, me too. But I guess we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I better go, I have class, I just wanted to let you know about tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you later, Jen."

"Bye." Joey hung up the phone and looked at her paper. She had to concentrate and get this finished now, and hopefully Drue's treat tomorrow would cheer her up. At least she knew Drue definitely knew how to plan a good night of fun.

-&-

"Drue?" Pacey was surprised to wake up and find Drue already dressed, drinking his coffee at the table. He looked at his watch to check the time. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Morning class." Drue pointed out. Pacey raised his eyebrows. He didn't think Drue was the type who would wake up just because he had a class in the morning. In fact he knew he wasn't because Pacey used to have first period Math with him in high school and Drue was always late.

"Didn't you have morning class yesterday and the day before too? That's never made you actually get up and go. It must be a really interesting class." Pacey said, smiling. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and put a slice of bread in the toaster.

"Jen's going to meet me after class. She insists on meeting me right outside my lecture hall which means I actually have to go." Drue smiled at the thought of Jen.

"It's 9 o'clock. You realize you're going to be late?" Drue just nodded and continued to sip his coffee. Pacey just laughed to himself. "So Jen Lindley's woven her magic spell on you, hey? I didn't think anything could make you rise before at least 10 am." Pacey joked. "How did that happen?" It was still weird to him how much things had changed recently. Well he didn't actually know what else had changed except that Drue had joined his circle of friends.

"I don't know really. She just realized what she'd been missing and how much she wanted me." Drue grinned and Pacey rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." Okay so no kissing had happened, but Pacey didn't know that. Or maybe he did. "My love life will remain a mystery to you until you start spilling about your love life." Drue smiled at his sly way of bringing Joey into the conversation.

"Nothing to tell my friend." Pacey said smiling, although Drue caught the way he had tensed at first.

"Oh come on, weren't there any gorgeous women out in the Caribbean?" Pacey just shrugged. "Give me something. I was deprived all summer by sticking with Jen and Joey."

"What's wrong with Joey?" He said it before he could stop himself. He didn't mean it the way it sounded. He didn't exactly want Drue thinking Joey was gorgeous or anything but it had slipped out so naturally.

"Absolutely nothing, as I'm sure you're aware. But I didn't want to get my head kicked in by you… or her for that matter." Drue shuddered remembering the storage closet debacle. Pacey laughed, despite the pain the mention of Joey was causing him.

"Oh yeah. I remember Joey needed no help from me in sorting you out. That's what I always loved about her. She always told it how she saw it, and was able to take care of herself. Somewhere along the lines she lost that." Pacey paused, already regretting having said too much. Drue noticed the change in tone and didn't want to send Pacey into another depression so he quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway since you are giving me nothing on the women of the Caribbean, I guess I'll have to stick to my pursuit of Jen." Drue grinned.

"I don't know about that. Jen's a smart girl, I don't think she'll get caught in your trap." Although Pacey said it lightly, it still hurt Drue. Pacey didn't really realize how close they had become over the summer, so he couldn't really understand how his words hurt Drue.

"No girl can resist my charm," Drue said, brushing off the hurt. Pacey just laughed. He took his breakfast and sat in front of the TV.

"So Jen has no way out?"

"She's as good as mine." Drue stated, although he wasn't too sure about that. But he wouldn't give up. Jen would realize soon how much she really needed him. "Well I better get to class. You'll be home about eight thirty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Catch you later." Drue picked up his books and headed out the door quickly, hoping he wouldn't be too late for class.

-&-

"So, did you make a decision?" Jack asked, coming up behind Jen in the corridor.

"About what?" She continued walking towards the exit, with Jack beside her.

"About Drue. Remember the big 'I love Drue' facade from yesterday." Jack grinned. Jen hit him in the stomach.

"I do NOT love Drue. When will you understand that?"

"Okay, so you're hot for Drue. Which I guess is understandable since he is pretty hot." Jen stopped and gasped at Jack.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Jen giggled at her best friend who just shrugged. "What would Tobey say?"

"I think he would agree." Jack laughed. "Speaking of which, he is coming down this weekend."

"Oooh. Excited?" Jen asked giggling.

"It's only been 3 weeks since I saw him." Jack tried to act nonchalant, but Jen saw right through it. "I can't wait!"

"I bet you can't."

"Anyway I was just saying about Drue, you might want to take the next step before he gets bored of waiting." Jack joked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Where are you heading now?" Jack asked, stopping outside his class.

"I'm going to meet 'I'm-so-good-looking-even-Jack's-hot-for-me' at his college." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hot for Drue, I'm just trying to be encouraging." He looked inside his class, which was slowly filling up. "Anyway I better go, I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah. You're coming to Drue's tonight right?"

"Yeah, but tell him I'll be a little late. I have a few things to do but I should be there about eight thirty." Jack informed her.

"Okay, see you later." Jack walked into his class and Jen went to meet Drue. She was only doing this so that Drue would actually wake up and go to class. If he didn't stop skipping so many morning classes he would be in big trouble.

-&-

Joey lay on her bed relaxing. She had stayed up most of the night finishing her paper and then had to attend two classes this morning before going to hand it in. Finally she had some time to spare.

She looked over to her bedside and picked up the photograph that was sitting there. It was a picture of her and Pacey taken on True Love. It seemed like ages ago even though it had only been last summer. Even though she wasn't with Pacey, he would always remain in her heart. She kept the picture to remind her of everything that had been so good.

She realized that the happiest she had been over the past few years was that summer on True Love. The memories of her adventure with Pacey would remain with her always. When they had returned, everything had changed. They were faced with the challenge of the real world, and unfortunately they weren't strong enough to get through it. Which was really sad because she really wished she had been strong enough to survive.

Maybe if they hadn't let all the pressure of school, the future, and her stupid Dawson issues get to them over the past year, they would still be together now. He would be here with her where he belonged.

The sound of the door opening startled her, and she accidentally dropped the frame she was holding.

"Stacy, you startled me!" She told her roommate, silently telling her heart to stop beating so fast.

"I'm sorry." Stacy looked over at Joey. "Looking at Pacey's picture again?"

"No!" Joey lied, but Stacy just raised her eyebrows. Joey sighed and put the frame back on her bedside. "Two weeks."

"What?" Stacy said, looking at Joey while she put her stuff away.

"It's been two weeks since classes started." Joey sighed again.

She didn't know what had possessed her to tell Stacy her whole twisted story. One night they had been talking about past loves and boyfriends, the normal things girls bond over, and Stacy had asked her about any guys she liked. Suddenly the whole story had just come spilling out of her mouth. Maybe it was the need for someone who didn't know the people she was describing to listen to her, but Joey told her all about Pacey.

Stacy had listened and been really nice. When she asked to see a picture of Pacey, Joey had pulled the one of them aboard True Love out of her cupboard and after that, she just didn't fee like putting it back.

When Jen, Jack, and Drue had come over, they all noticed and shared pointed glances, but Joey had pretended not to acknowledge them.

"Maybe he's lost at sea?" Stacy supplied.

"Not funny Stacy."

"Sorry. Come on. I know you love this guy and everything, but maybe you should move on. You can't hold on to him forever." Stacy was a little worried about Joey's heart being hung up on a guy who wasn't even there. But she understood what it felt like. She herself had broken up with her long-term boyfriend before coming to college.

"I have moved on." Joey said. Stacy just gave her a look. "Okay, okay. So I'm still hung up on him. But it's not like I sit at home moping. I do go out and enjoy myself."

"I guess." Stacy agreed. Joey was still getting the complete college experience, but at the same time she was still hanging on to Pacey. Joey had decided that she couldn't let him get to her so much and didn't hold back from anything. Anything but dating that was. Because however many times she tried, and no matter how many nice guys she met, they weren't Pacey, and that meant they weren't for her.

"I don't think I can move on until I see him. And even then I'm not sure I really want to." Joey sounded unsure.

"Of course you don't want to. With a guy that hot, who'd want to?" Stacy joked, trying to get Joey to smile. She did.

"His looks aren't the only thing that's hot, if you know what I mean." Joey grinned; thinking about all the things Pacey used to do to drive her crazy.

"Joey! I'm shocked!"

-&-

"Ready?" Joey asked, walking into Jen's dorm.

"Nearly." Jen put on some more lipstick and combed her hair one more time. Joey grinned at her. Usually Jen wouldn't bother so much if they were just going to Drue's, but lately Jen had been making an effort. Not that she needed to, Drue was already madly in love with her.

"Come on girl. Drue loves you just the way you are."

"I would say I'm not doing this for Drue but I don't know why I even try. You won't believe me."

"Was that some weird way of telling me you are doing this for Drue?"

"No!" Joey just laughed.

"Come on." Joey said again.

"What's the hurry?" Jen asked, putting her shoes on and heading for the door.

"I don't know. I feel like going out and getting wild, which I'm sure Drue has organized for us."

"That's what I'm worried about." Jen murmured, shutting the door behind her.

-&-

They arrived at Drue's apartment at eight twenty and waited outside for Drue to open the door.

"Hey, two gorgeous girls at my door. Have I died and gone to heaven?" Drue said, staring at his guests.

"How long does it take you to think up these oh-so-imaginative greetings?" Joey asked, pretending to be really interested. Both girls pushed passed him and entered the apartment as he shut the door and followed.

"Well it comes naturally to such a charming guy like myself." Drue grinned. "Where's Jack?"

"He's going to be here soon. He had a few things to do first. Tobey is coming down tomorrow. So he's all excited." Jen said.

"So, come on. What's the big surprise?" Joey asked, impatiently.

"Ah ha. Patience is a virtue my friend!" Drue grinned. Everything seemed to be in order. Luckily the girls had finally arrived. He was getting a little worried there for a while because he needed them to be at the apartment before Pacey arrived, to keep him from hiding.

"Come on!" Joey complained. "I've had a really boring week, I need something good."

"Oh this is good. I promise you."

"Why are you being so sneaky Drue?" Jen's voice was suspicious. "You're definitely up to something."

"Me? Up to something?" Drue put on his best innocent face. "What makes you think that, Jenny?" Jen walked up to him.

"You forget that I know you so well." She said, her voice coming out a little too sweet for Drue's senses to handle.

"Oh really?" He challenged.

"Yes really." Jen said before walking away. Joey just rolled her eyes. She was wondering how much longer it would be before they just got a clue and stopped wasting all their time flirting. They could be doing so much more.

Just as she was contemplating knocking their lips together, while they continued to bicker and flirt over Drue's finer points, or lack thereof in Jen's opinion, a key turning in the lock caught her attention.

"Drue are you..." Pacey stopped dead in his tracks. "...here?"

-&-

To Be Continued...


	2. A Little Scary

The room stood still as the two lost lovers looked at each other in awe. Pacey looked at Joey. Joey looked at Pacey. The whole room seemed to be moving in slow motion.

The first thing that caught Pacey's eye as he entered his new apartment was the sight of the girl who had been driving him crazy for the past two years. The girl he had been avoiding for so long. But now he couldn't look away from her questioning brown eyes.

He was assaulted with the memory of her. The way it felt to hold her, to hug her, to love her. Every little thing about her which made him fall in love with her in the first place came back to him, and he wondered how he managed to live without her these past few months.

Joey was surprised, shocked and excited all at once. Staring at the guy who she had loved and lost and still loved. Seeing him after all this time, she still felt everything she had the first time she realized she was in love with him. He looked so good to her, refreshed and happy. The trip must have done him good.

She had so many thoughts running through her mind but above all, she felt happiness. She had ached to see him again for so long, and finally he was here.

They got so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't even think about what was going on. They didn't think about this meeting being a set up, or that anyone else was even in the room. All they could see was each other.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only a few seconds before the magic was broken.

"Pacey! Oh my god!" Jen screeched running to give him hug. That was her initial reaction to seeing her friend again. But as she hugged him she realized that something was definitely not right. What was he doing here? Something told her that Drue knew. "How are you? I missed you so much." Pacey tried to register what Jen was saying and what he had just walked in to.

"Uh…fine…fine." He mumbled, looking over Jen's shoulder at Joey, who was still standing completely still, just looking at him.

"Jen, it's getting kind of hot. You want some ice cream? Yeah you do, don't you?" Drue grabbed Jen's hand and his keys.

"Wha…at?" Jen asked, still not processing what was going on.

"Ice cream." Drue said, gesturing to the door.

"Right, yeah, I really want some. You guys don't want any, do you? I didn't think so. We'll be back soon." Jen said, as she was pulled out the door.

As the door shut behind Drue and Jen, Pacey walked further into the house, not knowing quite what to say. He looked at Joey and his heart ached. His eyes screaming how much he still loved and missed her.

Joey's heart ached at the sight of him. She couldn't believe he was here. She had missed him so much and now he was here. Standing right in front of her.

They didn't need words to tell each other how much they missed each other. They just had to look at each other and the whole world could tell how much love existed between them.

"Jo I…" Pacey was cut off by Joey who had simply walked across the room and hugged him. He was taken by surprise at first but soon got lost in the feel of her. He hugged her back, equally as fierce.

They didn't know how long the hug lasted. To them it was too short but they held on for a long time. Neither wanted to really let go of each other.

Slowly, Joey pulled back and looked away. She was embarrassed that she had just done that and was also trying to cover up the tears that were making their way down her face.

"Pacey-"

"Jo-"

They both started at the same time and then laughed nervously. They didn't know what to do or how to act.

"When did you get back?" Joey asked finally, sitting down.

"I uh…about a week ago." Pacey said hesitantly.

"A week huh?" Joey slowly tried to process that Pacey had been here all this time and she hadn't known. "What are you doing here?" She asked, only just realizing that Pacey had come to Drue's place and had used a key.

"I…uh. I live here. With Drue."

"What?" So that's what Drue had been up to. Drue knew that Pacey was in Boston all this time?

"I moved in on Wednesday." Pacey said. This was too confusing for Joey at the moment so she decided she would ask Drue about it later right before she killed him!

"Are you…you living here? I mean, in Boston?"

"Yeah. I work at the marina." Joey didn't know what to think. Pacey was here. He was living in Boston. He had a job in Boston. Maybe the sign she was looking for was always out there. It just hadn't been the right time for them before. She tried to keep herself from thinking those thoughts, but she couldn't help it.

"So what about you? How's school?" He asked. He was asking her these pointless questions when all he really wanted to do was kiss her. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her, not ask about school.

"Good. It's going good." Oh god, why couldn't she just tell him that it was killing her to be away from him and that she needed him and loved him?

They both sat on the sofa lost in thought, not knowing what to say to each other.

-&-

"Drue, you are the sneakiest person I know! How could you do that?" Jen assaulted Drue with questions as they exited his building. "What exactly did you do?"

"Well, my fine friend, I ran into Pacey at the marina on Tuesday. I had no idea he was there, but then we spoke, and I told him he could come to my place for lunch. Over lunch he told me he was looking for a place. I told him I was looking for a roommate. And presto, the solution was right there." Drue grinned.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Jen didn't know whether to be angry or happy.

"Tell you? Miss big mouth?"

"Hey!" Jen hit him in the stomach. "I'm not a big mouth!"

"I wouldn't know. You haven't given me an opportunity to find out." Drue put his arm around Jen suggestively.

"Uggh. Well you're not going to!" Jen moved his arm away, although she didn't really want to.

"Anyway, Pacey moved in on Wednesday. I know he's been wanting to contact Joey since then if not before. He just needed a little push."

"So you orchestrated this whole meeting?" Jen stopped and looked at Drue. He nodded. "I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you!"

"Please go with the latter." Drue moved closer to her and she just hit him again.

"We're in the middle of town Drue!"

"Does that mean you'd kiss me if we were alone?" Drue asked hopefully.

"I guess you'll never know." Jen grinned, walking ahead of him.

"You are too cruel Lindley!" Drue laughed, chasing after her.

-&-

Joey fidgeted on the couch, waiting for Pacey to come out of his room. He had gone in to change, giving Joey a little time to figure out what she was going to do. A few things were coming to mind. None of which she could really do.

She couldn't believe Drue and Jen had just left her, although she hadn't even noticed them leave. It felt weird to actually be scared of what to say to Pacey but it was the truth. She didn't want to say anything that would send him further away from her.

Pacey's bedroom door opened and he came out, pulling a T-shirt over his head. Joey caught a glimpse of his finely toned stomach and that alone made her legs weak.

"You think Drue and Jen got lost?" Pacey joked, coming towards Joey.

"I would say yes, but I know the Ice cream place is just outside Drue's… your apartment."

Pacey watched Joey as her trademark half smile appeared for the first since they had seen each other. She bit on her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous.

"God, I missed you Jo." Pacey said, knowing Joey didn't even realize how much he meant it.

"I missed you too, Pace. I missed you so much that…" She trailed off nervously.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if you've had the time away from me that you needed to have. Because seriously Pace, I can't handle being away from you any longer." Her voice was so desperate that it made Pacey reach out and hold her hand.

"It's definitely been enough time. It killed me to be away from you too, Jo." The sincerity in his voice made Joey start to cry and Pacey quickly hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that went wrong." Joey said, through her tears.

"Sssshh. I told you. You didn't do anything wrong." Pacey soothed her, rubbing her back gently. She sat up, wiping her tears away slowly. Pacey would never admit that she had done anything wrong but she knew it was true.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start crying."

"It's okay."

"What are we going to do Pacey?" She asked desperately. She didn't know exactly what she was asking, but she knew that Pacey would be the one to give her the answers. He always gave her the right answers.

"What do you mean?" Pacey didn't know what she was asking either. But he knew that things couldn't just go back to the way they were. So much had happened, and so much had changed.

"I don't know…I just, I don't want this to ruin us. Despite everything that happened, you're my best friend Pacey. I know I always said that Dawson was my best friend, but he's not, not anymore. For so long, he was the one who knew me better than anyone else. But that changed. I don't know why I was scared of that changing but I was." She took a deep breath, not sure why she was eager for Pacey to hear this. Maybe because it was something she should've told him a long time ago. "I'm not afraid anymore, Pace. You know me…You know me better than anyone else Pacey, and I need you."

"I need you too, Jo." He said, truthfully.

"Maybe we could…uh…" She felt stupid. She didn't know what she was trying to say. All she knew was that she didn't want to lose him again.

"What?"

"I don't know. Try to be friends again? Like we used to be?" Joey suggested it hesitantly because she wasn't sure Pacey even wanted to know her. All she wanted to do was be with him, but she knew that wasn't possible now. Too much had happened and Pacey had moved on.

"Of course we can." Pacey was dying inside. He didn't know how he could be friends with Joey when every time he saw her all he could think about was kissing her and making love to her.

"Good."

"Good."

They looked at each other, trying to dissipate the awkwardness between them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, forcing them to look away from each other as Pacey went to open it, thinking it was Drue and Jen.

"Hi gu…Pacey!!" Jack screeched. "What are you doing here?"

Pacey turned and looked at Joey and they both started laughing.

"What did I miss?"

-&-

"Hey you two." Jack said, spotting Drue and Jen sitting on a bench by the beach.

"Jack, hey." Jen greeted him.

"So, I see I missed a lot. Someone please explain Pacey in your apartment to me." Jack said.

"Ask Mr. I'm-so-hot-even-Ja-" Jack quickly covered Jen's mouth.

"What was that about me being hot?" Drue asked, confused.

"Nothing!" Jen and Jack said simultaneously. Drue shrugged, not even attempting to understand the two best friends.

"So what was going on when you went up?" Drue asked. "Is it safe yet?"

"Well Pacey and Joey were laughing, which has to be a good sign. Mind you, they were laughing at me so it was a little worrying, but they seemed okay. They told me you guys were here, so I decided to just come here instead of imposing on their moment."

"That has to be a good sign." Jen said, smiling.

"So you knew Pacey was here all along?" Jack asked Drue.

"Knew he was here? Pacey is living with Drue!" Jen said.

"What?" Jack was very confused now.

"Yep." Jen confirmed.

"This is too weird. Oh great, I was going to ask you if it would be okay for Tobey to spend the weekend in your spare room. But it's not spare anymore is it?"

"Well Tobey could sleep in Jen's room and she can come and share my bed if you want." Drue grinned, but Jen just rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams."

"Damn! It was worth a try." Drue smiled at Jen. "Well if Tobey doesn't mind sleeping on the couch he's welcome in the apartment. Sorry about the spare room."

"Nah that's okay. I'm sure he can rough it on your couch for a couple days."

"Why isn't he sleeping in your dorm?" Jen asked, surprised.

"I just…I don't want that added pressure, you know?" Jack blushed slightly.

"Right. I get you."

They all looked towards Drue's apartment wondering what was going on.

"So what do you think they're doing?"

-&-

"So then, Mr. Kublick came up to me out of no where and said that he referred me to his friend for this job." Pacey said, recounting the tale of how he got his job. "I was really surprised. I met Mr. Gradson, the guy I work for, and he hired me straight away."

"So you're in charge of the place? Doesn't that mean you have to do the books and stuff?" Joey asked. After Jack had come and gone, they had just started talking and catching up on the past few months. It felt good to tell Pacey about everything he had missed and listen to his adventure.

"Yeah, which is the sucky part. But I do work on the boats a lot too because the marina here isn't that big." Pacey explained.

"So it's uh…it's a good job? Like for a long time?" Joey asked, trying not to show her excitement at the prospect of him being here with her.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Pacey smiled.

"It's weird." Joey commented.

"What?"

"You ending up here in Boston. Like it was meant to be." Joey smiled nervously and he just smiled back. They both remembered the sign they had been looking for and wondered if maybe this was it.

"Maybe I'm just always meant to be this annoyance in your life. Someone you can't shake." Pacey joked.

"I know! Just when I thought I got rid of you." Joey laughed, even though she secretly hoped he would always be there, even if he did annoy her sometimes.

"I wonder where the others are." Pacey said finally.

"I think they ran away."

"We're not that scary are we?" Pacey asked lightly. He wanted to keep the conversation as light as possible today because he still needed to think about everything. "I think Drue might be scared of me killing him." Drue has set them up. Pacey should have known that Drue wouldn't keep his secret for long. But maybe it was better this way.

Joey was a bit upset that Pacey had purposely not come to see her for so long, even though he was living right here. But she realized that having him here now was better than not having him at all.

"It's getting a bit late. I think I better get going." Joey got up hesitantly. Pacey stood, walking her to the door. "I missed you Pacey. I'm really glad you're back."

"I'm glad you're glad." Pacey joked.

Joey hesitated for a second and then slowly leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. It just felt so right for her to do that, like she had been doing it her whole life. It was short and sweet, but with that kiss they told each other just how much they missed each other.

"Bye." Joey said, as she pulled away.

Pacey watched her walk away, not knowing quite what had happened. They were together again, but they couldn't suddenly go back to what they had been. But they both knew that they didn't want to go back to what they were. Moving forward together, however, was a whole different matter.

-&-

Drue crept into his apartment, trying his best not to wake Pacey. He closed the front door behind him and tiptoed into his living room. It was just after midnight when he had dropped Jen off outside her dorm before coming home. Jack had left them at the beach, needing to take care of a few more things before Tobey's visit and he and Jen hadn't known whether it was safe to return to the apartment.

They had lain on the beach for hours, talking to each other. He told her about his parents. His Dad hadn't contacted him since he got to Boston and his mother had decided sending money to him was an easier form of communication. He didn't like to talk about it but Jen was always there, willing to listen to anything he wanted to say.

He loved spending time with Jen. Every day he could feel himself falling for her more and more. He knew she felt something too, but he didn't know what exactly. It's not like he had even kissed her, or asked her out for that matter. He didn't want to, because he couldn't risk ruining things between them. He made it pretty obvious that he liked her. If she wanted more, she would come to him. Until then, he would have to be content to take what he was given.

"Back so soon?" Drue dropped his keys as Pacey's voice startled him.

"Jeez. Are you trying to kill me?" Drue grumbled.

"Maybe." Pacey glared at him. Shit, that's why he had stayed out so late, avoiding Pacey. He heard Pacey could hit mighty hard when he was pissed.

"Listen Pacey…" Drue looked at him, not knowing what to say. "What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to wait for you to come home." He wasn't purposely waiting for Drue to come home, he wasn't even that mad at him. It was just a certain brunette wouldn't let him sleep.

"There was nothing I could do. Joey's my friend, she wanted to come to my house." Drue lied.

"Hmm. I probably would've bought that if Joey hadn't told me that you invited her here tonight." Pacey said to him calmly.

"Okay, okay. So I called Joey. I was sick of you two brooding."

"I was not brooding thank you very much." Pacey said, knowing Drue was right.

"Well tell me one thing truthfully Pacey. Wasn't it good to see her? Didn't it make all the pain that you went through while you were apart just disappear the moment you saw her again?" Drue sounded like he was speaking from experience. Except in his case, seeing Jen again in Capeside hadn't been what he expected. "Well?"

"I guess. Okay, you're right. I know I needed to see her." Pacey said finally. "God, I can't believe I just admitted that to you." Pacey mumbled.

"Hey, you'll get used to me being right, sooner or later." Drue grinned, walking towards his room.

"Where are you going? Don't think you're off the hook. I still could've used some preparation time." Pacey warned as Drue shut his bedroom door, waving behind him. Pacey sighed. It was going to be tough living with the likes of Drue Valentine.

He picked up the glass of water he had come out to get and retreated back to his own room. Drue had put him face to face with Joey. Some thing he dreamed of happening the entire summer. Sometimes when he was on dock, he used to see girls who reminded him of Joey and he would actually think she was there. In that split second he thought she was magically there in front of him. But then he realized how stupid he was being.

But now she was here. It was obvious they couldn't jump back into a relationship. Too much had happened. They needed their space apart. But how would they be able to just go back to what they were? Did they even want to go back to that? Did she even want to be with him anymore?

At the same time he wondered how could they just go back to being just friends? He loved her too much for that. He knew how difficult it had been to remain friends when he'd first realized his feelings for her. And his feelings then were only a tenth of what he felt for her now. Now he was so in love with her that being friends just seemed too hard.

But he would have to try. Maybe this was a fresh start for them. They could be real friends again. Friends who could count on each other all the time. Friends that are always there for each other, no matter what. The kind of friends they used to be.

-&-

Jen was looking through her purse, trying to find the key to her room. Drue had just dropped her off, after they spent the majority of the night just lying on the beach talking. She loved how she could do that with Drue. She had forgotten how easy he was to talk to. It was even better now because they told each other what they wanted to, not whatever random thoughts the alcohol brought out of their mouths.

She spent a lot of nights this summer talking to him like tonight and she was glad that they were still doing that. It was nights like tonight that made her want to kiss him. But something always held her back. She just didn't know what it was.

"Jen!" A voice shouted across the hall. She looked up and saw Jack's roommate, Paul walking towards her.

"Hey Paul." She said as he reached her. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Paul smiled as Jen finally managed to dig her key out of her bag.

"Oh I just got back from hanging with a friend." Jen said, opening her door.

"A friend?" Paul raised his eyebrows. Jen laughed.

"Yeah, just a friend." She told him, but she knew it wasn't really true. Drue was more than a friend, she just didn't know how much more. "Uh, do you want to come in?" She asked politely.

"Sure." He whispered as they entered her room. As she walked in she found her roommate's bed empty. "I just got in myself and I saw you coming up so I thought I'd say hi." Paul explained.

"Thanks." Jen smiled at him as she sat on her bed. Paul took the chair by her desk and sat down. She always thought Paul was cute, ever since she first saw him, but they had never really spoken.

They sat, not knowing quite what to say to each other. It looked like Paul wanted to say something to her but he just sat there fidgeting.

"Uh… Anyway, just thought I'd say hi, I better go."

"Okay?" Jen looked at him strangely as he got up and headed for the door.

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure." Jen smiled at him. She opened her door and found herself face to face with her roommate, Brenda. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Brenda said, taking a long look at Paul.

"Bye." Paul said, leaving.

Jen closed the door behind him and looked at her roommate. Jen didn't understand Brenda. They had barely spoken more that a few words to each other since they arrived. Brenda was totally neat and tidy and seemed like the studious type. She kept to herself and appeared shy. The strange thing was she stayed out until late at night, almost every night. Where was she spending all of that time?

"He's cute." Brenda said, surprising Jen.

"Paul? Uh, yeah." Brenda gave her this look and Jen suddenly felt the need to explain. "We're just friends."

"Right." Brenda said not believing Jen. It was after midnight, and Paul was leaving her room that sure didn't look good.

"Goodnight." Jen said, knowing there was nothing else she could say.

-&-

Joey stared blankly at her English book. She could not concentrate and Shakespeare was making no sense to her. Except maybe the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Tragedy she could relate to. Except in her case the only people stopping her and Pacey from being together were themselves. She didn't think they would actually go and kill themselves either, so that didn't make any sense either.

She sighed loudly getting dirty looks from the other people in the Library who could actually concentrate this morning. She didn't know why she even bothered to try and study today. She couldn't concentrate on a thing she was reading because she couldn't get her mind off Pacey.

She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he thinking about her like she was thinking of him? Did he miss her already after only having seen her last night? Because she missed him a lot.

She kissed him and it felt so right. It felt more right than anything had felt in a long time. Without him, everything had been so empty. She wanted to see him again. She needed to see him again. Just to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming. To convince herself that he was still there.

They were friends right? Seeing him would be totally normal. There should be no reason stopping her from going to see him. Then why did she feel so scared? Would she feel this nervous every time she saw him? Probably. Her heart seemed to skip a beat every time she looked at him.

She just hoped they would be okay. She wanted everything to be okay. She didn't want to feel awkward when she saw him. She didn't want him to not be able to talk to her like he used to. She wanted to be able to tell him everything even more than she had before.

The only way that could happen was if they really became friends again. Real friends. And that would mean it was totally fine for her to just show up at his work place and ask him to lunch. Well, that's what she told herself as she packed up her books and headed for the exit.

-&-

Jack stood at the train station looking around nervously. Tobey's train had just come in but there was no sign of him yet. Jack was a bit worried about Tobey's visit. They had spent the whole summer together. Tobey was the first guy he really, really liked and nothing had gone wrong.

It still seemed weird to him when he looked back. He couldn't believe he had hated Tobey when they first met. But maybe he was just trying to deny his true feelings. Either way it had worked out in the end. The summer had been awesome. They had gone out, like a couple. Which had been weird for Jack at first but Tobey had made him feel so relaxed.

He had spoken to Tobey nearly every day since he arrived in Boston. He looked forward to his phone calls every day. He missed Tobey so much. Much more than he even realized he would. He didn't realize how hard it would be to be away from him.

But he was reassured that Tobey felt the same. They had become so close.

"Jack!" The sight of his boyfriend brought a smile to his face.

"Tobey." He called back as Tobey approached him. He smiled widely.

"It's so great to see you." Jack said, embracing Tobey. Feeling him in his arms again felt so good.

"I missed you so much." Tobey said sincerely, as they headed out of the airport.

"I missed you too."

"So where are we heading?" Tobey asked.

"Drue's apartment." Jack said, a little nervously. He wasn't sure whether Tobey wanted to stay with him in his dorm or somewhere else. But Tobey just smiled at him and took his hand.

"Cool."

-&-

Pacey stood tapping his heals, bored, as he filled gas into one of the boats at the marina. Every time he thought his mind was on something other than Joey, he would be reminded of her again. Right now he would swear that the girl walking towards him was Joey. His mind kept doing that to him.

The girl approached him and he smiled, realizing that it was in fact Joey and not just a figment of his imagination.

"Pacey!" Joey said, acting surprised to see him. "Fancy meeting you here." She smiled at him.

"Hmm, I could've sworn I told you I work at the Marina yesterday." Pacey said, smiling back at her.

"You were talking about THIS marina?" Joey laughed lightly.

"So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Pacey said, walking to the next boat to fill up.

"It's Saturday doofus." Joey laughed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry but I'm a working man. I don't get Saturday off."

"Well I'm sure you get a break for lunch don't you. And it looks like it's nearly lunch time to me." Joey hinted.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Pacey grinned.

"Come on Pace, doesn't the manager get to choose his own lunch break?" Joey said.

"Are you asking me to lunch Potter?" Just hearing him call her Potter again made her feel this sudden burst of happiness that she couldn't shake.

"Well I'll ask if you pay. Since you're a working man and all." Joey joked. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be able to talk to Pacey like she always had. And it felt so right.

"That I am. But I don't know…" Pacey pretended to think.

"Come on, don't make me beg you to do something you so obviously want to." Joey laughed.

"Oh really? How would you know I want to have lunch with you?"

"Because you love to find excuses to spend time with me." Joey pretended to be snobby, but really she was hoping that he would give in and come with her. She just wanted to sit and talk to her best friend.

"Hah! More like the other way around." Pacey grinned. "But since you're begging…" Pacey quickly finished up his last boat and put the 'Out To Lunch' sign up. "Let's go."

Joey smiled, taking hold of Pacey's hand and walking away from the Marina.

-&-

Drue stood outside Jen's dorm waiting for her to answer. He didn't tell her that he was going to come by today and he just hoped she was in. He hated to admit it but he really missed her when she wasn't with him. And they spent quite a lot of time together.

"Yes?" Brenda said, answering the door. Drue was surprised because she was hardly ever home and he had only seen her a few times.

"Uh, is Jen here?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh. Do you know where she went?"

"No. Although I'd try that cute guy Paul's room." Brenda said.

"Excuse me?" Drue was taken aback. Who was Paul? Jack's roommate was called Paul wasn't he?

"He was here last night, pretty late. So she might be with him." Brenda said, not knowing how wrong she was. Or how much she was confusing Drue.

"Uh. Okay. Thanks." Drue mumbled, walking away from the dorm. Jen was with him last night? When had she been with Paul?

Brenda seemed to think something was going on with them. She did share a room with Jen, she would know right? He tried to tell himself to stop jumping to conclusions but he couldn't help it.

He couldn't lose Jen to some other guy, not before he even had a chance to do anything himself. Maybe waiting for Jen to make the first move wasn't such a good idea. Jen was a great girl, she was gorgeous, there were bound to be plenty of guys out there, who weren't afraid to ask her out.

He had to work fast or he could lose Jen. And he didn't think he could handle that.

-&-

"So tell me more." Joey said, looking up from her menu. They were sitting in a little café that was situated close to the beach.

"More?"

"About your summer. What was it like?" Joey asked, really wanting to know what he was doing all summer that had kept him away from her. Pacey paused and thought for a minute.

"Remember the first time we docked last summer. We felt like we were entering a whole different world where we could be anyone we wanted to be?" Joey nodded, remembering the way she had felt. "It was a bit like that. On the boat I was working and to my fellow workers I was somebody, I was worth something. And outside I was just another guy. Not some screw up who didn't graduate." Pacey paused, regretting having said so much.

Joey leaned over and put her hand over his.

"You're not a screw up Pacey. And you did graduate. But even if you hadn't it wouldn't make you a screw up."

"Thanks Potter." He thought better than to argue about whether he was a screw up or not.

He smiled at the waitress who came over to take their order. She couldn't help it; he made her jealous even when he was just being polite. He ordered for them both, knowing exactly what Joey wanted without having to ask. She smiled at him, amazed that he had been able to order for her and get it right.

"Anyway it felt really magical." Pacey turned his attention to her once again. "You remember what it felt like to look up at the stars while out on the sea. It was amazing." Every time he closed his eyes he could picture it. But for some reason he always pictured Joey there, right beside him.

Joey watched him; amazed she survived three months without him. The way his voice was filled with passion and the look in his eyes told her how amazing it had been. He kept reminding of their summer together.

"So tell me about your summer." Pacey said, breaking the silence.

"My summer?" He nodded. "Well without you to wreak havoc it was pretty boring."

"Something good must have happened. Come on."

"Hmm. Well me, Jen, Jack, Tobey and Drue spent a lot of time together. A lot of the time it was just me and Jen and Drue because Tobey and Jack liked to spend their time together. They are so cute Pacey. I'm really happy for Jack. I think he finally found a guy he really loves. After all the heartache he went through it was about time. I felt so bad when Jack had to leave for Boston. Goodbye is not something anyone wants to say to someone they love." She lowered her voice for the last sentence, knowing how true it was to her.

"That's really great." Pacey said, dispelling any awkward moment that was sure to occur. "Drue left me a note saying they Tobey would be staying with us for the weekend. I never really spoke to him much before so I think it'll be good."

"Yeah. I only started spending a lot more time with them this summer myself. But I can't wait to see Tobey again." Joey smiled at the thought.

"What about Drue and Jen?" Pacey asked, still curious about how that happened.

"Well I don't know what happened in the beginning but Drue started spending more time with Jen at the start of the summer. I think it was after Prom. And since all my time was spent with Jen…well I came to realize that Drue isn't so bad." Joey groaned. "I can't believe I just said that." Pacey laughed. "Actually he isn't bad. He reminds me a bit of you." She admitted. Pacey nearly choked on his water.

"Me??? Me!!!!" Pacey screamed. Joey just laughed.

"He's just as annoying and just as much of a smart ass. He thinks he knows everything and is very cocky. Yep definite similarity's there." Joey laughed.

"I don't think I'll even respond to that." Pacey grinned.

"He's really sweet actually. Well when you watch him with Jen you'll see. At first I was really against hanging out with him, but he found interesting things for us to do. And he does like anything Jen says. I swear that boy is whipped." Joey laughed. "Although he is not very good at hiding his love for her as she is."

"You think Jen likes him?" Pacey asked.

"Definitely." Joey nodded, smiling as their food arrived. "Not at first I don't think. But slowly slowly, spending more time with him I think she realized there is more to him. I mean even I see it and I think they've shared a lot more then Drue and I ever will." Joey explained.

"Well I guess that makes more sense. It was weird to walk into a world where everyone likes Drue."

"I never said I liked him." Joey joked. "Besides, from what I hear you agreed to move in with him the day you met him here."

"Well…I needed a place to stay." Pacey laughed.

For the first time in a long time he felt at ease. Talking to Joey and just sharing her company made him feel like things had never changed. That maybe, just maybe they could make it through all of this and still be friends. He didn't want to think about anything more, because that would just get him into trouble.

Joey smiled at Pacey as they both ate their meals. Sitting with Pacey, even in silence, always made her feel better. She always felt relaxed and content just to share his company. This was it. She could feel it. This was the beginning of a new life. She would put everything behind her and build a new life for herself. A life where everything would go right because she would make it right.

A life with Pacey.

-&-

Jen lay on her bed thinking. The last day had been a bit strange. Pacey was back. She knew he'd come back. If there was one thing she knew it was that Pacey loved Joey too much to stay away. It may have been the job that conveniently placed him in Boston but she always knew that he would find a way to come no matter what.

Pacey wasn't a quitter. She heard him say it many times. _Witters aren't quitters._ He had just lost that for a little while there. She knew that Pacey and Joey hadn't been as perfect together as they would've liked. Last year was filled with mistakes and hurt feelings. But she knew they would make it through. And however horrible it sounded, she was glad that this year they had a chance to build a real relationship without Dawson getting in the way.

Joey had grown a lot this summer without Pacey or Dawson. She realized that she needed to be independent but she also realized how stupid she had been to let Pacey go. Jen had never understood why Joey had clung to Dawson throughout high school. It didn't seem normal for a girl to cling to her past so much. But she realized Joey had been scared. Change can be scary. Jen could understand that. She could really understand that.

Maybe that's why the idea of being with Drue was scaring her. It would change things. She didn't know if she wanted to change things. What she had with Drue now was comfortable and fun. But she wanted more. She wanted more and it scared her.

Just like the phone ringing suddenly scared her. She jumped, and then quickly reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jenny! What's up?" Drue greeted. He decided that getting upset over what ever Brenda had said was not his style. Instead it just made him realize that he needed to tell Jen the truth soon.

"Drue!" She said, putting on her best-disgusted voice.

"What? Not happy to hear my voice?" Drue asked, mock hurt.

"Of course I am. Just about as happy as having some lunatic call me up and ask me what my favorite scary movie is." Jen said, acting unaffected by his voice.

"Funny." Drue deadpanned.

"Is Tobey there yet?" Jen asked excitedly.

"Well his bags are here, but he's not. I gave Jack the spare key so I think they must have just dumped Tobey's stuff and then gone out."

"Yeah. I don't think an apartment with two other guys living there is their ideal make out spot." Jen joked.

"Figures. No one makes out in my apartment." Drue sighed dramatically. Jen just smiled. "So where were you before?"

"When?"

"This morning, about eleven. I came by your place but you weren't home." Drue tried to keep the suspicious tone out of his voice.

"Oh, I was just down in the laundry room. I couldn't put off washing my dirty clothes any longer. I was running out of clothes to wear." Jen joked.

"Well you could always borrow my clothes." Drue grinned.

"Uggh. I just know you're sitting there picturing me naked." Jen shuddered at the thought. Drue laughed at how right she actually was.

"Anyway what are you doing tomorrow night?" He said, cutting to the chase. He realized that hanging about was just not good enough.

"Hmm. A boring Sunday night. Let me check my calendar."

"Jen…" Drue said impatiently.

"Well first I was going to go to the health spa. Get all freshened up you know. Then I think my boyfriend is going to pick me up and take me out for an expensive meal." Jen put on her best high-class voice. "But let me see. I think I can fit you in between pampering myself and going to dinner." Jen grinned to herself.

"Well you're going to have to stand up this expensive boyfriend of yours because I'm picking you up at seven." Drue said, smiling at Jen. It was so cute when she did funny things like that.

"Where are we going?" Jen asked, not liking the sound of this.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Jen told him.

"Tough. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jen." He hung up before she had a chance to protest.

She sighed. She didn't know how many more times they would be able to go out alone together before she could no longer control herself. She hated to admit it but she was really starting to like Drue. Like _really_ like him.

-&-

The phone continued to ring again and again as Pacey fished his pockets for his keys. He quickly opened the door and ran into the house to answer the phone. He picked it up, secretly hoping it was Joey.

"Hello?"

"Pacey. So nice of you to finally pick up." Doug Witter said on the other end of the line.

"Well since it's only you I didn't have to rush inside now did I?" Pacey joked. He had called Doug a few days after moving in but had gotten the machine. He left his number, hoping his brother would call back.

"Well it was nice of you to finally call. Not that I was really worried."

"Oh no, I would never think that you cared about me." Pacey joked. He settled on the couch comfortably. He had spoken to Doug throughout the summer but out there he never really had time to talk for long.

"Have you seen her?" Doug asked, not too subtly.

"Her? Hmm. I have no idea who you are talking about." Pacey replied feigning innocence.

"Haha. You know very well who I'm talking about." Doug said. However unstable his relationship with Pacey seemed, he really cared about his brother. And he knew how much he loved Joey. He just wished he had been there more often last year instead of leaving things to Gretchen. Pacey needed his brother, but Doug was just a little late to realize it.

"I saw her yesterday. It's quite a funny story. One best left for a long conversation. How's everything in Capeside?" Pacey asked.

"Same old. Same old. So what's it like in Boston?"

"Great. The job is going really well. I love it here. I think I can really make something of myself." Pacey admitted.

"That's really great Pace. Maybe I'll have to come visit you sometime, if I get some time off."

"You mean if the non existent cars speeding lets up?" Pacey joked.

"Hey, I do more than stop speeding cars." Doug protested. "So tell me more about Joey. I know you don't have anyone to tell so you may as well bore your brother with the details." Doug encouraged, knowing Pacey wouldn't just come out and tell him.

"Well I told you I was living with Drue…"

"Yeah. How the hell did that happen?"

"Long story. Anyway, Drue set up Joey coming over even though I specifically asked him not too. We were both kind of shocked when we saw each other. We talked. She decided we should be friends. She kissed me. We went to lunch today. Hmm, that's about it." Pacey said, trying to act casual. Doug rolled his eyes, all the way back in Capeside.

"She kissed you? Before or after she decided to be friends?" Doug repeated.

"After." He didn't know why he mentioned the kiss. It just came out. It was just that it felt so right. It felt like the most right thing they had done since they saw each other. But it couldn't be. It would be so easy to just kiss her and lose himself within her, but in the end it wouldn't mean anything. In the end it would ruin everything.

"Pacey…" Doug said breaking him out of his reverie.

"Sorry. Anyway we decided to be friends really. I mean I know it can't go back to the way it was. And I do want to spend time with her so I guess friends is the only option. I just, I'm really glad I'm back. I missed her so much." Pacey admitted.

"Of course you did. What you and Joey share is special Pacey. And I think going back to being friends is a good idea. You need to make right things that went wrong between you guys last year. Some of the things were mistakes you both made, some were just shitty timing, and some were just beyond your control. But you need to start again to make sure you don't make the same mistakes this time. Either of you." Pacey smiled at his brother's advice. It made a lot of sense, surprisingly.

"Thanks Doug."

"No problem. I just don't want things screwing up and you coming to live with me again!" Doug joked.

"You know you loved it. I brighten up that sad excuse for a bachelor pad. You and your Divas." Pacey sighed dramatically.

"You can leave me and the Divas alone thank you very much." Doug said.

"Okay, okay. Thanks for calling Doug. It means a lot." Pacey said sincerely.

"No problem. Stay out of trouble." Doug said.

"Bye Doug."

"Bye lil' brother." They hung up the phone and Pacey looked around his apartment and sighed. _Make right things that went wrong._ Pacey wondered why that seemed easier said than done.

-&-

Drue walked out of his room to find Tobey and Jack curled up on the couch together. Jack was leaning on Tobey's shoulder and Tobey was holding onto Jack's hand. They looked really cute together. From the looks of things they had been watching TV and must have fallen asleep.

Drue quietly walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast but he wasn't quiet enough because Jack stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and then realized where he was.

He looked at Tobey who was still fast asleep. He smiled at his boyfriend, getting up from the couch slowly not wanting to disturb him.

They had spent the entire day together yesterday, enjoying each other's company after being away from each other for so long. Jack took Tobey to all the touristy places, gave him a quick tour of his dorm and then they went out to dinner. Afterwards, they found themselves walking on the beach and had decided to go back to Drue's to watch some movies.

Jack made his way into the kitchen and found Drue making himself some coffee.

"Hey." He whispered. "I hope you don't mind me crashing here."

"Hey Jack. No problem man. You know you can crash here any time you want. Just don't get up to anything naughty in my sight." Drue grinned while Jack just blushed. "So you guys were out pretty late?"

"Yeah. We just spent the day together touring all of Boston."

"Cool. When does he have to go back?" Drue regretted asking because Jack's face fell.

"He's going back tomorrow night. He could only stay for the weekend."

"Do you want some?" Drue asked, referring to his toast. Jack shook his head, no. "Jack, can I ask you something?" Drue said, hesitantly. Jack raised his eyebrows. Drue never hesitated in asking what he wanted.

"Sure."

"What's up with Jen and your roommate?"

"Jen and Paul?" Jack looked confused and Drue nodded.

"Nothing that I know about. Why?" Jack didn't know where this was coming from. Sure he knew Jen had said Paul was cute but she never mentioned anything else going on.

"Oh nothing. Just uh, her roommate mentioned something about him being there the other night and…Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing." Drue mumbled, feeling stupid.

"I'm sure it is nothing Drue. But you know, Jen's a pretty girl. She's not going to wait around forever."

"I know."

"I thought you were supposed to be this cocky, 'gets-what-he-wants' kinda guy. Why haven't you just kissed her yet?" Jack was actually surprised that Drue hadn't done anything yet. He didn't understand what those two were waiting for.

"I uh…I don't know. Jen is…well she's different. She's…"

"Scary?" Jack supplied.

"Yeah!" Drue laughed. "I don't know. I don't get intense like this and with Jen…well it's going to be intense."

"Because you love her?"

"Yes. No. I…" Drue looked confused. "I gotta get ready." He sighed and quickly left the room.

Jack just smiled as Drue left the room. Drue really was a complex guy and not just a punishment to society. Jack just hoped he worked out whatever issues he had quickly before he had to sit through another 'Why won't Drue kiss me?' talk with Jen.

-&-

"Knock. Knock." Jack poked his head around Joey's door that had been left slightly ajar. "Anyone home?"

"Jack!" Joey said, getting up from the bed where she had been reading.

"I brought someone to see you." Jack said, grinning, as Tobey walked in.

"Tobey!" Joey quickly gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. Great even. "Tobey said smiling.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you because you guys were so busy yesterday." Joey said, motioning for Tobey and Jack to sit on her bed.

"Well yesterday we were doing that whole sightseeing thing. But I couldn't come to Boston and not see you." Tobey said, smiling. He really felt welcomed as a part of the group this summer when he had hung out with them all. Now they were all good friends.

"I was thinking of going to dinner tonight. You know, the whole gang? But I just stopped by Jen's and she and Drue have a date tonight." Jack grinned.

"He finally asked her out!" Joey shrieked.

"Well Jen insists it's not a date. But he's picking her up, no one else is invited and where he's taking her is a surprise. Sounds like a date to me." Jack said grinning.

"It's about time." Joey said.

"I know. Even I thought they would have gotten together by the time I came to visit." Tobey supplied.

"So anyway, do you want to come?" Jack asked.

"Don't you guys want to be alone? I don't want to intrude on a romantic evening." Joey hesitated.

"We did the whole alone thing last night didn't we Tobey? I could invite Pacey if you want." Jack asked hesitantly, not sure if now was the right time to bring Pacey up. However much Tobey had become closer to the gang, Jack didn't think that Joey would want to discuss Pacey in a group.

"I uh…Can I get back to you? I might have a lot of work to do tonight." Joey said, trying to dispel the awkwardness.

"Sure."

"Where are you guys heading now?" Joey asked.

"Oh, we're going to the beach. You want to come?" Jack asked. Joey thought about it for a second, not wanting to intrude on Tobey and Jack's time. But there was a good chance Pacey would be at the beach. Even if he wasn't working, which was likely because it was Sunday, he would be around there.

"Sure. Let me get my things." Jack gave her a look, knowing what she was thinking.

-&-

"Lindley!" Pacey greeted Jen, who was standing at his doorstep. "Boy it sure is busy around here."

"Not pleased to see me?" Jen mocked hurt.

"Always pleased to see you Jen." Pacey grinned, moving so Jen could come in. "It's just been a full house around here this morning."

"Is Drue here?" Jen asked.

"No. He left about an hour ago. Something about a big date." Pacey grinned.

"He told you he had a big date?" Jen asked.

"Actually no. After he left I asked Jack where he went and Jack said, and I quote 'He's gone to prepare for his big date tonight with the scary Jen Lindley'." Pacey grinned at Jen's angry face.

"Scary? I am not scary. And it is NOT a date!"

"You're kinda scary now." Pacey joked and Jen just hit him lightly.

"Do you want something to drink or are you going to find him?" Pacey asked.

"I think I'll stick around here. After all I haven't seen you for months. You didn't care that I needed you this summer to help me beat off Drue's advances." Jen joked.

"Well I'm so sorry for leaving you in your time of need, Lindley. But from the looks of things I don't think you really want to beat off Drue's advances, although I still don't get that." Pacey grinned, grabbing himself a coke and Jen a diet coke out of the fridge.

"No one believes me when I say I don't like him" Jen sighed.

"So why do you keep saying it?" Pacey asked.

"'Cause I'm in denial." Jen stated. "How are things with you and Joey?" Pacey tensed for a second and then smiled again.

"Things are fine. We went to lunch yesterday."

"Yeah she told me."

"She told you? I mean, uh, what did she say?" Pacey asked, trying to make it sound like he didn't care. Jen just smiled.

"Just that she's glad you're back. She's madly in love with you and wanted you to take her right there on the table." Jen grinned while Pacey nearly choked on his coke.

"She didn't say that!"

"No she didn't. But she was thinking it." Pacey just rolled his eyes. "You can ask me about him if you want Pacey."

"Who?" Pacey looked confused.

"Dawson. I know you're wondering how close they've been since you left. How often they talk to each other. Whether she went back to him…"

"I'm not." He lied. He had definitely been curious about it over the summer. He wondered if Joey had realized what a mistake the last year had been and had gone back to Dawson. He knew Dawson had gone away to California for the summer, and that had made him feel slightly better.

"Well she didn't go back to him. They haven't been that close. They email each other now and again and she's only spoken to him on the phone a couple times since the start of the summer." Jen supplied.

"I really don't care Jen. I admit Dawson was always a factor in our relationship. But only because we let him be. We just weren't strong enough." Pacey said sadly.

"You were strong Pacey. You just had some rough times."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. I really did a lot of thinking this summer and I feel much better about myself. And I think Joey and I need to try and go back to being just friends."

"You and Joey can never be just friends Pacey."

"Well I've got to try." Pacey said, sighing.

-&-

Joey glanced up at Pacey's apartment, hoping that he would just decide to come out and bump into her. She didn't want to seem like she was stalking him by turning up every day, but she really wanted to see him again.

"You could just go up there you know?" Jack said, pulling Joey out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"It won't look bad if you just go up and see him." Jack repeated.

"What? I don't…I'm here with you guys." Joey said sternly.

"Yeah right, that's why you haven't taken your eyes off of their apartment since we got close enough to see it." Jack grinned. "Why don't you pretend you're looking for Drue or something?"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." Joey said as she was pushed towards Pacey's apartment. Why did she feel like she was the only one who was dying to see his face every second? Why didn't he ache to see her just like she ached to see him? Probably because she was the one who had messed up. She just had to make up for it.

She climbed the steps to Pacey's second floor apartment and knocked on the door.

"Back so soon Lind… Joey!" Pacey said, as he opened the door.

"Uh…hi." Joey said nervously. "Is Drue here?"

"Hmm how come Drue's so popular today?" Pacey muttered.

"What?"

"Uh nothing. No, he's not here." Joey stood there looking down. She didn't mean to feel nervous around Pacey, but she did. She just didn't want him to hate her more than he already did. Pacey just watched her, smiling. She was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She looked so cute, biting her lower lip, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, realizing he had just been staring.

"I uh…I don't want to disturb you, if you're busy…"

"No, I'm not. Come in." He moved out of the way so she could come in and closed the door behind her. "I was just doing some of the accounts." Pacey said, gesturing to the books strewn over the table.

"How's it coming?"

"Okay. This is really the worst part of the job but I manage." He moved some of the books off the table and made room for Joey to sit. "So why were you looking for Drue?"

"Oh…uh. I was at the beach with Tobey and Jack, so I just wanted to see if he wanted to join us." Joey lied.

"Right." Pacey didn't know what to say. It had never been so hard to think of things to talk about with Joey but now he couldn't find the words. Joey was troubled with similar thoughts.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to it." She said, standing up awkwardly.

"Jo..."

"It's okay Pacey. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"I don't want it to be like this between us." Pacey admitted.

"Me either Pacey." Joey sighed. She didn't want it to be like this, but it just felt so wrong to be talking to him like they were only friends when she knew she wanted so much more.

"You can hang out here if you want to. I'll be doing the accounts, but I'm sure to mess up so maybe you could help me." Joey smiled.

"I'd like that. After all we don't want you to lose your job." Joey grinned and sat down next to Pacey again.

-&-

"Joey! What took you so long?" Jen shrieked, pulling the confused brunette into her dorm room.

"I came as soon as I could. What's the big emergency?" Joey asked, trying to stifle her laughter at Jen's behavior.

"Tonight is the big emergency! I don't know what to wear! Drue just said we were going out. He didn't make it sound like a date. Then Jack keeps telling me it's a date. So do I dress casual or dressy?" Joey just smirked.

"Why don't you ask Drue?"

"Because I can't let him know I actually care!" Jen admitted. "Besides he's gone AWOL, I haven't spoken to him all day."

"Well how bout you wear that really cute blue dress you have. It's not too dressy so it would be good for a casual place, but it will still look good if he does take you somewhere fancy." Joey suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Thanks Joey. Uggh. I can't believe I'm nervous about going out with Drue."

"Only because you've been waiting months for him to ask. I don't know why you haven't just kissed him yet. You're not usually the type to wait." Joey said, casually looking through Jen's make up while she got her clothes together.

"I don't know either. Things with me and Drue are complicated because of our history."

"Yeah I know how history can mess stuff up." Joey sighed.

"How are things with Pacey?" Jen asked, taking her blue dress off the hanger.

"Okay. I went to his place today. It was really awkward at first, but you know Pacey and me, after we got over the little awkward phase we were bantering and talking like normal. I had a lot of fun."

"That's good. You know you just have to take it slow and build everything up again." Jen advised.

"I know, I know. It's just hard when every time I look at him I want to jump his bones." Jen just laughed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did. But it's okay because I totally understand."

"You want to jump Pacey's bones?" Joey raised her eyebrows.

"No, well yes, any girl in her right mind would want to have Pacey. But I was talking about someone else." Jen smirked.

"That doesn't provide me with any comfort. What if Pacey moves on and gets used to me just being the friend, and falls in love with someone else?" Joey said dramatically. Jen just looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know that's not going to happen." Jen stated.

"Do I? I don't know anything anymore." Joey said sadly.

"Have you spoken to Dawson recently?" Jen asked suddenly, surprising Joey.

"No. Why?"

"Are you going to tell him about Pacey being back? Or do you think Pacey has already talked to him?"

"Well, I haven't really talked about Dawson with Pacey at all. But, Dawson told me about a week ago that he hadn't heard from Pacey," Joey said. "Dawson and I talk about him occasionally, mostly him just reassuring me that I'd hear from Pacey soon. I guess I'll tell him that Pacey's here next time I talk to him. Or Pacey can tell him…whatever."

"What's wrong?" Jen said, picking up something different in Joey's tone.

"Nothing." Jen just gave her a look. "I don't know. It's the whole history thing you were talking about. Sometimes I wish I could've had a relationship with Pacey without all our history with Dawson getting in the way. I felt so obligated to stick to my history with Dawson that it just got in the way of my future with Pacey. I don't even know why I let it happen. I knew I was in love with Pacey. I know I'm still in love with Pacey. But I just kept worrying about what Dawson would think because he WAS my best friend." Joey sighed, not knowing if she was explaining herself properly.

"I know what you mean Joey. I don't understand why you did that so much, but I do understand what you're saying. Maybe it's better that you and Dawson have some space now. And if you really want Pacey back you have to show him that you don't depend on, or look for Dawson's approval in every little matter," Jen said as she pulled her blue dress on. "I know you don't anymore, but you need to make Pacey see it. I've seen you this summer and since school began. Dawson has still been a good friend, but you've managed to live without him with no problem. You just have to show Pacey that."

"I know."

"Good." Jen smiled. "Does this dress make me look fat?" Jen asked self-consciously.

-&-

"Where have you been man?" Pacey asked as Drue walked into the apartment. "You had two gorgeous visitors looking for you today."

"Jack and Tobey are gorgeous? I didn't know you swung that way." Drue joked.

"Haha. Not them, although they were here a little while ago. They just left for dinner."

"It's a bit early for dinner." Drue said, looking at his watch, which read 6 p.m. He had an hour before he had to pick Jen up.

"I think they just wanted to be alone." Pacey stated. "It was Jen and Joey actually."

"Oh great. Jen better not be trying to cancel on me." Drue sighed. He didn't comment on Joey, knowing her visit was probably for Pacey's benefit rather than his own.

"I'm sure she wasn't." Pacey assured him. "So where have you been all day?"

"Trying to make tonight perfect. I swear this whole being a gentlemen thing and keeping the ladies happy is a hard job." Drue said, collapsing on the couch.

"I know what you mean." Pacey said.

"Where did you and Joey have your first date?" Drue asked, curious.

"Well we got together about a second before getting on a boat and sailing away for the summer. But after a couple of weeks we docked on this island. It was really beautiful. Anyway I made her disappear for a while and I sort of prepared this dinner for her on True Love." Pacey smiled, obviously fond of the memory.

"Aww. How sweet." Drue mocked.

"Hey don't mock me. I'd like to see what you have planned." Pacey laughed.

"Actually it's just as sappy, or maybe even more so, so I don't think I'll share." Drue said, getting up.

"No fair."

"I'm sure you'll hear about it from Jen or Joey if all goes as planned."

"True. Those two are big gossips." Pacey grinned.

"I know. Anyway, I have to shower and get ready before I pick up Jen." Drue said heading for his room.

Pacey looked down at his work and sighed. He wished he could go back to the days when it was just him and Joey aboard True Love.

-&-

Drue held on to Jen as she stumbled down the beach, trying not to fall over. She was holding her shoes in one hand and Drue had his hand over her eyes.

"Drue. This is stupid. Can I look now?" Jen complained, secretly loving it.

"No. We're nearly there, Lindley, quit your whining." Jen just sighed loudly and let Drue lead the way. "Okay, you can look now." He said, removing his hand from her face.

"Oh…wow!" Jen really was speechless. A blanket was spread on the beach with an expensive dinner set out on it.

"I would've taken you to an expensive restaurant but I figured the beach really is our place." Drue said hesitantly. The beach had always been a special place for them, even back in New York. When Jen was particularly pissed or just wanted to get away, they would always go to a beach and just lie in the sand, talking, drinking, fooling around, anything to make the pain go away.

"I…"

"We can go somewhere else if you don't like it." Drue added.

"No. I love it. It's just weird when you do things like this. It's so unlike you." Jen smiled, letting him know she wasn't being mean.

"Well I'm full of surprises. You just haven't realized it yet." Drue grinned, gesturing for her to sit down. They were sitting in a deserted area of the beach and the sun was just setting.

"It's so beautiful." Jen said, gesturing to the sun.

"Not as beautiful as you." Drue said, but quickly added, "I know that was cheesy but it's true so don't say a word." Jen just grinned. They ate their food in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"You know, you didn't really ask me out on a date. We've been out together before." Jen said.

"Yeah well I thought you might have figured out that's what I meant. You are a clever girl after all."

"That I am. But really it was Jack who kept insisting you had something big planned."

"Damn it! It was supposed to be a surprise date." Drue sighed dramatically.

"Well it was a surprise that you finally asked me." Jen said sarcastically.

"I just had to get up the nerve to ask you."

"What? I'm not scary!"

"No you're not. Well a little when you're mad at me."

"I'm always mad at you."

"Exactly." Drue grinned. "I wasn't sure if you'd really forgiven me for everything." Drue added hesitantly.

"I forgave you a long time ago. And I'm sorry I didn't really give you a chance when you first moved to Capeside." Jen said sincerely.

"It's ok. Just don't expect me to turn into a sap because of tonight." Drue joked.

"It's okay. I won't. After all, it's your adventurous nature that attracts me to you." Jen said smiling at Drue, who moved closer to her.

"I knew you were attracted to me." Drue said smugly.

"Just don't let it go to your head." Jen said.

"So are we dating now?" Drue asked.

"Hmm. I don't know Drue. What we're doing does seem suspiciously like a date to me." Jen said sarcastically.

"Good." Drue grinned moving even closer so that their faces were almost touching. "Can I kiss you now?" Drue whispered with an urgency that made it seem like he had been waiting forever to ask.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jen grinned. Drue moved closer to her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. It was tentative at first almost as if he couldn't believe he was actually kissing her, while she wasn't drunk or out of it. He kissed her again softly, moving his hands into her soft blond hair. She kissed him back with just as much passion.

After he pulled away, he looked into her eyes and then pinched her arm.

"Owww!" She squealed in pain. "What was that for?"

"Sorry. Just had to check and make sure you were real." Drue said, laughing. Jen couldn't help laughing.

"You're so crazy." Jen said, as Drue pulled her down to lie beside him on the blanket.

"That's why you love me."

"I loathe you." Jen stated.

"You're in denial Lindley." Drue laughed and put his arm around her pulling her close to him. And then they just lay there, looking at the stars.


	3. Frat Party Blues

Jack walked into Jen's dorm room to find her sitting on her bed. She was flipping through a magazine and humming softly to herself. She looked up as Jack walked in and smiled.

"I just came to check if that smile had gone yet. But nope, it's still there." Jen's grin widened at Jack's words.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think it was permanent. My jaw kinda hurts from smiling but I can't stop myself." Jen said, putting her magazine down and making room for Jack on the bed.

"Well I've been getting kinda sick of the happy buzz coming off of you and Drue lately. And it's only been two weeks." Jack sighed dramatically.

"Hey, I think I deserve a little happiness. And I don't know why, but Drue makes me happy." Jen smiled thinking of her boyfriend.

"Hmm." Jack said, pretending to think. "Maybe it's his killer smile that you spent a whole hour discussing the other day. Or maybe it's that he's such a great kisser that your best friend had to hear about his lips for about three hours."

"It wasn't three hours." Jen disputed. "It was two." She stuck her tongue out at Jack jokingly.

"In case I didn't tell you this already, I'm really happy you're happy."

"Well I'm happy, you're happy, I'm happy." Jen said and then shook her head trying to work out if she even made sense. "But I'll try not to bore you with the little details of my love life. So what brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my best friend?"

"No you don't. But is there one?" Jen asked.

"Actually no. I'm just bored."

"Missing Tobey?" Jen asked, reading his mind.

"Kinda. It's only been a couple of weeks since I saw him so it's not so bad. It's just the thought of not seeing him until Thanksgiving. And then only seeing him every few months or so. It gets kinda lonely." Jack admitted. Jen moved and hugged him closely.

"Aww Jack. I'm sorry. I'll always be here you know that don't you? I know I've been kinda preoccupied with Drue lately, but I always have time for you." Jen said soothingly.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill your buzz. So tell me what's been going on with Drue lately?"

"Oh nothing really. He's just incredibly sweet. Which freaks me out every time I say it." Jen joked. "I don't know. There's just something about Drue. I know what he's really like and really he just wants to be loved." Jen said softly.

"I know. It just took us a while to realize it."

"And he's so funny. And cute and…"

"Okay Jen I know. I have met Drue before you know." Jack grinned.

"But I didn't think you paid attention to how cute he was. Oh yeah, I remember now, you're hot for him. Well stay away, he's taken." Jen joked. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, you got me! I can't restrain myself around your boyfriend!" Jen just laughed.

-&-

Drue knocked on Joey's door and waited for her to answer. He was on his way to see Jen and thought he would drop by and see Joey too. It was Thursday so he wasn't sure if she would be at class or not.

"Hey Drue." Joey greeted as she opened the door. She moved out of the way to let him in and closed the door. "What brings you by?" She asked, as she turned back to her desk and continued to sort her notes that had been scattered over the desk into some sort of order.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I'd come and see if you were surviving without me. You know now that Jen is getting all my much needed attention." Drue grinned while Joey just rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I was sitting at home depressed because I wasn't getting any 'lovin' from you." Joey said sarcastically. She had actually been missing Drue's friendship. It reminded her of the way she and Pacey used to be before all the relationship stuff got in the way.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Drue said, sitting down.

"So why did you really come?" Joey asked again.

"Well maybe I was just missing your sarcastic nature a tiny bit. Jen's going easy on me lately."

"I'll be sure to tell her that you get more turned on when the girls are feisty." Joey grinned at Drue.

"Jen knows just how to turn me on thank you." Joey winced.

"Uggh. Please don't give me details like that again."

"Oh come on Joey. I was sure Pacey had gotten rid of the old prude in you." Drue joked.

"Well I think what Pacey and I did is even beyond your league." Joey said slyly. Drue just laughed.

"That's my girl."

"Drue. I'm not your girl, Jen is. Remember Jen? She's blonde. Kinda short." Joey joked.

"Haha. I think I remember Jen. The girl I'm supposed to meet tonight. But what can I do Joey, every time I see you, I just lose myself in you." Drue tried to keep a straight face but kept laughing. Joey just hit him.

"When you laugh while you say that, it doesn't make me feel too good about myself." Joey said, pretending to be offended.

"I'm sorry. You're just not my type."

"I'm crushed." Joey said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you are. But I have a roommate that might be interested in you. Shall I tell him to give you a call." Drue asked.

"Hmm. Well your roommate should be able to call me without you telling him to." Joey said lightly. She and Pacey had spent quite a bit of time together over the past few weeks. They had settled back into their friendship as easily as they could. There were still awkward moments but generally it was much less tense.

"Maybe he's just scared." Drue suggested.

"Oh great. Now I've gone from unattractive to scary." Joey said sighing.

"I never said you weren't attractive. Scary is another story." Drue joked.

"Drue, don't you have to pick up Jen?" Joey said acting bored.

"Fine. I know you are really trying to get rid of me because you can't control yourself in my presence."

"Yes that's it, you got me!" Joey pulled Drue towards the door. "I can't handle myself around you. Please leave before I do something I'll regret." Joey said flatly pushing Drue out of the door.

"I know you love me Joey." Drue joked from the other side of the door.

"Bye Drue!"

-&-

"Hello stranger." Drue grinned at Jen when she answered her door. She turned around and walked into her room, letting him follow.

"Oh it's you." Jen said, pretending not to be excited.

"Me! Yes it's me. You're wonderful boyfriend." Drue grinned. "I love saying that."

"What?"

"I'm your boyfriend." Drue smiled, grabbing Jen and pushing her onto the bed.

"Drue!" Jen squirmed under him but he just held her down.

"Don't try and resist it Lindley. You can't get away from me that easily." Drue joked, kissing her softly.

He intended for it to be a short kiss but she deepened it, pulling him into her. He kissed her thoroughly, exploring her mouth. They lay together kissing for a little while. Jen totally forgot about the disinterested demeanor she was going for before. He moved to her neck, kissing the skin softly as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Drue." Jen groaned pulling him back.

"Sorry. I get a little carried away." Drue said sheepishly.

"It's okay. It's more than okay." She said, kissing his forehead softly.

They lay together on the bed, Drue still half on top of Jen, just trying to catch their breaths. Every time they were together now it became a fight to not go over the edge. They had been further than kissing with each other back in New York so many times. Not all the way, but close. That was a different time though with different circumstances. This time they didn't want to rush into anything. Or Jen didn't want to and Drue fully respected her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Drue asked, kissing her softly.

"I don't know. Jack came to see me before you got here." She told him. She didn't realize she was doing it but she was rubbing circles on Drue's hand, which was intertwined with hers. He just smiled down at her softly.

"Yeah? What did he say?" Drue kissed her again lightly and then put his arm around her waist and settled for lying next to her.

"He misses Tobey. I feel bad for him. He finally found someone he really likes and then Jack has to move away for college." Jen said sadly. She was really worried about her best friend. "Sometimes I think maybe he should move on. I love Tobey and everything but Jack needs someone here."

"Yeah. But I think they care about each other too much to just let go."

"I know. I think we should all go out together this weekend or something. We haven't done that in a couple weeks and it's clearly you're fault." Jen said.

"My fault? How do you work that one out Lindley?" Drue asked, looking up at her.

"Well you make me forget about my other friends when you're around. I'm being very bad." Drue laughed.

"But I like you bad. Very bad." Drue said slyly, moving in for another kiss.

"Anyway…" Jen pushed Drue slightly. "I think we should all do something. Are Pacey and Joey still spending a lot of time together?" Jen asked. Drue laughed.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Nothing. Pacey was right, you are a big gossip." Jen tried to hit him but it had no affect on him.

"I am not. I just care about my friends. It's your fault I'm not more up to date with their lives. You keep using up all my time." Jen joked.

"You know you love it." Drue said, turning to kiss her. "Well it will please you to know that Joey is a frequent visitor at the apartment."

"Good. Sometimes I just want them to get together already because we know how much they love each other. But I think they need to go through the being friends period to come out with a stronger relationship." Jen said.

"So is that why we had such a long being friends period?" Drue asked.

"No, we had such a long being friends period because you didn't ask me out for ages."

"I was just playing hard to get. I knew you wanted me." Drue grinned.

"Ha. I don't want you. You were just following me around like a puppy dog so much that I felt sorry for you." Jen joked.

"So I just need to follow the girl around for a while before she gives in. Thanks for the tip Lindley. I'll remember that next time."

"Hey!" Jen hit him lightly.

"Don't worry, you won't be getting rid of me that easily." Drue said before giving her a kiss that made her forget that she was even mad.

-&-

Joey watched Pacey as he cleaned one of the many boats lined up at the Marina. She could see him humming softly to himself as he cleaned. He looked great. He got a tan over the summer and his skin looked so good that Joey just wanted to touch it. But what stood out to her the most was that he seemed happy. He was smiling. She remembered when they were aboard True Love. She used to watch him when she thought he wasn't looking. She would just watch and admire the way he was. Just like now, he used to have a calm expression on his face.

He was concentrating on what he was doing and he was enjoying it. Pacey turned even cleaning a boat into something special. She didn't think many people understood Pacey's love for the sea but Joey did. She understood that he felt free out at sea, he felt able to do anything he wanted. He felt happy.

There was a time when she made him happy. A time when they would sit together for hours talking or even sitting in silence and they would be happy. Just knowing that they were there for each other made them happy. Joey felt stupid for not telling Pacey that she hadn't been lying when she said she wasn't going anywhere without him. She didn't want to go anywhere he wasn't but she should have made sure he remembered that.

When everyone was wrapped up in where they were going to college, including her, they had all forgotten that Pacey didn't know what he was going to do. She hated the fact that if she had maybe stopped thinking about herself for one second and stopped to tell Pacey how much she still loved him and still wanted him to be with her when she started college she may have been with him now.

It was just the simple thing of showing Pacey that she did care that could have helped salvage their relationship. She had just taken his presence in her life for granted because she hadn't considered the fact that she could actually lose him.

She got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Pacey had spotted her and was looking at her strangely. After all she was only standing a few feet away just staring at him. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Hey Pace." She greeted smiling.

"Hey Jo. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I was going to say I was looking for Drue and just thought I would come and see you but I think we've reached a point where we don't need to lie anymore." Joey grinned.

"Does that mean you were lying all the times you said you were looking for Drue?" Pacey asked smiling. He was kind of flattered that she cared so much.

"Yeah." Joey admitted. "But I don't need an excuse to see my best friend do I?" Joey asked.

"Of course you don't. You can come and see me whenever you want." Pacey assured her. He had a feeling she had really been coming to see him all those times but he never said anything. He loved seeing her, he loved spending time with her. However much it pained him to see her and not be able to be with her, he still loved her company.

"Good. I was actually on my way to the library to pick up some books for English class. They don't have them at the Worthington library." Joey explained.

"That's not an excuse is it?" Pacey joked. Joey just laughed.

"No. This time I'm telling the truth. No more lies from me I promise." She said it lightly but hoped he got the extra meaning. She really did want to build their friendship, and hopefully their future relationship, on trust and honesty.

"That's good to hear." Pacey said, understanding her meaning.

-&-

Jack gathered his things and left the large lecture hall where his creative writing class just ended. He didn't have another class for an hour so he was trying to decide what to do with his time.

"Jack! Jack!" He stopped and turned around to see who was calling him. He didn't recognize the voice. A tall guy who he recognized from his class walked up to him waving a book in the air. "Jack right?" Jack nodded. "You left this book in class, I thought you might need it." He said holding the book out. Jack looked at the book and smiled at the guy.

"Thanks for bringing it to me. I need this for the assignment we have to do." Jack said relieved.

"No problem." The guy looked Jack up and down and smiled. He was quite tall, medium build with light brown hair. "David. David Bailey." He said holding his hand out. Jack shook his hand.

"Jack McPhee. But I guess you knew that already." Jack said nervously. He noticed the way David had looked at him and was wondering what he was looking for.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you around." David said.

"Sure. Thanks again." Jack said as David walked off in the opposite direction.

-&-

Pacey came home from work to find an empty apartment. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. He went over to the phone and was about to press play on his messages when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, taking the cordless and going to sit down.

"Pacey. Hey, what's up?" Jen's unusually perky voice greeted.

"Hey Lindley. I just got in from work."

"Oh yeah. You're working all hours these days. Didn't you ever hear the saying 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'?"

"Maybe you should tell that to Jack then." Pacey laughed.

"Maybe. I think you could both use it." Jen said lightly. "So is Drue there?"

"No. I thought he was with you but obviously not."

"Well he was here before but he left a few hours ago." Jen explained. "Oh well, I'll have to catch him later. So what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing much. Just going to relax."

"You really know how to live the high life." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Hey, point me to a party and I'd gladly attend."

"I'll have to look into it. Anyway I better go. I have an early class tomorrow so I better try and sleep early. Speaking of which, Drue has class in the morning tomorrow, can you do me a favor and wake him."

"Sure. I'll see what I can do." Pacey agreed.

"Thanks. I swear he never goes to class and at this rate he'll get kicked out." Jen said, genuinely concerned.

"No problem. See ya later Lindley."

"Bye Pace."

-&-

Joey stared at the computer in front of her and sighed. After hanging out at the Marina for an hour with Pacey she left to get her books from the library. She would have liked to stay longer with Pacey but he was working and she didn't want to get in the way.

Despite leaving the Marina early Joey found she had a lot of things to do to take up her day. She spent a few hours at the library researching for a Psychology paper she had to write as well as picking up the books she needed. Then she had two classes, which took her right into the evening.

By the time she got back to her dorm she was exhausted. She decided to have a hot bath to relax for the evening. She just felt like having a nice quiet evening in.

Now she was sitting in front of her computer waiting for it to log on. She tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for the welcome message to appear.

She skimmed through her emails, none of which were very important, and then logged off. She thought Dawson may have emailed her but he hadn't.

She hadn't spoken to Dawson for quite a few weeks. She figured he was busy settling in to college and making new friends and she had been so busy with Pacey and school she hadn't had a chance to call him either. She hadn't told him about Pacey being in Boston because she figured Pacey would tell Dawson if and when he wanted to.

She felt free being able to have a friendship with Pacey that wasn't continuously scrutinized by Dawson. She felt like she could finally stop feeling like a little girl and grow up. She wanted to show Pacey that she had grown up and moved forward.

As much as she loved seeing Pacey and spending time with him, she wondered how long it would be before they wouldn't be able to handle being friends anymore. But even worse than that she was worried that Pacey wouldn't want to go past being friends again.

She was worried that she had totally ruined all her chances of happiness with Pacey. That was all she could think about lately and it was killing her.

She sighed, getting into bed. She wondered what dream she'd wake up from tonight. She just wished it wasn't the nightmare she had been so scared of. The one in which Pacey no longer loved her.

-&-

"Drue. Get your sorry ass out of bed now or you'll be late." Pacey shouted at his roommate. Pacey listened but no noise came from Drue's room. "Drue!" He waited again and then heard Drue get up.

"What's with your sudden interest in my tardiness?" Drue mumbled, coming out of his room.

"Jen gave me strict instructions to make sure you're up. Sorry." Pacey grinned.

"She keeps me up till all hours of the morning and then expects me to get up and go to class. Women!" Drue sighed falling onto the couch.

"I'd say that girl has got you whipped but then I'm sure you'd remind me of a certain relationship I had last year so I won't."

"Oh yeah. Potter had you whipped bad." Pacey just rolled his eyes.

"I prefer to call it doing anything for the love of a good woman. And I don't think you're one to talk."

"I'm not whipped. Jen just wants me up so I'll go to class and then pick her up because she can't bare to be away from me." Drue said.

"Whatever. Are you guys going to be home for lunch today?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just asking. I don't want to walk into any public displays of affection." Pacey grinned.

"I'll take it into my room if it gets that far." Drue assured him.

"Good to know."

"So where's Joey today?" Drue asked.

"How am I supposed to know? She's probably at school like normal college students." Pacey shrugged. He picked up his things, ready to leave for work.

"Sorry! I just thought you might have spoken to her since you're such good friends." Drue stressed the last word just to annoy Pacey.

"Well she came by yesterday and said she had a full day of classes today so I'm assuming she's in class." Pacey said, rolling his eyes at how nosy Drue was. "Anyway, I'm gone." Pacey said before leaving.

"And you say you're just friends." Drue laughed to himself.

-&-

"Hey Joey." Stacy greeted her roommate as Joey rushed inside.

"Hey Stacy." Joey greeted distractedly.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Yeah. I left my book here." Joey said, looking for it in her things. "Or at least I thought I left it here." She said, trying to think where it could be. She searched her bedside looking to see if it was there and accidentally dropped the fame that was sitting on it. "Damn it!" Stacy bent down and picked it up for her, glancing at the picture of Pacey and Joey before placing back on the table.

"Oh hey, how are things with Pacey?" Stacy asked.

"Good. They're good." Joey said smiling. She was glad that she and Pacey had been hanging out together lately. They were slowly falling into the familiarness of their friendship.

"That's good to hear. Any chance I'm going to meet him soon?"

"I don't know. Maybe soon. I'll see what I can do." Joey spotted the book she was looking for under a pile of notes. "Here it is. I better go. I'll see you later."

"Bye Joey."

-&-

"Hey Paul." Jack greeted as he entered his room. Classes were over for the day and Jack was glad to have some free time. His roommate Paul was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair. He was obviously getting ready to go out somewhere.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" Paul asked, running his hand though his hair again.

"Nothing much." Jack said, flopping onto the bed. "Hot date?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah, a frat party." Jack just gave him a look.

"Why the look? You should come. It's at the Kappa Sigma house; it's really close to here. Plenty of gorgeous girls…and guys." Paul grinned. "Where's Jen? Maybe you could bring her." Paul inquired not-to-subtly.

"I'm not sure. She's probably out with Drue." Jack said.

"Drue? That really tall guy right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, that's Drue. He's her boyfriend." Jack said, making it clear to Paul.

"Her boyfriend? Oh I thought he was just a friend." Paul said, trying to keep the conversation casual. Although it was plainly obvious to Jack that Paul was interested in Jen.

"No, they've been dating a while." Jack said. Well two weeks could be considered a while; Jack didn't want Paul to think they weren't serious.

"Oh. Well you could ask them if you wanted." Paul said, grabbing his wallet from his bedside and heading for the door.

"I don't know. Maybe a little later I'll drop by." Jack said.

"Okay cool. See you later Jack." Paul said before leaving.

Jack said on his bed and thought. So he wasn't really the partying kind. That was mainly because there weren't that many parties back in Capeside. He had to get out there and enjoy college. Everyone was getting on with their lives and he needed to do the same. He turned over and picked up the phone from his bedside.

-&-

"Hello?" Joey said picking up her phone as she tried to keep her eye on how far she had read in her book. She was really tired when she had come home after class. She decided to read a book for class to get some work done as well as relax.

"Hey Jo. It's Pacey." Joey nearly dropped the book. Pacey had never called her dorm before. Every time they had hung out it had been because she had gone to see him at the Marina or at his apartment.

"Hey Pace." Joey tried to calm herself. She shouldn't get so worked up over a phone call. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you up to?" He asked casually, even though it had taken him about ten minutes to get the courage to pick up the phone. He didn't know why he still felt nervous doing such a little thing when he had been spending a lot of time with Joey lately anyway.

"Oh, I'm just reading. I have to get through this fat book for English by Tuesday." Joey groaned.

"Books for class aren't as interesting as _The Little Mermaid_ are they?" Pacey smiled, remembering how they would spend hours reading to each other last summer. He used to love hearing her read. Her voice used to convey all the emotions of the characters she was reading about and she would get so lost in the fantasy world.

"Not nearly as interesting. And I have to read this on my own." Joey added.

"Well you can't always be so lucky to have a reading partner as wonderful as me." Pacey laughed.

"I know. I'm lost without your superb reading skills." Joey joked. Pacey just smiled hearing her voice.

"Anyway the reason I called was because Jack just called me. Apparently there's some party at one of the frat houses and he wants us all go. Jen and Drue are going and he was wondering if we wanted to go too."

"Sure. Sounds good to me." Joey agreed, already trying to mentally pick out what she was going to wear.

"Okay so I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes?" Pacey asked.

"Thirty." Joey corrected. If she was going out she needed to get ready. Pacey just rolled his eyes.

"Okay. See you then." Joey hung up and tried to breathe. So Pacey was picking her up for a party. They weren't going together. They were going with he gang. Everyone would be there.

But to her, the only person that really mattered was Pacey.

-&-

"I can see you peaking. Do you want me to kick you out?" Jen said watching her boyfriend. She wanted to change into a dress for the party so she told Drue to close his eyes.

"Oh come on Jenny. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Drue grinned as Jen threw her cardigan at him.

"Well you're not seeing it now. And don't call me Jenny." Jen added. Drue sighed and closed his eyes as Jen slipped into a short blue dress. "You can look now." She informed him.

Drue got up and walked up to her, putting his arms around her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear before kissing her. She held on to him and kissed him back. She couldn't believe how much her relationship with Drue had changed recently. And how much she really liked him.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late." Jen said pulling him towards the door.

"Can't we just blow off the party and stay here tonight." Drue pouted.

"No. We haven't gone out with the group in a while. And besides, don't you want to dance with me?" Jen said kissing him lightly.

"Let's go." Drue said, pulling her out the door.

-&-

The party is already in full swing by the time the gang arrives. Loud music is blaring and people are dancing or making out in all corners of the place. Drue takes the initiative and grabs Jen's hand, leading her to the middle of the room, which had become the dance floor.

"Let's show them how to dance Lindley!" Drue grinned, shaking Jen about before pulling her to him and kissing her.

"That's not dancing." Jen said as she pulled away.

"No. It's better than dancing." Drue smiled and kissed her again.

He pulled her close and started dancing as a semi slow tune played. He just looked at her smiling face and couldn't help grinning like an idiot. He just felt so lucky right now.

"Stop that."

"What?" Drue asked innocently.

"Staring at me like I'm something you're about to eat." Jen said laughing.

"I can't help it. You look good enough to eat."

"You know if you keep complimenting me like this you're going to lose that whole bad boy image you work so hard to keep." Jen said grinning.

"For you, I'd even give that up." Drue joked.

Meanwhile Jack decided to head for the keg. A few drinks would do him good to relax. Pacey and Joey were left standing together near the entrance. They just looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

"So do you want to dance?" Pacey shouted over the music.

"Sure." Joey agreed and they both moved towards the middle of the dance floor.

Pacey took her into his arms and their bodies fit together so perfectly that Joey was sure it was just meant to be. Dancing had always been a way they showed how much they loved each other. Anyone watching them could tell that they were very much in love.

"So do you come to these parties a lot?" Pacey asked.

"Sometimes. Jen and Drue love this stuff so we've been to a few." Pacey just looked at her. "What? I'm not the innocent little Joey Potter you once knew, you know."

"Oh I know. You're far from innocent Josephine." Pacey moved closer to her and her heart just started racing.

"Hey!" Joey hit him lightly. "Don't call me Josephine." She scolded him out of habit, but really she loved it when he called her that. Pacey was the only one who could make the name she hated all her life sound beautiful. It was just the way he said it.

-&-

Pacey moved through the crowd holding two glasses of beer above his head, trying to reach Joey. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at the brunette who was standing behind him.

"Pacey?" She asked. Pacey looked at the girl, trying to place her. "It's Sarah. Sarah Price. We met in Miami." She told him.

"Sarah! Hey, what are you doing here?" Pacey said smiling at the girl. They had stopped over in Miami for a week during the summer. Dean Newman had some friends there and had decided to spend some time with them. Pacey was left to enjoy the sites for a week. He met Sarah at a party that the Dean invited him to.

"I go to Worthington. It's quite near to here." Sarah said, not sure if he knew the place.

"Really? I have a friend who goes there." Pacey mentioned, thinking of Joey.

"I thought you lived in Capeside?"

"Oh I do. Well I did. I got offered a job here so I've moved here now." Pacey explained.

"Where do you work?"

"Down at the Marina about half an hour from here. I'm just a lowly manager. Can't compare to you." Pacey joked.

"Oh shush. I know Uncle Andrew was really pleased with your great work this summer. He seemed rather impressed with you as a person too." She added. The Dean was a close friend of her father's. It would have helped her to get into Worthington if she needed the help. But she was very bright and didn't need the favoritism.

"I aim to please." Pacey grinned.

"So you're a freshman right?" Pacey asked, trying to remember. He had only spent a short time talking to her on the night of the party.

"Yeah. Getting used to the whole college life. Which basically consists of frat parties and social gatherings." Sarah grinned. "Oh great, I see my friend making a beeline for me so I better go. It was nice seeing you again. Maybe I'll see you around." She said, smiling at him.

"Sure. See you." Pacey said. He looked at the glasses in his hands. He had totally forgotten he was supposed to be getting a drink for Joey. Now where was she?

-&-

"So what brings you to this very secluded corner of the room?" Joey asked, taking a seat next to Jack.

"Just needed a break." Jack said, looking straight ahead. Joey followed his line of vision. Jen and Drue were dancing together; Jen was laughing as Drue pulled her closer to him. Jack sighed. It wasn't that he was jealous of their relationship. He was really happy that Jen had found someone who made her happy. It was about time she had some happiness.

But for so long it had been just him and Jen. They were all each other had and now that had changed. Jen's attention was being taken up with Drue while Jack had no one because Tobey was back in Capeside. He missed Tobey terribly. He wondered when he would find someone who would be there with him every step of the way and who he loved the way he loved Tobey. He thought he finally found someone he was happy with and circumstances had to take that away. He wanted his relationship with Tobey to work but it hurt that they were so far away from each other and seeing Drue and Jen glued together just made him feel it even more.

"What about you? Where's Pacey?" Joey pointed to Pacey who was standing there talking to a tall brunette. He smiled at the girl and it made Joey want to puke. "Who's that?"

"Beats me. But I don't care. After all Pacey and me are just friends. Why should I care that he's talking to a very pretty girl and seems to be having a good time and is forgetting that he's supposed to be getting his best friend a drink." Joey said flatly, not even bothering to hide how much it bothered her.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jack said, trying to be reassuring.

"He's talking to a random girl at a party. He's moving on. And he's supposed to I guess. I'm sure in some stupid alternate reality I'm supposed to have moved on too. I'm supposed to be dating this really rich handsome guy from Worthington who showers me with so much love and attention that I forget that I even knew a guy called Pacey." Joey rambled on.

"Joey, how much have you been drinking?" Jack asked, laughing.

"Not that much. Well maybe a little more than I should. But at this rate I don't think Pacey will use the ultimate guy maneuver to save me from myself." Joey sighed. "I ruined that too. I ruined it so much that even Pacey couldn't save me." They sat in silence for a little while just watching the party move around them.

-&-

"Jen!" She turned looking for the person who had called her. Drue had gone to get them a drink and she was left standing by the side of the room.

"Paul. Oh hey. What's up?" She said, smiling at him.

"Nothing much. I haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Oh I've just been busy. School and everything."

"Cool. I miss having you around our dorm. It's not every day a gorgeous girl graces us with her presence." Paul laughed.

"Well I'll be sure to come around more often." Jen said.

"So are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. It's good. Are you thinking of joining?" She asked.

"The frat? I don't know. Kappa Sigma? Sound like a good frat to you?" Paul laughed.

"I don't know. I'm not much of a frat girl. Except for the parties. I have to admit they throw great parties."

"That they do. So do you want to dance?" He asked. Jen smiled and looked out for Drue. He was standing near the keg talking to some guy. She figured one dance wouldn't matter.

"Sure." She agreed, walking towards the dance floor.

-&-

Jack stood off to the side of the room and watched the party. He didn't know why he was feeling so down. He just felt bored and trapped. He was the one who wanted to come to the party and he couldn't even get out there and have fun.

Maybe he was scared. He was scared of meeting new people and moving forward. He didn't know why but he was. He could feel the group pairing off, Drue and Jen, Pacey and Joey, which just left him alone.

College was supposed to be his chance to get out into the real world. It was his chance to get out of a town where he was known as 'the gay guy' and just be himself. But he didn't know why he felt himself holding back.

"Jack?" David came up behind him and smiled.

"Oh hey David." Jack said smiling at the guy.

"Why the sullen expression? This is supposed to be a party." David joked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not in the partying mood." Jack shrugged.

"Fair enough. Mind if I join you in the unsociable corner?"

"I'm not unsociable."

"Right. That's why you've stood in a corner watching that blond girl dance all night?" David rose his eyebrows.

"Jen? She's my best friend. I'm just trying to take tips on how to get out there. Maybe I'll use the tips next party." Jack joked.

"Right. So you're not harboring feelings for her then?" David said, pushing for information.

"Oh no. I'm…" He hesitated for a second. "I'm gay." David smiled, as if he had known all along.

"Me too." He admitted. Jack had a feeling David was gay but it just felt weird for him to come out and just ask.

"So you just brought Jen up so I would say I was gay right?" Jack laughed, suspecting David had known.

"Kind of. I didn't want to just come out and ask." David admitted. Jack just smiled at him. "Hey, do you want to dance or something." Jack looked around uncomfortably.

"Uh. Well I'm not really a dancer. I have two left feet." Jack said.

"Okay, well maybe some other time. I guess I'll see you around Jack." David said.

"Sure. Bye David." He said as David went and rejoined his friends.

-&-

Drue stopped in his tracks as he saw Jen dancing with Paul. He felt his stomach drop dramatically. He knew he shouldn't get worked up over one dance but he couldn't help it. He turned to leave and walked straight into someone.

"Drue! Watch where you're going." Joey said.

"Sorry Jo. Uh, I'm going to go now. You guys are okay to get home right?" Drue said.

"What? You can't go. Come on, we haven't even danced yet." Joey grabbed his arm and took him to dance before he could even say anything.

That was when he realized that Joey was acting surprisingly loose. She obviously had a little too much to drink, which was why she nearly tripped over herself. Drue caught her and help her stand.

"Thanks." She said giggling.

"How much have you had to drink?" Drue asked.

"This much." Joey slurred, putting her fingers together. Drue just gave her a look. "Okay maybe this much." She stretched her fingers meaning a lot.

"You never could hold your liquor. Where's Pacey?" Drue asked.

"Talking to a bimbo." Joey said straight away. "Except she's not a bimbo. She's pretty and nice and Pacey wants her." Joey said sadly.

"You're talking crazy talk Potter." Drue said, looking around for Pacey.

"Drue?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Potter. It reminds me of Pacey and that's a no no." Joey poked him in the chest lightly.

"You know you're kind of funny drunk." Joey scrunched up her nose. And then just as if she remembered something she spoke up. "Why were you leaving before? Where's Jen?"

"I don't know." Drue lied, although he could still see Jen dancing with Paul a bit further down the room. Joey turned and followed his eyes.

"Isn't that Paul?" Joey asked. "You're jealous." She said as she realized it.

"I'm not." Drue disputed.

"You are. You're jealous." Joey said again.

"Who's jealous?" Jen said coming up behind Joey and Drue. Drue hadn't noticed her coming.

"No one." Drue said quickly.

"Drue was just telling me that he's jealous 'cause you were dancing with Paul." Joey said putting her arm around Jen and whispering in her ear.

"Was he really?" Jen asked, slightly amused both by Joey's behavior and Drue's jealousy.

"Yes he was." Joey said like a little kid. She let go of Jen. "I'm going to go find that boyfriend of mine. Who's not really my boyfriend because I ruined that." Joey mumbled walking off.

Jen watched her go and only stopped when she saw Jack intercept Joey's mission and start talking to her.

"So you were jealous?" Jen asked.

"No." Drue said sticking his tongue out.

"Aww. How cute." Jen stood of tiptoes and kissed Drue fully on the lips. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Why would I need to have another guy when I've got you, silly."

"I wasn't jealous." Drue said grinning.

"I'm sure you weren't honey." Jen laughed and kissed him again, just to reassure him.

-&-

Joey watched Pacey as he talked to a group of people. She wanted to just walk over there and kiss him. She wanted to be the only one that he wanted to talk to. The only one he cared about. She wanted to be what she used to be to him. She didn't want to be a friend.

But it was her own stupid fault. Why did she feel this obligation to Dawson? Why couldn't she just let her past go and move forward? Why had she been so scared?

She wasn't scared anymore. She wasn't afraid to tell the world that she loved Pacey and no one should get in the way of that. She wanted everyone to know. She wanted Dawson to know that he wasn't her life. Pacey was.

The room was spinning and so was her mind. She watched as a girl leant over and said something in Pacey's ear. Probably because the music was too loud but it didn't stop Joey feeling more determined to make Pacey see they belonged together.

She stumbled over to the phone and picked it up. Not even caring that it wasn't her phone. Like anyone would notice in a party like this anyway.

She dialed a number, hoping that she was remembering it correctly and waited.

"Hey you've reached Dawson Leery. I'm not available to take your call right now so leave a message after the beep." Joey waited patiently for the beep and then began talking.

"Hey Dawson. It's Joey. Of course you know it's Joey because you know my voice so I didn't need to say that but anyway, it's me and I just wanted to say something to you Dawson. I wanted to tell you that Pacey is here. He's in Boston and I wanted to say that I love him. I love him so much.

"I should have told him that a long time ago. I wish I had been able to tell you this before Dawson. I mean really tell you. Because I want you to know and I want everyone to know. I don't know why I felt you would be upset that I slept with Pacey or that I love him. Because you shouldn't be. Because he is wonderful.

"I was stupid to let you determine who I love, because if you really loved me you'd see that Pacey is all I want and all I need to be happy. He makes me happy, Dawson.

"I…I guess I just wanted to say that. It's probably going to beep soon. Or maybe it already has and I've rambled for ages but… Okay I'm going to go now. Bye Dawson."

Joey hung up and just stared at the phone. Now she just wished she could tell Pacey what she had just said.


	4. Separation of the Sexes

"I think he likes her." Jen looked up from her magazine and raised her eyebrows at the brunette sitting opposite her.

"Care to explain that statement." She said calmly.

"I think Pacey likes that girl…the one from the party." Joey explained, fidgeting in her seat. She had been tearing herself up over the possibility of Pacey liking this other girl all week and now she just had to get it out.

"Which girl? The only party we've been to was over a week ago, Joey."

"You know there was this girl at that party last week, she was talking to Pacey, and then I saw her dancing with him later on. Well I found out she goes to Worthington, but not only that, she's a close friend of the Deans and she was with his family for some of the summer."

"So?" Jen didn't see what the big deal was.

"That means she was with Pacey for some of the summer Jen! Which means they probably spent time together…" Joey rattled on.

"Woah! Slow down there Sherlock." Jen sat up giving Joey her complete attention. Joey just sighed.

"I know, I know I'm being irrational. I was upset enough when I saw Pacey dancing with her at the party, but now that I know all of this other information about her, it's made me go a little crazy."

"A little?" Jen laughed.

"Okay, a lot. You know I'm already finding it hard coping with this 'friends' deal, I don't need competition on top of that." Joey mumbled.

"You know you have no competition when it comes to Pacey's affections. I don't know why you're worried." Joey just rolled her eyes. "So is this what's been bugging you all week?" Jen asked. She noticed something a little off with Joey this week and had been waiting for the right time to bring it up.

"Well it's not like I'm dwelling on it. I just think he likes her." Joey stated.

"You saw him dancing with this girl…"

"Her name's Sarah."

"Fine, you saw him dancing with Sarah ONE time and you just jump to conclusions."

"I can't help it." Joey sighed, knowing she was being paranoid.

"How do you know her anyway?" Jen asked.

"She's in some of my classes. So I have to see her all the time, knowing that her conversations with Pacey aren't awkward, and she gets to hear his laugh and see him smile at her." Jen just sighed.

"Now you're being stupid."

"I know." Joey admitted. "What can I do? Pacey makes me do stupid things."

-&-

"Just when I stop thinking about you, you show up to annoy me." Jen sighed, walking into her room.

"I knew you couldn't stop thinking about me." Drue grinned, closing Jen's door behind him.

"In your dreams." Jen collapsed onto her bed and then scooted over knowing Drue would join her. They spent a lot of time just lying together talking. Sometimes they talked about the stupidest things, and sometimes they talked about important things, it didn't matter as long as they were together.

"Well actually my dreams involve a lot more than you just thinking about me." Drue grinned, lying next to Jen.

"Uggh. I don't want to know Drue." Jen pretended to be disgusted.

"I'm sure you don't." Drue whispered pulling Jen down towards him so that she was on top of him. He kissed her and it still felt like it had the first time they kissed.

Jen pulled away and sighed. She looked down at Drue and smiled. He just made her so crazy sometimes. She couldn't believe how much happier she had been the last few weeks just knowing that he was there for her. She rolled over so that she was lying next to him again and looked up at the ceiling.

"What'cha thinking?" Drue asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing." Jen smiled and turned to Drue. "I'm glad you didn't give up on me." She said sincerely. Drue grinned. Jen didn't realize that he didn't really have a choice. Loving her was something he had always and would always do.

"Well you're lucky that I'm not a quitter. I usually get what I want."

"Really?" Jen challenged.

"Yeah." Drue said, turning on his side and kissing her nose lightly. He just stared at her as she lay next to him, smiling to himself.

"Hey, do you know anything about a girl called Sarah who goes to Worthington?"

"What? I don't know any girls except you and Joey. Who's been telling you things?" Drue joked.

"Haha. Though I know that's not true, I meant a girl that Pacey knows. Has he mentioned a Sarah to you?" Jen asked.

"No. But Pacey doesn't think about anyone but Joey."

"I know. I think he danced with this girl once at that party last week and Joey is just paranoid." Jen sighed. "You know what? I have the perfect thing to make her feel better."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just won't be able to go out with you tonight." Jen said already getting up, sure her plan would work.

"What? I thought we were going to the movies tonight." Drue sat up abruptly, not liking the plan already.

"Sorry babe." Drue was about to start pouting but Jen held her hand up. "Come on. One Friday night without your girlfriend isn't going to kill you." Drue pouted some more. "I'll make it up to you I swear." Jen said kissing him thoroughly.

"I guess I'll find something to amuse myself with." Drue sighed getting up.

"Thanks. Call me tomorrow." Jen instructed.

"Will do." He kissed her one last time before grudgingly leaving.

The truth was Drue had been spending most of his time with Jen lately. He really hadn't done anything without her. Before he moved to Capeside, his free time was usually spent getting drunk while partaking in various illegal substances with so-called friends who were really just there for the same reason he was. But he gave that all up for Jen. She had changed in Capeside and so had he. He had realized that if he wanted to get Jen to notice him again he had to change, and so he did.

So lately his world had consisted of Jen, Joey, Jack and Pacey. And most recently, it had consisted solely of Jen. Now what was he going to do?

-&-

Jack was about to walk into the bathroom for a quick shower before class when the phone started ringing. He turned back and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jack! Hey." Jack's face immediately lit up.

"Hey Tobey! Where have you been all week?" Jack exclaimed. He had tried to ring Tobey a few days after the party but Tobey hadn't been home each of the three times he had tried.

"I've been here. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me!" Tobey said, confused.

"I called you like three times this week. Didn't you get my messages?" Jack asked.

"No. Did you speak to my brother?"

"Yeah I think so." Jack said, trying to remember. Tobey laughed lightly.

"Well that would explain it. He's terrible at remembering things. I always tell him to write it down but…" Tobey stopped realizing he had been going on a bit. "Anyway how are you?"

"Good. I miss you." Jack's voice was filled with longing.

"Me too. So much." Jack smiled at the sincerity in Tobey's voice.

"I thought you might have found someone else." Jack joked.

"Someone who hates me as much as you? I don't think so!" Tobey laughed.

"Glad to hear it." There was silence for a few seconds while they both thought about how much this situation sucked. "I can't stop thinking about you. I wish there was some way for us to be together." Tobey had been thinking the same thing but he tried to be more positive.

"Hey it's only…4 and a half weeks till Thanksgiving."

"Ugggh. I can't wait that long." Jack looked at his watch knowing he should be leaving for class right now or he would be late, and his professor was particular harsh on tardiness.

"What is it?" Tobey said, picking up the tone in his voice.

"Class…" Jack muttered not wanting to go.

"Oh, you better go honey. I forgot what time you had class today, so I was just hoping to catch you."

"College is so busy." Jack sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk longer. When will you be home?"

"I should be home about seven." Tobey informed him.

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye." Jack hung up and thought for a second. Every time he spoke to Tobey it made him feel happy and sad at the same time. He loved hearing his voice, but hated knowing he wouldn't see Tobey for a long time. Suddenly he realized he was late for class and quickly got up, he could think about this later.

-&-

"Trust me it'll be fun."

"Jen, the last time we had a girls night in we ended up ice skating in our pajamas." Joey admonished. She held the phone in the crook of her neck while flicking through her English book.

"But think of how fun it was. It got your mind off Pacey that night, I'm sure it'll work tonight." Jen assured her over the phone. "I've already cancelled with Drue for you."

"He must've been heartbroken." Joey laughed.

"He'll get over it. Now are you in or what? And don't go with the 'I've got work' excuse because it's Friday night." Jen warned. Joey just sighed.

"I don't see the point, we hang out all the time. This won't be any different."

"Jo you know I don't do all this perky girly stuff but without Andie here I'm trying my best. We're going to do all that girly stuff tonight, watch some Ryan Phillipe movies and get your mind off of Pacey." Joey sighed.

"As long as we don't have to do each others hair." Jen grinned.

"Great."

"Drue is really bugging you isn't he?" Joey laughed.

"God yes. I love Drue and everything but I need some girl time." Jen joked; not even realizing she said the 'L' word.

"Okay. Let's see if we can live without ours guys for one night." Joey grimaced. "Boy that sounded so pathetic. Pacey better leave me alone for one night." Jen laughed.

"That's the spirit. Now be here by eight tonight." She instructed.

"Yes m'am." Joey laughed. Maybe Jen was right, a girl's night in was just what she needed. Maybe one night away from Pacey, a night without thinking about him or worrying about what he's doing, or who he is with would do her good.

-&-

Jen walked into her dorm and was surprised to see her roommate lying on her bed with her eyes. She had just popped out to get some supplies for tonight and didn't expect Brenda to be there. In fact Brenda hadn't come back to their dorm for the past three days.

"Uh…hi." Jen said hesitantly. Brenda quickly sat up startled.

"Hey. I thought you were at class." Brenda explained. Jen looked puzzled. Brenda was acting as though it was wrong for her to be in her own dorm.

"No. I just popped out to get a few things." Jen noticed that Brenda's make up seemed to be running, and it looked like she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Brenda said a little too quickly. She turned away from Jen and started looking through her drawers for something.

Jen didn't know what to say. She had been looking forward to having a roommate when the idea of college first came around. And when she met Brenda the first time she thought she had lucked out with a nice normal girl. But instead Brenda had been closed off, spent many nights somewhere else, and hardly said two words to Jen.

But looking at the girl now Jen suspected that it wasn't that Brenda was strange; something seemed to be going on. But Jen had never been one to pry into other people's problems when she wasn't wanted.

"Are you going to be home tonight?" Jen had assumed Brenda wouldn't be home when she had made her plans with Joey. Brenda looked up. "It's just that I invited a friend over to hang out tonight…"

"Oh. No I'll be gone tonight." Brenda hoped that Jen wouldn't ask where and Jen could tell.

"Okay. Well I have some more things to get. Maybe I'll see you later?" Jen said hesitantly.

"Sure." Brenda smiled slightly and Jen realized that was the first time she had seen her smile since they had arrived.

-&-

Jack lay on his bed after sitting through two hours of boring classes. It was only mid-afternoon and he was already tired. Probably because he couldn't get his mind off Tobey all day. Who would have thought this long distance relationship stuff would be so hard.

The phone ringing pulled him out of his daze and he quickly answered it hoping it was Tobey. He hadn't wanted to end their earlier conversation so quickly.

"Hello?"

"Jack. Hey man, it's Dawson."

"Dawson!" Jack sat up quickly. "Hey. How are you? Long time no speak."

"I'm good. Things have been kind of crazy here. They really make you work here at USC."

"I bet. But, you got to put in the work if you want to be the next Spielburg." Jack joked.

"I suppose. So how's everything there?" Dawson asked. He loved USC, but he missed his friends. However much he had hoped, they hadn't stayed in that much contact. There had been phone calls every few weeks and some emails but that was about it.

"Good. College is so different but good too."

"How's everyone? How's…" Dawson trailed off.

"Joey is fine." Jack grinned, knowing what Dawson was asking.

"I haven't spoken to her for a few weeks." Dawson mentioned. At first it had been so strange to not have his best friend there whenever he wanted, but as he got more involved in the work and met new people it didn't seem so bad. That was until he had heard Joey's message last week. It hurt him to think that Pacey had been in Boston for weeks and no one told him about it. It hurt more to think that Joey blamed him for the things that went wrong between her and Pacey.

"What's wrong Dawson?" Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh nothing. I heard Pacey is there." Jack hit his head. He hadn't thought about telling Dawson that Pacey was in Boston. He felt kind of bad that things were changing, and Dawson was left out of it.

"Uh…yeah, who told you?"

"Joey mentioned it in a message she left me." Dawson said, not elaborating. Jack thought better than to ask about it.

"Oh. Yeah he's been here for about a month. I'm sure he meant to call…"

"That's okay. I know things are weird between us. But since everyone is making fresh starts I think we should too. Do you have his number?" Dawson asked.

"Sure. It's 617-555-9324. You know he's living with Drue right?" Jack laughed at the thought.

"No. How'd that happen?" Dawson was surprised.

"Long story. Oh and I wouldn't say anything bad about Drue because Jen is dating him." Jack filled in. Dawson couldn't believe how much had changed. Jen was dating Drue? Pacey was in town? Pacey was staying with Drue? But more than confused he felt a bit sad that he was being left behind.

He had known that going to USC while all his friends went to Boston would be hard but he didn't think about the fact that they would all grow closer and things would change without him there.

"Man I'm so out of the loop." He sighed, feeling a weird sense of displacement. He was having a great time at USC but having the whole gang be so close and be changing together while he hardly spoke to them made him feel a little unusual.

"I'm sorry Dawson." Jack didn't know what else to say. "I guess it's harder to stay close to people when you're so far away." Jack's voice was filled with meaning, which Dawson picked up on.

"How are things with Tobey?" He asked.

"Okay. Actually they're good. It's just hard living far away. People drift apart."

"I know how that is."

-&-

"Come on McPhee. Don't tell me you have something else planned." Drue sat on Jack's bed and looked at him. Jack was sitting at his desk not looking impressed.

"Why aren't you going out with Jen tonight?"

"Uh. Her and Joey are having this girls night in thing. I think it's to get Joey's mind off Pacey, which is stupid because Joey's always thinking about Pacey. The only thing this does is keep me away from Jen."

"Maybe she needed a break from you." Jack suggested.

"No way. That girl loves me." Drue joked.

"I'm sure she does. After all you're so smooth when it comes to the ladies." Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You know it." Drue grinned, ignoring the sarcasm.

"So where do you want to go?" Jack asked, giving up trying to do some work and looking at Drue.

"I don't know. Let's just hit the town tonight. I already told Pacey."

"And he agreed?" Jack looked skeptical.

"Of course. The man knows how to have a good time." Jack rose his eyebrows. "Okay I went on about him being a boring whipped guy who still doesn't have any fun even though he's not dating anyone, for about two hours before he agreed."

"I thought so. Even Pacey, the king of fun wouldn't give himself up to a night on the town with you so easily."

"I'm not that bad." Drue muttered, pretending to be hurt.

He sat on the bed while Jack put his notes away, and got ready to go out.

"Do you know anything about a message Joey left for Dawson?" Jack asked after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Dawson called me today. Apparently Joey told him that Pacey was here by leaving him a message. I thought that was odd." Drue shrugged.

"Nope. Joey didn't say anything to me. To tell you the truth I hadn't really thought about Dawson."

"I feel bad for him because I think we've all kind of lost touch with him. I know Jen and me don't speak to him very often. And if Joey is leaving messages to tell him something like that she obviously isn't speaking to him that often either."

"To tell you the truth I'm kind of glad. Dawson always thought he was the center of everyone's universe, especially Joey's. It'll do him good to live on his own a bit."

Drue had never liked the way Dawson seemed to control a lot of what went on around him in Capeside; especially Pacey and Joey's relationship. Drue had always stirred about that because he found it so strange that someone had so much control over a relationship that should have had nothing to do with him.

He was glad Pacey and Joey were getting a chance without Dawson there to ruin things. He knew that if Dawson were here now, things would definitely not be how they were at the moment. He liked how he had become friends with everyone and how they were all relaxed with each other. And he definitely liked dating Jen.

"Sorry. I know he's your friend and everything…" Drue trailed off.

"It's ok. I know what you mean." Jack understood exactly what Drue was thinking, and he kind of agreed.

-&-

"Okay, I'm here ready for our oh-so-girly night in." Joey muttered when Jen opened the door.

"Oh quit your bitching girl." Jen smirked, pulling Joey inside. "Tonight will be fun. And then maybe you can tell me what's bothering you besides the obvious Pacey issue."

"The not so obvious Dawson issue." Joey mumbled. Jen quickly turned to face the girl.

"What? Since when was Dawson an issue?" Joey rose her eyebrows. "Okay so Dawson was always an issue with you. A very big issue. But we've hardly spoken to or about him in over a month."

"I know. That's part of the problem."

"You want to talk to him more? Be closer?" Jen asked, confused.

"Well yeah. But that's not it." Joey laughed at Jen's utterly confused expression. "Maybe we should relax a bit before I delve into this." Jen grinned.

"Sure, we have all night. I think we'll start off with a nice facial." Jen left to go into her bathroom to collect some things.

"Are you sure you haven't been abducted and replaced with a much girlier version of you?" Joey called from the room. Jen came out of the bathroom, a range of different products cluttering her hands.

"I'm sure. I'm not girly. I'm just a girl. I just never used to be happy enough to have girl's nights in and facials." Jen explained. "And now we can. I thought all the tom-boy in you had disappeared by now."

"No. I just hide it better."

"Well then. We'll have to hide it completely tonight." Jen grinned, picking up a facial product and showing it to Joey.

-&-

"You know I have to work tomorrow. I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Pacey complained as he, Drue and Jack walked down the street.

"Oh quit your bitchin'. I thought you were supposed to be a fun guy Witter?"

"I am. I'm just not used to going out on the town with you without protesting some." Pacey grinned.

"I think you've protested enough. Jeez you act like I'm going to take you to hell or something."

"We never can tell with you Drue." Jack joked, smiling at Pacey. Drue just rolled his eyes.

"I swear Jen and Joey are more fun than the two of you."

"Hey, we're fun."

"Prove it!" Drue challenged. Pacey rose his eyebrows. "You have to spend one night having fun and not thinking about the consequences. And that includes not worrying or thinking about Joey. And you," he turned to Jack. "You have to do the same and not think about Tobey all night."

"I think I can manage that." Pacey agreed. Drue looked at Jack.

"I think the real question is whether you can have any fun without Jen by your side." Jack said pointedly.

"Hey, I haven't forgotten to have fun since I've been with Lindley." Drue argued. "So it's agreed, no thinking about significant others."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They all looked at each other not really knowing what to do now.

-&-

"Okay we've watched a movie, had our facials, relaxed a bit but you still haven't told me what's bothering you." Jen turned the TV off and looked at Joey.

"I called Dawson last week."

"I thought you called Dawson all the time." Jen rolled her eyes.

"No, actually I don't. Kinda well…Basically since I knew Pacey was here I haven't really spoken to Dawson much. I haven't called him and when he calls me every few weeks I cut the conversations short. I email him more because I just don't want to talk about Pacey with him and it's easier to do that through email."

"Why don't you want to talk about Pacey? Dawson still doesn't know Pacey is here, does he?"

"No, well yeah he does now. I'm getting to that." Joey sighed. "I didn't tell Dawson about Pacey because I wanted to keep Dawson and Pacey separate in my mind. I didn't want Dawson's opinions clouding my judgements. I love Pacey and I didn't want anything Dawson might say to make me doubt that. But then Dawson is Pacey's friend too so it's not really fair to Dawson that he doesn't know Pacey is here."

"I think whether Pacey tells Dawson he's here or not is up to Pacey. And it's been over a month since he's been here, so I'm guessing he's not ready to talk to Dawson yet."

"Well it's a bit late for that." At Jen's look she continued. "I left Dawson a message on his answering machine last week. I was drunk and jealous about Pacey talking to other girls and I just told Dawson that Pacey was here. I told him that I didn't tell him sooner because I blamed everything that went wrong between me and Pacey on Dawson."

"Ouch."

"Exactly. I feel really bad."

"Is that what you really think though? Do you blame Dawson?" Jen asked.

"Yes. No. Dawson was always this big part of my relationship with Pacey, but only because I let him be. Sure, he could have made things a bit easier on us and taken the news of us a little better but he reacted in a typical Dawson fashion. I should have been able to show Pacey that he was the one I really loved."

"So basically what's bothering you is that you were a little too harsh on Dawson?"

"Yeah. That and this being friends with Pacey deal is a lot harder than I thought."

"You'll wear him down sooner or later." Jen grinned.

"I doubt that."

"You're not still worried about that other girl are you?" Jen sighed, frustrated.

"Maybe. A little. I think it just made me realize that Pacey will date again. He's made it clear that we can't be more than just friends." Jen gave her a look but she quickly continued. "Sure I know Pacey will always love me in some way. But I hurt him too much for him to just forget that."

"I think you should be happy with the way things are going with the two of you. You've managed to get past some of the things that went wrong last year and get back into some sense of normalcy. It's only been a month Jo. Even though it seems like an eternity to you, in the long run it's better to wait and do it right, rather than jump back into it too fast."

Joey listened and took in Jen's advice. It made sense in her mind. It was her heart that had problems understanding. Sometimes just the want and need she felt for Pacey consumed her. Every time she saw him, she needed to touch him, or have him touch her. She wanted to be able to tell him how much she loved him, and show him how much she cared.

"So you think I should continue like normal?" she asked.

"I think the way you guys are now is okay as long as you've made it clear to Pacey that you still love him. When he's ready he'll come to you."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

-&-

The guys entered a dimly lit, smoke filled club, and looked around, taking in their surroundings.

"How did you know about this place?" Drue asked Pacey, who had suggested the club, creatively named "The Sugar Shack".

"One of the guys I worked with over the summer recommended it to me. His Dad owns it." Pacey explained. They went over to a free table and sat down.

"What are you supposed to do in a club when you have a girlfriend?" Drue asked jokily. He had never really had a proper girlfriend before, and the purpose of going to a club had always been to find someone for the night. Now he felt guilty looking at the other girls, not that it really stopped him.

"Beats me. There weren't any clubs in Capeside to get us experience."

"Okay fellas. Since I can't actually partake in any mixing with the opposite sex…."

"Too scared your girl will find out." Pacey mocked.

"Actually I was going to say I don't want to upset her before I get laid but considering you guys are her best friends I probably shouldn't." Drue laughed to let them know he was kidding.

"Right because you followed Jen around all summer because you just want sex." Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Well…"

"Actually," Jack held his hand up. "I don't want to know any of the sordid details of your and Jen's sex life."

"Me either." Pacey agreed.

"We don't have one." Drue sighed. The other two gave him a look and he quickly continued. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Right."

"Anyway. I was going to challenge you guys. I want two phone numbers from each of you."

"If you're getting out of this because you're already attached, I should get out of it too." Jack complained. Drue thought about it.

"Okay. Pacey?" He said, turning to him.

"What?"

"You going to partake in a little fun?"

"No thanks. I'm quite happy sitting here drinking my beer. Oops wait a minute, we didn't get a chance to get any before Drue started getting us into trouble." Jack grinned at Pacey.

"I'll go get them." He walked off leaving Drue and Pacey together.

"Well?"

-&-

"So what about Dawson?"

"What about him?" Jen asked.

"Well you had words of wisdom for the Pacey situation. What about Dawson?"

"Well there's nothing you can do about that really. You said something you regret and..."

"I don't really regret it. I just don't want him to hate me for it."

"That's you're problem Jo. Always worried about what Dawson thinks or feels. I thought you learned to not do that anymore."

"Sorry, old habit."

"Well get rid of it." Jen ordered. Joey just laughed. "What?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking that I really love college. We're only a month or so into it but it's been so great. There's only ever been one person who held me back in life and that was Dawson. Even though he is my friend I actually feel happy now that he's not always here telling me what I should do or think or feel." Joey paused. "I feel…"

"Free?"

"Yeah." She laughed nervously. "It's weird to think that I was locked up or something but in some ways Dawson always made me feel wrong. Like doing what I wanted to do was wrong."

"It's not, believe me."

"I know." Suddenly Jen got up and started putting the various things they had been using through the night away.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"The whole point of tonight was to forget about all the guys in our life, and we've done nothing but talk about them all night."

"So what are you doing?"

"We're going out."

"Where?" Joey rose her eyebrows.

"Leave that to me." Jen smirked before going into the bathroom.

-&-

"I'm quite content sitting here thank you." Pacey assured Drue for the millionth time.

"Oh come on, you're being boring. How am I supposed to entertain myself?"

"Why don't you go and dance with them?" Pacey asked, pointing in the general direction of several girls.

"Can't. Jen. You on the other hand are completely single. Remember? Joey isn't your girlfriend."

"I know that thank you very much." Pacey was started to get pissed so Drue shut up for a second. He looked to his right and saw Jack talking to a girl. "Even Jack's getting more action here and he's gay."

"Well I don't feel like it."

"Really? Who's Sarah then?" Drue asked. Remembering his earlier conversation with Jen.

"Who?" Pacey asked, not remembering.

"Some Worthington chick I heard you were very intimate with at the party last week." Drue exaggerated. Pacey's eyes narrowed and then widened as he remembered who Drue was talking about.

"I was not intimate with her. Who said that?"

"It doesn't matter. Who is she?"

"Oh just some girl I spent some time with in Miami over the summer. She was visiting the Dean and we met at a party."

"Joey thinks something's going on." Drue stated flatly.

"Joey thinks too much." Pacey said calmly, although the idea of Joey getting jealous made him smile.

"You know she still loves you." Drue's tone turned more serious and he noticed Pacey tense. "How long are you going to play the friends game?"

"I'm not playing a game."

"Could've fooled me."

"I love Joey. But sometimes that isn't enough. I can't afford to lose myself in her again because I'll just end up getting hurt." Pacey looked at Drue and was surprised to find him listening, really listening. It was still weird for Pacey to be talking to Drue about this, but they had become friends in the short time they had been living together.

"But you can't keep denying your feelings either."

"I know." Pacey sighed, knowing how true Drue was.

"So what are you going to?"

"I don't know."

-&-

"The Sugar Shack? What kind of name is that?" Joey groaned as Jen pulled her towards the club. Both girls were looking very different to their prior relaxed state. They were wearing stunning dresses and looked gorgeous.

"Stop your bitching Jo. I heard this place is really good. You have to try out the night life sooner or later."

"Fine fine." She mumbled as Jen pulled her through the crowd.

"I'm going to get us some drinks and we're going to loosen up and dance." Jen instructed.

"I don't think Drue would approve of you dancing with other guys." Joey smirked. "Remember how jealous he got over Paul last week."

"Yeah." She smiled. "It was quite sweet. It's so weird when Drue does stuff like that. Not that I want an overly jealous boyfriend but it was sweet to see he cared."

"You know he does."

"Anyway I don't plan on dancing with other guys. We're going to show everyone how it's done." Jen pointed to the both of them.

"Me?"

"No. Us. Come on." Jen turned and walked towards the bar, Joey trailing behind grumbling.

-&-

"You know, it's hard being so good looking." Jack walked over to the other guys looking slightly amused.

"What?"

"I just had to tell about four girls that I'm gay. Of course after that they abruptly stopped talking to me." Drue laughed.

"What did you expect? Girls don't come to clubs to find nice gay best friends. No offense."

"None taken. I was having fun anyway. It's good to get out." Jack looked at Drue and Pacey who had been sitting at a table the majority of the night. "Having fun?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. So much." Pacey answered sarcastically. It wasn't that bad though, he did enjoy the break from work.

"I hate to say this but I miss Jen." Drue admitted. Jack didn't answer Drue because he was too busy trying to look at someone far across on the dance floor. "Jack? What you looking at?"

"I…I think someone may have just answered your prayers." He said offhandedly, motioning for the guys to follow him on to the dance floor.

-&-

Jen was moving her hips, getting into the music. If living in New York had taught her one thing, it was how to dance. She just moved to the music, getting lost in the beat.

Joey didn't have much clubbing experience, but she looked like a natural. She moved her body in time with the music, forgetting the self-consciousness she usually felt around people.

Jen smiled, knowing Joey would loosen up if she went out. She just wanted to have fun. She laughed, noticing people around them watching their intense dancing. But however good a dancer she was, she kind of missed having a partner. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she could have sworn she saw Drue. She stopped suddenly and realized it was actually Drue standing behind her.

Joey stopped dancing, turning to see who Jen was looking at. She was surprised to see Pacey standing there watching her as well as Drue and Jack.

"What are you doing here!" Jen shrieked, hugging Drue quickly.

"Obviously nothing as interesting as you guys. What happened to 'girls night in'?"

"We got bored." Jen stated, looking at Joey. Joey nodded slightly, looking at Pacey for a second.

Her self-consciousness was back as the thought of Pacey watching her set in. While she had been dancing she had been thinking Pacey was there with her and seeing him just reminded her that he wasn't with her. He was standing about two feet from her, looking awkward.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Joey said, walking towards the bar.

Jack walked off as well, leaving Pacey with Drue and Jen. Pacey looked at Drue and Jen who had already started kissing, and then looked towards the direction Joey had went and sighed, following in Joey's footsteps.

-&-

Just as he was approaching the bar, Pacey felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket. He quickly moved outside the club and looked at the number, he didn't recognize it but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Pacey! Is that you?"

"Dawson?" Pacey was surprised to hear his ex-best friend's voice. He hadn't even spoken to Dawson in over four months. He moved further away from the club so that he could hear a little better.

"Yeah. How are you?" Dawson asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm good." Pacey was till a bit dazed.

"How was your summer?"

"Good."

"I… Since this is a long distance call I don't think I'll beat around the bush."

"Go on."

"I know you're in Boston. And I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back on your feet and doing well. However much you may doubt it, in my heart I always knew you would."

"Uh…thanks Dawson." Pacey was surprised by what brought this on.

"And I know Joey still loves you. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making things difficult between you guys. I really hope you get your second chance together."

"What brought this on?" Pacey asked, surprised at Dawson's sudden behavior.

"Well it took me a little call of reason to make me realize that I had acted like a bit of an ass last year and it was time to get over it. Plus I know how much Joey loves you and I want you to have your second chance. I'm not saying that you need my blessing or anything. I just wanted you to know that I hope it works out for you." Dawson paused, not sure what more he wanted to say. He wasn't even sure why he called. Joey's message had just made him realize that maybe he had caused Pacey and Joey's break up or at least helped it and that meant he was responsible for their unhappiness. "Well…um I better go."

"Uh. Ok. Thanks for calling." Pacey said clumsily. He hung up, feeling confused.

Seems like even Dawson had moved on. Maybe he and Joey finally did have their chance without Dawson getting in the way. Pacey just wasn't sure if he was ready for that second chance.

He wasn't sure when he would be.

-&-

"I knew you couldn't resist me Lindley." Drue grinned, pulling Jen close to him. They had managed to find a relatively quiet space to sit together near the back of the club.

"I had no idea you were going to be here. I was trying to get away from you." Jen insisted, smiling as Drue kissed her neck.

"Whatever you say." He kissed her, moving from her neck to her ear.

"Stop that." Jen hit Drue lightly, but not enough to convince Drue she really wanted him to stop, which she didn't. "So how was your night? Have fun?"

"Not as much fun as I'm having now." Drue grinned, kissing Jen on the lips and then pulling away. He loved how he could just cuddle up with Jen. It felt like she fit so perfectly with him. "You?"

"It was okay. Joey and her usual issues. Do you know she called Dawson?"

"Jack mentioned something."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Dawson called him. He took Pacey's number."

"I wonder if he'll call."

"I think he feels left out." Drue guessed.

"Probably. I should call him."

"Whatever you do don't let him convince you I'm bad news." Drue joked.

"I don't need Dawson to convince me of that, I can see it for myself."

"But you love the bad guys." Drue grinned.

"That I do." Jen smirked, pulling Drue down for a kiss.

-&-

"Hi, I couldn't help notice you sitting here on your own looking so fine. Can I buy you a drink?" Joey looked up at the young man looking down on her. She wanted to laugh at his lame pick up line but smiled instead.

"Sure. We can discuss how you really need to get some new pick up lines." She laughed lightly. "Pacey please tell me you didn't use those on a real girl!" Joey laughed at her 'friend'.

"So you're not real huh? I knew that there had to be some surgery involved in you looking that good." Pacey joked, but Joey blushed at the compliment.

"Excuse me, I'm 100 real. Thank you very much." Pacey smiled to himself. He ordered a drink, watching Joey as she drank her own.

Her features stood out more in the dimly lit room, her eyes shone brightly. He couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Joey asked finally, feeling his eyes on her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Joey looked confused. "Something's been bothering you." He said calmly, and she looked surprised he could tell. "You forget that I know you so well Joey." He smiled, happy in the fact that he did still know her that well.

"What if I say nothing's wrong." Joey challenged.

"I won't believe you." Joey didn't say anything. She couldn't tell him about her stupid fears of him moving forward. Mostly because she was scared he already had. They sat there, both not talking, both thinking about each other.

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd love you forever, you know." Pacey said suddenly. Joey turned to him, shocked. "I'm not going to stop loving you that easily. I need a lot more time to figure out how to do that." Pacey sighed.

"I don't want you to."

"No?" Pacey sounded unsure.

"No." She looked down. Pacey placed his hand on hers, not knowing what he was really doing. She looked into his eyes, unsure.

"Good. Because I don't see it happening anytime soon."


	5. Mixed Signals

Doug Witter arrived at the beach and looked around, hoping to stumble upon his brother. He finally had a day off work and decided it was time to visit Pacey in Boston. He hadn't seen him in over four months and he felt somewhat responsible for the bad turns Pacey's life had taken last spring.

Maybe it wasn't his fault, but he felt bad that he hadn't been there for his brother when he obviously needed him. Whether Pacey admitted it or not, he needed to know someone cared, that at least one family member actually worried about what happened in his life.

He had Pacey's home address in hand, but knew that he would be at work right now and decided to head past the block of apartments and go straight to the Marina. He stood back and watched as his brother walked down the docks, stopping to talk to a young boy who Doug assumed was also working at the Marina. He really was proud of his brother and everything he had managed to accomplish.

Doug walked down to where Pacey was and waited until he noticed him. Pacey carried on, talking to the boy and then turned around and walked straight into his brother.

"Jeez Doug, get in my way why don't you!" Pacey exclaimed as he brushed past Doug on his way to the office. But then he stopped and did a double take as he looked at his brother. "Doug! What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a day off from work and Dad sent me to come and check on you," Doug lied. "I of course had no desire to see you little brother." His tone told Pacey that he was lying.

"It's okay to admit you missed me Dougie." Pacey grinned, truly happy to see his brother. "When did you get in?"

"Just now. I came straight here." He gestured to the bag in his hand.

"So I'm assuming you want your wonderful little brother to provide you with accommodations for your stay."

"You say that like I never let you stay in my house before." Doug rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I can leave work right now, but if you want to go and freshen up in the apartment you can."

"Yeah. That would be great."

"Drue's probably still asleep since it's Saturday so take my key." He went into his office and dug out his house key and gave it to Doug. "Second floor. Apartment 69," he instructed.

"Thanks Pace."

"No problem. I'll be done with work in an hour or so and then we can do something, yeah?"

"Sure."

-&-

Joey sat at her desk typing an email. Dawson had finally gotten back to her a few days ago and sent her a long email. But he didn't say anything about the message she had left him. He mentioned that he spoke to Pacey and hoped everything was going good in Boston and then described what he was doing in about two pages.

Joey had been worried that she had really hurt his feelings, but from the looks of things he didn't even get the message. Not that it really mattered if he did or not. And Joey had to admit she had felt better after sending the message. Just saying what was on her mind, whether Dawson heard it or not, made her feel a little more free.

She was replying with her usual brief catch up on what had been going on with her life. Because Dawson wasn't there to experience everything she was going through with her it was hard for her to write about everything that was going on like she normally would have. But she didn't mind. She liked that they stayed in contact, emailing each other every few weeks while still being independent.

Joey looked up as her roommate exited the bathroom and passed behind her.

"Emailing Dawson?" she asked as she towel-dried her hair.

"Yeah. Although I don't really know what to say; 'Hey Dawson. Everything is fine here. Hope you're having fun. Love Joey.' Doesn't seem like an email you send someone who's supposed to be one of your best friends." Joey laughed.

"Especially when you really want to email Pacey and say, 'Hey Pacey. Can you please come over so we can make mad passionate love together? Love you so much, Joey." Stacy joked and Joey threw a towel at her. "You know that's what you want to say."

"Maybe." Joey laughed.

"He still hasn't come to the dorm yet. I want to meet the boy!" Stacy grinned.

"He doesn't need to come here because he doesn't ever NEED to see me."

"I'm sure he does. He's just too scared."

"Maybe." Joey went silent and Stacy just watched her roommate.

"You want him back don't you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Pacey. I love spending time with him. I love everything about him. But I don't deserve him," Joey admitted.

"Don't be silly, Joey. Not deserving him is just bullshit. You know you two are meant for each other. You're just scared that you'll make the same mistakes again."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"So don't."

-&-

Jen turned over in bed, trying to get more comfortable. She smiled in her sleep as a strong arm held her close to their body. Opening her eyes she smiled at Drue who was staring down at her.

"Mornin'," he whispered, before bending down to kiss her. Jen smiled inwardly, kissing her boyfriend thoroughly.

She sat up, stretching the muscles that had tensed due to her uncomfortable sleeping position. She looked over at Drue who got up to turn the little TV he had in his room off. They had been sitting up in his room watching movies, talking, and cuddling together until late at night. They had fallen asleep together half way through the second movie and slept through the rest of the night.

"You're so sexy in the morning." Drue grinned at Jen's still half-asleep look even though it was getting close to eleven o'clock.

"I thought I was always sexy." Jen pouted, hiding her grin. Drue leaned over the bed and looked into her eyes.

"Oh you are." He kissed her softly and pulled back. "You're just extra sexy now."

"You're being awfully nice for a guy who didn't even get laid last night," Jen joked, finally getting up.

"Who said I didn't get laid? I could've sworn we did it many times last night." Drue grinned, grabbing Jen, as she was about to walk past him into the bathroom.

"No, that happened after we fell asleep. You know, in your dreams." Drue pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly.

"And you were so good." Drue shook his head jokily.

"So you think I could live up to the dream me?"

"Oh definitely. The dream you has got nothing on the real you!" Jen grinned, kissing Drue again before pulling away. Jen moved out of his grasp and went into the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Drue waited patiently for her, smiling to himself. Waking up with Jen in his arms made him feel such a rush of love towards her. Just holding her, seeing her face when he woke up. It just made everything else worthwhile.

Jen came out of the bathroom and went to grab her stuff.

"You going?" Drue asked.

"Yeah. I told Jack I'd meet him today. We haven't spent that much time together lately." She looked pointedly at him.

"Are you somehow implying that's my fault?"

"No, of course not." Jen's tone was laced with sarcasm. "Now escort me out," Jen said, in a rich snob voice.

"Oh, of course your majesty." Drue bowed down in front of her jokily and then took her hand and headed out.

-&-

"I swear, your brother comes to visit you for ONE day and you can't leave your precious work behind," Doug complained, as they both headed away from the Marina. Doug had gone back to the apartment and freshened up and then came back to see if Pacey was ready to do something together.

"Hey, I took the time off didn't I? Just takes a bit of time to sort out some cover," Pacey explained. "Jeez. You'd think you actually like spending time with me." Pacey rolled his eyes as he headed towards his apartment.

"Nah, I told you. Dad sent me," Doug lied.

"Dad doesn't give a shit what I do." He said the fact lightly, not really holding any noticeable resentment.

"So, do you like being your own boss?" Doug said, steering the topic away from their Dad.

"I'm not my own boss."

"Yeah I know. But around the Marina you are the boss right? You just get paid by a higher power to be boss."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm pretty much in charge of the Marina. It's cool. Means I can always get someone to take over when my brother decides to stop by for a surprise visit," Pacey joked. They reached the apartment and Pacey pulled out his keys from his pocket. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Actually I did actually have some work to take care of tonight."

"Work?" Pacey rose his eyebrows. However good and far reaching Doug thought the Capeside PD was, he knew they were pretty much limited to the small town.

"I have a friend I need to see," Doug answered vaguely. Pacey was going to question him further as they walked into the apartment but the sight of Drue spread over the couch distracted him.

"Why are you lying there grinning like an idiot?" Pacey asked, walking into the kitchen to get himself a drink. Drue sat up and looked at Doug.

"Deputy Doug! Sorry I'm not available for the man dance anymore, I'm a taken man." Drue grinned and Doug just glared at him. And then turned to glare at Pacey who walked into the room with two beers.

"I swear those gay jokes are getting so tired," Doug complained. "Why don't you try them on Jack or something?"

"No fun," Pacey answered. "He actually IS gay."

"So I get all this grief because you actually know I'm NOT gay?" Doug rose his eyebrows, not seeing his brother's logic.

"That and it seriously pisses you off," Drue added. Doug rolled his eyes at both guys.

"So, where's Jen?" Pacey asked.

"She just left. She's spending some quality time with Jackers this morning I think."

"Morning? It's nearly midday."

"Yeah, well we went to sleep pretty late." Pacey rose his eyebrows, questioningly. "We fell asleep watching movies," Drue added.

"Did I, in anyway, imply that you weren't watching movies?" Pacey said in a condescending tone.

"Shut up Witter." Drue rolled his eyes.

Pacey looked at his brother who had finished his drink.

"So what do you want to do now?" Pacey asked. "I've got a couple of hours before I have to be back at the Marina."

"Cool. You can show me around your new town."

"Sure." Pacey got up. "You feel like coming Drue?"

"Nah. Did the whole tourist thing when we got here."

"Okay. See you later." Pacey picked up his keys and followed Doug out the door.

-&-

Jen left her dorm after she'd changed into clothes that were different to what she was wearing yesterday, and made the small trek to Jack's dorm. Knocking on the door she waited for an answer. She had told Jack that she would come over today. But she said it would be morning, which it obviously wasn't. She was glad they hadn't made any definite plans though. She had just mentioned that she might come by.

She knocked again but there was still no answer. Based on the fact that guys were generally more irresponsible than women, she tried the handle and as expected the door was unlocked. She walked inside; knowing Jack wouldn't mind her waiting inside.

She went and sat on the small couch, hoping that he had just popped out and would be back soon. She figured she may as well wait a while, she didn't have much else to do. She sat there for a couple of minutes before the door opened. She turned, hoping Jack had returned.

Instead she was faced with Paul, who looked surprised but happy to see her there.

"Jen! You scared me!"

"Sorry." Jen stood up as Paul came towards her.

"What are you doing? Is Jack changing or something?" He gestured to the closed door leading to Jack's room.

"Actually no. He's not here. I was just waiting for him to get back but I'm not sure where he's gone," Jen explained. "I was actually about to leave since it doesn't look like he'll be back anytime soon. You don't happen to know where he is do you?" Jen asked.

"No, sorry. But you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Jen looked at Paul. Even though he seemed genuine she knew that Paul had a thing for her so she thought better than to encourage him in any way.

"It's ok. I'll just catch up with him later. If you just tell him that I came by that would be great." Jen smiled politely and headed for the door.

"Sure. See you around Jen." Paul followed her to the door and watched her walk away.

-&-

Drue sat at his desk trying to make sense of the different psychological definitions he had to learn for his Psychology course but he couldn't concentrate. It was a beautiful day outside and he just wanted to go out and enjoy the sun.

Jen had called him to make plans to go to the beach but it would take her at least another half an hour to get to his place. In the meantime he had to get some work done so that he wouldn't suffer for it later.

The phone rang, providing Drue with a welcome distraction. He went to pick it up, seriously hoping it was Jen.

"Hello?"

Unfortunately, the person on the other end was definitely not Jen. An unexpected call from his Dad was not a welcome distraction at all. It usually meant he wanted something from Drue and most probably it was something Drue would hate.

He talked pleasantly through the small talk his father was making, with the occasional 'fine' or 'whatever' or 'I'm ok,' waiting for the bomb to drop.

"What!" Drue screamed into the phone. His Dad was such a prick. "You can't do that to me." He paused, clenching his fists together as he listened to his Dad's screaming.

"You have no right…I understand that… There's no way I'm gonna do it," Drue muttered down the phone. "Fine. Bye!" Drue shouted before abruptly hanging the phone up. What was he going to do now?

-&-

Pacey was back at work, fixing a boat, which had needed some work done, after leaving his brother in town to fend for himself. It was an unusually hot day in the sun for the end of October, and Pacey had pulled his T-shirt off and draped it over his shoulder for the time being.

"Hey Pacey." He looked up and smiled up at the brunette standing in front of him.

"Sarah. Hey." He stood up so that he could talk to her more easily. "What you doing here?"

"Stalking you of course." Pacey rose his eyebrows. "Kidding. Jeez. I'm just enjoying this rare October summer day at the beach." She pointed to where a bunch of her friends were lying on the beach. "I remembered you telling me you work here so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Oh how kind of you." Pacey smiled at Sarah before turning back to work on the boat.

"So is this what you do all day?"

"What?"

"Work?"

"It's what I'm paid to do."

"I guess. You know that's all I've ever seen you do. Even over the summer. I thought you were supposed to be this wild fun guy?"

"Who told you that?"

"I have my sources." Sarah grinned.

"So you've been doing a little investigating on me huh?" Pacey grinned a little.

"Nah. Well, maybe a little. Had to know what I'm getting myself into if I decide to show you how to have fun again." Pacey turned to her and arched his eyebrows. "In the completely platonic way of course."

"Of course." He nodded. "So, what are you getting yourself into?"

"You tell me."

-&-

Joey walked down the beach smiling to herself. She thought she would get out of her dorm and enjoy the sun today despite the essays she had to write. She knew she wasn't going to get any work done. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Pacey, and was once again contemplating whether or not she should make some extra effort to get him back.

So she figured since she would be thinking of Pacey all day she may as well go and pay him a visit. He was at work and she was sure he wouldn't mind the distraction.

She walked up from the main end of the beach towards where the Marina. She wasn't really in a good mood but she knew that spending time with Pacey would make her feel better. But as she approached she was shocked to see that she wasn't the only one who would be distracting him from his work.

She was already upset seeing Pacey standing pretty close to a girl and laughing about something. But when the girl turned slightly to the left Joey saw that it was actually Sarah and that upset her even more.

She took a deep breath, trying not to get jealous. Or trying to convince herself that she wasn't jealous. She had to accept that Pacey was allowed to have other girl friends. He could speak to girls that were not her and he was even allowed to have other girlfriends if he wanted to.

They weren't together anymore and it had been her own fault. Pacey was entitled to move forward and date again or whatever he wanted to do. He didn't need her permission. Obviously he didn't think so either as he seemed engrossed in whatever Sarah was saying.

Not being able to stand the torture of watching them any longer, Joey turned and left the beach. In a far worse mood than she had arrived in.

-&-

Drue and Jen sat at the far end of the beach on a large sun bed. Drue was lying on the chair and Jen was lying on top of him, her back to his front. Drue's arm firmly holding her close to him.

"So Jack wasn't there. I waited for about ten minutes, but he didn't show. So you know, I have that huge paper to do for next week, I thought I'd get a head start on that."

"Hmmmm," Drue answered, distractedly. The call from his Dad had really messed him up. Apparently his Dad's new job required him to give off the impression of a family man. Not a man who sleeps with women half his age. So he had decided he wanted to ship Drue back to New York.

"So I decided to strip down in front of my entire English class for it."

"That's nice," Drue mumbled. He couldn't leave Boston. He couldn't leave Jen. But maybe he would have to. His Dad was currently paying for his tuition at BU and at the snap of his fingers it could be cut off, leaving Drue with nothing and no choice but to go to New York.

"Drue!" Jen turned to him, pulling him out of his daze. "Have you even been listening to a word I've said?" Drue looked down apologetically.

"I'm so sorry babe. What were you saying?"

"Never mind. What's wrong with you?" Jen's voice softened, noticing the change in Drue's behavior.

"Nothing. Really. I'm sorry." Drue tried to assure her.

"It's okay. So I started on the paper…"

"What paper?"

"The one I told you about. For English. Needs to be done by next week," Jen said slowly and Drue nodded.

"Oh right. Okay."

"Well I started it," Jen quickly said, thinking it was time for a topic change. "Do you want to go out tonight? For dinner or a movie or something?" Jen asked.

"I…" Drue looked at Jen. He wasn't being fair to her. He just couldn't stand the thought of being separated from her again. He needed to think about what he was going to do. "I can't. I'm sorry. I've got a lot of work to do." He sat up, moving her out of his lap so he could stand up.

"Drue…"

"I just remembered I have to do something. I'll call you later or something," Drue made up quickly before walking away, leaving a very confused Jen behind.

-&-

"Asshole," Jen muttered, entering her dorm room. She was holding her sandals in one hand and the rest of her picnic stuff in the other. "He's such a prick sometimes," she shouted, dropping everything on the bed.

"That's it. Let it out." Jen jumped at the sound of her roommate's voice. Brenda was sitting on her bed reading before Jen had walked in.

"Oh god, Brenda. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"No it's ok."

"No. Sorry for whoever the prick is." Brenda smiled.

"Oh. Drue. Well he's not a prick. He was just acting like one today," Jen explained, not knowing why Drue had been so cold to her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Brenda asked. Jen smiled gratefully. They had been living together for nearly two months and hadn't really shared anything with each other. Brenda closed her book and made space on her bed. "Come on." She patted the space on her bed. "Spill." Jen smiled slightly and went and sat on Brenda's bed.

"I don't actually know what happened. This morning everything was fine. We were just on the beach and he was being really quiet. I asked if he wanted to go out tonight and he got up and ran faster than…well faster than I could say anything really."

"Strange," Brenda mused. "My guess. Something's going on with him and he wants to deal with it on his own. You know how guys have issues about opening up."

"I know. They suck." Jen grinned.

"Unless he's really an asshole which means there could be some other problem. But judging by the amount of time you spend with him I'm guessing he's pretty decent."

"Yeah he is…Normally."

"Good. Never fall in love with a genuine asshole. Doesn't work out. Ever." She grinned as she said it, but Jen could see she was talking from experience.

"I know. Been there, done that." Jen smiled.

"Where are you from again?" Brenda asked.

"Capeside. It's a little town in New England. But originally I'm from New York."

"Really? I'm from New York too. Lived there my whole life."

"I guess we have more in common than just thinking boys suck."

-&-

Joey came out of the local town library with a pile of books. She figured since her other plans for the day had been ruined she may as well start researching for her Philosophy paper. She turned the corner and nearly walked straight into someone.

"Sorry Officer Witter," she said naturally and then did a double take.

"Please Joey, you can call me Doug after all we've been through."

"Doug! What are you doing here?" She smiled, actually happy to see Pacey's older brother.

"Just visiting my brother. Making sure he keeps out of trouble. But I'm sure you take care of that on a daily basis." Joey smiled awkwardly. "So how have you been?" he asked as they fell in step together.

"Okay. College is going ok," Joey answered naturally. Doug was another person she had grown closer to over the summer. Bumping into him around town, casually asking if he had heard from Pacey, had turned into long conversations about Pacey and life in general.

"How are you finding the work?"

"Hard." Doug laughed.

"And other stuff?"

"You mean Pacey stuff," Joey stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I was going for tactful. But you know me too well."

"Of course I do. You're related to Pacey." Joey grinned. "And as for your answer. Pacey and me are fine. We've both moved on with our lives," she said through gritted teeth.

"What happened?"

"What?" Joey looked confused.

"You've got that 'he's moved on and I hate it' face on."

"Doug. I don't think that face even exists," Joey disputed.

"It does and you had it. There's a face for everything Joey. They teach you that in Police training. You can't lie to a cop you know." Doug grinned.

"It's nothing."

"Joey…"

"You're brother is so dense, you know. I mean what am I supposed to do? Throw myself at him."

"Well…"

"Don't answer that. And if you say 'he's just scared' I swear I will not be happy," Joey warned.

"Uh… He's not scared?" Doug joked and Joey hit him lightly.

"You are no help," Joey moaned.

"Sorry. Look I'm sure you guys will work it out. I know you will actually."

"And how is that exactly?"

"Because my brother is crazy about you." The way Doug said it made Joey smile.

"No he's not. And it's okay really. I can't hold him back. He has every right to talk to other girls and have other relationships."

"Who says he wants other relationships?"

"I do," Joey said sternly. "And he should."

"You're crazy Joey." Doug shook his head.

"I guess that makes two of us." Joey grinned. "I'm glad you came Doug."

"Me too. But I'm leaving tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I do have a job."

"I'm sure all the thousands of speeding cars will miss you," Joey said, sarcastically.

"That's exactly what my brother said."

"Well for once he's right," Joey argued.

"Next time you can come visit me. Christmas right?"

"Thanksgiving," Joey corrected. "Bessie would blow a fuse if I didn't come home for thanksgiving."

"Well then, tell Pacey he has to come home too. I can't deal with the family alone," Doug instructed. They had been so deep in conversation that they didn't realize that they had reached Joey's college.

"I will. I'm glad I bumped into you, literally." Joey smiled.

"Me too. See you soon. And take care of that brother of mine. He needs you whether he admits it or not." Doug smiled before turning and walking back in the direction they had just come from.

-&-

Jen sat in her room, trying to study. Her mind kept drifting to her boyfriend, wondering what was wrong with him. The phone was right next to her, as she waited for it to ring. She tried to concentrate on her work, but she couldn't help it. Drue was consuming her thoughts.

She didn't like it when he closed up. She hated not knowing what he was thinking or feeling. She had gone through everything she had said or done all day, trying to work out if maybe she had said something wrong. She tried to believe Brenda's theory that Drue was just dealing with something on his own, but she hated the fact that he was dealing with it alone. He shouldn't have to deal with anything without her help.

There was a knock on the door, pulling Jen put of her thoughts. She ran to get it, hoping it was Drue. Brenda looked over at her roommate, knowing who she was expecting. When she opened the door her face fell, but she quickly smiled to cover it up.

"Paul. Hey. What brings you by?" she asked.

"Well I felt like getting a cup of coffee and I figured it would be really boring if I drank alone. So, I thought you might want to join me?" Paul explained.

"Are you asking me out for coffee?" Jen tried to clarify.

"Yeah."

"I…"

"As friends of course. Just one friend asking another to drink coffee with them," Paul explained. Jen thought about it. She needed to get out of her dorm. Thinking about Drue constantly was not helping her. He would come to her when he was ready.

"Sure. Let's go." She smiled at Paul who grinned back at her. "Brenda I'm going out," she informed her roommate, before following Paul out the door.

-&-

Drue stood outside Jen's dorm. He knew he was being an ass when he blew her off earlier today. He shouldn't have taken his frustration out on Jen. She was the most important person to him and the thought of upsetting her killed him.

He had taken a long walk around town and thought about what his father had said to him. He knew he had to stand up to his Dad and tell him there was no way in hell he was moving back to New York. But first he had to go and beg Jen for forgiveness.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, praying that she was home.

"Uh…hi," he greeted Brenda as she opened the door.

"Hey. Drue right?"

"Yeah. Is Jen home?"

"No she's not. She just left a little while ago," Brenda said apologetically.

"Do you know where she went?"

"I don't know. I heard something about coffee though. Paul stopped by and they left together," Brenda said, not knowing that Paul wasn't one of the gang and bringing him up would upset Drue.

"Paul?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Drue's mind was spinning. Jen had gone out with Paul? He tried not to get angry but he couldn't help it. "Uh…Thanks," he mumbled to Brenda, before walking away.

-&-

Jen and Paul sat by the window in a little café on the outskirts of town. They sat opposite each other, drinking their coffee. Actually Paul was the only one drinking, Jen was stirring the coffee thinking about Drue.

"So I decided on Boston because I just needed to get away. My friend was coming here and so I decided I'd try it out too," Paul explained, recounting the tale of why he chose Boston Bay.

"That's great." Jen smiled not being able to think of anything better to say.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why did you choose Boston?"

"It's a good school."

"No other reason?" Paul asked.

"Well all my friends are here in Boston and I didn't want to leave them or my Grams. She moved to Boston too."

"How long have you and Jack been friends?" Paul asked.

"Uh…About three years," Jen said. She was trying to be interested in the conversation she and Paul were having, but all she could think about was Drue. As she was staring out the window, she saw a tall guy walk across the street, and for a second she thought it was Drue.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, noting her expression and turning to see what she was looking at. The guy turned and she realized her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw someone."

"Oh." There was silence for a few seconds. Paul didn't know what to say and Jen didn't really feel like saying anything.

"You know what? I think I should go. I'm sorry for being such bad company. I just have a lot on my mind," Jen apologized, standing up.

"No problem. You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm ok. I just really need to go and see someone." She started heading for the door, leaving Paul sitting there. "Thanks for the coffee."

-&-

"Hello."

"Hey Jo." His voice still brought a smile to her face. It didn't matter that she was still upset about what she had seen earlier. But she had told herself that what she saw was completely innocent. Pacey was allowed to talk to other girls.

"Hey Pace. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm at work but it's gotten quiet."

"It was pretty busy today, wasn't it?" Joey said naturally.

"Yeah. I was kinda hoping you would come by," Pacey admitted.

"I did. But you were _busy_." She stressed the last word but it went unnoticed by Pacey.

"I'm never too busy for you." Pacey grinned. "You should have said hi."

"Yeah. I had a lot of stuff to do today anyway."

"Are you busy now?" Pacey asked.

"Why?"

"Doug came for a visit and I thought you might want to see him. He has to go back tonight, but I was thinking I could pick you up after work." She smiled at the thought of Pacey caring so much.

"Actually I saw Doug already. I bumped into him in town," she explained.

"Oh." He had really just wanted to se her. He missed her when she wasn't around him.

"Well I'm sure you've got work to do or people to see, so I should let you go," Joey said quickly. She had decided that his moving on was probably best. She knew that she couldn't hold him back. He deserved to talk to other girls and have other relationships. She just wanted him to be happy.

"Uh…okay," Pacey said, confused at her abrupt tone.

"Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure. See ya Jo."

"Bye Pace." She put the phone down, telling herself not to cry.

"She just left! She's out drinking coffee with that idiot!"

"Paul is actually a pretty decent guy."

"Not helping Jack!" Drue exclaimed, throwing himself on Jack's bed. Jack just looked at him from his desk.

"You didn't even tell me what you argued about."

"It doesn't matter. We didn't even argue really."

"Well then what happened?"

"It's not important. The fact is, if she has no faith in our relationship there's no point in us being together," Drue moaned.

"You know that she does."

"Do I? All I know is that she's gone out with him!" Drue screamed. He knew that he was to blame for what happened earlier that day, but he couldn't believe Jen had so little regard for their relationship that she would just go out with another guy.

"They only went for coffee. They're friends," Jack tried to justify, although he didn't understand why Jen went with Paul. She should have known it would upset Drue.

"They're not friends. You two are friends. If she were out drinking coffee with you I'd have no problem. Paul's a guy who's been trying to get in her pants for weeks." Suddenly Drue sat up. "Oh god…what if they're…."

"Don't even think it. I know you're upset, but you know Jen wouldn't betray you."

"I know. I just don't understand," Drue said sadly.

"Neither do I."

-&-

"So this is it little bro." Doug turned to Pacey. They were at the train station waiting for Doug's train to be called. The day had gone by so quickly and Pacey hadn't even had much time to spend with his brother. He didn't like to admit it, but he actually enjoyed spending time with his brother. It made him feel like at least one person in his family actually cared about him.

"Thanks for coming Doug. Tell Dad I'm doing fine so he didn't need to send you." Pacey grinned; knowing that Doug was lying when he said their Dad had sent him. Pacey knew that his Dad didn't care about him. But knowing Doug did care made up for that.

"I'm glad you're doing okay, Pace," Doug said sincerely. "In case I don't say this enough, I'm proud of you."

"Aww Doug please. You're gonna make me cry," Pacey mocked, but really Doug's words made him feel so good inside.

"Now stay out of trouble. And don't let Joey go, even if she tried to convince you that's the right thing."

"What's that supposed to me?" Pacey rose his eyebrows.

"Let's just say she's losing her hope and leave it at that." Pacey still looked confused. "You know you love her. Don't let her forget it."

"Those are your words of wisdom huh?"

"Yep."

"They suck." Pacey grinned. Doug's train was called and he stood up.

"Bye Pace." Doug gave Pacey a small brotherly hug.

"I knew you were gay."

"Shut up." Doug smiled.

"Bye Dougie."

-&-

Jen knocked on the door, hoping that Drue was home. She needed to see him. She needed to know what was wrong. She needed to know if it was her, and if it wasn't she needed to be there for him. She waited and knocked, and waited and then knocked a little harder, but there was no answer.

Resigning to the fact that he wasn't home, she made the trek back to her dorms, just wanting to cry. She didn't know why Drue could make her feel this way. They hadn't even had a proper fight. She just had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach like something wasn't right, and she needed him to reassure her that she was wrong.

She reached her dorm but then decided to walk down to Jack's dorm in hopes that Drue might have been there.

"Jen!" Jack answered the door and noted her sullen state. He quickly pulled her inside. Drue had left about half an hour ago and now he wished that Drue had stayed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Have you seen Drue?" Jack was about to answer when she carried on. "I'm totally overreacting, but Drue was acting really cold to me earlier today and I don't know why. I know he was probably just having a bad day or something but I can't help feeling miserable," Jen explained, dropping onto Jack's bed.

"Actually, Drue was here earlier." Jen sat up quickly.

"Did he say what was wrong?"

"No. But he went to talk to you a while ago and Brenda told him you went out with Paul."

"Oh great. Now if there wasn't anything wrong before, there is now!" Jen exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Jack tried to reassure her, but he knew how badly Drue had reacted to it. Which Jack didn't completely understand. Sure Drue got jealous occasionally but he was never really angry, something else was bothering him.

"I don't even know what was wrong with him. He was really strange this afternoon. And then he just got up and left me. We had planned to spend the day at the beach and he left like twenty minutes after we got there."

"I'm sorry, Jen. He didn't tell me."

"And now he's going to be jealous. Great!"

"Why did you go out with Paul?" Jack asked.

"I didn't. I mean it wasn't like a date or anything. I was miserable about Drue and Paul asked me if I wanted to go get some coffee." Jack rose his eyebrows. "As friends! I just needed to stop thinking about Drue so I went, but it was totally pointless because I couldn't get my mind off him anyway. I ended up leaving Paul at the Café."

"Ouch."

"He'll get over it. Right now I'm more worried about Drue," Jen mumbled. "I wish I knew what was wrong with him."

-&-

There was a knock on the door and Joey quickly got up and put her robe on. She was sitting in front of the TV in her PJs and she hadn't been expecting anybody. She opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing on the other side of it.

"Hey Potter." Pacey smiled at her, slightly nervous. "I wasn't sure if I had the right room. They all look the same, you know." Pacey tried to crack a joke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not moving.

"Well I was planning to come in and watch a movie but if you're not going to let me in I may have to rethink my plans." Pacey grinned and Joey moved out the way of the door.

"Sorry. Come in." She couldn't help getting excited at the thought of Pacey in her room.

"So what will it be Potter? Angst or Romance?" he asked, holding up the movies.

"You tell me," she said, and he didn't miss the double meaning.

"Uh…Romance it is. I think we've had enough angst to last us a lifetime." He handed the movie to her and she put it in while he settled on her bed. She turned and grinned at him. He had managed to work his way under the covers.

"You don't expect me to get in there with you do you?"

"Of course I do."

"I see. So this was all just a ploy to get me into bed?" She joked, getting in next to him.

"It worked, didn't it?" He grinned and then turned his attention to the movie. She smiled and snuggled up next to him.

-&-

Drue sat on the beach. It was his favorite place, especially at night. When it was just him and the sea. The only sound he could hear was the crash of the waves against the rocks. He felt like he could just wash away all his problems here. He wanted to scream and just let it all out.

Let all the hurt out.

But somehow it wasn't that easy. The thing he had been so afraid of losing, the person he cared about more than anyone else obviously didn't care as much. He had told himself not to get too close, but Jen had a way of making him forget. Making him forget to put the defenses up.

But he did today. And she just moved on. Maybe it was just coffee and maybe it didn't mean anything, but how soon before it becomes more? How soon before he gives himself to her completely and she gives nothing in return?

She walked up behind him, noting the spot he was sitting in. It was the spot where they had their first date. Their first kiss. Their first real kiss. She knew he would be here. She didn't know quite how she knew but she just did.

She stood behind him, not knowing what she should say. Not knowing what he was thinking. She hated not knowing what he was thinking. She knew he was the kind of guy who put the defenses up. But not with her. She didn't like not being able to tell what was wrong with him.

"How did you find me?" He said it quietly, not turning around. She was surprised he knew she was there, she had been really quiet and he hadn't turned around.

"I don't know."

"I thought you were out with Paul."

"It was just coffee."

"With Paul," Drue said dryly.

"Drue you know this isn't about Paul. It's about you."

"No Jen. It's about you," he said, turning to face her. It was always about her. It was about the power she had over him. The power of making him never want to leave her. The power of making him love her.

"I don't understand."

"You never did." He stood up and walked away, not even looking at her. It hurt to look at her. He knew that he was being irrational, but he had to be. He had to end it now or she would just hurt him. Hurt him like she always did, even if she didn't realize it.

"Drue!" she shouted after him, not understanding. "Don't walk away!"

But he kept walking. Leaving her behind. Leaving them behind.


	6. Misconceptions & Miscommunications

Drue tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep and it wasn't the first time this had occurred. Every night since he had walked away from Jen had been spent thinking of her, missing her. It had been a week and he still hadn't spoken to her, still hadn't seen her.

He closed his eyes and he could see her face. The look of hurt on her face as he turned and walked away. He couldn't get it out of his mind. She called and she left messages but he remained unresponsive. He had to stay strong. He couldn't let her back in. There was no point.

He was leaving for New York in a week. His plan to fight against his Dad just seemed pointless. Why fight something that was inevitable? Eventually he would have to leave Jen. Why not make it easier?

Jen pulled the covers over her head, trying to block out the morning sunlight. Wanting to block out the world. She didn't think she could face it. She didn't want to. Not without him.

He walked away from her and she didn't even know why. She didn't understand. According to him she never did. She kept replaying that day in her mind. From the moment she woke up in his arms to him walking away from her and not looking back. She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong.

She called him that night and for the next two days but still no response. After that she had pulled herself together and decided she wasn't going to call anymore. Not that she really pulled herself together. Spending most of her day in bed did not qualify as normal Jen Lindley behavior.

She just wished she knew what had gone wrong. What she had done wrong. And right now she just wished she could disappear under her covers and not have to face the world.

-&-

"You can't hide in your room forever, Valentine." Pacey opened Drue's curtains and attempted to pull off his covers, but Drue just held them tighter.

"Watch me!" He turned over, burying his head in his pillow.

"I realize you're in the middle of a little fight with Jen but I don't think risking your grades over it is very clever. You know how easily they can kick you out of college."

"Screw you, Pacey. I don't need you babysitting me." Drue turned angrily. Pacey just put up his hands in defense.

"Jeez. Sorry for caring." Pacey paused and looked at Drue's face. He had bags under his eyes and looked really drained. Pacey hadn't seen much of Drue lately, but he knew something was wrong. When he got home from work Drue was usually locked in his room and didn't come out. This had been going on for a week now and Pacey still hadn't managed to find out what had happened. "It's not just a little fight is it?" Pacey said, in a softer tone.

"It doesn't matter." He turned away from Pacey, looking out of the window.

"Obviously it does. Jen's really upset and so are you." Drue tensed, not needing to hear about how he upset Jen. That was partially why he hadn't even wanted to see her. He didn't want to see the damage he's caused.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"No. Look Drue, I know we're not the best of friends. But if something's wrong you can tell me." Drue just sat there, not looking at Pacey, not saying anything. Finally Pacey sighed, heading towards the door.

"I screwed up." Drue suddenly responded just as Pacey was about to leave.

"I gathered that. I didn't really think Jen screwed up." Pacey joked but all he got was a glare from Drue.

"She screwed up too." Drue sighed. "Except her screw up was much less monumentally damaging than mine."

"You're starting to sound like Dawson."

"Damn." Drue smiled slightly. "I'm moving. To New York."

"What?" Pacey was definitely shocked. "Why?"

"There's nothing here for me anymore."

"Right. So you decided this before or after you had the big fight with Jen?" Pacey looked skeptical.

"Look, I don't need this Witter."

"Yeah, you do need this. Because for some reason Jen Lindley seems to care about you and you're just going to throw that away because you had a little fight?"

"It's not that." Drue sighed, knowing he would have to explain now. "My Dad, he's moving back to New York and his latest venture requires him to give off the impression of a family man. So of course he asks his one and only son, the one he doesn't even give a damn about to just get up and move there too."

"He said that to you?"

"Well he didn't exactly put it that way. But I know my Dad. If he had it his way he would never see me again, so since he said I have to move with him, it must be something business related."

"So you just decided to listen to him and go?" Pacey rose his eyebrows.

"No. There was no way I was gonna go. But I didn't know what I was going to do. I was just really pissed at my Dad and I kind of took it out on Jen."

"So apologize. Tell her you're sorry. She'll understand."

"I just think it's better if I left. She doesn't need me."

"I think you should let Jen decide. I know Jen and she'll hate you for making a decision for her instead of talking to her about it and deciding together." Pacey looked at his watch, knowing that now he would be late for work. "Just think about it, Valentine." Pacey said sincerely. "Now get out of bed and do some work," he ordered, jokily.

"You wish." Drue smiled, getting back under the covers.

-&-

"You know trying to sleep while blasting this music isn't very clever." He walked over and turned down the volume of her 'angry chick music'.

"Le me 'lone." Jen mumbled from way under the covers.

"Sorry, no can do. As you're best friend it is my job to get you out of this funk you've been in." Jack pulled on her covers and she finally sat up.

"I'm not in a funk. I like to think of it as being removed from reality." Jen grabbed her remote and put the music volume back up a little.

"Whatever it is. You can't stay in bed all day."

"Watch me." Jen stuck her tongue out at Jack, smiling for the first time. She just sat there for a few seconds, trying to face the day. "He's not going to call, is he?"

"I don't know, Jen."

"It's because it's him. I should have known."

"Known what?"

"That he would hurt me."

"Jen, I don't know what's going on with him. But whatever it is I know it's not something you did. It's something he's dealing with. And even though it hurts, it's something he needs to deal with alone."

"He shouldn't have to be alone. That's what I get for being in love with a stubborn moron." Jack smiled at what she said and Jen looked confused. "What?"

"You said 'in love with'." Jack pointed out and Jen realized she hadn't even noticed she said it.

"Well not right now. Right now I'm in the thick of pissed off."

"He's gonna have to work for it then?"

"Oh yeah." Jen grinned and then looked sad. "That's if he even wants to work for it. Right now it seems like he's forgotten that I even exist."

"He'll come around. If he doesn't he's as stupid as we first thought." Jack grinned, as he stood up. "Now are you going to go to your lessons or what?"

"I don't think so. I just need a bit of time." Jack smiled, understanding.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me." He leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Jack."

-&-

"I'm starting to think I should have taken that stalking joke a little more seriously." Pacey grinned as he approached the marina.

"You're late!" Sarah shook her head, looking at her watch.

"And here I thought I was my own boss." Pacey joked. "So what brings you hear? Is this another one of those 'just dropped by to say hi' things. 'Cause what would that be then, the 5th time this week?" Pacey joked.

"Well if you don't enjoy my company you could have said so. Plenty more people out there." Sarah joked.

"I never said that."

"That's what I thought. But actually I do have a reason for today's visit."

"Really?" Pacey looked skeptical.

"Yes. So here it is. There's a really nice new restaurant opening on the edge of town. Italian I think. My Dad managed to get me and one person of my choice onto the very busy list."

"So you want me to be that person?" Pacey asked and she nodded. "Like a date?"

"Duh, Pacey. Come on. It'll be fun. We'll go. We'll eat. And if you really don't enjoy it I promise to stop what you seem to deem stalkerist behavior." Pacey thought for a second. Why was it the first person that came to his mind when thinking about it was Joey? Even though he wasn't with Joey it still felt like he was being unfaithful to her or something. But it shouldn't. They both had to move on. She had and it was time he did too.

"Sure. What time is it?" Sarah smiled and started giving him details as he tried to convince himself he was making the right choice.

-&-

"Knock, knock." Joey opened the door to Jack's room and looked inside. He wasn't there, so she was about to turn and leave, but she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Oh God! Jack you scared me!" she shrieked as she turned to face him.

"Sorry Jo." He walked into his room and she followed. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No. Just thought I would come and see you. Where did you go?"

"I had a lecture. Dropped by Jen's on my way there. She's not doing too well." Jack said sadly.

"Yeah. I can't believe Drue broke up with her. They were so happy together. Does anyone know why?" Joey asked, truly worried. "Jen said he didn't say much that night. And no one's really talked to him since."

"I know. I spoke to Pacey and he said Drue was moping about just like Jen, but wasn't really talking to him. He said he would try and find out what happened."

"Oh good. I was thinking of going to Drue's, but maybe I'll see what happened with Pacey first."

"Cool. So how are things with you and Pacey?"

"Fine. Wonderful. Everything's just peachy." Joey said sarcastically.

"Woah. I thought things were okay with you guys."

"They are."

"Let me guess. That's the problem?" Jack realized what Joey was saying.

"I always thought that the point of us hanging out and getting comfortable again was to get back to a point where we would be together again."

"But you think he's not thinking the same?"

"I don't know what he's thinking. I mean we're friends. We hang out. I think it's as comfortable as it's going to be with us. But I feel like I'm just pining away for him while he's happy just being friends."

"You want him to want more."

"I want him to want me!" Joey blabbed.

"He does."

"How do you know? How do you know he's not just comfortable being friends? I think it's pretty obvious I want him back so…"

"Maybe it's not," Jack interrupted. "Maybe he doesn't know you want him back. Maybe it's time you reminded him."

"You think?" Joey asked, thinking about it. If she wanted him back she had to tell him. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem."

-&-

Jen walked along the beach, taking in the smell of the fresh air. She had been cooped up in her dorm room for the better part of the week, thinking about Drue. After Jack had gone, she decided that she just needed to get out and think for a while.

She didn't understand how Drue could ends things just like that. There was no explanation or reason. In one day they went from being pretty close to blissful to breaking up and not talking to each other. Obviously something else was going on. She didn't believe that Drue would break up with her over something as little as going to get some coffee.

But she didn't know what that other thing could be. Drue wouldn't talk to her. She had called and called and he hadn't answered. She gave up, not knowing what else she could do.

It was weird to think how much she missed him and wanted him back when all she had wanted when he first arrived in Capeside was for him to disappear. But over the summer Jen had seen a completely different side to Drue, a side he hadn't shown much in Capeside and it reminded her of the real Drue. The Drue she had known in New York.

Drue had always been a screwed up guy who hid behind a tough-guy facade. His ability to annoy you and call you on your shit had made Jen forget that those were sometimes good qualities because they made you face what was wrong. Drue had always done that for her, by telling her when she was acting out of character, telling her to sort herself out, or helping her sort things out.

When he first got to Capeside all Jen wanted to do was run from him. He reminded her of everything she had tried so hard to forget. She had finally put New York behind her and then Drue showed up and threw her world into a tailspin. She didn't think about Drue at all. She just thought about the New York lifestyle he represented.

The Prom, and then graduation and then all the time they spent together in the summer reminded Jen why Drue had always been one of decent ones. Because everything he did in New York he did for the same reasons that Jen had done them. To hide the hurt or to try and get rid of it.

They had grown so close and Jen had started depending on him again. Not the way she depended on Jack or her other friends but in a different way. Drue understood her in a way that no one else could. He knew her past and knew what she had been through. And he knew her present, he knew how she had changed and grown and he still cared about her. She felt like he knew everything about her. Just like she knew him.

Or at least thought she knew him. Now it felt like she didn't know him at all. He just left her with no explanation. She was so pissed off at him. Why did he have to be the tough guy? Why deal with this on his own? And if it was really a problem with her then why not tell her about it properly instead of leaving her with no explanation? Why did he have the ability to turn her world upside down once again?

-&-

Drue got up, knowing he couldn't lie in bed and hide forever, although that was a very appealing idea. He walked over to his desk, sighing as he picked up something. A one way ticket to New York dated November 12th. One week and he was going.

He sat down and stared at the ticket, just holding it in his hands. It seemed so easy. Just picking up and moving back. He had always wanted to go back to New York. Ever since he arrived in Capeside, he just wanted to go back. Jen had been the only highlight of the place and when she rejected his attempt at being friends he had already decided that he was going back to New York as soon as he could.

But then things changed. He couldn't say that his decision to go to Boston had nothing to do with Jen. When he heard she was going Boston Bay he felt maybe they still had a chance. He had changed in Capeside. Not very much, but he had given up all illegal substances and tried to be more considerate. So he had made the choice and chose BU over NYU. And in the end he got the girl.

But now he was losing her. He was just packing up and leaving. He knew he didn't have to leave. Even though his Dad said he did, Drue knew that if he really stood up to him there was a chance he would agree to let Drue stay in Boston. But the fear of possibly having to leave Jen mixed with his jealousy over seeing her with Paul sent him spiraling into confusion. He got scared, broke up with Jen and didn't protest to his father.

But what could he do? He felt out of control. He knew he should have told Jen. If anyone would understand it would be her. She would understand the problem he was having with his father. To say his Dad wasn't exactly father of the year material would be a severe understatement. From what he had heard about Pacey's Dad, he could see the similarities with his own.

His Dad didn't care about him. He didn't even speak to him unless it was necessary. He gave him money and told him to stay out of his way. Sometimes, and only sometimes Drue even felt sorry for his Mom for having been married to the guy once. Not that his mom was any better.

But why didn't he just tell Jen it was a Dad thing? All his anger at his father for just thinking he could not give a damn for eighteen years and then expect Drue to move across state at the snap of his fingers was displaced onto Jen, and that wasn't fair. Jen deserved better. She deserved the truth. He just didn't know if he was strong enough to give it to her.

-&-

"Hey there, stranger."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Pacey smiled at Jen as she approached him.

"How's work?" Jen asked, ignoring his previous question. Pacey gestured around him to the pretty empty dock. "Well I guess the summer is over."

"Yeah, I guess." Pacey shrugged. "So what brings you by? I thought you were confined to your room lately."

"Haha. I just needed some fresh air." Jen said, but Pacey noted the sullen tone in her voice.

"I can't believe you're moping over Drue Valentine!" He said it in a light tone, trying to make her at least smile.

"Yeah well, stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, like me going on a date." Pacey stuck in, needing to tell someone.

"What? You're going on a date?" Jen looked at him, shocked. "Joey?" He shook his head no. "Not Joey! Oooh."

"Exactly. Why do I feel like I'm cheating on her or something when we haven't been going out for nearly five months?"

"Because you still love her… And she loves you." Jen answered simply.

"Yeah, well sometimes love just ain't enough."

"Tell me about it."

"Have you spoken to him lately?"

"No. Did he say anything to you? You guys do live together."

"Sorry. He's been the quietest I've ever seen him be. I didn't think it was even possible." Jen sighed, not wanting to think about Drue again. She shrugged off her thoughts and put on a fake smile.

"So tell me about this girl you're going out with." Jen nudged Pacey jokily. "And I want all the details."

"Her name's Sarah."

"Worthington girl." Jen said without realizing.

"You know her?"

"No. I just… Anyway you were saying." Pacey looked at her quizzically before continuing.

"I met her this summer. We spent some time together. She's been coming here a lot lately and she asked me out this morning. And the only reason I could think of to say no was…"

"Joey."

"Right." Pacey sighed. "It's stupid isn't it? I'm supposed to move on right? Date other girls?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you're over Joey. Which by the way I think you're totally not. But if you think you are then sure go for it, move on. But if you're still hung up on Joey it's not fair to Sarah, Joey or you."

"I…" Pacey stuttered, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I love Joey. I just don't know if it's the right time for us. I don't want us to be like last year. I loved her and in some ways she loved me too, but we just ended up hurting each other too much. And Joey's moved on, she seems fine with the way things are now, I don't think I should ruin that."

"Maybe you need to talk to Joey about the state of your relationship before you jump to conclusions about what she thinks or wants." Jen hinted.

"Maybe." Pacey thought about it for a second. "I really think I've done the right thing. I need to move on if I ever have any hope of getting over that Potter girl." Pacey smiled, knowing he was really convincing himself rather than Jen.

-&-

"Coming!" Drue shouted, getting up to answer the door. Pacey was at work, or so he assumed, he hadn't actually come out of his bedroom to check.

He opened the door and his face fell when he saw the look on Jack's face.

"If you came to give me a lecture you can just save it," Drue advised, turning and walking into the apartment, leaving Jack to follow.

"Actually I came to see what the hell your problem is." Jack said, trying to control his anger. "Look, Drue. Jen is my best friend and I hate seeing her hurt like this. But you're my friend too and it's obvious you're hurting just as much."

"Jack I don't need this."

"Yeah. I think you do. Obviously you don't want to talk about whatever is wrong with you and that's fine by me. But when it affects Jen the way it's affecting her I can't just watch."

"I love Jen." Drue said quickly, surprising himself. Although Jack didn't look too shocked.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Jack sighed. "I know you were upset that day, even before you saw her with Paul. But you never told me why. Breaking up with Jen without even talking about the reason, is not going to do anything but hurt you both."

"I think the damage has been done."

"But you can still fix it."

"I don't think there's anything left to fix." Drue sighed, not even knowing why he was holding back so much.

"Well if you're willing to give up on Jen after everything you went through to get her, after everything you've been through, then I guess you never really deserved her."

"You're right, I didn't." Drue said, standing up. "We all know she's better off without Drue Valentine. The guy who does everything wrong!" Drue said, before storming into his room.

Jack just stood there, stunned at Drue. He knew Drue was hurting but he didn't know how else to get through to him. He sighed, and left upset that he couldn't do anything for his friends.

-&-

"Jen!" Joey smiled at Jen, surprised to see her out of her room.

"Hey Jo," Jen smiled slightly.

"How you feeling?" Joey asked sympathetically.

"Like I let Drue rip my heart out." Jen deadpanned. Instinctively Joey hugged Jen and then pulled away. Jen smiled at her, feeling happy that she had such great friends.

"He's a fool for letting you go. I guess that's the trouble with dating the strong ones. They want to deal with everything on their own," Joey said, thinking of Pacey.

"Well it would help to at least know what he was dealing with instead of being cut loose." Jen sighed.

"He'll come to his senses sooner or later."

"I don't think there's any point. If he has no faith in our relationship then what's the point of being in one?"

"Go easy on the boy. It's not their fault they're mentally retarded sometimes." Joey joked, trying to make Jen laugh. "At least you decided to come out of hiding."

"Yeah. I just took a walk down the beach, cleared my head, you know? I went to see Pacey as well."

"Yeah? I was just on my way to see him too actually." Joey's face lit up, thinking of how she was planning to ask Pacey back, or at least tell him she loved him. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing yet.

"Yeah. Apparently he has a da…" Jen stopped, realizing who she was talking to. But her face must have given something away.

"What? He has a what?" Joey asked, fearing the worst.

"Nothing. Nothing. He just has a long shift." But unfortunately Jen wasn't a very good liar.

"He has a date doesn't he?"

"I'm sorry, Jo." Joey's heart sank. She couldn't believe it. She had been turning down a few guys in the hopes that she and Pacey were headed back to each other. But obviously Pacey had moved on. She had just been stupid to think that they both wanted to be together. "Joey?"

"What? Oh. Err…It's okay Jen. I'm fine. You don't need to lie to protect my feelings." Joey put on her fake smiled even though Jen could see right through it. "I've moved on really."

"Joey. You don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not." At Jen's skeptical look she said. "Fine. I hate it. But it had to happen sooner or later. I just have to let him go."

"You could go and see him anyway? What does it matter if he has a date or not? You're friends."

"Ugggh." Joey hated that word. Friends is not what she wanted to be.

"Sorry." Jen realized she said the wrong thing. "Well you could just give me company in my depressed state?" Jen nudged Joey and she smiled. They turned and headed away from the beach.

"We're pathetic aren't we?" Joey laughed jokily as she and Jen walked off together.

-&-

"Finally get Joey to take your sorry ass back?" Drue commented at Pacey, who was getting ready in front of the mirror.

"Actually no. I'm going out with Sarah."

"The Worthington chick?" Drue asked and Pacey nodded. He was taking no notice of Drue's crude behavior because he could see Drue was about ready to pull his hair out.

"I see you haven't managed to swallow your pride and beg for forgiveness."

"Valentine's don't beg."

"Well they're pretty stupid then. The way I see it, if you do something stupid, you gotta suck it up and beg for forgiveness or you'll always be miserable."

"Thanks for the advice Witter."

"So tell me why Drue? Because I'm really wondering why you're willing to give Lindley up, or what it was that made you so crazy you let her go. I thought you were this tough guy, why would you let your Dad tell you what to do. And worse still, why would you do what he said?"

"I wouldn't."

"But you are. You're moving back to New York."

"I…"

"Actually. Better yet. Why don't you tell Jen?" Pacey said, stopping Drue. He took one last look in the mirror and left the room. "Think about it Drue." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the front door.

Drue just sighed.

-&-

"I thought I might find you here."

"It's our place isn't it? Where we have all our good and bad memories." She didn't turn to look at him, just continued to look out at the water.

"Jen, I…"

"Save it, Drue." She turned, looking hurt or maybe it was anger on her face, Drue couldn't quite work out which.

"I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk. I just…"

"That's the understatement of the year."

"You don't understand…" Drue pleaded but Jen laughed harshly.

"You keep telling me I don't understand. Well I guess there is no point to this if I don't understand. I'm just a dumb blonde right? Like any other girl you've dated." Jen spat out. She didn't mean to be so harsh but all the hurt she had been feeling just took over her.

"I'm trying to apologize," Drue said, trying to make her listen, needing her to understand.

"Don't bother. I probably won't understand, right?" Jen shook her head and walked up towards the city.

"Jen!" Drue called, but she didn't turn. Leaving him just like he had left her.

He fell to the ground. Not knowing what to do now. Giving up seemed the easiest option. He could just walk away and not look back. But he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't let the best thing in his life go over a stupid misunderstanding.

He wouldn't let her go without a fight.

-&-

"I have to say, you have great taste in food." Pacey smiled across the table, as he tasted the freshly cooked pasta.

"Well I think I have great taste all round, wouldn't you agree?" Sarah grinned lightly. "So how was work?"

"Boring but good." Sarah rose her eyebrows.

"Well work can never not be boring. But it was good being out by the boats."

"You really love sailing don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Pacey smiled, remembering his summer sailing with Joey. She was the only one who could fully understand why he loved sailing so much. He shook off those thoughts, mentally telling himself off for thinking of Joey while on a date with someone else.

"Pacey!"

"Hmm?" Pacey said, not realizing he had zoned off into his own thoughts.

"I asked you where your favorite places to sail to are."

"Oh sorry. Florida Keys I guess." There he went again, thinking of her when he wasn't supposed to.

He looked at Sarah, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. Sarah looked too much like Joey for it to be coincidental. Sure, she asked him out, but somehow he felt he was only there because he was trying to replace Joey with someone just like her. Only no one else could fill that role.

He sighed; realizing it was going to be a long night.

-&-

Joey paced up and down her room, trying not to think of what Pacey was doing. He drove her so crazy sometimes. Or she drove herself crazy. She told herself she shouldn't think about him or care that he was on a date, as she sat at home and moped, but she couldn't help it.

"I think you're definitely going to win."

"Huh?" Joey turned as her roommate entered her room.

"That marathon you're so obviously preparing to run. I think you'll win." Joey stopped pacing and sat on her bed.

"Ugggh!" She screamed, not knowing what else to do. "You know, it wasn't this bad. Everything was fine even. I was getting on with my life. Pacey was my friend and everything was going well. I wasn't obsessing over him or anything. And then he had to go and do this. Like I need this right now. To be reminded of exactly of everything I don't have!" Joey said it so fast Stacy had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pacey! He's on a date. With a girl!"

"Well I wasn't thinking he had switched over to Jack's team." Stacy tried to joke, but Joey was too wound up. "I thought you guys were just friends huh?"

"So did I. Friends who didn't date. Not each other and certainly not anyone else!" Stacy just gave her a look. "Okay, I'm being irrational again aren't I?"

"I would say that if I wasn't scared of you." Stacy grinned.

"What should I do?" Joey sighed, falling back on bed.

"Get over it?" Stacy suggested, not expecting Joey to take any notice. There was a pause for a second and then Joey suddenly got up.

"You're right!"

"I am?" Stacy looked confused. Joey began putting her shoes on and getting ready. "What are you doing?"

"Going out. Getting over it." Joey began whizzing around and Stacy was regretting ever saying anything.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. A club or something? Anywhere." Joey said, not thinking. "So are you in?" Joey asked.

"As much as I'd love to witness this adventure first hand, I have work to be doing."

"Fine. I can do this alone. I'll show him I'm totally over him!"

"Sure you are!" Stacy called as Joey walked into the bathroom.

"I am!" she screamed back and Stacy just laughed.

-&-

"Anyone home?" Jack stuck his head into Jen's room; he sighed as he spotted her under the covers again.

"Hey, Jack." Jen turned to face him, trying to smile. "What's up?"

"Just came to see if you were still alive."

"Ha ha." Jen said, obviously not amused.

"I'm still alive, although I'm surprised Drue still is." At Jack's confused look she continued. "I finally saw him. To say I wasn't happy would be an understatement."

"What did he say?"

"He tried to apologize for acting like a complete ass."

"And?"

"And what? I didn't want to stand there and listen to his pathetic attempts to explain why he's made the past week of my life a complete misery."

"Jen…"

"Look, I know I could have been more understanding, but when I saw him I just felt so angry. I hate him for making me so…so…"

"In love?"

"No." Jen said sternly. "More like depressed and confused."

"Maybe you should have listened to what he had to say."

"Maybe I should have. But I just couldn't. My relationship with Drue has always been weird. I knew before we even started going out that I was just asking for trouble. I don't know why I didn't just follow that instinct."

"You don't really believe it's over between you?"

"No." She sighed, because she didn't want it to be over. "I just want it to stop hurting so damn much." Jack leaned over and hugged her.

"I think you should give him a chance. At least he is trying now." Jen wiped the tears that had sprung up in her eyes and smiled at Jack.

"I'll think about it. He has a hell of a lot of groveling to do if he wants to get back on my good side though!"

"That's the spirit." Jack smiled and Jen just laughed lightly. "What?"

"I just never thought I'd be acting like such a girl." Jen said, smiling finally.

-&-

"The food's really great." Sarah commented, once again pulling Pacey out of his little daze. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Pacey had been a little distracted all night and he hated that he felt guilty being on this date. It shouldn't feel so wrong, but it did.

"So what made you choose Boston?"

"To live in?" Sarah nodded. "Well, the job really. It was too good to turn down." Pacey knew that wasn't the only reason. The fact that Joey was in Boston was probably the most important thing to him, even if he hadn't really admitted that as the reason, even to himself.

"There it is again," Sarah commented.

"What?"

"That look. You keep getting this far off look in your eyes. You're thinking about Joey aren't you?" She said it casually, like it was okay.

"What? Sarah I'm not… How do you know about Joey?" He asked finally.

"She does go to my college. And I told you I have my sources Pacey."

"I wasn't… Joey's my past. I wasn't thinking about her," he lied, and it must have shown.

"I thought when I asked you out that you were over her. I heard that you guys dated for a long time and were pretty serious. I know you loved her Pacey. I saw it over the summer. When you had that picture of her in your wallet. The picture that I know is still there." She wasn't being accusing, but merely stating a fact. "I just thought that maybe it was over."

"It is," Pacey insisted, trying to convince himself more than Sarah.

"Is it? Is it really, Pacey?" she prodded, shocking Pacey. Sure, she liked Pacey. But she wasn't going to date him if he wasn't over Joey. First of all she would feel completely inferior, she had seen Joey and she was stunning, and second of all she didn't believe in denying someone their love.

Pacey didn't know what to say. He had been denying these feelings for Joey for so long. He couldn't face up to the feelings that had been so damaging in the past. He was so scared of ruining what they had built up that he had ignored what they used to have.

"Because if it's not over, if there's even a little part of you that's not here, a part that's with her, then you shouldn't be here."

-&-

Pacey stood outside Joey's dorm room, he lifted his hand to knock, but then stopped, and then tried again, but stopped. Finally, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

What Sarah had said to him had made him face up to what he had been denying for so long. All these feelings he had been ignoring because he was too scared to face them. He felt so bad getting up and leaving Sarah, but she had made him choose and he couldn't choose anyone but Joey.

She insisted it was okay but Pacey couldn't help feeling bad. But he couldn't think about that now. Now he was too scared thinking about what he was going to do when the door opened. He could hear footsteps approaching the door and took a deep breath.

The door opened and his heart sank.

"Pacey!" Stacy said shocked, but then realized that he would think it was weird that she knew his name when they had never even met. "Uh…I'm Stacy, Joey's roommate. You're Pacey right?" she asked, even though she knew he was. She had seen enough pictures to recognize him anywhere.

"Uh, yeah. Is Joey here?" He suddenly felt really stupid, not knowing what to do.

"No she's not." Stacy said regretfully, mentally thinking to kill Joey for going out.

"Oh." Pacey didn't know what to do now. He couldn't believe he had come all the way to her dorm and would have done something as stupid as kiss her.

"Do you want me to give her a message?"

"No. No, it's okay. I guess I'll see her later. It was nothing important." Pacey rambled, moving away from the door. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem." Stacy smiled as Pacey walked away, downfallen.

-&-

"What do you want?" Jen tried to close the door she had just opened but Drue stopped her.

"I came to talk. And I really need you to listen. I know I've been a complete ass and there is no reason for you to ever talk to me again, but I was hoping you'd just give me a chance." Jen softened slightly at his desperate tone but wasn't willing to back down completely.

"You have five minutes," she instructed, walking into her room and sitting on the bed. Drue started pacing, not knowing where to begin.

"You know how you said you must be like every other girl I've dated?" He said finally, and Jen recalled saying something like that last time they spoke. "Well you're wrong. You're not like any girl I've dated. Mainly because I've never dated before." Drue admitted. Jen realized that she already knew that, but she had forgotten about it because of the way Drue acted. He seemed so confident when it came to girls that you could forget that he hadn't actually 'dated' before. "I've screwed up a lot in my life, I've screwed around a lot too. But I've never had someone who was worth anything in my life before."

"When I moved to Capeside, Jen, I was a mess. I didn't know what I was doing. And then you were there. When you started to accept me I felt as if I'd managed to get something normal back in my life. I stopped screwing up because there was someone there to make me want to not screw up all the time."

Jen just sat there listening, not knowing where he was going with this. He paused, not saying anything for a second and then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Jen. She looked at it, confused. It was one way plane ticket to New York.

"Drue, what's…"

"My Dad called me last week." Drue continued. "He wanted me to move to New York to live with him. Not because he's suddenly decided his son is worth something of course," Drue said sarcastically. "Something about giving off the impression of being a family man or something, I wasn't really listening. He called just before we went to the beach that day." And suddenly Drue's attitude at the beach was much clearer. She was about to say something but he continued.

"I know I don't have to go. I kind of knew it then. But suddenly I was faced with this prospect of never seeing you again, and I went a little crazy. I just needed to think and I didn't know what I would do if I lost you." Jen was still sitting there, not moving. She wanted to get up and hug him, but something was keeping her from moving.

"I was going to come and tell you about it later and apologize for running off from the beach, but then I found out you went for coffee with Paul and I…"

"It was just coffee," Jen disputed.

"Where in this story did I say I was being rational?" Drue joked and Jen smiled slightly. "I just went a little crazy. I hate to be the jealous boyfriend but I just thought that what if my moving wasn't the thing that would pull us apart but other people? What if we just weren't meant to be? What if you realized that I was just too much of an idiot to be with?"

She got up then, hugging him, realizing that he was trying hard not to cry.

"Drue?"

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry I just left you with no explanation. It's just because I love you so damn much." She looked up at him and he refused to meet her eyes. She kissed him on the forehead, then his nose, and then his lips. He melted into her kiss, pulling her close. "Do you forgive me?"

"How can I not when you act like such a baby." Jen joked, laughing through her tears. "I love you too Drue."

"You do?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" Jen asked, offended.

"I…I don't know. I just didn't think that…"

"Well you think too much. Unfortunate as it may be, I am rapidly falling in love with you." Jen smiled, hugging him closely. "But that's why it hurts even more when you shut me out," she said seriously.

"I know I…"

"I don't think you do, Drue. When I felt you pulling away from me…that was the worst feeling in the world. I know we are a strange couple but what makes us so special is that I fell like I know you, even if no one else does. I can see through the act and the tough-guy routine. But that's only because you let me. I can't be with you if you shut me out."

"I promise I won't." Drue kissed her again, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Their kisses grew hotter and Jen pulled Drue towards the bed. They fell on it, laughing and kissing. Finally Drue pulled away and looked at her.

"Promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"No more going out with Paul. I hate the guy." Jen laughed and kissed him again.

"Deal." She pulled the covers over the both of them, blocking out the rest of the world.


	7. Thank God I Found You

Drue sighed, collapsing on Jen's small bed. Jen looked at him and then sighed. She leaned across Drue to pick up her alarm clock from her bedside, but dropped it when he pulled her down on top of him.

"Drue!" Jen shrieked, trying to get him to let go of her. Drue just grinned and pulled her down for a kiss. She kissed him back, pretending she was just humoring him all the while really enjoying it.

"I knew you couldn't resist, Lindley." Drue joked looking at Jen's smiling face.

"Shut up!" Jen jumped off the bed and went back to the task at hand. Drue smiled and then sat up.

"I don't know why we have to go back to Capeside, when we could just stay here and spend the entire holiday together." Drue put his arms around Jen from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"Because," Jen pulled away, trying to resist. "Thanksgiving is a time for family, Drue. Everyone's going back to Capeside. Dawson is coming back from LA and we're making it a great year at home." She softened at Drue's pouty look. He sat on the bed and she sat in his lap. "I know your mother isn't exactly the best person to spend the holidays with but it'll be different this year. You'll be with me." Drue smiled as she leant down and kissed him softly.

Jen knew just how Drue felt. Thanksgiving wasn't exactly a great time for him at home, nor was any other holiday really. His family wasn't anything to be really thankful for.

But this year he did have something to be thankful for and he was prepared to at least try and enjoy this holiday. Even though he would never admit it, he was looking forward to spending the holidays with Jen, Jack, Joey, Pacey and maybe even Dawson, but he wasn't sure about that one.

"But Jen, if we stay here we could be alone. All day and all night!" Drue laughed and Jen just threw a shirt at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Valentine. I'm beginning to think I should have let you go back to New York."

"No way! After all that effort it took to convince my Dad to let me stay here." Drue's voice was laced with sarcasm. When Drue had called his Dad to tell him he wanted to stay, his father had said 'Oh that, well it turns out I got the job without you so you don't need to come." And that was it. After all that Drue had been through his Dad had just dropped it that easily.

"Hey, you should be grateful it was that easy." Jen reminded him.

"I guess." Jen continued to pack while Drue just looked bored.

"Have you packed yet?" Jen rose her eyebrows.

"Errr. Yeah almost done." Drue lied, unconvincingly.

"Drue!"

"Don't worry Jen, I have all night to pack." Drue assured her.

"Just make sure you get your ass to the station on time Valentine. I don't want to have to go looking for you."

"Damn! There goes my plan."

-&-

Capeside looked the same as it had when they had left it. The same picturesque view of the creek, the same houses running along the beach, the same dock that had heard so many stories of their lives. Arriving at the Capeside train station, they could hardly believe it had been over three months since they left for college.

"Joey!" Dawson called from the platform. Joey smiled as her old friend came running towards where she was getting off the train, followed shortly by Jack, Jen, Drue and Pacey.

Dawson ran towards them, beaming at the site of his friends. He had arrived in Capeside earlier that morning and couldn't wait to see his friends.

"Dawson!" Joey shrieked, hugging her friend tightly. However much she valued her independence, she still missed Dawson. She couldn't believe it had been so long since she had seen him.

"Wow, Jo. You look great," he complimented giving her the once over.

Pacey stood behind Joey, trying not to get jealous at how excited Joey had been to see her old friend and how tightly she had hugged him. Reminding himself that Joey was only his friend and nothing more, he put on a fake smile and walked towards Dawson.

"Hey, man," Pacey greeted, giving Dawson a semi hug. Dawson smiled at him. Even though their friendship would never go back to the way it used to be, they were at least friendly towards each other.

Dawson moved round and greeted Jack and Jen and then even mustered a semi-acknowledgement Drue's way. To say Drue was not impressed would be an understatement, but he didn't want to burst Jen's bubble, she seemed so happy to be home.

"So Pacey you're going to Doug's and Drue you're going to stop by your house and then we'll meet back at the B&B right?" Jen clarified, looking at Pacey who saluted and Drue who kind of grunted at the thought of seeing his mother. The rest of the group were heading to the B&B where they would be staying for the holiday.

"If I don't come back I've been locked up by Cruella." Drue informed Jen, putting his arms around her and kissing her. Jen smiled, not wanting him to go but knowing he had to.

"Go! And hurry back," she said, kissing him once more before he headed away, blowing her a kiss as he walked off. Dawson looked at Jen strangely and then laughed.

"I'm never going to get used to that am I?" Dawson asked the rest of the group.

"Well if you don't, it will be a bit hard because it happens all the time." Joey informed him as the walked towards the parking lot.

"Right. Drue equals good. Have to remember that." Dawson joked. Pacey looked at Jen who didn't look too pleased with Dawson but must have figured it wasn't worth mentioning.

-&-

"Bessie!" Joey dropped her bags at the door and ran into the house.

"Joey!" Bessie shrieked before being crushed in a big hug. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy to see me." Joey laughed.

"Yeah, well, despite everything I actually did miss my grouchy old sister," Joey admitted. "Alex!" she grinned, spotting her little nephew.

She went off to greet the little boy and everyone walked inside, chatting and joking. Grams was also staying at the B&B, she had already arrived in Capeside the day before. Grams probably missed Capeside the most. She liked her new, slightly faster paced life in Boston, but she had lived in Capeside her whole life, and it felt strange to leave it.

"Thanks so much for letting us stay here Bessie." Jen said, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't be silly, Jen. You know you guys are always welcome. This will be an even better Thanksgiving than last year. The B&B will be packed full of guests."

"Err you realize we're not paying you, don't you?" Jen joked.

"Of course. But I need plenty of help with Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Bessie winked and Jen just laughed.

The house was filled with noise; everyone was joking, talking, laughing and just enjoying being together. Everyone settled into their rooms and then congregated back into the living room.

-&-

"Dougie! I'm home." Doug walked out of the kitchen and came out to find his little brother sprawled across his couch with his feet up.

"Pacey!" he screamed, but not from delight. He walked over and took Pacey's feet off of his table. "How many times do I have to say it? Don't put your feet on my table."

"It's so good to be home." Pacey grinned at Doug's unchanged attitude.

"I wish I could say the same."

"But you're always home Doug. I guess it must be hard to go out. Not many gay men in Capeside, especially since Jack left." Pacey ducked as Doug threw the towel that had been in his hand at his brother.

"How was the trip?" Doug asked, not addressing his gay joke. He walked over to the other side of the room and in true Doug Witter style picked up the towel he had thrown just seconds earlier.

"Good. Jen fell asleep in Drue's arm at the start of the journey. Drue and Jack fought over the merits of Capeside verses Boston and Joey and I played a little poker because we were bored."

"Joey plays poker?"

"She does now." Pacey grinned and Doug shook his head.

"Pacey! You're corrupting the young girl."

"The girl dated me for a year. How much more corrupt is she going to get?" Pacey joked but then stiffened at that thought. He still didn't know what he was going to do about his feelings for Joey. Doug obviously noticed.

"How are things going with you and Miss Potter?" Doug asked.

"Slowly. Very slowly."

"And you're not happy?" Doug rose his eyebrows. Last he knew, Joey was the one complaining Pacey was not paying attention to her while Pacey tried to ignore his feelings.

"I am. I don't know. Has it been enough time? How do we know we're not going to make the same mistakes again? How can I really be sure she won't break my heart again? How can I be sure I won't break hers?" Pacey sighed. He didn't know why, but he realized that he always managed to spill his guts when his brother was around.

"You don't really. It's up to the both of you to decide. You both have to make sure you won't make those mistakes again. But you can't decide that unless you both open up and decide together that that's what you want to do."

"I guess." However much Pacey hated to admit it, his brother gave good advice. "Well I'm going to have a shower and then head to Joey's. Why don't you come too?" Pacey suggested.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Come on or I'll tell Bess you've secretly had a crush on her since high school."

"I have not!"

"Whatever Dougie. I read the letters."

"What? How could you read my personal…."

"So there are letters?" Pacey grinned, as Doug realized he had been caught. "I'll be ready in half an hour and we'll go there together." Pacey said before Doug could protest.

-&-

Jack knocked and then waited outside the door, taking a deep breath, he waited for someone to answer. He couldn't believe he was this nervous to see someone he spoke to nearly every day.

"Jack!" Tobey shrieked, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Surprise." Jack grinned.

"I'll say. You said you weren't coming down for Thanksgiving."

"I know. I wanted to surprise you. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Tobey looked at Jack as if he was crazy. "Why would I mind? I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Jack admitted. Jack looked at Tobey and he smiled, they stood there for a couple of seconds, not saying anything.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tobey suggested.

"Sure." Tobey went back inside to get his coat and then came back outside. Taking Jack's hand, he smiled as they started walking.

-&-

"Honey, I'm home!" Drue announced, entering the B&B. Everyone laughed as Jen got up from where she was sitting with Dawson to greet her boyfriend.

"So, how was it?" Jen asked, putting her arms around him.

"I would tell you all the horrible details but I really don't want to spoil the mood." Drue bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, forgetting there were other people in the room.

"Get a room!" Joey called from across the room, throwing one of Alex's soft toys at the couple.

"You're just jealous!" Jen stuck her tongue out at Joey playfully.

"Oh yeah! Please Drue, I want you now." Joey said sarcastically as she passed them on her way to the kitchen.

"Sorry Jo, I'm a one woman man." Drue called after her and she just waved him off. "So what did I miss?" Drue asked as they went to sit down where the group was settled by the fire.

Drue sat down on the couch and Jen settled in his arms. Dawson was perched on the other side of the room and Joey, who had returned from the kitchen, was sitting on the floor playing with Alex.

"Jack went to Tobey's to surprise him and Pacey should be here any minute." Joey informed him. "I just tried calling Doug's but no one answered." Jen and Drue gave her a look and she just gave them a 'what?' look in return. Just as she said it, Pacey's voice could be heard from outside.

"Look who I found?" Pacey announced as he walked in, followed by Doug, Jack and Tobey.

"Wow looks like I was missing a party." Doug smiled. Joey quickly got up to say hi to him.

"Told you I would drag him home for Thanksgiving," Joey said, referring to Pacey

"Yeah, well. Now that he's lounging about my place I'm not too sure you should have," Doug joked. Joey just smiled, looking over at Pacey who had gone and made himself comfortable where Joey had just been playing with Alex. "So, where's your sister?" Doug asked.

"She's in the kitchen discussing food with Grams and Gale. I wouldn't stay in there too long." Joey laughed. "On second thought you'd probably fit right in."

"Hey!"

"Come back out here when you're done getting cooking tips, Deputy Doug." Joey laughed. Doug went into the kitchen to see what the 'grown ups' were up to while Joey returned to the circle that had been created in the living room.

Pacey quickly picked up Alex who was sitting next to him and made room for Joey, but tried to pretend like he really wanted to show Alex something. Joey smiled and sat next to Pacey, joining in the conversation.

-&-

"What are you doing?" Dawson sat down next to Joey, who was sitting on the front porch, seemingly doing nothing. She turned to Dawson and smiled.

"Just enjoying the view. You never quite appreciate it when it's home, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, just looking out at the creek.

"So how's life Dawson?" Joey said finally, smiling at him.

"Good. It's really good, Joey," Dawson admitted. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"But it's not like I thought it would be. Have you noticed we haven't really spoken for three weeks? Not even a proper email." Joey was about to say something but he went on. "We both just haven't had time and we've been okay with that, right?"

"Yeah. I kind of miss what we had, but at the same time life is handing me all these new experiences that I barely have time to stop and think."

"I know. You have to make time for all the new people in your life as well as trying to hold onto the old."

"So, how are all the new people in your life? Have you met anyone?" Joey asked. She was just realizing that she really didn't know much about Dawson's life. "How's that girl you told me about. Cathy?" Dawson nodded. "She still giving you trouble?"

"Well she thinks she knows everything there is to know about film. But besides that we have managed to become friends, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, sometimes she's really nice to me and it looks as though she's almost flirting and other times she can't stand the sight of me. I'm telling you, that girl is so confusing." Joey just laughed. "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Joey dodged.

"How are things with Pacey? Or any other guy?" Dawson asked. "I have noticed a rather lack of coupleness between the two of you."

"Probably because we aren't a couple. But things are good. We're friends."

"Is that how you want it?" Dawson asked. Joey couldn't tell whether he was just asking or being judgmental.

"No." She said finally. "I'll always love Pacey, Dawson. I don't know what it is but I really believe that our love is pure and true." She looked at Dawson to see his reaction.

"I admit it still hurts that I wasn't really your true love, Joey. I guess I always thought we belonged together. But I do see how you are when you're with him and I know we all have to move forward. And it may seem like this is too little, too late but if you and Pacey end up together I'll be happy because I see that it will make you happy."

Joey smiled and then leaned over and hugged Dawson. She was glad that at least now Dawson could finally see past his pain and accept Joey's feelings for Pacey. Even if she wasn't with Pacey.

-&-

Pacey looked out of the window onto the porch and then quickly closed the curtain again, not looking very happy. He wished Bessie hadn't asked him to look for Joey. Seeing her hugging Dawson wasn't something he really wanted to witness.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Jen commented, looking at Pacey. He quickly smiled, covering up his sudden jealousy.

"Nah. I was just looking for Joey. Managed to pull yourself away from lover boy?" Pacey smirked as they went and sat on the couch.

"Haha. He's just ringing Cruella to let her know he's staying here tonight." Jen smiled. "You're staying too, right?"

"Uh. Nah I don't think so."

"Come on, Pacey! You have to. Look everyone is staying tonight. There's plenty of space here. Bessie wanted the B&B booked out with family this holiday. Even Tobey and Drue are staying."

"And Dawson?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"No reason."

"Please Pacey. Joey would want you to," Jen tried, but he didn't listen.

"I don't think so Lindley. I'll stay until late, but I don't think I should stay over."

"You know you're being stupid," Jen said plainly and Pacey just laughed. "So where is Joey?"

"I don't know," Pacey lied. But Jen had seen Dawson follow her out onto the porch and saw Pacey looking out the window so she knew he was lying.

"Are you having Thanksgiving diner with your family?"

"Well I think I'm going over there early and then gonna run back here for the real family dinner." Pacey smiled.

"Remember what was happening this time two years ago?" Jen asked suddenly.

"Oh yes. I had to stop you from ripping my clothes off." Pacey smirked.

"I was not ripping your clothes off. Anyway, they weren't joking when they said you grow wiser over time. And please do not mention that near Drue. He has real jealousy issues." Jen joked.

"Well I would too. A girl as gorgeous as you."

"Nice try Witter. Us girls know it's only because you like to have a claim over us." Jen watched as Drue put down his cell phone. "Quick put your arm around me and I'll show you." Pacey didn't know what Jen was talking about but did as she said.

Drue walked up to where Pacey and Jen were sitting not looking too happy about speaking to his mother.

"Hey, get your hands off my woman," Drue said, grabbing Jen in a jokey way. Jen just laughed.

"I told you. You're all the same." Jen laughed, managed to get out of Drue's hold and walked off. Leaving a confused Drue and Pacey behind.

"What was all that about?" Drue asked, sitting next to Pacey.

"Don't ask. Just don't mess with Jen when she's in a feminist mood." Pacey laughed and Drue still looked confused.

-&-

The day was passing by so quickly. They were all enjoying being together, reminiscing about the past, and filling everyone in about the present. Everyone was having such a good time they didn't realize how time was flying by.

"Ready to go, Pace?" Doug asked, walking into the living room where everyone was sitting. They hadn't even realized it was nearly ten o'clock.

"Sure." Pacey said, jumping up. Joey, who had assumed everyone was staying the night, looked shocked. She looked at Jen who urged her to get up.

Joey quickly got up and walked over to Pacey quickly as he was getting his coat.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be here tomorrow as soon as I can get away from the insane asylum."

"Everyone's staying the night Pacey. We're gonna stay up all night together. Why don't you stay?"

"I don't think so," Pacey said, unconsciously looking over at Dawson. "I don't want to leave Doug, now do I?"

"Doug," Joey called to him as he came back inside from the car to find Pacey. "It's okay with you if Pacey stays tonight, right?" Joey asked, ignoring Pacey's protests.

"He's never listened to what I said before, but of course it's okay." Doug smiled.

"Great." She smiled at Doug. "You're staying and I don't want to hear another word," she said before walking back into the circle in the living room.

Pacey stood there, a little stunned at Joey's attitude and then smiled. It reminded him of the feisty girl she used to be. Doug just laughed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, before leaving.

Pacey took off his coat and returned to his place next to Joey. Joey smiled at him, really happy that he was staying.

-&-

The B&B had a total of five rooms, including Bessie's and Joey's. When everyone had finally had enough hanging out that they couldn't possibly stay awake any longer, everyone had retreated into their rooms. Bessie and Alex had gone to their room much earlier to sleep. Grams had also taken one of the bedrooms and gone to bed early. Jen had shared with Joey in her old bedroom. Pacey and Drue, already being roommates had taken one of the last two bedrooms and Jack, Tobey and Dawson had taken the last one.

However, just before they fell asleep Drue felt it necessary to go and visit Jen and Joey.

"Knock, knock." Drue stuck his head into the room and smiled, finding Jen and Joey in their pajamas.

"Drue! It's nearly four am. Do you not want any sleep?" Joey moaned.

"Aww. You know you couldn't sleep without seeing my face just one more time." Drue joked, going and putting his arms around Jen.

"You know, you two are getting like those couples who we loved to mock. The really annoying, overly lovey-dovey ones." Joey laughed; Drue and Jen were kissing and didn't even notice her.

"Look I'll just lie here next to Jen and you won't even notice me." Drue motioned to the floor, where Jen's sleeping bag was.

"Oh god. You want to take over my room!" Joey sighed dramatically. But not having the energy to fight them, and not seriously wanting to deprive them of their precious cuddling time she moved towards the door. "Just, please no funny business in my room." Drue and Jen laughed as Joey just walked out the room, already half asleep.

Joey just wanted to sleep but she knew leaving the two lovebirds to cuddle together meant that she had to find herself somewhere to sleep. She made her way to the room two doors away from hers and quietly opened the door to Drue and Pacey's room.

She found Pacey already asleep on one side of the double bed and smiled at the site. He looked so peaceful. She quietly slipped into the other side of the bed and turned to face him. She just watched him sleeping until she finally fell into her own dreamland.

-&-

Joey was woken up by the sounds of movement about the house. No doubt Bessie and Grams were already up, already preparing for the day. She turned over and then remembered someone was lying next to her. She smiled at Pacey who was still fast asleep.

She knew she should probably get up before Pacey woke up and caught her watching him, but she couldn't seem to move. Tears appeared in her eyes and she didn't know why. It was probably her being overly emotional. Lying in bed with Pacey, waking up with him there next to her just reminded her of the many nights they had spent together, just lost in their own world.

When she was with Pacey, when she made love to Pacey she felt so different, especially to the way she had been feeling. Where in reality she was scared and worried about hurting people's feelings, failing a test or not getting into college, Pacey managed to make her forget everything with just one kiss.

She ran her hand softly over his hair, not wanting to wake him but suddenly overcome by the desire to touch him. She ran her fingers over his lips lightly and then bent over and kissed his forehead softly.

"Morning Pace," she whispered before quietly getting out of bed and leaving him to sleep.

As the door closed behind her, Pacey's eyes opened slightly. He sighed; slightly disappointed that he had been strong and not just thrown caution to the wind and kissed her while he had the chance.

-&-

Breakfast reminded them all of the only other time they had been gathered like this. Their little weekend in the country trying to impress a critic reviewing the B&B, which had started out a disaster, but actually turned out to be a lot of fun.

The boys had insisted on making the breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The women of the house were definitely impressed that they hadn't blown up the kitchen in the process.

After breakfast, everyone retreated to their rooms to get dressed for the fun day they had planned.

"Need a hand?" Pacey offered, scaring Joey who had been washing the dishes from breakfast. "Wash?"

"Dry." Joey instructed, handing him a cloth.

They stood next to each other, just washing and drying, not talking for a few minutes. They both wanted to say something but didn't know what. The thought of Pacey dating again had been eating Joey up for over a week. Even that night that she went out didn't help, she ended up coming home after depressing herself by thinking about Pacey and then found out he had come around that night.

Pacey on the other hand couldn't get what Sarah had said to him on their date out of his mind. Was he still in love with Joey? The obvious answer to that was yes. But was he ready to go further and move away from this safe friendship they had built up? Maybe Joey not being home that night had been a sign, maybe it still wasn't the right time for them. But then what was?

"So, how's Sarah?" Joey broke the silence, pulling Pacey from his thoughts.

"Sarah?"

"You know, your girlfriend." Joey scrubbed the dish she was holding harder, avoiding Pacey's eyes.

"She's not my…How do you know about her?"

"I don't, I just know you went on a date." Joey stated nervously, not knowing why she even mentioned it.

"Sort of."

"So do you like her?" Sort of? What did that mean? Joey couldn't deal with vague answers.

"Would you care if I said yes?"

"Of course," she said straight away. Then she added, "I'm your friend. Am I not allowed to take an interest in your life anymore?"

"You are. Just…what if I wanted you to care for a different reason?" He didn't know what he was saying. Maybe Joey did still care about him. Why did she bring up Sarah? Or maybe she was just being a friend like she said.

"Do you?"

"Do you?" he asked her back. Did she care about Sarah because she was being a friend or did she care because she still loved Pacey? He didn't know.

"I just want you to be happy. If she makes you happy then go ahead."

"Just for the record I don't need your approval."

"I know. I didn't mean…I'm sorry." Joey said quickly, feeling stupid. Of course she didn't need to tell him to go ahead, she had no right to be given a say in his life. She had lost that right a long time ago.

"And just for the record. She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"Like me?" Joey turned to Pacey finally.

"No." Joey looked at him, confused what he meant. Now they weren't even friends? "You're a lot more than 'just a friend'." Joey stopped, shocked and then smiled at him. "Or at least I hope you are." He added, before walking away, leaving Joey in a state of confusion.

What exactly had he meant?

-&-

"So, how long do you think?" Jen asked. Drue was sitting on the couch, his arms firmly around Jen who was snuggled on top of him. They had decided to just sit together for a while before Drue went back home. They were currently watching Pacey and Joey who were washing the dishes.

"One week? They can't hold out much longer."

"Especially after Pacey's date not working out. He must have realized he's not over her."

"Well he's been extra mopey lately. That would definitely explain it." Drue commented.

"You think if we just knock their lips together they'll get the message," Jen joked.

"Probably not." Drue laughed. Jen just smiled and kissed him, it was sudden and very passionate.

"What was that for?" Drue asked, smiling.

"Just because."

"You getting all lovey-dovey on me Lindley?" Drue joked, borrowing Joey's phrase.

"Ha. You wish."

"I do. You. On me. Me likes." Drue leered towards her and she just hit him.

"Perve."

"You wish."

"Maybe."

"Ha. I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." Drue accused.

"This coming from a guy who had to sneak into my room at night so he could be near me." Jen threw back, very amused about this fight.

"Hey, I didn't sneak. I walked in."

"You kicked poor Joey out of her own room."

"I'm sure she wasn't too broken up. I'm sure she appreciated sharing the double bed with Pacey more than I would have." Drue laughed.

"Just admit it. You can't get enough of me," Jen said in a snotty voice, as if she didn't care about being near Drue at all.

"Hey, I don't deny it. If we weren't in a house packed with a lot of family and friends I'd want to do a lot more than just hold you all night," Jen blushed lightly at the thought. Lately it had become very hard to just be in Drue's arms without wanting to do more. But they had never really talked about taking their relationship further. Jen smiled, and in a move done purely to annoy him she moved slightly in his lap.

"Jen! You're killing me here!" Jen just laughed.

"Come on monkey boy." She got up and pulled him towards the door. "Go home and face Cruella. But be back soon." Drue pouted, but Jen just kissed him lightly. "Now go!" Drue walked towards his car and then turned.

"Love you." He called.

"Yeah, yeah." Jen laughed as Drue got in his car and started to drive away. "Drue!" Jen called, just as he was about to pull away. He pulled down his window to listen. "Love you too." Drue smiled and then blew her a kiss before driving off.

-&-

"I'm sorry I can't come tonight. Sounds like you guys will be having a lot of fun." Tobey said sadly as they reached his house.

"Don't worry. I know your family is big on having a whole family dinner. At least we all had a chance to hang out yesterday. And maybe you can come back to the B&B later?" Jack asked.

The whole gang had stayed up until really late last night talking and joking together and Tobey really felt welcome, and like he was part of the group. Joey had even asked him to stay over and he and Jack had talked for a while last night before falling asleep.

"Yeah. You're staying 'till Sunday so we should be able to spend some quality time together." Tobey laughed, smiling at Jack.

"I can't wait."

"Happy Thanksgiving Jack."

"You too Tobey."

"I have a lot to be thankful for this year." Tobey smiled, looking at Jack.

"Me too." Jack looked at Tobey and then leaned over and kissed him softly. "Me too," he repeated.

Tobey laughed and then kissed him again before going back into the house, smiling back at Jack.

-&-

Pacey shut the door of his room and was about to head towards the Witter Insane Asylum, ready to meet his doom. He was expecting the old 'you barely graduated', 'good thing you didn't waste your time with college' and whatever other ways his Dad could come up with to tell him he was a failure. He was sure he should be used to it by now, but it still made him angry.

He walked past the living room and noticed Dawson sitting alone with Alex, trying to get him to quiet down. He paused, not knowing if he should talk to Dawson. Sighing he figured it didn't matter if he was a little late for the lectures.

"Want me to have a go?" Pacey asked, taking Alex from Dawson. Alex quieted down straight away and Pacey smiled. At least one Potter liked him better than Dawson.

"He obviously loves you."

"What can I say. I used to bribe him with cookies." Pacey smiled and started playing with Alex, who was giggling.

"So how's work?"

"Good. Helps that the pay doesn't suck either," Pacey laughed.

"Yeah, you must love working on the boats."

"Yeah." Pacey sighed, thinking of how he missed having his own boat. He still missed the True Love.

"Is it always going to be like this between us?" Dawson asked suddenly.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. So formal?"

"Well, that's up to you Dawson. It always has been."

"I guess. We've all grown up a lot in the past year Pacey. I guess I'm just trying to say sorry. I know we won't be friends like we used to be, too much was said and done. But it would be nice to at least feel comfortable in each other's presence."

"That would be nice. I've missed you too. You know, now I've had to settle for Drue as my best friend." Pacey joked, but realized that Drue was actually becoming one of his best friends.

"I don't know how that happened. I still can't believe Jen is dating him after everything he did."

"He's changed." Pacey assured Dawson, realizing that Dawson wasn't really open to change and especially since he hadn't been around to see the changes they would seem weird to him. "He's actually a really great friend. It's kind of scary how alike we are. Joey always teases me about it but I refuse to believe it. After Jen accepted him again it was hard for us not to fall for that strange charm that attracts us to the dark side." Pacey laughed lightly, he hadn't realized how used to being friends with Drue he had become lately. "And Jen really loves him and he loves her. I think he's good for her."

"I guess it's just me, I feel like I don't know what's going on anymore. It's weird being on the outside." Pacey could understand. He would feel bad if all his friends had this new life without him and Pacey was a pretty mellow guy. It must be even harder for Dawson, who was used to being the center of all his friends.

"How's life in LA?"

"Great. The only downside is being away from everyone really. But I've made a lot of new friends."

"Good." Pacey looked at his watch and realized he should probably get going. "I better go. Have a whole herd of Witter's waiting my arrival." He handed Alex back to Dawson and got up.

"It was nice talking to you Pacey."

"You too, Dawson." He smiled one last time before leaving.

-&-

The rest of the day passed by quite quickly. The boys, like typical American males sat and watched football while the girls slaved over the dinner. Bessie cooked the turkey and Gale prepared the dessert at home for the meal. Grams made her famous recipe stuffing and Joey and Jen handled the other dishes. Pacey had promised to bring over his famous Cranberry sauce in a can.

Joey walked into the kitchen and watched Bessie preparing the turkey. It was weird how much Bessie reminded her of her mom. She could almost see her mom standing there, taking charge in the kitchen.

Grams noticed Joey watching Bessie and smiled, slipping out of the kitchen quietly.

"Joey." Bessie turned and saw her sister.

"Need a hand?" Joey asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I actually remembered to take out the gizzard bag this year." Bessie laughed.

"That's a step up." Joey smiled. "Mom would be proud."

"Yeah, I guess she would. She always loved huge family Thanksgivings."

"I think we've out done ourselves this year. How many people are there this year?"

"I've lost count." Bessie laughed. "It feels weird though. It's been so quiet without you here."

"Hey, I didn't make that much noise."

"You know what I mean. I've missed you," Bessie said, sincerely.

"I've missed you too Bess." Joey hugged her sister, holding back her tears.

"So." Bessie said, pulling away. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Let me go have a look. Drue and Pacey should be here soon. And the Leery's called. Mitch said they were just waiting for Gale to finish feeding Lily and then they were coming."

Joey walked outside into the front garden, just like last year they had set up the picnic table outside for the meal so that everyone would fit.

-&-

An hour later the turkey was nearly ready and the Leery's had arrived followed shortly by Drue. Joey looked at the clock and noticed that Pacey should have been here by now. She rang the Witter's and Doug told her that Pacey had left quite a while ago and should have been there by now. Joey was getting worried, it was nearly time for diner and he still wasn't there.

She headed out the door, having a feeling where she might find Pacey. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did.

Sure enough Pacey was sitting on the docks when she arrived. He was looking at all the boats lined up along the dock, surely feeling the sadness at his missing boat. Joey went and sat next to him. For a second he didn't say anything but then turned and smiled at her.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I don't know really."

"I only had her for a few months but now that she's gone I still miss her so much." Joey instinctively took Pacey's hand in her own.

"I miss her too, Pace. You worked so hard on that boat…"

"We worked hard on it."

"Of course. How can I discount the few hours I spent sanding the thing." Joey laughed lightly.

"It wasn't just a boat Joey. It was us. I just felt like after she went, we started drowning too."

"Pacey." She turned him to look at her. "The boat was special to both of us. But it wasn't us. We didn't sink because it sank. We sank because…. I don't know why we sank, Pacey."

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be."

"Do you really believe that?" Joey asked, feeling sadness growing inside her.

"I don't know, Jo. We were so happy when we were friends. We loved and trusted each other. And now that we're back to being friends again we're doing okay."

"Weren't you happy when we were together?"

"I was. I just wasn't sure that you were."

"Pacey." Joey put her hands on his face, turning him to her. "I was so happy when we were together. I don't know what happened at the end. I know a lot of it was my fault. But I was happy when I was with you. I was always happy to be with you." Joey's words were so sincere; Pacey was almost shaking, not knowing what to do.

"I…I don't want to sink anymore, Jo."

"What are you saying, Pacey?" Joey's heart was beating as Pacey looked into her eyes, searching for something. "I really want to be happy again," he whispered, his lips were so close to Joey's. They looked at each other and moved closer.

"So do I, Pace," Joey said, just before their lips finally touched. They kissed softly at first, almost tentative and then deepened, feeling the thirst they had been feeling for each other building.

Before they could even realize what they were doing they were brought back to reality by a loud ringing. Pacey didn't even realize that he had a cell phone in his pocket and it was ringing. He quickly picked it up, feeling a little dazed.

"Yeah. She's here. We're on our way. Five minutes." He mumbled into the phone. Hanging up, he turned to Joey, not knowing what to say. "Jen says everyone's looking for us. We better get back."

"Sure." Joey sighed and got up, walking back to the house in a nervous silence.

-&-

By the time they got back to the B&B all the food was already set out on the table and everyone had arrived. Pacey and Joey took their places at the table where everyone was standing. Grams, Bessie, Gale, Mitch, Lily, Dawson, Jack, Jen, Drue, Joey and Pacey, all gathered together around the table.

They ate their meal together, reminiscing about last year's meal and all the past experiences they had shared together. Finally when they had had as much as they could eat, Grams who was sitting at the head of the table got everyone's attention.

"Well, another year gone by and I think we have a lot to be thankful for. So, who wants to start?" Grams asked.

"Okay I guess I'll start." Dawson began. "I'd like to thank Bessie for hosting this year's feast at the B&B. I'd also like to thank all the friends and family gathered here today. Because it feels good to know that even though we are moving away from each other, we still care as much as we used to."

"I'd like to thank all the friends who are gathered here today. Because even though none of you are technically family, I feel like I have a bigger family than ever before." Jack said. Pacey began next.

"I'd like to thank all the people in my life, who have believed in me, even when maybe I stopped believing in myself. And all the people who seem to love me despite all my faults." Pacey smiled at Joey quickly before turning away.

"Err…well I guess I'd first like to thank Grams who made me realize that Thanksgiving isn't all bad." Jen smiled at her Grams. "And I guess like most of us, the thing I realize I'm most grateful for is this weird family we have here. Because it's nice to know that you can always come home again."

"I guess what I'm grateful for this year is second chances." Drue looked down and smiled at Jen who squeezed his hand. "I'm thankful for all those people who opened their hearts to me and allowed me to become part of this family. Even though I do piss them off sometimes." Everyone laughed.

"Keeping on Drue's theme of second chances." Joey began. "I guess I'm thankful for all the chances we get. The chance of new experiences, the chance of meeting new people, and experiencing great things. The chance of maybe having a second chance." She finally looked at Pacey and took his hand in hers, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table.

But the only thing Joey could see was Pacey's soft smile as he looked at her. And for that she was the most thankful.


	8. The Things Words Cannot Say

"I'm bored!" Drue declared loudly.

"You're always bored." Jen didn't even turn to look at her boyfriend, who was lying on the bed behind her. She continued to work on the paper she had been trying to write for the past hour.

"Don't you think that as my loving and caring girlfriend it's your job to get rid of my boredom?"

"Oh. So that's what my role is." Jen laughed. She turned to face Drue who was grinning.

"Oh yeah. You're there to satisfy all my needs. Why do you think I keep you around?"

"And here I thought it was because you loved me." Jen rolled her eyes. Drue got up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Well, there is that too." He grinned, before bending down to kiss her neck softly.

"Drue!" Jen moaned, trying to pull him away. "I can't study when you do that!"

"That's kind of the point, Lindley." Drue grinned, kneeling on the floor so he was almost level with her.

"I knew I was just asking for trouble when I agreed to let you stay."

"You know you can't resist!"

"That's the problem. I can't study when you're around. I want to get this finished so I can relax this weekend!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You do your work. I'll just sit here and be quiet." He went back to the bed and sat down.

Jen sighed, trying to return to her paper. But knowing Drue was sitting there just made her concentration totally disappear.

"You know…"

"Drue!" Jen laughed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. We should go somewhere this weekend. Somewhere far."

"Like where?" Jen looked skeptical.

"I don't know…yet. You leave that to me. Just clear your calendar." Drue quickly got up, already thinking of a plan.

"But…"

"No buts, Jen." He went over and kissed her, meaning for it to be a goodbye kiss, but it escalated suddenly. Jen kissed him back, realizing exactly why he was so distracting. Finally, Drue pulled away and Jen tried to slow down her heartbeat. "I promise you'll love it." Drue quickly kissed her again and then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have planning to do. I'll see you tonight," he said, before running out the door.

Jen sighed. Every time they kissed lately it became more than just a kiss. Every time he touched her she felt like she was on fire. But she also felt something she hadn't felt before. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and she felt anxious.

But something was telling her that she would have to deal with these feelings soon. Especially if she was going to go away with Drue by herself.

-&-

Joey took a deep breath, gathering up the courage to walk over to where Pacey was busy talking to someone. She smiled; glad that she was finally able to see him after the week of torture she had been through. She couldn't believe it had been a week since Thanksgiving and she hadn't even so much as seen Pacey in passing.

She had been so busy with school she hadn't had a chance to even think about Pacey let alone talk to him. Not that he wasn't on her mind continuously. But she had been given a huge English paper to do, on top of all her other work and so she spent the entire week researching and writing and then rewriting her essay.

Pacey turned and smiled at her as she approached him cautiously.

"Hey there, stranger." His smile widened and Joey felt relieved.

"Hey Pacey." She followed him into his little office and jumped onto the table. Pacey looked at her sympathetically.

"Did you finish the paper?"

"No!" Joey moaned. "It's nearly done. But you know when sometimes you're working so much that you just reach a point where any more studying just won't help." Pacey looked at her blankly. "Well I couldn't work anymore so I just gave up. I'm going to finish it tonight and then hand it in. I have until eight." Joey sighed.

"Hey, everyone's entitled to a break. Which I know you haven't taken in a whole week."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I thought you might have thought I was avoiding you on purpose or something." Pacey smiled, the thought had crossed his mind.

"Now why would I think that? What reason could you possibly have for avoiding such a handsome creature as myself." Pacey grinned.

"Creature is about the only right thing in that description." Joey laughed lightly. "Pacey, I think we should talk about…"

"And we'll have all the time in the world to talk about it after you finish this paper and clear your head a little." Pacey smiled genuinely.

"You're not trying to put off the talk are you?"

"The talk?" Pacey pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"You know, the one in which I tell you that I'm still in love with you and then you tell me that you're sorry and you just don't love me anymore." Joey said it lightly, like it was what would obviously happen.

"Oh! That talk!" Pacey grinned. "It's all much clearer now. But yes that talk can wait." Pacey couldn't believe Joey would even think he wasn't in love with her. But to hear her say she was in love with him just made him feel so good. But it wasn't that simple. Or was it?

"So I guess I better get that paper finished so we can get on with the rest of our lives." Pacey held his hand out and helped Joey off the table. She smiled up at him and he reluctantly let go of her.

"See ya later Jo." She started walking away from him, smiling to herself.

"Bye Pace," She called, waving back at him. He grinned and waved back at her, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.

-&-

Jack walked out of his Philosophy class ready to head to the library to get some work done. He had about an hour until he had another lecture and needed to get some work done. He was turning the corner when he walked straight into someone. The books Jack was holding fell to the ground.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry." Jack looked up to see David there. He remembered him from his English class. He had spoken to him a few times and they were starting to become friends. They both bent down to quickly pick up his books. "Oh hey, Jack. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Sorry about that. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"No problem. Were you in a rush?" Jack asked, as they both stood up.

"Nah. I was just going home. So how was your Thanksgiving?" David asked, as they started walking together.

"Good. I went back to Capeside. Managed to spend some time with my boyfriend." Jack smiled as he thought of Tobey.

"Boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah. His name's Tobey. He still lives in Capeside." Jack said, realizing he hadn't discussed Tobey with David before.

"That's nice. It must be hard having the long distance thing."

"It is. But we try to make it work. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you involved with anyone?"

"No. I broke up with my last boyfriend before I started college. He goes to NYU so I didn't think it would really work." David said off handedly. "Anyway, I'm sorry about bumping into you. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure." Jack smiled at David before walking off in the opposite direction.

-&-

Joey walked up to Pacey and Drue's apartment in a relatively good mood. She had just been to the library to pick up a book she needed to finish one of her assignments and she thought she would drop by to Drue and Pacey's to see if Jen was there. She had called Jen's place first and she wasn't there so this was her next stop.

"Joey!" Drue smiled, surprised to see her.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Pacey's at work."

"Had you ever considered that maybe I came to see my good friend Drue? Not that he's being a very good friend right now, he hasn't even asked me to come in." Joey grinned and Drue quickly moved out of the way.

"Sorry. But can you blame me? Lately it's just Pacey, Pacey, Pacey. You never come to see me anymore." Drue pretended to look hurt.

"Awww." Joey laughed. "Poor baby. I'm so sorry." She added, sarcastically.

"That's better." Drue smiled as Joey took a seat on the couch.

"Well, actually, I kind of thought Jen might be here."

"I knew it. See! No one ever comes to see me anymore. Now you're here looking for someone who doesn't even live here." Drue sighed dramatically before he flopped onto the couch next to Joey.

"She may as well." Joey looked at Drue and couldn't tell if he was just joking around or seriously upset. "Okay I'm sorry I don't spend much time with you anymore. But it's not like you don't share some of the blame. You're always attached to Jen!"

"I knew you were jealous." Drue grinned.

"Whatever." Joey rolled her eyes, but secretly smiled. "So, do you know where she is?"

"I think she went to hand in a paper." Joey nodded, and then looked at the table. "And then hopefully she's going to pack."

"Why? Where is she going?" Joey asked, surprised. Jen hadn't mentioned going anywhere.

"Oh. I'm taking Jen away for the weekend."

"Where?"

"It's a secret." Drue said suspiciously.

"Oh come on! You can tell me. I won't tell her. I promise." Joey pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key and Drue just laughed.

"Okay, okay. We're just going to stay in this country house my parents own near Providence. I remember I used to summer there every year and it's empty at the moment."

"Sounds nice. So is this a sharing one bed kind of trip?" Joey added, rather unsubtley.

"Maybe." Joey just grinned. "You're one to talk. You sailed across the seas on a boat the second you and Pacey started going out."

"Hey, I never said anything. And just for the record, you know nothing happened on the boat."

"And nothing might happen on this trip."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious." Drue looked defensive. "If Jen doesn't want to then…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…" Joey just thought she was putting her foot in it even more. "So anyway. The trip sounds like a great idea. Jen needs a break. I know we just had Thanksgiving but spending time in a house full of friends and family isn't the most romantic idea." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. I thought we could use some time alone. After, you know, the whole thing with Paul and my Dad and everything."

"It's a great idea."

"Well I'm glad you think so, Jo."

"You're losing some of that bad boy edge Valentine." Joey teased.

"Damn. How is a guy supposed to maintain a tough guy routine and be the perfect boyfriend at the same time?" Drue asked jokily.

"You don't have to be the perfect boyfriend, Drue. Jen just wants someone who will love her and _be honest_ with her." She stressed the 'be honest' part, pointing to his chest.

"I know. I know. I was stupid."

"You're allowed to make mistakes. This is your first so I guess it's okay for now."

"So how's lover boy?" Drue said, changing the topic.

"You can't possibly be referring to Pacey. Since he's not my lover and he's definitely not a boy." Joey joked. She couldn't believe how openly she was talking to Drue Valentine of all people. But he was one of her closest friends and it was so easy to talk to him.

"Well I don't know about the lover part. From what I hear about your kiss…"

"He told you?" Joey was shocked.

"He did. But if he didn't, Jen would have since you obviously blabbed to her." Joey smiled. "But don't ask me what he said. I'm not being the middle man."

"Please?" Joey pouted.

"So that's what you do to get your way. Well it may work on Pacey, but it won't work on me."

"Damn it."

"When are you two going to get it together anyway?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Joey mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Joey stood up. "Well I guess I better get going. If you see Jen, can you tell her to call me?"

"Sure." Drue got up and followed Joey to the door.

"Have fun this weekend." Joey said as she leaned over and hugged Drue. "Bye Drue."

-&-

Joey sat her desk making last minute edits to her essay. The deadline was at eight o'clock tonight so she still had about an hour. She couldn't believe she had left it 'til so late but she had so much work that it had all kind of gotten on top of her. She was glad tomorrow was Saturday. The phone rang and she quickly finished what she was writing before picking it up.

"Hello."

"Joey, hey, what's up?"

"Hey Jen. I'm just finishing up that essay. Thank god, it's nearly done." Joey smiled, getting up from her desk and walking over to her bed and sitting down. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Drue told me you were looking for me. Did he tell you about our little trip?"

"Yeah. Are you excited?"

"A little. He didn't tell you where he was taking me did he?"

"It's a surprise."

"I can't believe he told you and not me! You better fess up, Jo. You know I don't like surprises."

"Hey, I can't spoil it for Drue."

"You're supposed to be my friend not Drue's!" Jen pouted.

"You'll have fun, I promise."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Worried about sleeping arrangements?" Joey guessed.

"Something like that."

"Can I ask you something, Jen?"

"Sure."

"You and Drue haven't slept together have you?" Joey asked.

"No. I thought you knew that." Jen asked surprised.

"I did. I just…why haven't you? I'm not trying to say that it's strange that you waited because of your past or anything. It's just that…the reason I waited so long to be with Pacey was because I was scared because it was my first time. I'd never done it before so I was just waiting and waiting, even when I didn't want to wait. But you…"

"I'm not a virgin so there should be no reason to wait?" Jen finished.

"Kind of. I mean, it's obvious you love Drue."

"That's the thing, Joey. I've never slept with someone I really loved before and that's what scares me." Joey suddenly realized what Jen was saying.

"I haven't had sex in over two years Joey. And I've never had sex with someone I loved before. And I'm scared. Scared that it'll change things. Scared that it won't. I don't know."

"You know, I never thought we would experience the same feelings when it came to sex, but that's exactly how I felt about being with Pacey. Except I royally screwed everything up anyway so maybe I was right."

"You didn't screw it up," Jen quickly dismissed Joey's comment. "But Drue is driving me crazy lately. Every time he comes near me I just want to be with him. I never thought I'd say this, but I really want Drue Valentine." Jen laughed.

"Well I say go for it. I think you've waited long enough for the right guy to come along, Jen. And I know Drue will treat you right."

"You weren't discussing my love life with my boyfriend were you?" Jen asked.

"I might have been. But I'm not telling."

"Meanie." Jen laughed. "So what will you be doing, while I'm away sexin' it up with Drue?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Joey laughed. "I'm going to go see Pacey tomorrow."

"And?"

"And I'm going to get him back." Joey said strongly. "I think." She added.

"Well you go girl. It's about damn time."

"You think so?"

"Yes!" Jen shouted. "If I come back and you two haven't even kissed again I won't be happy."

"Well then, I'll be sure to kiss him just to make you happy."

"You do that."

"Have a good time tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Joey grinned.

"Well I don't think you would sleep with or even kiss Drue so I don't think that's going to work." Jen laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean."

"Okay I'll be good. Bye Joey."

"Later Jen."

-&-

"Smile! It's such a wonderful day." Drue greeted Jen when she opened her door.

"Consider yourself lucky that I love you enough to wake up so early." Jen grumbled, sitting on her bed. It was eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and Jen was definitely not a morning person. Neither was Drue, really, but he was too excited to sleep today.

"Come on Babe, in a couple of hours we'll be all alone far away from here." Drue's cheerful attitude rubbed off on Jen and she managed to smile. She got up and put her arms around Drue who was sitting on the other end of her bed.

"So where are we going?" She asked, before leaning down to kiss him softly.

"If you think I'm going to tell you because of your distraction you better think again."

"Damn." Jen pulled away jokily.

"Hey, doesn't mean you have to stop." He pulled Jen close to him and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back, each kiss becoming more heated than the last. As things were starting to escalate Drue pulled away, breathing hard. Jen got up from his lap and straightened her clothes, trying to slow her breathing back to normal.

"Uh, we should probably get going."

"Sure." Jen grabbed her bag and Drue put his arm around her as they left together.

-&-

Joey woke up early the next day. Truthfully, she hadn't actually gone to sleep all night. Now that her paper was finished and handed in she had nothing to else to cloud her mind, leaving it filled with thoughts of Pacey. Thoughts of what was going to happen between them. She tried not to get too excited, but there was no stopping the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, making her anxious and also very excited.

Joey could feel it. This was it. It was time for her to get the second chance she thought she would never get. Pacey still loved her. She could see it in her eyes when he spoke to her. She just hoped that it was enough for him. Enough that he loved her and she loved him.

It was nine in the morning and she was already on her way to see Pacey. She paused thinking she didn't want to look too desperate, but realized she didn't really care. She had waited so long for this chance; she didn't want to wait any longer. Especially since it was all she could think of last night.

She walked towards Pacey's small office, not seeing him outside.

"Pacey?" She walked in slowly but he wasn't there. She started to look around, figuring he would probably be back in a minute. For the first time she noticed that on his desk, hidden behind a lot of paperwork was a frame containing a picture of the two of them taken last year.

"I can't believe you pushed me." Joey jumped at Pacey's voice and then turned and smiled at him.

"You deserved it." She stuck her tongue out jokily.

"You were trying to get in my pants!"

"Like you minded." Pacey took the picture from her smiling at it. It was taken on one of the days they had gone sailing after they returned from their summer. Jen had taken the picture for them before leaving them for the day.

Pacey remembered how he had been joking around and had tried to kiss her. But instead of letting him she had moved out of the way and he fell straight into the water. It was lucky that the water was still pretty shallow.

"So, what brings you by, Potter?" he asked, as he leaned over her to put the frame back in its place. Joey breathed in as Pacey's arm brushed against her body. She blushed, moving away slightly, hoping Pacey hadn't noticed how he affected her.

"Well I finished the essay."

"And you were so excited you felt it was necessary to tell me first thing in the morning. And in person at that." Pacey smirked but was happy to see Joey smiling. Especially since she had been so stressed out for the past week. He knew how much doing well in school meant to her.

"Well I wanted to thank you for all your help." Joey moved some of Pacey's books and sat up on the counter. Pacey helped her up and she smiled at him.

"My help?" Pacey looked surprised. "I didn't do anything."

"You did, trust me you did." Even though she knew Pacey would never pressure her to make decisions about their future when she was so stressed about other things, she was still grateful that he was like that. In just giving her the space to concentrate on her work and get it done properly he helped her a lot.

"O…kay." Pacey said, not understanding. "Any other reason for your visit?"

"Well…We have a certain matter we need to discuss."

"Really? What would that be?" Pacey feigned innocence. He put his hands on either side of her and she moved forward slightly.

"You know what."

"Oh, that! I really shouldn't discuss something so important while at work. And I'll probably be very hungry after work."

"Are you trying to get me to ask you out?"

"Well it would do wonders for the feminist movement." Pacey grinned.

"I'm more of an old fashioned kinda gal, if you want to go out with me you'll have to do the asking."

"How about I just meet you there and it can be a sort of non-date? So neither one of us has to do the asking." Pacey suggested.

"Works for me." Joey grinned, jumping down from the counter.

"Eight o'clock outside Fatellee's?"

"Ooh Italian, you spoil me."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. Now get out of here so I can get some work done."

"Yes sir." Joey saluted, before walking away, leaving Pacey in a very good mood.

-&-

"Jack?" Jack looked up from his book to see David approaching him. He was sitting in the Library trying to get some work done.

"Hey David."

"Hey, what's up?" David asked, taking the seat next to Jack.

"Nothing much. Just trying to get some work done. What about you?"

"I wanted to start working on that English paper that's due in a few days. Have you seen Linda? She's in our English class."

"Uh no, I haven't."

"She took my notes by accident. I was hoping she was here, but I guess not. I'll just have to do it later I guess." David took a look at Jack's book. "What are you working on?"

"19th Century Poetry. Not exactly the most entertaining thing."

"Well I don't find any work particularly interesting. I have to go up to Providence for my Dad tomorrow so I needed to get some form of work done today."

"What's in Providence?"

"My Dad has business associates there and he needs me to go and collect something for him. I have a friend there so I thought I might as well go."

"Cool." David paused, as if thinking about what he could do now that he didn't have his notes. "Do you want to borrow my notes?"

"Could I?"

"Sure. But they're in my dorm room. If you don't mind coming with me, I can go get them."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to trouble you." But Jack was already up.

"Come on. My dorms this way," he instructed and David smiled, following behind Jack.

-&-

"One more step…you're nearly there." Drue pulled Jen towards her destination, holding his hands over her eyes.

"Drue! You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this I promise. Owww." Drue yelled as Jen accidentally stepped on his foot.

"We've been driving for ages, I better love it."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy our wonderful journey here. And I even entertained you with my singing."

"You call that singing?" Jen joked.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm very sensitive about my voice. I happen to think I'm a great singer."

"Oh you are. I just think there are so many better ways you could make use of your mouth." Jen grinned as Drue turned her and pulled her towards him.

"Oh really?" he whispered, before bending down to kiss her. She kissed him back, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of what she was standing in front of and she pulled away.

"Drue, Oh my god!"

"What?" Drue pulled away realizing she had seen his surprise.

Jen was standing in front of what looked like a deserted country house. It was just a few yards away and she quickly ran up to it, Drue following closely behind. He pulled out the key from his pocket and opened the door, allowing Jen access.

"Wow! Is this yours?" Jen looked around, taking in the overly decorated room. It was small but expensive, the paintings and décor all very classy.

"It's ours." He put his arm around her and kissed her neck softly. "For tonight anyway."

"Is this just some attempt to get me into bed with you?"

"Is it working?" Jen hit Drue lightly.

"Maybe." Jen joked, before running upstairs.

"Jen!" Drue laughed before following his girlfriend up the stairs.

-&-

The phone was ringing when Jack got home. He quickly ran inside and picked it up, hoping it was Tobey.

"Jack! Thank god you're home." Pacey's stressed out voice said.

"Hey Pace, what's up?"

"Well I'm going on a sort of date with Joey tonight and I have no idea what I'm going to do, or say, or anything." Pacey's voice was frantic and Jack could almost see him pacing up and down his room.

"Calm down, Pace. You know everything will be fine." Jack assured his friend.

"How do I know that? What if I do something stupid? What if we just aren't meant to have this second chance?"

"That's ridiculous and you know it."

"I know. I just, I don't want to mess things up." Pacey calmed down a little, knowing he just needed to get it out of his system.

"You won't. I know you just needed to freak out a bit. Too bad Drue isn't there to witness it."

"Yeah. I hate to say this, but it feels weird without him here to bug me. It feels likes we've been living together for ages."

"You have. Well when it comes to the amount of time you can handle Drue." Jack joked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Now don't stress out and have fun tonight."

"Sure thing."

"And for God's sake just kiss the girl please." Pacey laughed.

"I'll see what I can do."

-&-

Stacy came home to find her roommate throwing clothing out of her closet onto the already huge pile of clothes already strewn across the floor.

"Joey?"

"Stacy!" Joey pulled away from the closet and went over to her roommate. "Thank god you're here."

"Woah, Joey. What are you doing?"

"I have a date with Pacey. Well it's not really a date. But it could become one. I don't have anything to wear!"

"Calm down girl. You have plenty of good clothes to wear."

"Nothing he hasn't seen before."

"Joey, this is your life long friend, Pacey. I don't think he'll be too bothered about what you're wearing. Most likely he'll just want to get you out of what you're wearing."

"Stacy!"

"What? It's true."

"No it's not. Not tonight anyway. Tonight is very important to me. So can you please stop with the little comments which are just making me more nervous and help me choose what to wear?"

"Okay, okay." Stacy started picking up some of the garments which were lying on the floor. "Where's Jen anyway? Isn't she supposed to help you with these things?"

"She's away with Drue for the weekend."

"Don't worry Joey. I'll have you looking completely stunning. And I won't even be here when you get back." Stacy nudged Joey playfully.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to a party. And I guess I'll just stay at Erin's after."

"You don't have to." Joey said. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Well, just in case." Stacy insisted.

-&-

Joey pulled her long black coat tighter around her as she crossed the street. She was so nervous, but she smiled as she saw Pacey approaching the restaurant from the other side of the road. He looked at his watch, not seeing her and then looked around. He smiled when he saw her, walking towards her slightly as she reached his side of the road.

"Perfect timing."

"I hope so." Joey mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Shall we go in?"

"Sure." Pacey smiled at her and then took her arm, walking inside the restaurant.

They entered the restaurant and Pacey gave the maitre d' his name. The restaurant was quite packed, and Joey was glad to see Pacey had booked ahead of time. It was dimly lit with soft music playing in the background. They were taken to their table towards the back of the restaurant.

Joey took her long coat off and put it over the back of her chair. Pacey smiled, taking her in. She was wearing a short dark blue dress. The neck dipped slightly but the dress clung to her like a second skin.

"Woah. You look great, Jo." Pacey complimented as they sat down.

"You don't have to lie to get in my good books, Pacey." Joey grinned. "And you don't look too bad yourself."

"Why thank you." Pacey smiled at Joey and they sat in silence for a few seconds. The waitress brought over the menus and they both pretended to be engrossed in today's specials as they wondered exactly what would happen tonight.

-&-

"Knock, Knock." Drue cautiously entered the main bedroom of the house, looking around for Jen.

"In here." Jen called from the bathroom. Drue walked up to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "You can come in if you want, I'm all covered by bubbles." Jen called. Hesitantly Drue opened the door a little, just enough so that he could see Jen's face.

"Uh…" Drue looked at her, forgetting what he was going to say. Jen blew the bubbles from the tub at him sexily.

"Did you want something?" She smirked.

"You're such a tease." Drue laughed lightly. "I just wanted to let you know that the food is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few." Drue closed the door and then opened it a little again.

"You don't need a hand getting ready or anything do you?"

"No, I think I'm fine."

"I'll see you downstairs. Love you." Drue closed the door and headed off downstairs again.

Jen sighed, that was too close. She knew she shouldn't be so flirty with Drue when she didn't know where it was leading. Well she did know where it was leading, she just wasn't sure if that's where she wanted it to be heading. She didn't know if she was ready.

Earlier in the day, after they had settled in, they had gone for a walk around the mostly deserted country and just spent time together, feeling at peace in each other's company. Jen hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time.

She got out of the bath and quickly got dressed, eager to see what Drue had planned for her. She walked downstairs and stopped on the last step, taking in the sight of Drue setting the table for them. She cleared her throat loudly and he turned and smiled at her.

"How long have you been standing there, checking me out?" Drue smirked, as Jen walked forward.

"I wasn't checking you out." Jen lied. Drue gave her a disbelieving look as she came and put her arms around him. "Like you weren't getting a sneak peak while I was in the bath."

"Ha. I was a perfect gentlemen, I didn't even open the door fully." Jen smiled, knowing he was right. He let go of her and went to the table.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Pizza." He lifted the lid off the box. "I had to drive quite a while to get this so you better be grateful. Would you believe they don't have a fast food service near this secluded country house."

"That is the point of it being secluded, Drue. And it's really nice. Feels like we're the only two people in the world."

"See, that's the plan. So when I seduce you, you'll have no where to run."

"And I'll have no choice but to give in to your charms?"

"Exactly." Drue grinned. He motioned for Jen to sit down on the small table.

"Actually I was thinking we could eat over there." Jen pointed towards the fire that was burning in the living room area providing the only light in the room.

"Sure." He put a slice of pizza on each plate and took Jen over to the living room.

He sat down and Jen sat beside him, as they cuddled together beside the fire.

-&-

The food was delicious, just as Joey had remembered it from the last time she had come here with Jack, Jen and Drue. But this time she really appreciated the romantic atmosphere. Pacey was sitting opposite her and he spoke softly to her in between bites. The conversation had died down for a few minutes as they ate their appetizers before Pacey finally spoke up.

"Do you miss him?" Pacey asked.

"Who?" Joey sipped her coke and then sat it on the table.

"Dawson. Do you miss him now that he's so far away?"

"It depends what you mean." She paused, looking at him. "If you mean do I miss him in the sense that he's a good friend who I miss not seeing every day then, yeah I do. If you mean do I miss him the way I missed you over the summer then no I don't." Pacey smirked.

"And how did you miss me?"

"Like I couldn't wait until you came back, like I felt empty without you. Like every night I dreamt about you coming back to me," she admitted. Pacey smiled and didn't say anything for a while.

"I missed you too."

"But I still miss you Pacey." Her voice turned serious. "I miss what we used to mean to each other, I miss how you used to hold me. I miss how you used to kiss me. I miss…" She paused as the waiter came over to see that they had everything they wanted. "I miss the way you loved me, Pacey."

"I do love you, Jo," he admitted, knowing that he couldn't deny it.

"We can make it work, Pacey." She took his hand in hers, somehow gaining strength from him. "I know we made mistakes. I made mistakes. But that's no reason to not give it another chance."

"Jo, I…"

"You told me that the reason we couldn't be together was because you were 'Capeside' and I was something different. But that's not true. We both ended up here. We're both doing things we want to do. Just because I'm in college and you're working, doesn't mean we are on completely different paths. And even if we are we can make our goal the same." She took a deep breath, feeling like a load had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I know that. I was wrong. I know I kind of gave up hope because I didn't see any hope for me at that time. But things are different now. But do you really think we can go back?"

"We don't have to go back, Pacey. We just have to move forward. Together." Joey smoothed her thumb over Pacey's hand, telling him that she was telling the truth. He didn't say anything, not knowing exactly what to say.

The silence was broken as their food arrived and was placed in front of them.

"How about we just enjoy the food for now?" Pacey suggested.

"Sure." She smiled, not wanting to push him. "Sounds like a plan."

-&-

"So Drue and Jen have gone away on this romantic weekend together and Pacey and Joey are finally out on a date." Jack told his boyfriend over the phone. He was sitting on his bed relaxing and talking to Tobey like he did most nights.

"Well it's about time. I could feel the extra sexual tension between Pacey and Joey at Thanksgiving. I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Yeah. I'm a little worried about Jen though."

"Why? I thought you liked Drue."

"I do." Jack stressed. "I just worry about her. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"Jen's a big girl Jack. And you know how much Drue loves her." Tobey assured him.

"Yeah I know. So what else have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing really. Missing you terribly." Tobey moaned.

"Me too. This long distance thing sucks." Jack laughed lightly.

"I know." Tobey sighed. There was a knock on Jack's door and he got up to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Uh…" He opened the door and David was on the other side. "Hey David." He smiled at David and told him to come in. "It's just a friend of mine." He told Tobey.

"Do you have to go?"

"No it's ok." Jack insisted but Tobey could hear that he needed to take care of whoever was there.

"It's ok. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Bye Jack."

"Bye Tobey." He put the phone down and then turned to David.

"Boyfriend?" David asked.

"Yeah. So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to return your notes." He handed them to Jack who put them with his other books. "And… well… I was bored and I thought you might want to go and see a movie or something." David suggested nervously.

"Sure. It's not like I'm getting much work done here." Jack grabbed his jacket from inside his closet.

"Cool. Let's go." They headed out the door, discussing what movie they were going to see.

-&-

The plates had been discarded on the floor and the fire was still burning brightly. Drue had pulled Jen on top of him and they were kissing quite passionately. Drue turned Jen so he was lying half on top of her as he continued to kiss her.

They were both out of breath but neither wanted to stop for fear of losing contact. Jen's hands were wrapped around Drue's neck as he kissed his way down her collarbone.

Her hands moved to the front of his shirt, slowly pulling the buttons open. She touched the soft skin on his chest and he kissed her deeply. Drue was about to open the button on Jen's shirt but he felt her tense just slightly. He stopped immediately looking into her eyes.

"Jen?" She was smiling at him but he could see the light of the fire being reflected in the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He sat up quickly, bringing Jen with him, into his arms.

"Nothing." Jen insisted. "I just…"

"You can tell me, Jen. I'm not going to… We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he assured her.

"I don't know what it is."

"I do."

"You do?" Jen looked surprised.

"You're scared because however arrogant this sounds, I know you love me. And you're scared because being with someone you really love is really different to just sleeping around because you're trying to get rid of some hurt." Drue whispered softly to her, holding her close. "You're scared that this will change things, or ruin things between us."

"How did you know?" Jen looked surprised. She knew Drue knew her pretty well but she didn't know he knew her this well.

"Because I know you Jen. And not only that, but I have those exact same fears. And as really horrible as this sounds, you're the only girl I haven't or don't intend to leave after sleeping with you, because I love you." He wiped away the tears that were know falling, kissing her eyes softly.

"I love you, Drue."

"Good." Drue smirked. "Now come here and kiss me." He grinned before Jen kissed him softly, pushing him back onto the floor.

-&-

They left the restaurant hand in hand. It wasn't too far from Joey's dorm and Pacey escorted her home. There was a comfortable silence on the way home. They didn't say anything. They didn't feel the need to say anything. As she held his hand, she felt like she would explode. Just touching his skin made her feel alive. She needed to kiss him, she wanted him to kiss her.

Pacey took a deep breath, his heart was telling him to kiss her, but his head told him to just keep walking. She shivered and he unconsciously pulled her a little closer to him.

"Did I tell you about my plans for next year?" Pacey broke the silence.

"Hmm. Making plans for a whole year ahead? Where's the real Pacey and what have you done with him?" Joey joked.

"Haha. I was just thinking that if I work for this year I should be able to make enough money for college next year. Even if my grades aren't good enough, I'm sure I could get into one of the less competitive schools."

"Of course you could. But why college? I thought that wasn't your thing. You don't have to go just to prove something you know."

"I know. But I want to. As much as I love working at the Marina, I do want to get a better job some day. A job I'd be able to support my family with."

"Already thinking about family, Pace? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well someone's got to look after you." Joey smiled at his words.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's a great idea. If it's what you want to do I say go for it."

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

"I don't know. I'm taking some art classes, which are probably the best classes I have. And I also really enjoy my writing classes."

"So I'm thinking you're definitely going towards the creative arts?"

"Possibly." She smiled at him as he pulled her a little closer.

-&-

The fire still burned brightly, but the room would be just as hot without it. Drue had been pulled so he was practically on top of Jen as she kissed him reverently. His shirt was now discarded on the floor next to him and Jen touched his finely toned muscles, pulling him closer to her.

"You know," Drue started, pulling away from Jen just enough to talk to her. "It's a miracle that we've known each other so long and we've never slept together before," he said, in between kisses.

"Maybe they had it planned all along. Our first time together was supposed to be special. Not like anything it would have been in New York." Drue smiled, kissing her neck softly.

"I thought you didn't believe in God?"

"I don't. I believe in fate." Jen stated, sticking her tongue out jokily.

"So what has fate got in store for us, Jen?" he asked, curiously.

"Fate says you better stop asking me questions and just kiss me." Drue laughed as he kissed her again.

Just as things were getting heated again, Drue pulled away slightly. This time there was no joke in his eyes, just pure love.

"Are you sure?" Drue asked.

"Nah. I just get myself into situations like this for the fun of it."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your sarcasm?" Drue rolled his eyes.

"No. Not lately." Jen pretended to think.

"Well I do. Now seriously, are you sure because I don't…" He was cut off by Jen's kiss.

"Now if that didn't tell you how sure I am, then I don't know what will." Jen laughed but Drue just smiled.

He kissed her again, really feeling in his heart that she wanted this and he wanted it and that everything was finally perfect. It didn't take long for them to return to the heated atmosphere of earlier as they blocked out the rest of the world and looked to each other for the love they had both been craving.

-&-

"Here we are." Pacey announced, as they reached Joey's room. It was about eleven o'clock by the time they arrived back. She turned and opened the door.

"Yep."

"So where's your roommate?" Pacey noticed Stacy's bed was empty as he peered inside.

"She's gone to a party tonight I think. She said she's staying out all night."

"Oh." Pacey nodded nervously. "I guess I'll get going… I'll see you tomorrow then?" he rambled on nervously. "Okay well, bye…"

"Pacey?" Joey touched his arm and he felt like he was on fire. He had always been affected by her touch, but now the need for her was consuming him. He missed the way it felt to touch her, to have her touch him.

"Yeah, Jo?" He looked at her hand on his arm and then up at her.

"We did a lot of talking tonight. We talked about the past and the things that went wrong. And a little about what we are going to do."

"Yeah."

"But we didn't decide anything, Pacey." Pacey nodded, realizing that they hadn't in fact decided anything. What were they now? Friends? More than friends?

"I know I…"

"I don't think we need to talk about it anymore though." Joey stepped forward slightly, closing the distance between them some more.

"What are you saying, Jo?"

"Don't you ever get tired of talking, Pacey?" And then she kissed him.

The kiss was passionate, fueled with heat as they pulled each other close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and bringing him closer to her. He kissed her back, not thinking about anything, but the way it felt to hold her again.

They moved further into her room, not breaking the contact. Pacey kicked the door closed behind them as Joey pulled away from the kiss to free him from his shirt.

They moved in reckless abandon, not thinking of anything but the moment and how much they wanted this. Both falling together on Joey's bed, falling fast without thinking of the consequences.


	9. Friends and Lovers

The room was still; the morning light shone through the curtains casting a soft glow in the room. The clothes, which had been hastily discarded the night before, still lay scattered around the room.

Joey stirred from her sleep, smiling as she opened her eyes, trying to remember why she felt so damn happy. She turned over and her face fell as she noticed that the space next to her was empty. Just as she was about to get up, the door to the bathroom opened and Pacey walked out, wearing only his boxers.

"Good morning." He smiled at her as he walked over to her bed.

"I'll say." Joey grinned as he bent over and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him close to her and he almost fell over from his awkward position.

"Jo…"

"Come back to bed, Pacey." He looked unsure. "It's Sunday. You don't have to work." He grinned and climbed back under the covers on the small bed and pulled her close. "I'm impressed."

"What?"

"I didn't even have to use the puppy dog eyes. You're learning." Joey laughed.

"You know I can't refuse you anything." He kissed her forehead softly, just feeling content to hold her in his arms. After a few seconds of contemplative silence Joey spoke up.

"I love you, Pace."

"I know."

"And it's going to work this time, right?"

"I hope so." Pacey sighed, not wanting to think about their past mistakes.

"It will." Joey said, determined. She turned to look at him before continuing. "Because I say it will and you know I'm always right." Joey giggled, kissing Pacey before he could protest.

She was almost on top of him as the kiss escalated further. Just as it was going to become a lot more than just a kiss, Joey pulled back and started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing." Joey tried to stifle her giggles.

"What's so funny, Jo?" Pacey was very confused.

"I'm just really happy."

"And that's funny?"

"No. I just haven't been happy enough to laugh this much in a long time." Pacey smiled at her and then kissed her again.

Suddenly the door burst open and Joey quickly turned so she was next to Pacey and covered up.

"Oops." Stacy quickly opened and closed the door.

"No, wait!" Joey called her roommate feeling something between total embarrassment and not even caring. Stacy slowly opened the door again.

"It's uh…ok. I can see you're busy." Stacy winked at Joey, laughing. "I'll come back later." She grinned at Joey one more time before quickly leaving.

Pacey and Joey just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

-&-

Jen smiled as she folded her and Drue's clothes and put them back into their bags. Last night had been incredible and she couldn't believe how happy she felt this morning, waking up in Drue's arms. She finally felt like everything was going right for her. She had the best friends a girl could ask for, she was on good terms with Grams who was close by, school was going well, and she finally found that person who made everything make sense for her.

She didn't think she would ever find someone who she could truly love and who loved her back just as much, yet here he was. And the funny thing was that he had been there all along. She just hadn't realized it.

The door to the bathroom opened and Drue crept out, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Do we have to go home?" He put his arms around Jen, stilling her hands.

"Drue!" She shrieked, the water still dripping from his body soaking her clothes. "Don't do that!" He ignored her and instead shook his hair, spraying more water on her. She pulled away and held him at arms length.

"You realize I'm going to have to change now!" She tried to look angry but wanted to laugh.

"Why just change? Why not have another shower? I'm always up for getting really clean." He grinned and she just sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things."

"I bet you can. Too bad we have to go home."

"We don't have to. We could just stay out here forever. No one would ever know. It would be perfect." Drue acted as though it was really an option.

"I wish. I know you brought me here just to have your way with me. Now that you've succeeded we can all go home."

"You say that like I'm the bad guy. You know you wanted me Lindley. You don't need to deny it any longer. The secret's out." Jen just laughed.

"I think I'll leave you to get dressed before your ego gets any bigger. I'm going to make us some breakfast." She walked past him but he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back and then pulled away reluctantly, knowing if she gave in now they would never get home.

"That's better." He smiled at her and then kissed her forehead lightly. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed, before closing the door and leaving him to change.

-&-

Jack sat at his desk, smiling at the screen. He was just finishing an email to Tobey before leaving for the library. He had to get some books to research a paper he was writing. He hit send and then closed his laptop. Just as he got up there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it.

"Hey," David greeted him.

"Hey, David. What's up?" Jack walked back into his dorm, motioning for David to follow him.

"Nothing much. Just procrastinating. It's what I do best." David grinned and Jack laughed lightly.

"I know how that is. I was just about to go to the library to try and get some work done."

"Oh. I can go if you want." David said quickly.

"No. I didn't mean you had to go. I was just going because I haven't been doing enough wok lately. But Jen isn't back yet so I thought I may as well." Jack explained.

"Jen's the blonde one who is going out with Drue, right?" David asked. Jack had told him all about his friends last night over coffee after the movie.

"Yeah. And it's Pacey and Joey who are not dating at the moment but should be."

"Right." David smiled. "Looks like you are a tight group."

"We are. We all went to high school together in Capeside. Pacey and Joey have known each other practically since they were born. Drue was the last to join our little group at the end of senior year, but he and Jen knew each other growing up in New York."

"I'd love to meet them sometime. They sound like a great group."

"Sure. Once they sort out their melodrama they've got going at the moment I'm sure they'd love to meet my newest friend." Jack smiled. "To tell you the truth we have actually neglected being more social outside of our little group. We've been here for months and we all still seem to stick with each other. It feels weird with Drue and Jen gone and Pacey and Joey caught up in each other."

"It's nice that you still have friends from your hometown though. But branching out can never be a bad thing."

"True. You don't have any high school friends here do you?"

"No. They are all very far. I never really had any very close friends like you guys, but my closest friends all went to colleges in other states."

"What about your ex, didn't you say he goes NYU?"

"Yeah. I kind of miss him, but life moves on you know? I don't think I could do the long distance thing." Jack felt bad for having brought it up and changed the subject. "We ended things on good terms but we haven't really spoken since. Sometimes I just feel like talking to him and I can't."

"Just because you broke up doesn't mean you can't call him. Like you said, you ended things on good terms."

"I guess. We were good friends before we realized the feelings were a bit stronger. And I miss his friendship more than anything."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Jack said, sternly. "What's the worst that could happen?" David rose his eyebrow at Jack and he just laughed.

"Exactly."

"So what should we do today?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I thought you were going to study. I have to go all the way to Providence by myself now. I was actually coming to see if you wanted to come with me but you look busy."

"Well I don't seem to be getting much done here." Jack pointed to his empty tables. "If you asked really nicely I might agree to come with you," Jack joked. But David was already out the door. Jack sat there, looking confused but then David came back.

"Are you coming or not? That's as nice as an invitation you're going to get." Jack laughed and then quickly grabbed his jacket and followed David out the door.

-&-

"Don't you have a paper to do or something? Jeez, I can't get rid of you." Pacey grinned at Joey who was following him up to his apartment. She ran a little to catch up with him and put her arms around him from behind.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She kissed his cheek and then he pulled her around so she was in front of him and kissed her softly.

"This could become a problem."

"What could?" He put his arm around her as they walked down the corridor.

"I would really hate to single handedly be responsible for you flunking out of college." He reached the door and unlocked it.

"No you wouldn't. You love it when I lose."

"Only when I win."

"You never win." She stuck her tongue out at him, running into the room before he could grab her.

"I do believe you're lying Miss Potter. I think you need to be punished." Joey rose her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Now what punishment did you have in mind?" She stood behind the couch, knowing he was going to grab her at any second.

"I guess you just have to wait and see." He pretended to turn towards his room but then quickly grabbed Joey and pulled her from behind the couch, onto him so that they were lying on it.

He started tickling her and she shrieked uncontrollably. She was extremely ticklish and he knew it. He managed to move so that he was lying on top of her while she continued to be tortured by him.

"Pacey…Pacey please!"

"Please what?"

"Ple…ase…stop." Finally he stopped tickling her and she tried to catch her breath.

He kissed her softly on the nose, smiling down at her. She grinned and kissed him back before pulling him into a deeper kiss.

-&-

"Why are we here? I should probably go home and get some work done." Jen said as she climbed out of Drue's car. He took hold of her hand, pulling her towards his apartment.

"Because my dear, I do not intend to let you work today."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"So then what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to take you upstairs to my apartment and ravish you for the rest of the day."

"Hmmm. I don't know if I like the sound of that. Did you think to ask my permission before you made this plan? I'm a very modern girl you know, I have rights." Jen rambled on. Drue stopped her just as they reached the door to his apartment and kissed her. The kiss was just starting to cross the line from a simple public display of affection to something a little more indecent when Drue finally pulled away.

"What were you saying?"

"Huh? I don't think I was saying anything. I definitely wasn't complaining." She was about to open the door to Drue's apartment when he stopped her again.

"I'm going to carry you." He told her.

"You what?"

"I'm going to carry you. And don't say anything." He put his hand on her mouth just as she was going to say something.

"I've been in your apartment before and we didn't just get married you know."

"Humor me. I think this is a very special moment."

"You're so goofy you know that."

"I'm glad you think so." Drue pretended to be getting impatient.

"Fine." Jen agreed. And Drue lifted her up easily into his arms. "I'm too heavy." Jen complained.

"Don't be silly. I'm…uh…fine." He staggered slightly as he opened the door and walked in.

"Drue you're…" Jen stopped talking as Drue stopped walking suddenly. She followed his eyes and grinned as she saw Pacey and Joey lying on the couch together. Drue put Jen down and grinned at his friends.

Pacey was half on top of Joey. His shirt was lying on the floor. Pacey and Joey looked at each other and then looked at Drue and Jen.

"Uh…hi guys."

-&-

"You slept with him!" Jen shrieked.

"Jeez Jen, I would appreciate it if you didn't announce my sex life to an entire beach full of people." Joey looked around the beach self-consciously. They had left the apartment to talk and were walking along the beach.

"Sorry." Jen said sheepishly. "I'm just a bit shocked. I told you to kiss him not sleep with him." Jen nudged Joey lightly.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting it either. I mean obviously I've thought about being with Pacey again ever since he left me. I just didn't think that it would happen so soon. But when he was standing at my door, saying goodnight I just didn't want him to go. We hadn't really resolved anything and I knew that if I let him go then, we would just end up avoiding things again."

"So what was it like?"

"It was…different. It wasn't like the first time, but it felt so much like a first. I felt, I don't know, free. This sounds stupid but I know I can admit that every time I was with Pacey before Dawson was there. Not while I was with him but afterwards. I always felt like I was betraying Dawson in some way. I know it's really twisted but that's how I felt and I couldn't help it. I know I lied to Dawson because of that and Pacey was totally justified in breaking up with me because he didn't deserve that."

"But now?"

"Now I just feel happy. I fell free. When I was with Pacey it was exciting and scary and messy. I felt like I was giving myself to him completely like he was giving himself to me. And because it was sudden and something I've wanted again for so long it was a rush. I just wanted to touch him again." Joey blushed slightly, trying to convey the emotions she had been feeling.

"Well I'm happy for you. Everything seems to have worked out okay."

"Yeah. We're happy. I think it will really work this time. I won't let it fall apart again. It feels stupid saying this, but I really believe that Pacey is the only one who can make me happy and I don't ever want us to end."

"That's great, Jo." Jen hugged Joey from the side for a second.

"So what about you girl?" Joey grinned, turning the attention on her friend. "I want all the details. You were the one who was supposed to come back with a story to tell."

"We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right. I would never believe you could go away with Drue Valentine and not get some."

"Joey! Don't tell me you think Drue is sexy?"

"Duh!" Joey laughed. "But don't tell him I said that. It's not like you haven't reminded me on many occasions how fine Pacey is."

"But that's different."

"No it's not." Joey assured her.

"Drue was…I don't know. Different than what I expected. It felt…I don't know…Special?" Jen tried to explain herself. "He made me feel really special. Something I haven't felt before."

"I can't believe we are sharing details of our sex lives." Joey laughed.

"It's okay Jo, we're allowed to. That's what best friends do. Trust me, I know. Jack is waiting for me to call him with the juicy gossip." Joey laughed.

"I feel different. Like I'm too happy for my own good. And I don't know, do you feel like…really girly?"

"Yeah!" Jen agreed.

"I can't believe I'm so happy over a guy. I almost feel like one of those girls who devotes her entire life to her boyfriend."

"No. We're not like that. We're just really lucky and allowed some happiness. The day I start making too much effort and spend all my time talking about Drue just shoot me please." Jen grinned.

"Deal." Joey agreed. There was silence as they walked along the beach for a little while before Jen spoke up.

"I'm really glad we're friends, Joey."

"Me too, Jen."

-&-

Joey was woken by something or rather someone pulling on her bed covers. She was enjoying her dream way too much to get up yet so she tried to snatch them back, not wanting to return to reality yet. Although, lately, her reality wasn't too bad.

"Joey! Joey, wake up." Stacy called, pulling on Joey's quilt.

"Leave me alone Stacy."

"No. Do you know what day it is?" When Joey didn't answer she continued. "Tuesday. That's three whole days since you and Pacey got together and you haven't told me anything." Finally Joey sat up in her bed. "Good."

"Obviously, I've been avoiding your interest in my love life."

"Well it's more interesting than mine from what I saw on Sunday. And as your roommate I have a right to know these things." Stacy joked. Joey smiled at Stacy. She already knew the whole back-story so there was no reason for her not to tell Stacy the rest. Besides, Joey really liked her roommate and wanted to become better friends with her.

"Well I guess I should thank you for not coming home on Saturday night. Although I definitely wasn't planning to sleep with Pacey."

"But you did."

"Yeah."

"And how was it?"

"Stacy!"

"What? I'm entitled to know. Do you have anymore really fine friends?" Stacy joked.

"They're either gay or taken."

"Damn." Stacy grinned. "I guess I'll have to stick to my pursuit of Steve."

"Steve?" Joey rose her eyebrows.

"Lab partner. Tell you later." Stacy quickly said. "Tell me about Pacey."

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Joey sighed dramatically and fell back on the bed.

"Wow. That is the first time I've ever heard something non-cynical come out of your mouth. And it's so sweet."

"I know. It's terrible. But I can't help it. I feel like I'm going through that first-steps-in-a-relationship part again. Except Pacey and I already know and love each other so much."

"Oh stop. You're making me sick." Stacy joked, standing up.

"I'm sorry. I promise this will only last a week tops. Then it will be back to the normal, but slightly less cynical Joey, I promise."

"Okay. Well make sure you keep me filled in next time. Now I'm off to class. Shouldn't you be getting up now?"

"Yes Mom." Joey grinned. "Spoil my good mood why don't you."

"Bye Joey."

-&-

"The assignment requires work to be done in pairs." Jack listened as his Professor gave the instructions for their new assignment. "Remember this assignment counts towards your final grade so choose your partner carefully."

Professor Harding walked down the row of tables in which the students were seated. He turned as he reached the front of the class again and then smiled.

"Collect the assignment on your way out and I'll see you all next class." He walked off, effectively dismissing the class.

Before Jack could think about who he was going to be paired with, David, who sat in the back of the class, rushed over to him.

"Hey." Jack smiled at David.

"Hey. So do you have a partner?" David asked.

"No. Do you want to pair up?"

"Sure." David grinned and followed Jack to pick up their assignment details. "So thanks again for coming to Providence with me. I would've been really bored going on my own."

"No problem. I told you, I used to live there so I never mind going back."

"Well I appreciated it anyway." Jack smiled at David and then picked up their assignment.

"We have a month to complete it." Jack told David as he scanned the first page. "But it looks like we're still going to have our work cut out for us."

"Great." David sighed and Jack just laughed.

"It's not so bad. Come on." Jack grinned at David as they made their way out of the classroom.

"I actually wanted to thank you for something else."

"Oh great, what have I done now?" Jack joked.

"Nothing wrong, I promise." David smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I took your advice."

"About what?"

"Brian. I really thought about what you said. I really don't want to have to think back in ten years time and kick myself for not staying in contact with someone who used to be so special to me. So I rang Brian last night. And then I even called some of my other friends."

"That's great," Jack smiled, really happy that his advice had helped David.

"Yeah, talking to Brian was good. He's getting on great and he met someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jack said but David cut him off.

"No, no. It's okay. It's good that's he's been able to move on, I guess. But it was nice to just talk to him and catch up," David explained.

"That's really good. It's a good thing you managed to do it."

"Only because you convinced me, Jack. Thanks a lot." David said sincerely. Jack smiled, not believing that he had really done much. But he was happy that David liked his advice.

-&-

Jen let herself into Drue's apartment with the spare key she had taken from his room earlier that day. Finding no one in the living room she headed for her boyfriend's room. She entered quietly and Drue didn't notice. He was sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer. The printer was running so he didn't hear Jen as she crept up behind him.

"Guess who?" Jen grinned as she covered Drue's eyes with her hands.

"Hmm. Who could it be?" Drue turned in his revolving chair but his eyes were still covered.

"Guess." Jen repeated.

"I think I would be a dead man if I didn't recognize my own girlfriend's voice, but I think I need more evidence before I guess."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Drue pulled Jen close to him and she moved her hands from his eyes. He kissed her softly and then smiled. "Oh my god, it is you. I never would have guessed," he joked.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked as he turned back to his computer.

"Psychology essay." Drue told her. "Boring."

"I really shouldn't disturb you then. I don't want to disrupt you the one time you are working." Jen laughed.

"You always distract me." Drue pulled her into his lap and she put her arm around him.

"Well I am glad. I could barely concentrate in English today."

"And this was my fault?" Drue rose his eyebrows.

"Of course." Jen laughed and then bent down to kiss him. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I can think of a few things." Drue grinned and stood up, effectively picking Jen up too. He dropped her on the bed and then jumped on it himself.

"Drue!" She pushed him lightly. "I have to go."

"Don't worry, this won't take long." He laughed before trapping her in his kiss.

-&-

Pacey grinned as he noticed his girlfriend approaching him carrying a picnic basket and wearing a huge smile. He was at the Marina, working and he hadn't expected her to come by today. It was definitely a pleasant surprise.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Pacey said as Joey reached him. He tried to look in the basket but Joey slapped his hand away.

"Just a little something I cooked up for my awfully hard working boyfriend." Joey said, putting on an overly sweet voice. "Have you seen him anywhere?" She pretended to look around.

"Ha Ha." Pacey said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "You do this more often and I may start to get worried."

"Hey! Be grateful. I took time out of my busy schedule to make this stuff." Joey nudged him lightly.

"Well I would be grateful if you let me see what 'stuff' you made."

"You're just going to have to come and get it." Joey grinned, holding the basket behind her. Pacey moved forward and put his arm around her waist before he kissed her. She got lost in the kiss and didn't realize that he had managed to take the basket from her hands.

"Hmm. Sandwiches. Cookies." Pacey said as he looked inside the basket. "Don't tell me you bake cookies."

"Of course I do. Sorry about the mess in your kitchen though." Joey smiled sweetly and Pacey just laughed. "I guess there's a lot you still don't know about me."

"You surprise me every day, Potter. That's just one of the reasons I love you so much." He smiled before kissing her again.

"So, can we go now?"

"I'm working Joey. Just because you can afford to take time out from your busy schedule to bake me cookies doesn't mean I can take time out to eat them." Pacey pretended to be serious.

"Pacey. You're your own boss. And Dave can cover you." Joey insisted. "You can cover Pacey for a while, can't you Dave?" Joey said to the boy who was walking past the couple. Dave looked at Joey, confused. He hadn't spoken to her before and didn't even know who she was. But he looked at Pacey and figured she must be his boss' girlfriend.

"Uh…sure I can," he said, looking at Pacey still a little confused. Pacey just grinned.

"Thanks. I won't be long." Pacey smiled at Dave and then took Joey's hand. "You do realize you've never spoken to Dave before and now he thinks you're very weird."

"Well since he was standing over there while we were kissing I think he's caught on that I'm your girlfriend." Joey smiled, these days she was so happy she didn't care if her behavior was strange.

"You're a very strange girl, Potter." Pacey laughed as they headed towards the beach.

"Well that's okay. You're a very strange boy, Pace."

-&-

David sat at Jack's desk, using the computer while Jack stood over his shoulder, staring at the screen. "So if you just move this here," David used the mouse to move an image on the screen. "It'll load like so."

They had tried to do some working in the library but couldn't find anything so David had suggested looking on the Internet. Except they had gotten quite side tracked while David started showing Jack some cool web sites.

"Wow. That's really cool. How did you learn all that stuff?" Jack asked, impressed with David's computer skills.

"I sort of taught myself. I've always been into computers."

"So I'm guessing you're going to be a Computer Science major?"

"Actually I don't know. I'm not sure if I really want to work in computers. It's all fun and games when I'm trying things out at home, but do I really want to do it every day?"

"I don't know, sounds pretty good…" The phone rang and Jack walked over to his bedside table to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Jack."

"Tobey! Hey, what's up?" Jack covered the mouthpiece and then spoke to David. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You talk, I'm just going to try and rework this." David turned to the computer, trying to ignore Jack as he started talking to Tobey.

"I miss you too sweetie," Jack said into the phone.

"Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I think so. I haven't discussed it with the others, but I'm guessing that Joey will have to go to see Bessie and Drue will have to go for his mom so we will all probably end up coming home. It should be just like Thanksgiving only longer." Jack smiled, but Tobey didn't say anything. "Isn't that a good thing?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh, no. No, it is. But do you remember my Uncle Thomas?"

"The one in London?"

"Yeah, he's invited the family to his place for Christmas. We're going to go next week and then staying with him for the Christmas break."

"That's great." Jack smiled. "But you sure don't sound like a guy who's going to London for the holidays. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess. I am happy. It should be a lot of fun. But…well…now we won't see each other for even longer." Jack could tell that Tobey was really excited, but didn't want to disappoint Jack.

"I know, of course I'll miss you. But this will be great for you." Jack smiled, trying to sound happy instead of being upset. He looked over at David who was still working on the computer and realized he was being really rude. "Listen Tobey, I have to go. I'm working on a project for my English class. But I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you soon, Jack."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and then sighed.

David, who had unconsciously been staring at the screen, trying his best not to listen, quickly carried on with what he was doing. He didn't know why, but he knew he really didn't want to listen to Jack talk to Tobey. The last few days had been the first time that David had actually liked being in Boston. After breaking up with his boyfriend and moving to Boston for college, David hadn't felt truly at peace.

He had made some friends, mostly with the drunken crowd his roommate hanged around with and although they had been fun, that was it. He just felt alone. But Jack reminded him of his old high school friends. They were very laid back. They didn't party all the time, but they knew how to have fun.

David welcomed the break from the typical frat crowd and hanging around with Jack was just that. He had a lot in common with Jack too. He also came from a small town and used to have a group of close friends. But probably not as close as Jack and his friends seemed to be.

"Something wrong?" David asked, finally turning to Jack who looked a little upset.

"Not really. Tobey's going away for Christmas so I won't get to see him. It really sucks, but what can we do?"

"You could ask him to stay."

"Nah, I couldn't do that. He should go. I'll just miss him."

"At least you are still close."

"Yeah. But I thought you said you don't believe in long distance relationships."

"I didn't say that. I just didn't think it would work for me."

"I guess." Jack sighed.

-&-

"Hey Jen," Brenda smiled at her roommate as she entered the room. "How was your trip?" She asked, smiling. Jen smiled back, dropped her bags in the middle of the room, and sat down at the foot of Brenda's bed.

"Good. Really good." She blushed, thinking of Drue.

"From the look on your face it was better than good." Brenda grinned.

Jen smiled at Brenda. She had realized that Brenda had her good days and she had her bad days. Lately Brenda had been making an effort to talk to Jen more, and Jen had noticed that she wasn't always so quiet or upset anymore.

"How was your weekend?" Jen asked.

"Okay, I guess. Actually it was really good. My best friend from high school came to visit me and we spent the weekend catching up. It was nice."

"That's good. Is he…or she gone?"

"She. Yeah, she left this morning." Jen smiled at Brenda and then got up to get her bags and started unpacking. Brenda continued with her work for a few minutes, but Jen could see her glance in her direction a couple of times.

"Jen?" Brenda said finally.

"Yeah."

"I know I haven't been the easiest roommate in the world but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate how patient you've been. And thanks for not asking questions when I know my behavior has been strange in the past."

"No problem. I'm not one to pry. But I'm a pretty easy person to get on with so if you ever want to talk I'm here you know. And just for the record, I've had my share of problems. And even though it may seem like I have the perfect life right now, I may be able to offer some useful insight."

"There were just some things which were…are going on. But I'm okay, I guess."

"Good." Jen smiled as Brenda went back to work, feeling a little better.

-&-

Joey woke up, smiling as she felt Pacey's arm around her. He was lying there, still asleep and to Joey he looked like the most gorgeous person in the world. She got out of bed and retrieved her clothes, which had been haphazardly thrown on the floor last night.

She changed quietly, not wanting to disturb Pacey. She had go to class but Pacey had the morning off so she wanted him to rest. Especially since she had probably tired him out last night. She smirked at that last thought. A lot of time the past few days had been spent reacquainting themselves with each other in the bedroom. And Joey was sure that she would never tire of it either.

She kissed Pacey one more time and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Just as she left the room, she turned and jumped suddenly.

"Jen! God, what are you doing here?" She had run straight into Jen who had just emerged from Drue's room at the exact same time. She was wearing one of Drue's shirts, which was long enough to cover her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jen grinned. "You stayed the night?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. We were sleeping next door to each other and we didn't even know." Jen laughed as they headed into the kitchen.

"Well I think we were all a little preoccupied." Joey grinned. "Toast?" Joey asked, taking out a couple of slices of bread for herself. Jen nodded.

"You have class now?"

"Yeah. History. I should really hurry up or I'm going to be late." Joey said, but made no move to hurry.

"I don't have class for a couple of hours, but I thought I better get up. I already pushed Drue off to his morning lecture although he obviously wanted to stay home. Pacey still asleep?"

"Yeah. He doesn't start work until later."

"So who's breakfast are you making?" Jen asked, referring to the eggs and bacon Joey was starting to prepare.

"He should be getting up soon. I just thought I'd be nice if I left him some breakfast." Jen rose her eyebrows. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with making his breakfast now and again. He'd do the same for me."

"I guess. But don't you think you're over doing it a little?"

"No. I like doing it. I'm not planning to wait on him hand and foot forever you know. The weird part about it is, that it makes me feel good."

"Are you sure you're not just feeling guilty?"

"Guilty?"

"You know, for everything that happened last year. I know you blame yourself."

"I did. But it's not because of that. Right now I'm just really happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time, so I just want to spread the love." Joey assured Jen as she put the plate now full of cooked breakfast into the microwave and wrote Pacey a note. "You were like this when you and Drue got together, you know?"

"Was I?"

"Oh yeah. We had to hear about him twenty four-seven."

"Oh god. It has worn off right?"

"Yeah, thankfully."

"So there's still hope for you?" Jen asked, as Joey gathered her things to leave.

"I think so."

"And until then?"

"Until then, Pacey's a very lucky guy." Joey laughed before leaving Jen to finished her breakfast.

-&-

"Joey!" She stopped when she heard her name, turning to see who had called. Jack jogged across the street to catch up with her. "Hey."

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where are you heading?"

"I was just going to the library."

"Public?"

"Yeah, the college one is always full and they never seem to have the book I need." Jack fell into step with her, walking along. "What about you?"

"Just had some errands to run. I was going to see Jen but she's not home." Joey looked at her watch, it was just after half past ten.

"She's probably still at Drue's."

"Right. No doubt she stayed over." Jack grinned. "And from what I hear you're there quite a bit too these days." Jack nudged Joey lightly.

"Well, Pacey and I are back together."

"And how's that going?"

"Honestly, it's going great."

"Great."

"Yep. I'm so sick of relationships being so hard. I just want to enjoy being happy with Pacey. 'Cause knowing us lot, I'm sure there's some more angst around the corner."

"Oh please, no. I think we've had enough drama to last a lifetime."

"So what have you been up to these days?"

"Nothing much. Trying to study. I hung out with some new college friends since you were all too busy for me." Jack pretended to be upset.

"Aww. I'm sorry. You know us and our dramas."

"I know. It's okay. It's time we started making some new friends."

"Already trying to get rid of us Jack?" Joey joked.

"No. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Joey smiled as they reached the library. "Are you coming in?"

"Nah. I should get back. I'll see you soon." Joey smiled and leaned over and hugged Jack.

"Bye Jack."

-&-

Pacey came home from work to find Drue lounging on the couch watching TV. Drue looked up as Pacey entered and gave him a little grunt acknowledging his presence.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Tired." Drue muttered.

"Jen keep you up?" Pacey grinned.

"Something like that." Drue finally sat up. "You know just because I haven't had time to interrogate you about Joey yet, doesn't mean I'm not going to."

"There's nothing to tell." Pacey said, from the kitchen where he was making some lunch. He had been pleasantly surprised to find his breakfast already made this morning and he couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah right. Okay, if you won't give up any juicy details at least give me hope that the 'will they get back together?' drama is over."

"It's over. We are officially back together." Pacey smiled, taking a seat next to Drue.

"Well I'm glad. Jen and I were starting to think we were going to have to devise a matchmaking scheme."

"So glad you didn't. I don't think I want to leave my love life in your hands."

"As long as you keep it together this time."

"We should do something this weekend. Celebrate or something." Pacey suggested.

"Yeah. Jen said she wanted to spend some time with Jack, but she hasn't spoken to him yet."

"Maybe we should all just watch a few movies over here. Give us all a chance to catch up with each other."

"Yeah, I'm sure the girls will love that idea. I'll let Jen know."

"Okay cool." Drue got up and headed to his room leaving Pacey to eat in peace.

-&-

"Ha! Beat you again." David grinned. Jack just sighed.

"It's your game. You just play more than I do." He protested. They were in David's dorm room. They were supposed to be working on the English assignment but they got side tracked by David's computer games.

"Whatever. Looks like you just can't handle losing very well."

"I don't lose." David rose his eyebrows and Jack just laughed. "Actually I'm used to losing. My sister, Andie, she has to win at everything. So I could never win against her. Even if I could I didn't because she would just insist on playing until she did win." David laughed.

"Sounds fun."

"Well she got over it a little as we got older." Jack smiled, thinking of Andie. "So what do you say, one more?" The both looked behind them at the table which was piled up with books and then at each other.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Jack grinned as David started up again.

They started playing, both sitting there with their eyes glued to the TV screen as they raced their cars.

"Ha…I'm beating you now. Look at me go." Jack laughed, playing hard. David just stopped playing and started messing with Jack's control, trying to take it from him. "Hey!"

"If I ain't gonna win, neither are you McPhee." David put on a pretend evil laugh before grabbing Jack's control.

Jack tried to get it back and they ended up fighting each other for it. They were laughing and fighting so much but finally Jack managed to get the control back.

"Well you lost anyway." David pointed to the screen and he had in fact lost. They both looked at each other and started laughed.

David looked at Jack and then smiled. Not even thinking about what he was doing he leaned over and kissed Jack. It only lasted a couple of seconds but Jack was so shocked he didn't have a chance to react.

David quickly pulled away looking equally as shocked as Jack was. He didn't know what had come over him. He was so embarrassed.

"Oh god. Jack I'm so sorry." David quickly got off the couch, moving away. "I didn't mean…"

"David, David, it's…er…it's okay." Jack said, not even knowing if it was.

"No…I'm sorry." He quickly reached the door, knowing that he was about to walk out of his own dorm.

"David."

"I…I gotta go Jack." David looked at Jack one last time before leaving Jack alone.

Jack just stood there, not knowing what to think. He had definitely not been expecting that. He loved Tobey and had always only thought of David as a friend. Just when he was starting to make new friends this had to happen and now he just hoped that this wouldn't ruin things.

-&-

Joey came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She jumped and almost dropped the towel as she noticed her boyfriend lying on her bed grinning at her.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave your door open. You never know who could be sneaking about." Pacey lamented.

"You mean people like you, who I really want to keep out?" Joey grinned, drying her hair with another towel. Pacey got up and put his arms around her, not caring that she was still wet.

"Now why would you want to keep me out? I'm your knight in shining armor remember?" He kissed her softly and she smiled.

"How was work?"

"Boring. I couldn't stop thinking about a certain young girl."

"I wonder who that could be." Joey smiled at Pacey as he sat back down on her bed.

"Thanks for breakfast by the way."

"You're welcome, but don't get too used to it." She warned.

"So you're not planning to change your major to 'how to look after your extremely cute and hard working boyfriend'?"

"Not a chance. But even if that did exist, I couldn't get into it because I don't have a cute or hard working boyfriend." Joey teased winking at him. "Speaking of majors." Joey said from behind the closet door she had opened to change behind.

"Yeah?"

"What would you think if I became a lawyer?"

"Where did that come from?" Pacey asked. "And you know I've seen it all before, you don't have to hide." He added.

"I know. But I have to get to class soon and can't afford to get distracted." Joey poked her head out from behind the door and stuck her tongue out at Pacey jokily. "The law thing was just something I was thinking about. I think it would be really interesting. And something I could be good at."

"If it is what you want to do I fully support you. You know that right?"

"Of course. It's just an idea anyway. I don't even have to think about that yet. I was just thinking about declaring my major soon. I think I might major in English."

"You did say you were enjoying your writing classes. That could be good." Pacey mused.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She finally closed the door, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue knit sweater. She walked over to Pacey and stood between his legs. She moved her hair to the side as she bent down to kiss him.

"We are watching movies at my place on Friday, ok? Everyone is coming." Pacey informed her as she continued to kiss him.

"Sounds good." She muttered, kissing his neck softly. But once again the door opening interrupted them.

"Oops. I can come back?" Stacy said, trying to hide her grin.

"It's okay." Pacey stood up. "I was just leaving."

"Don't leave on my account. In fact, I have been meaning to ask you, you don't happen to have a brother do you?" Pacey laughed.

"I do. But he's a little old."

"That could…"

"Stacy!" Joey interrupted. They all just laughed.

"Okay, I was just asking." Stacy stuck her tongue out at Joey before going over to her desk.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Pacey asked Joey as he held her tight.

"I shouldn't. I have an early class. I'll come by work in between classes tomorrow, okay?" Pacey smiled and then kissed her again. Stacy coughed loudly from the back of the room and they pulled apart.

"Love you." Pacey said before leaving Joey.

She closed the door behind him and then turned and glared at Stacy.

"What?" Stacy said innocently.

"Nothing." Joey laughed before collapsing on her bed.

"You know Joey, we don't spend nearly enough time together."

"Stacy, we live together!"

"Yeah, but besides that. I don't know any of your friends, you don't know mine. We're really going to have to rectify this." Stacy said seriously.

"Well, I'm going to Pacey's to watch movies on Friday, you can come if you want. The whole gang will be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Joey said enthusiastically. "It'll give them a chance to meet my very strange roommate."

"You told them I was strange?" Stacy threw a pillow at Joey.

"I didn't. I promise. I said only good things."

"Good. But then you have to come out with me next week. There are some people I really want you to meet."

"If I wasn't with Pacey, I would be very worried that you were trying to set me up."

"Actually I was going to. But since you and Pacey are back together, I don't need to now." Stacy laughed lightly.

"God, being set up by you. I don't think I even want to imagine that."

-&-

Jack was sitting on his bed thinking about what had happened last night. He couldn't believe David had kissed him. It was so unexpected. He had been having fun with David these past few weeks, but just as friends. Then David kissed him and now he didn't know what to think.

David had run off before Jack could even say anything. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with David but he loved Tobey. Sure it was hard being so far from Tobey but his feelings were still strong. Maybe David had just mistaken them having a good time to mean something more. Whatever it was Jack really hoped they could sort things out.

"Jack?" He looked up to find his best friend walking in, a grin on her face. He quickly smiled, putting last nights mess to the back of his mind.

"Hey Jen. What's up?"

"Just stopped by to see how my favorite guy was doing. Feels like ages since I've seen you."

"Probably because you've been wrapped up in your new favorite guy. You've forgotten about poor Jack." Jack pretended to be upset, but his smile told Jen he was only joking.

"Aww. Poor Jackers, feeling lonely?" Jen rubbed Jack's head laughing. She sat down opposite him on the bed.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Paul told me you came over on Sunday. Although it's Thursday now so what happened to the days in between?"

"Hey, cut me a little slack here." Jen hit Jack's arm lightly. "Anyway I'm glad Paul told you I came by. I wasn't sure if he would."

"Well you have been ignoring him ever since Drue told you to," Jack teased.

"I wasn't ignoring," Jen argued. "I just made a choice. I chose Drue's happiness over Paul's friendship."

"Awww. How cute," Jack mocked. "So, how is the post-weekend relationship?"

"Still in tact. But the sordid details will be saved for another occasion."

"No fair." Jack joked.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much. I went to see a movie, studied a bit, nothing big."

"Who did you watch the movie with?"

"David." Jack tried to keep a straight face while saying his name, not wanting to tell Jen the confusing details yet. "He's the guy in my English class."

"Oh right. You mentioned him before." Jen said, not picking up the difference in Jack's tone. "Have you spoken to Tobey lately?"

"Yeah, I talked to him the other day. He's having fun. Studying hard. The usual. He said the kids from the reading group really miss me. But I bet he just said that to make me happy."

"You miss him?"

"Yeah. He also said that he's going to London for the break so he won't be there when we go back to Capeside." Jack felt bad for some reason. Like he was betraying Tobey by hanging around with David or something. Now he really wished Tobey wasn't going away.

"That sucks." Jack just gave her a look. "Well we're all watching movies at Drue's tomorrow night and you have to come. It'll cheer you up."

"Sure, I'm in."

"Okay, I'll see you then Jack. I have to get to class."

"Sure, bye Jen." Jen left Jack's dorm and headed back to her own. As she was walking away she bumped into someone she thought she recognized. David apologized and kept walking straight to Jack's room.

He knocked on the door and took a deep breath and waited. When Jack answered he tried to smile, despite the awkwardness of the moment.

"Hey."

"Hey, David. You want to come in?" David nodded and followed Jack into his room.

"Jack, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to…"

"What did you mean David? I thought we were just friends."

"We were. Are. I hope. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Well you did. You know I'm with Tobey." Jack explained, trying not to hurt David's feelings.

"I know. It's not that. I guess I just missed Brian. And even though I told myself I was over him and that hearing he had moved on was okay, I guess it wasn't. And I don't know, you just remind me of him sometimes." David explained, not even sure how much of what he was saying was the truth. "Can we just put this down as a momentary lapse of concentration on my part? I would really hate for this to ruin our friendship." Jack sighed unsure of how easy that would be. David had made things a lot more complicated.

"Sure." Jack agreed.

"Great. So everything's cool now?" David asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Actually, I'm going to my friend's place tomorrow, to just hang out and watch movies. Do you want to come?" He thought this would be the perfect thing to get their friendship back to normal.

"Oh, no. I don't want to intrude."

"No you won't be. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Well…Okay then. Thanks Jack." David left Jack's room and then sighed. He was glad everything was back the way it was but he couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Why had he kissed Jack? Now he was starting to think that maybe it was more than just a lapse of concentration. What if it was a lot more?

-&-

Joey got home from Pacey's at about nine o'clock, after having spent the majority of the evening there. As she reached her room she could hear the phone ringing from inside. Knowing Stacy wouldn't be home yet, Joey hurried to get her key out. She quickly opened the door and ran inside, dropping her bag by the door as she rushed to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Joey? Hey, It's Dawson."

"Dawson." Joey smiled, relaxing on her bed. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. Just wanted to call and catch up. Did you just get in?"

"Yeah. I had to run and answer the door. I was just at Pacey's."

"Cool. Any improvement in the Pacey department?" Dawson asked casually.

"Actually. There was a big improvement."

"You're back together?"

"Yep." Joey grinned and Dawson could tell.

"You sound happy."

"I am." Joey agreed.

"That's great, Jo." Dawson said. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. You know it's not the same without you."

"You seem to be doing fine." It slipped out before he could stop it.

"Dawson…" Joey's voice was concerned.

"It's okay Joey. I didn't mean to burst your bubble. It's great here. But sometimes I feel like you guys are all moving on without me."

"I'm sorry." Joey couldn't think of anything else to say. It was true, they were moving away from each other. But there was nothing they could do about it. "So how's Cathy?"

"Confusing." Dawson laughed.

"Still?"

"Yep. Maybe it's because I've been too chicken to ask her out though." Dawson admitted.

"Well if you like her then go for it Dawson. You're supposed to go out and experience life."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Dawson smiled to himself. "I better go but I'll email you the details of my progress with Cathy."

"Make sure you do. Bye Dawson."

"Bye Joey."

-&-

"Pacey! Did you pick up the movie I asked you to?" Joey called Pacey from the living room where she was trying to clean the place a little.

"Drue, stop lounging about." Jen glared at her boyfriend from the kitchen.

"Women!" Pacey muttered loudly, walking out of his room.

"You girls act like we've never watched movies before." Drue commented, getting up from the couch and walking past Jen and grabbing a handful of popcorn out of the bowl she was holding.

"We haven't. Not in a long time anyway." Joey answered before going into the kitchen to help Jen. Pacey and Drue looked at each other and then rolled their eyes. They sat on the couch as the girls brought popcorn from the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Joey got up to answer it. Jack smiled at Joey as the door opened.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind, I brought one more." Jack motioned to David who was standing next to him.

"Of course not." Joey smiled at David as Jack introduced her.

"Guys, this is David. David, this is Jen, Drue and Pacey." Jack said, pointing to each of them. Jack and David sat down next to each other on one end of the long couch. Jen was sitting in Drue's lap on the other end. And Pacey was sitting on the love seat, waiting for Joey to join him.

"We're just waiting for one more."

"Who?" Drue asked.

"I invited my roommate too."

"Really? I should have invited Brenda." Jen thought.

"Well Stacy really wanted to meet you guys. Well all except you, Drue." Joey joked, and he threw a pillow at her. The doorbell rang again and Joey went to answer. She walked back into the living room with Stacy following behind.

"Wow. It's a big party in here." Stacy laughed. Joey introduced everyone to Stacy. Stacy was going to say something about Jack and David when Joey cut her off.

"They're gay," she pointed to the guys and then to Pacey and Drue. "And they're taken. Don't get any ideas." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, it was worth a try." Stacy joked as she sat down on the remaining one-seat couch.

Joey turned down the lights and took her place in Pacey's arms. She picked the remote up and turned the movie on.

"What are we watching?" David asked.

"Since it's the holiday season coming up I figure this would be appropriate." Joey said, as _It's A Wonderful Life_ started playing.

"Good choice." Jen smiled at Joey as they started watching.

But the movie, which they had all seen many times before, soon faded into the background in favor of conversation.


	10. Expect the Unexpected

The road was empty and clear in front of them. The only sound you could hear was the radio playing softly in the car. Drue was in the driver's seat with Jen next to him up front. Joey and Jack sat in the back, staring out the window into the open space.

"What time is it?" Joey asked, sitting forward in her seat. Jen just smirked and Drue rolled his eyes.

"About ten minutes later than the last time you asked me."

"Sorry," Joey said sarcastically, making a face at Drue. "Is it my fault that Pacey had to go home early?"

"No. But he's not running away. You'll see him soon enough," Drue argued.

"It's okay for you. I know you don't care, after all you've been spending all your time with Jen. Don't think I don't know exactly what you were doing every time you made an excuse to come to the B&B."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Drue's voice was completely innocent. "I just had to get away from the landlord from hell, also known as my mother."

"And ending up in Jen's room was just a bonus right?"

"Exactly. Now you're understanding me, Potter." Joey sighed, being called Potter always reminded her of Pacey.

"Okay, okay," Jen, who had remained silent spoke up. "Will you two give it a break? Bantering is only cute when done between people who are or will become a couple."

"We weren't bantering. We were fighting," Joey disputed.

"Whatever it was, it's giving me a head ache," Jack spoke up. "Drue keep driving and Joey go back to looking at your watch every five seconds." Joey looked down at her watch, realizing that she had been counting the minutes ever since they got into the car.

Pacey had only been able to get a very short break from work. He had gone back to Capeside for Christmas with everyone but could only stay for a few days. Joey wanted to go back with him but Pacey convinced her that she should stay since she wouldn't get many opportunities to see her family. But she realized it was a big mistake because being _with_ Pacey but away from him was even worse than being away from him when they were broken up.

She felt weird not being able to see him when she wanted. Of course they spoke on the phone every day, but it wasn't the same. Joey couldn't remember the last time she felt a week go by so slowly. She had fun at home, but she really missed Pacey and couldn't wait to get back. Classes started on January 8th, leaving her with just three days to spend every single second with Pacey. And she planned to do just that.

"Can you believe Dawson brought his 'friend' home for Christmas?" Jack said.

"Well I was waiting for him to ask Cathy out, but as usual he was being a chicken. I'm glad he asked her to come home with him since her family was going away for the holidays," Joey added.

"I can't believe a girl like that would even consider going out with Dawson," Drue said.

"Hey, he's our friend!" Jen and Joey both said at the same time and then started laughing.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes!" Jen hit him lightly and Drue just grinned.

"She was really nice so I hope Dawson does hurry up and ask her out," Joey commented.

She settled back in her seat again and they continued in silence for a few seconds before Joey broke it.

"How long now?"

"Joey!" All three passengers in the car turned and shouted at her.

-&-

"Here we are," Drue announced as they pulled up outside Joey's dorm.

"Thank you." She smiled at Drue and then got out of the car.

"Do you want us to wait here for you?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Well you're obviously coming straight to my apartment, we may as well give you a lift."

"Nah. It's okay. I think I'll walk." Drue smiled at her and she waved goodbye to everyone else.

She watched Drue pull away and then headed up to her room. She didn't think she would actually miss her dorm but she had. Boston was like home now and it felt weird being away. But right now she missed Pacey more than anything. Drue was right, she was actually just planning to dump her stuff and then was heading straight to Pacey's.

She opened the door to her room and was shocked to find Stacy and three other people there. Stacy quickly looked up from where she was sitting on Joey's bed.

"Joey! Hey, you're home."

"Yeah…hey Stacy."

"How was Capeside?"

"It was…Capeside." Stacy just laughed. "No it was really good."

"Great. I hope you don't mind. We were just catching up." Stacy said, gesturing to her friends.

"No problem. It's your room too." She smiled at Stacy's friends.

"This is Steve, Tia and Erik." Stacy said pointing to each of them. Steve was tall, medium build, blond and very cute. Tia was small black girl; she had short straight black hair and a bright smile. Erik was also quite cute and smiled at Joey.

Sorry for taking over your room," Tia said politely.

"Hey, no problem. I only came to dump my stuff anyway."

"Going to see Pacey?" Stacy said knowingly.

"Maybe."

"Well actually he stopped by about two hours ago." She reached behind her and picked up a folded note off of Joey's bedside table. "He left this for you."

"Thanks." Joey looked at the note and then at Stacy and her friends. "Excuse me." She smiled before retreating to the bathroom to read the note in private.

She closed the door behind her and stared at the note. She unfolded it and then started reading.

"To the most gorgeous, most wonderful girlfriend in the world." Joey rolled her eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes, I'm being sincere." Joey laughed at how well he knew her.

"I know you are going to kill me for this, but this job came up out of the blue this morning and I had to take it. I had to go up the coast for a few days. I'll be back on Tuesday. I'm really sorry." For some reason she really wanted to cry.

"I was missing you like crazy but I couldn't say no. Don't worry, it'll only be a few days. Just enjoy yourself while I'm gone. But don't let Stacy rope you into anything. She assures me that she'll look after you but something in the way she said it makes me very worried." Joey laughed lightly.

"See you soon. I love you. Pacey." Joey sighed. She had been looking forward to coming home for so long. Now she had to wait a few more days. It seemed like forever.

-&-

"Home sweet home." Drue looked up at his apartment building as he and Jen both got out of the car.

"The only reason you think it's sweet is because it's private." Drue laughed and walked around the car to Jen.

"Damn right. With my mother at home and _everyone_ at the B&B, we didn't exactly have a lot of chances to be alone together, now did we?" He pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"Drue Valentine?" Drue turned his head and saw someone familiar walking towards him. He let go of Jen and walked over to the guy.

"Edie McConoln? What are you doing here?" Drue smiled and shook hands with the guy.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Didn't you move to some small little town?" Edie was tall, slightly butch guy, a couple of years older than Drue.

"I did. But I go to college here now."

"Really?" Edie looked over his shoulder at Jen, who was standing waiting for Drue. "Oh my god. It's Jenny Lindley!" He grinned over at her and Jen cringed, she really hated being called Jenny.

"Hi Edie," she said rather coldly, not moving to greet him.

"Don't tell me you're here too? Well well well, looks like all of New York's finest have relocated to Boston."

"Drue," Jen called from her place still by the car. "Give me the keys, I'll wait for you upstairs." Drue looked at her confused, but took his keys out and passed them to her. She took them and left the two guys, not looking back.

"Don't tell me you're living with Lindley? You really have moved up in the world." Edie looked impressed.

"Not living but…"

"Oh, I get it. You dog." Edie laughed loudly and Drue looked uncomfortable.

"So what are you doing in Boston?" Drue quickly changed the subject.

"Just here on business if you know what I mean." Edie grinned. "I'm here for a couple of days. We should hook up again."

"Sure. I better go though."

"Jen keeping you on a tight leash?"

"No, I…"

"You want to watch it Drue. You don't want to let some girl tell you what to do." Edie continued.

"I… It was nice seeing you again Edie."

-&-

Jack sat at his computer, checking his email. He had been waiting for an email from Tobey for days now. He knew it was hard for Tobey to get time to check his email in London but he couldn't help checking every chance he had.

"Yes!" He screamed a little too excitedly as he clicked on a new email from Tobey.

"Win the lottery?" David stuck his head round the door and Jack looked up.

"David. Hey, how was Christmas with the parents?" Jack asked, as he read Tobey's email. David came in and stood by the computer.

"It was…" David searched for a word. "Okay." Jack just laughed.

"How was Capeside?"

"Good. I only went back because everyone was going but it was still great. It was good seeing everyone again. They've all been closer to me than my family for years now." He logged off the net and turned to David.

"Good news?" David pointed to the computer.

"Yeah. Tobey's coming back from London tomorrow. He said he's going to call as soon as he gets in." Jack smiled. He was glad that after the whole kiss thing he had been able to get back to being friends with David. David had hung out with the group a few times before Christmas break and was quickly becoming one of Jack's good friends.

"That's great."

"So what have you been upto since you got back?" Jack asked. David had come back to Boston right after Christmas.

"Nothing much. Trying to get sorted. I hung out with Pacey a few times."

"Yeah? That's great. Joey was going crazy missing him." David laughed.

"You should have seen Pacey. Unfortunately she's going to go even crazier. Apparently some job came up and he had to go away for a few days."

"Really? Must have been some important job. She's really going to kill him." David looked confused.

"They have that whole love hate thing. First she'll kill him then she'll hug him." David just laughed.

"I thought it was Drue and Jen who had that?"

"They do. I don't know, Jen and Joey both seem to be attracted to the guys that annoy them the most. If I was straight I might have tried annoying girls to get them to like me." David laughed.

-&-

Joey came out of the bathroom feeling slightly more relaxed. She had washed her face and freshened up a little. She opened the door to the bathroom and Stacy got up.

"Don't worry Jo, you can hang out with us." Stacy put her arm around Joey. Joey looked at her and then at the others.

"Err…Thanks Stacy but I don't know if that's a good idea. Pacey told me not to let you rope me into anything." Stacy looked shocked.

"He wrote that? Wait till I get my hands on him." Joey laughed. "Come on, we were just going to watch a movie."

"We're deciding between 'chick flick' and stupid macho thriller," Tia spoke up. "We need another vote against the thriller."

"Well actually I'm more of an action movie kinda gal." Joey smiled.

"Ha," Erik grinned and stuck his tongue out at Tia. "Then you are so our kind of girl."

"Thanks for the offer guys. But I don't really feel like going out." Stacy looked a bit downfallen. "But we can watch something here if you want?"

"Great." Stacy grinned, pulling Joey to sit down on the bed as she chose a movie.

-&-

"What was Edie doing here?" Jen asked, as Drue walked into the apartment.

"I don't know. He said he had some business. You know Edie." He dropped his keys on the table and sat down next to Jen on the couch.

"Unfortunately," Jen mumbled. Edie had been one of their main suppliers when they were into taking drugs. And if Jen remembered correctly Drue and Edie used to be good friends.

"It was weird seeing him after ages. I can't believe how long it's been."

"It must have been wonderful," Jen said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you liked him? You guys were friends remember?"

"We weren't friends. He gave us drugs, that's all."

"That wasn't all. We used to hang out together…"

"Getting wasted and stoned," Jen disputed.

"Is that what you think of all your old friends?" Drue asked, slightly shocked.

"No…I…" Jen sighed, knowing she would say something she would regret if she didn't stop talking. "Can we just not talk about this?"

"You bought it up."

"I know. I'm sorry." Drue looked slightly confused. "So what do you want to do now?" Jen forced a change of conversation.

-&-

"I'm bored!" David declared, getting up from Jack's bed.

"I'm sorry I have to finish paying my bills. But they are due at the end of the week and I don't want them turning my phone off." David sighed.

"Why are you so responsible?"

"Responsible?" Jack laughed. "If you saw the balance I was carrying on my credit card after Christmas you wouldn't think so. That's not very responsible. Don't you ever have to take care of stuff like this?"

"Chill Jack. I get it done. I work better under pressure."

"I bet you do. I've seen how you get your assignments done for your classes," Jack commented. He remembered how he had been stressing out over their joint assignment for weeks while David did all his work in the last week. Jack was sure that they weren't going to have it ready on time. But somehow they had managed and got an A too.

"I can't work unless I absolutely have to."

"You're never going to get through life like that."

"I don't know, it's worked for me so far." Jack just laughed.

"Just don't come crying to me when you're on academic probation." David looked at Jack who went back to his paperwork and sighed.

-&-

Jen walked up to her dorm room after having spent most of the day with Drue. He had just dropped her home after a quiet ride home. Although they ignored what Jen had said about Edie she knew it was still bugging Drue. It was still bugging her. She didn't know why, but when she saw Edie she just wasn't overcome with happiness like Drue had been. And she knew that had surprised him.

She opened her door and dropped her bags on her bed. Just as she was about to start unpacking she noticed Brenda was sitting on her bed.

"God, Brenda you scared me!" Jen exclaimed. But then she looked at Brenda and realized she had been crying. Brenda had quickly wiped her tears but her eyes were still red. "What's wrong?" Jen went over to the girl quickly.

"Nothing. Nothing." Brenda quickly got up and walked into the bathroom. "I'm fine," she called from inside.

"Brenda, you've been crying. What happened?"

"It was nothing, really." She came out the bathroom looking slightly better. "How were your holidays?"

"Fine," Jen said, distractedly. "Was everything fine at home?"

"Yeah. The holidays were great. I had the best time at home. It was so much fun." Brenda said excitedly, but for some reason Jen just didn't believe her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Brenda said quickly. Jen still didn't believe her but there wasn't much she could do if the girl wasn't willing to talk.

"Well I'm beat. I think I'm just going to leave my unpacking till tomorrow."

"Good idea." Brenda agreed.

-&-

Joey sat in her bed reading a book. Occasionally her eyes drifted to the phone sitting on her bedside and she had to force herself to continue reading. She sighed and then put her book face down. She picked up the phone, placed it on her lap, and then picked up the receiver. She couldn't believe she was being so stupid, her phone was working just fine. She put the receiver back down and just as she put it down the phone started ringing. She jumped and knocked her book off the bed by accident and then quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Potter, what are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting for you to call!" Joey blurted out. "I mean, I was reading. Definitely not waiting around for you." Pacey laughed lightly.

"It's okay, I know you miss me."

"You know how dead you are? Who told you to go and take a stupid job on the day I was coming home?" Joey pouted.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't say no to the boss." Pacey sighed. He had been missing Joey just as much as she was missing him. Probably more. He couldn't believe the bad timing when he had been asked to do the job. "So how did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Joey said innocently.

"Jo…"

"Okay, okay. I got all A's." Joey said it like it was no big deal."

"That's my girl. I knew you could do it." Pacey smiled, really proud of her. "I miss you so much Jo."

"You better. I was planning to lock myself away with you for the next three days." Joey pouted.

"Really? Little Joey Potter would lock herself away with her boyfriend just three days before classes started. I don't believe it," Pacey said sarcastically.

"Duh! You don't have any studying to do before semester starts."

"Yes I know. 'You' in the general term do not have any study to do. But you, Miss Potter, always find something you have to do that involves the library." Joey laughed.

"Well I would have even given that up for you but I guess you're out of luck now."

"Damn Jo, you're making me feel guilty. And I'm definitely regretting taking the job now. Now what exactly would this escape from the world have entailed?" Pacey asked curiously.

"I guess you'll never know," Joey said slyly.

"Damn!" Pacey sighed, knowing that once he got back classes would be starting and they would have even less time to spend together. Now he really couldn't wait to get home.

"Where are you anyway?" Joey asked, remembering she didn't even know.

"I'm about 300 miles away. I had to go to Bar Harbor Maine to get the boss's boat. He lent it to his friend and now he needs it back. I had to get the train here so that I can sail the boat back."

"Isn't that a little out of your job description."

"I'm doing him a favor," Pacey said unconvincingly.

"He's paying you a lot isn't he?"

"Oh yeah!" Joey just laughed.

"Typical. Pacey Witter doesn't do anything for free," Joey joked.

"I seem to remember doing a lot of things for you at absolutely no charge," Pacey said teasingly.

"Hey, I repaid you. In my own very special way of course," Joey reminded him. God she missed him. Just talking to him made her want him there with her so much more. "Pacey, when are you getting back?"

"Soon," he assured her.

"When?"

"It's no fun if I tell you."

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard, Pacey," Joey moaned.

"Good. What did you do today?"

"Hung out with Stacy like you told me not to." Joey laughed.

"Typical."

"Don't worry she's not too crazy."

"She seems it." Pacey laughed. "Why don't you start looking for that job. I know I said I'd help but if you at least get started then I can help you when I get back."

"Good idea. I really need to fine one soon. I don't want to be indebted to Dawson for the rest of my life."

"You know he won't ask for the money back."

"I know. But the sooner I give it back the better I'll feel. I never should have taken it."

"Whatever you think. You didn't say what kind of job you want."

"Anything really. They're not hiring at the Marina are they?"

"Unfortunately no. Although I don't know how much work we'd get done working together." Pacey laughed.

"I don't know, I think we make a pretty good team."

"Of course we do." Pacey agreed. "Anyway I better go. I probably won't be able to call you tomorrow because I'll be sailing. But I'll see you very soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye Jo."

-&-

The next morning Jen woke up with a strange unsettling feeling. She couldn't understand what it was. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't shake it off. She decided to take a walk to try and clear her head before going to Drue's.

As she came out of her building she bumped into Paul. She hadn't spoken to him in quite a while.

"Hey Jen."

"Hey Paul. How are you?"

"I'm ok. How are you? Did you go home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I just got back yesterday."

"Cool. Lucky for some. Some of us were stuck here all holidays. Like me. Ask your roommate, it is not fun."

"Yeah I guess I…" Jen realized he said something about Brenda. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"About my roommate?"

"Nothing. Just that she would know what it's like to be stuck here. I saw her around all the time over the holidays."

"Are you sure? She was supposed to have gone home."

"I'm sure. It was definitely her. Maybe her plans just got changed." Paul suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Jen was confused. Why had Brenda said that she had a great time at home if she hadn't gone back? What was she hiding?

Jen spoke to Paul for another couple of minutes and then continued walking. She walked to Drue's apartment and went upstairs hoping he was awake. It was only ten in the morning. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Jenny! What a surprise." Jen was definitely shocked to see Edie in Drue's apartment looking very at home.

"Where's Drue?" Jen asked, walking past Edie.

"Why so cold? What, we're not friends anymore?" Edie asked, in a tone of voice that just made Jen more annoyed.

"Is he asleep?" Jen ignored his questions and walked past him into Drue's bedroom.

"Nice to see you too Jen," Edie mumbled. He went back to lie on the couch where he had evidently spent the night.

Jen walked into Drue's bedroom where he was standing by the mirror, combing his hair.

"Lindley, hey. I was just going to call you." Drue walked over to Jen and was about to kiss her but Jen stopped him.

"What's he doing here?"

"He needed a place to stay. I couldn't turn him away."

"Why not?" Jen demanded.

"What's your problem? Like it or not, Edie was our friend," Drue reminded Jen. He was surprised by her sudden closed off attitude.

"He's a drugie."

"You act like we never took drugs. Since when did you become so judgmental?"

"I'm not being judgmental."

"Sure sounds like it to me. And this is my apartment, I can let whoever I want stay here." He knew he shouldn't have said that by the look on Jen's face. He didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but he didn't understand why Jen was telling him not to talk to Edie.

"Right. So now I have no say in your life? Let me guess, he gave you the old, 'don't let a girl push you around' speech?" The guilty look on his face said it all. Jen turned to leave.

"What's wrong with you, Jen?"

"Nothing. Obviously you listened to your good friend, Edie, and I have no say in who you let stay here. And since he's here I really don't want to be. I'll see you later Drue."

"Jen!" Drue called but Jen was already out the door. She stormed past Edie and slammed the door behind her.

"Problems in paradise?" Edie asked as Drue came out of his room. Drue just sighed.

-&-

"Why do I always end up here when I'm mad at Drue?" Jen laughed. She was sitting on Jack's bed and had just told him about her fight with Drue.

"Well I'm glad you do otherwise what kind of best friend would I be?" Jack nudged Jen lightly.

"Thanks Jack."

"For what?"

"Listening. I don't even know why I got so angry."

"Neither do I. This guy couldn't have been that bad."

"He's not. Well he is. I don't know. He just reminded me of my past, you know? And I'm scared he's going to remind Drue of that."

"Drue would never go back to that kind of life."

"I know. But I know he misses it a bit. I gave it up because I wanted to. Drue gave it up for me. I don't want Drue to think I'm holding him back. And I know Edie; he has this typical chauvinistic view of everything. I could already hear it in Drue this morning. He was basically saying that I was telling him what to do and I have no right to."

"He said that?"

"No. Just the way he said it. He thinks I'm being judgmental."

"Aren't you?" Jack asked softly.

"No. I know Edie. I know what he's like. Edie and Drue used to be hell together. Drue was okay on his own but when he was with Edie he used to be even more annoying than usual."

"Wow. I forget that you guys grew up together sometimes."

"Yeah." Jen sighed.

"Maybe you need to just give Drue some space. You guys have been spending all your time together lately and Drue is talking to one other person and you going psycho will make him think you're trying to control him."

"I'm not."

"I know. But spending some time apart won't kill you."

"I guess."

-&-

Joey sat at her desk going through the want-ads in the newspaper she picked up earlier that morning when there was a knock at the door. She put the paper down and got up to answer it.

"Steve, hi."

"Hey Joey." Steve smiled at her.

"Stacy isn't here so…"

"No, I know. I actually came to see you."

"Me?" Joey rose her eyebrows.

"Yeah. We were all at Erik's and we were thinking of going out bowling or something. Stacy sent me over to invite you."

"Oh…er that's really nice of you guys."

"It's no problem." Steve smiled.

"But I'm looking through the classifieds. I really need to find a job so I probably shouldn't go," Joey said.

"Oh, well, maybe another time. Actually a friend of mine is having a party later tonight. We're all going, maybe you want to meet up with us then?"

"Err, sure. That sounds like fun."

"Cool. So I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

"Sure, thanks." Joey smiled as Steve left.

-&-

"So what happened with Jen?" Edie asked, as Drue made them a late lunch in the kitchen.

"Nothing."

"Come on Drue, I know you."

"We had a fight, that's all." Drue shrugged.

"You should be careful with that one."

"Why?"

"I remember the way you were with her. Don't think I've forgotten how you treated her."

"And how did I treat her?" Drue asked, curious.

"Like she was special."

"She is," Drue said.

"Yeah but you used to follow her everywhere. And you spent a lot of time worrying about her, instead of out having fun. And how did she treat you in return? She ignored you."

"She didn't ignore me."

"I'm just saying. Seems to me that she has a lot of say in your life."

"Look Edie. I appreciate the concern but Jen and I are fine. She is not trying to control me. I was the one who loved spending time with her. You don't know her like I do. There is nothing wrong with our relationship."

"Sure there isn't." Edie patted Drue on the back and then walked into the living room. Drue just sighed.

-&-

"You can't stay here all night."

"I can and I will," Jack disputed. David just sighed.

"At least come out for a little while."

"I can't. He's going to call."

"He definitely said he'd call tonight?" David asked.

"His flight comes in at seven and he said he was going to call as soon as he got back to Capeside," Jack said. "Besides I don't really feel like going out."

"Cool. So what's on TV?"

"You don't have to stay. Joey and Jen are going to some party tonight, why don't you go with them?" Jack suggested.

"Nah, I may as well keep you company while you sit by the phone."

"I'm not sitting by the phone," Jack disputed. David just glanced at the phone, which was sitting on the bedside table next to Jack and then back at Jack.

"Fine, whatever. I admit it." Jack sighed. "So do you want to rent a movie?"

"Good idea."

-&-

"I don't know why I let you bring me here," Jen moaned as she and Joey entered a large party house. Music was blaring and people were talking and dancing everywhere.

"If I go you go remember? I kind of got talked into it. I said no to going out with Stacy's friends twice now and I didn't want them to think I was unsociable or something," Joey said as they walked through the house.

"But you are unsociable."

"Am not!" Jen just laughed lightly but then settled back on her frown. Joey sighed. "Cheer up. You're bringing my mood down."

"Oh and you're just Miss Mary Sunshine today aren't you?"

"I'm trying to forget that Pacey isn't here and I haven't seen him for over a week. So you can forget you had a fight with Drue."

"It wasn't a fight," Jen lied.

"You just stormed out of his house for the fun of it did you?" Jen just glared at her.

"God we're pathetic. We promised ourselves we wouldn't get so wrapped up in our guys."

"Hey, I did no such thing. I quite like being wrapped up in Pacey," Joey joked.

"Well I promised myself not to do it."

"You can't help it, you're in love with the guy."

"I know. That's the really annoying thing."

-&-

"It's nearly nine o'clock. He's not going to call." Jack sighed.

"He'll call. Give the poor guy a chance," David assured him.

"I hate the waiting."

"I never would have guessed," David joked. "Maybe his flight was delayed?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I checked." David just gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing." David just laughed.

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

"Yes sir!"

-&-

Jen and Joey stood by the window drinking and talking. Joey glanced to her left and saw Steve looking at them.

"Looks like someone's got an admirer," Joey noted, nudging Jen. Jen turned and noticed Steve looking at them. "I think he likes you Jen. He's been staring at you for about half an hour."

"That's Steve isn't it? Stacy's friend?"

"Yeah. Although I wouldn't go there, I think Stacy likes him."

"Hey, I'm not planning to go anywhere with anyone. I only had a little fight with Drue, we didn't break up."

"I know. I was only kidding."

"And anyway, how do you know it's not you he likes?"

"Because…because I just do." Jen laughed.

"Hey guys!" Stacy came up behind Joey and Jen. "You made it!"

"Yep. Made it to another night of watching the wasted youth of America get drunk in a frat house."

"You're so cynical," Stacy noted.

"And you're too happy," Joey countered. "Anyway we were just talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So have you gotten anywhere with Steve yet? He is the guy you were telling me about right?"

"Yeah. Except there's nothing. I don't think he's sees us as more than friends." Stacy sighed.

"But you can change that right?" Jen said.

"I hope so." Stacy turned and looked at Steve who was still looking over at them.

-&-

"Okay now he's not going to call Jack," David said softly. It was close to eleven o'clock and they had spent the entire night watching movies and waiting for the phone to ring. David knew that Jack was about to go crazy.

"I know." Jack sighed. "Do you want to go to that party?" Jack suggested, feeling bad that David had stayed home with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We may as well." Jack got up and David followed.

"I'm sure he'll call tomorrow," David tried to reassure Jack.

"Yeah, I just miss him that's all."

"I know." David smiled at Jack and they both grabbed their jackets and left.

Just as Jack closed the door behind him the phone started ringing. On the other end Tobey held the phone, waiting for Jack to answer. Finally realizing no one was going to pick up Tobey hung up, looking upset.

-&-

"Thanks for taking me out Joey. I had fun." Jen smiled, feeling slightly better.

"No problem. Are you going to be okay to get home?" Joey asked as they reached her dorm building.

"Sure. I'll get a cab."

"Don't worry about Drue, you guys will sort it out."

"Yeah." Jen smiled and then walked off. Joey sighed and then turned to go inside. As she reached her floor she bumped into Stacy.

"Stacy! What are you doing here?"

"Just had to get something. You're home early."

"I know. I was tired."

"Good thing too. There's someone waiting for you in our room. I gotta run." Stacy was already half way down the corridor.

"Who?" Joey called but Stacy was already gone.

Joey's face lit up. She couldn't wait to see Pacey. She couldn't believe he had come over so late. She jogged to her room, not being able to wait. She opened the door quickly and then stopped.

"Pacey!" But it wasn't him. The figure turned and Joey's mouth fell open.

"Hello sweetie."

"Dad?" Mike Potter was back.

To Be Continued...


	11. Wounds of the Past

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey demanded, feeling as if she had walked into a different world. Her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed as she stared back at her father.

"I finished my sentence. I was only put away for three years remember?"

"Oh, of course. It was _only_ three years. What's three years in the grand scheme of things?" Joey said sarcastically. "And maybe I would have remembered if I had actually bothered to find out how long you got in the first place."

Mike looked down, hurt, but he could see that his daughter was hurting too. She sighed, knowing she was being harsh, but right now she didn't really care.

"I meant what are you doing here? In Boston! In my room!"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?" She was pacing up and down now, avoiding all eye contact. Part of her wanted to hug him and welcome him back into her life. Tell him she missed him and needed him. The other, much stronger part wanted to shout at him for showing up in her life again just as everything was starting to go well for her.

"You're my daughter." She let out a sarcastic laugh and he winced.

"You didn't seem to think of that when you decided to deal again."

"I told you, I just wanted to support you."

"By dealing drugs?" She looked into his eyes, searching for something.

"Joey…"

"No. You don't get to screw up over and over again and expect me to take you back every time. I trusted you…I needed you and you…you let me down." Joey looked him in the eyes, resisting the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough. Not this time." Joey took a deep breath, building her strength.

"I just want to talk. I want to spend time with you, hunny," he pleaded. He knew this would be hard on her, but he hadn't imagined how hard it would be to hear your daughter say she didn't want anything to do with you.

"I want you to leave."

"Joey…"

"Now." She pointed to the door, leaving no room for argument. Mr. Potter sighed, knowing she needed time. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and walked up to her.

"This is the address and phone number to my hotel. Please, give me a chance." He put the paper in her hand and she grudgingly accepted it. He tried to lean over to kiss her, but she moved away. He sighed and walked out the door, looking back only once.

Only when the door was closed firmly behind him did she collapse on the floor and let out the tears she had been holding since the moment she walked into her room.

-&-

Drue rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the loud knocking he could hear in the back of his mind. He had only just fallen asleep after having spent the night out with Edie. They had gone to a club and then Edie had left Drue to go home alone because he had to go take care of some business in another part of town.

Drue sighed and rolled over to pick up his alarm clock. It was four a.m. Who could be knocking on his door at this time? He got up quickly, not caring that he was only wearing his boxers and went to answer the door.

"Joey!" He was surprised to find the brunette standing in front of him, her hair was a mess and she looked as if she had been crying. The clever quip about waking him up this early in the morning died on his lips. "What's wrong?" Instinctively he leaned forward and hugged his friend.

"Is he here?" Joey asked. She was no longer crying but she had to control herself on the way over. She needed to see Pacey and she needed him now.

"No. He's not back yet." Drue put his arm around her and led her inside the apartment. She sighed, knowing he wasn't home even before she got there. Pacey said he would be home sometime this morning though and Joey couldn't wait any longer than she had to, to see him. "What's wrong Joey?" Drue asked her again, slightly worried.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just miss him."

"Please tell me you did not disturb my sleep just because you miss your boyfriend." Drue smiled at her, knowing there was more.

"Well, there is a bit more. But I'd rather not talk about it." She sat down on the couch and Drue smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

She looked around the apartment, the sleep she hadn't got all night finally catching up with her. She had been so confused ever since she got home. She remembered exactly what it felt like to wear that wire and be the one to turn her Dad in. It had hurt like hell, knowing she was the one who put him in jail. But then she realized it wasn't her fault. Her Dad had betrayed her once again and put her life in danger.

She had learned to live without a Dad again, just like she had been doing for years before he came back into her life. Of course she missed him, but she learned not to think about it. She had pushed her Dad to the back of her mind and she had moved on with life.

And now, just when she felt like her life was pretty close to perfect, and she had everything she could want, he just walked back into her life and confused her. She hated him for thinking he could just come back into her life and talk to her as if nothing had happened. He had no right to think that she would just welcome him back.

She kept thinking about it over and over and didn't even notice Drue re-enter the room until he was standing in front of her holding out a mug to her. She rose her eyebrows but took the mug, smiling as she sipped the warm cocoa.

"Always makes me feel better." Drue smiled and took a seat next to Joey.

"Thanks Drue."

"No problem. I'm always ready to be of service. Just say the word." He rose his eyebrows and she just laughed.

"You know, I think you should save the innuendoes for Jen." Drue's face fell at the mention of her name, knowing she was still angry with him. Joey noticed and remembered how upset Jen had been tonight. "Speaking of which, what happened with you guys?" she asked, knowing that she was just trying to focus on anything but her own problems.

"Nothing. I don't know." Joey gave him a look. "She just flipped out the minute Edie arrived here."

"You know, one thing I know about Jen is that she's very particular about her past. She likes to keep it just that, the past. When she's faced with something that reminds her of the life she used to have it scares her."

"What about me?"

"Why do you think she was so cold to you when you first moved to Capeside? Other than that you were a complete ass," Joey added smiling.

"I guess."

"I think there are some feelings there, that maybe I don't understand because I wasn't there. But that maybe you should understand. She needs you right now. She needs you to understand. I think you more than anyone should know that Jen puts up a brave front, but she's not as strong as we give her credit for." Drue nodded, understanding. "I think you need to talk to her."

"Tell that to her. She stormed out of here."

"Hey, I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying." She smiled back at him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Drue contemplated her words. After a little while Joey could feel his eyes on her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She sighed, knowing the least she could do was tell him.

"My Dad's back." She broke the silence simply.

"What?"

"My Dad. He came to see me tonight."

"Isn't he supposed to be…"

"In jail? Yep. He just waltzes in and says 'Surprise. I'm back!' Like I'm supposed to be happy about that." Joey rolled her eyes at the typicalness of her Dad's behaviour.

"Is that why you couldn't wait to see Pacey?"

"Yeah. I just needed to talk to someone. Pacey's always a good listener. He was there when everything went down with my Dad. He was busy with Andie at the time. It was about the same time that she had to go away to Providence, but he was still there."

"So what are you going to do about your Dad?"

"Nothing. I don't know. He left his hotel number, I'm guessing he wants me to call him. I'd rather continue as if he never existed." Joey sighed.

"Fathers suck don't they?"

"Yep, they sure do. Except for Mr. Leery and maybe Mr. McPhee, we all ended up with sucky Dad's."

"Well you couldn't expect Dawson not to have a perfect Dad. He has such a charmed life," Drue said sarcastically.

"Jealous much?" Joey laughed lightly.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like the guy. Is that a crime?"

"It is when you're talking to his best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend!" Drue said dramatically. "I'm so upset."

"You are." Joey smiled and leaned over to hug Drue lightly. Drue was surprised but hugged her back. "Thanks for listening." She smiled at him before settling back onto the couch.

"No problem. But if you wake me up this early again, I might have to start charging a fee for my services." Drue joked.

"I don't think I'll ever need you that much."

-&-

Jack stretched his muscles out, feeling slightly more relaxed. He had woken up at about five am to go for a run, trying to get his mind off Tobey and how much he missed him. School didn't start for a couple of days so he had a pretty empty day ahead of him. He thought of calling Tobey himself, but just didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He stretched out his leg muscles once more and then took a sip of his bottled water. He almost dropped the water as the phone rang. He quickly picked the phone up, trying not to be too disappointed if it wasn't Tobey.

"Hello."

"Jack! Hey!"

"Tobey!" Jack's face lit up. "How was London?"

"Great, it was great. But I missed you."

"I missed you too. What time did your flight get in yesterday? You didn't call?" Jack mentioned, trying not to sound too accusatory.

"I did call, but it was a bit late, you must have gone to sleep. When we got back I was so tired a practically fell asleep as soon as I got home and then when I woke up it was eleven already."

"Oh, well it's okay. Actually I was waiting for you to call all night, but when it got late, I just went out."

"Aww I'm sorry hun. I was just so tired I fell asleep before I could stop myself."

"No problem. You're back now." Jack smiled, just loving the fact that he could hear Tobey's voice. "You would not believe how much I missed your voice. Email just doesn't have the same affect." Tobey laughed.

"I know. But don't worry, I'm going to come and visit you the next chance I get."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Tobey assured him. "So tell me everything. What's been going on there?" Jack laughed and then started into the latest goings on in Boston.

-&-

Pacey walked into his apartment feeling tired. All he wanted to do now was jump into bed and get some sleep. He had been sailing most of the night and just needed to rest. He also missed Joey like hell and wanted to see her as soon as it became a decent hour to go and visit the dorms.

He dropped his bags by the door and entered the front room. He stopped suddenly as he noticed Joey lying on his couch, obviously asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form. He walked over to her and bent down, running his hand over her soft face. He touched her shoulder lightly and she quickly awoke.

"Pacey!" She looked at him, waking herself up a little. "You're back!" She quickly hugged him, pulling him close to her.

"Of course I am." He smiled as he hugged her. She pulled back and then kissed him softly.

"I missed you."

"Me too." Pacey smiled and then sat down next to her. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Joey looked confused. She hadn't done anything out of the ordinary to make him think she was upset.

"First of all you're asleep on my couch at six in the morning and secondly your hug was just a tiny bit stronger than usual."

"You can tell I'm upset from my hug?" Joey looked skeptical. Pacey laughed.

"I know you, Jo. Now tell me what's wrong." He reminded her why she was so upset and she wanted to cry. She sat back and leaned into his chest and he just put his arm around her, rubbing her arm softly.

"He's out of jail." Pacey looked confused for a second before it clicked.

"Your Dad?" Joey nodded. "Oh my god. I wasn't expecting that at all."

"You're not kidding. I came home last night and there he was, in my room."

"What did he say?"

"Not much." Joey sighed. "He wanted to talk."

"And?"

"And nothing. I told him to get lost."

"That's understandable. But what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Pacey. I'm so confused." She started crying and he pulled her close to him.

"Hey, now. Shhh okay? We'll work this out. Don't worry." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I missed you so much. Don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise."

-&-

Jen sat on her bed reading a magazine, very bored. She looked around her room, trying to see if anything interesting would catch her eye that she hadn't already seen a million times. She looked over at Brenda's side of the room and her eyes fell on a picture frame.

She got up and walked towards it. Brenda hadn't come home again last night and even though Jen didn't know her that well she knew that Brenda had definitely not spent the night with a beer guzzling frat boy. She just wondered where she was all the times she wasn't at home.

She picked up the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of a man and a woman who Jen assumed were Brenda's parents and a little girl who looked a lot like Brenda.

Jen looked at some of Brenda's things. Her side of the room was pretty tidy and from the looks of things it was very normal. But something just wasn't right about that girl. Jen suspected there was someone in her life affecting her in a way they shouldn't, but she couldn't prove anything.

Recently, she and Brenda had gotten closer and Jen felt bad that her roommate hadn't confided in her. She was obviously in need of some help.

She noticed another picture and picked it up. This time it was Brenda and a guy, who from the way they were hugging looked like her boyfriend. Jen had never noticed this picture before. Brenda looked about seventeen and she looked really happy.

Jen had thought that maybe it was Brenda's boyfriend who was causing her problems but they looked so happy in the picture so Jen quickly dismissed it.

Jen sighed. She guessed she could ask Brenda about it later. She was also really curious as to why Brenda had lied about going home for Christmas. Another mystery to her.

-&-

Drue sat in front of the T.V with the remote in his hand. "Boring. Stupid. Boring. Ridiculously boring." He kept flicking channels, finding nothing but infomercials or something he didn't want to watch. "Why is daytime television so bad?" he asked no one in particular. He sighed, putting the TV onto a news channel and leaving it.

Pacey and Joey had retreated to Pacey's bedroom and Drue had nothing to do. He wanted to call Jen and apologize but something stopped him. Probably because he didn't really know what he would be apologizing for. He didn't think he had done anything wrong.

Okay, he had been a little bit insensitive but Jen just overreacted. Why was Edie being here such a problem? He didn't like how she just closed off all the old people in her life. Some of the people who she had been friends with, and partied with and who cared about her. Edie probably didn't really care about her but he was still her friend.

The way she just dismissed them from her life scared him. If it was so easy to dismiss them from her life, would she be able to do the same to him? He knew that was a stupid thought but he'd never seen Jen act this way before. Well she had done it to him but that was different. Drue had known that it was only a matter or time before he wore her down.

Sitting here by himself he realized how much time he spent with Jen. His social circle consisted of Jen and occasionally Jack, Pacey and Joey. Without her he really had no one. She had become everything to him. When he gave up partying and drugs he also gave up the friends and people that came with that life. He had given it all up for her. And even though he didn't want to lose her, he really needed to expand his social circles.

He realized that living his life completely around one person not only made his extremely boring, but it also made him vulnerable. One day he could lose her and then he'd be left with no one. His life would fall apart without her.

Suddenly he got up and grabbed his keys, deciding he wasn't going to let that happen. He had to get out and have fun and that was exactly what he was going to do.

-&-

Pacey looked up at the ceiling, sighing. He could feel how tense Joey's body was as she lay next to him on her side, facing away from him. He had known as soon as he woke up that Joey had been lying like that for quite some time, letting everything run through her mind.

He felt so bad for her, he wanted to do something to make the pain go away. Pacey didn't really know Mr. Potter well, but he knew how all of his actions had affected Joey. He had hated him for leaving Joey to grow up alone without even a father. But now that he was back in her life once again he didn't know whether Joey needed him.

He turned towards her and kissed her neck softly, running his hand down her smooth bare arms. She sighed, moving closer into his soft embrace. She smiled, turning around to face him.

"Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

"No." He smiled, kissing her softly on the nose.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. I really needed you today." She kissed him on the lips, starting off slow and then pulling him closer, craving the contact.

"Hey, if you're thanking me for the sex you really don't need to. It was definitely my pleasure." He grinned at her and she laughed lightly. He smiled at her, pushing a stray bit of hair behind her ears. He was glad he could at least make her laugh.

"Well the sex too, but much more than that."

"Good. I got a little worried when I found you here that you might be visiting my roommate."

"Please tell me the thought of Drue and me did not cross your mind!" Joey screeched.

"Well I wondered what you were doing here in the middle of the night when you knew I wouldn't be here. I mean, should I really believe that you couldn't even wait until morning to see me?" Pacey pretended to be actually contemplating it.

"Oh no, you caught me. I'm going to have to tell Drue we have to be more careful," Joey joked. Pacey stuck his tongue out at her and then started tickling her. She screamed, trying to pull away.

"Pacey! Stop it!"

"You could just get up and run," Pacey said, pausing.

"Oh yeah and give you the opportunity to stare at me naked?"

"Well…"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before you know." Joey rolled her eyes. Pacey laughed and then pulled Joey back to him so that they were both lying next to each other.

"So what are you going to do?" Pacey's tone was serious.

"I don't know. Go and see him I guess?"

"You don't sound too pleased. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know."

"You don't think I should see him?"

"I think you should do what you think is right for you."

"I hate it when you sound cleverer than me." Joey joked.

"Hey, well you better get used to it. Because I'm a very smart guy. And everyone knows smart guys barely graduate and don't get into college." Joey ignored his words and kissed him lightly.

"Of course they do because you, my gorgeous boyfriend, are very smart." She kissed him again and he smiled into her kiss.

"Smart and gorgeous? I could get used to this." Before she could say anything he kissed her, pulling the covers over them, blocking out the rest of the world.

-&-

"God, that really sucks." Jen said down the phone.

"I know." Joey sighed. She held the phone in the crook of her neck, as she sat at the edge of the bed, putting her shoes on. Pacey was also in the room, getting dressed behind her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Joey sighed. "So, have you spoken to Drue yet?"

"No."

"Jen…"

"I know, I know. But I don't think I'm the one who needs to apologize. He was so obnoxious. And then he didn't even call me to make up! I bet he was out all night with Edie."

"Well…"

"See!" Jen screeched.

"But Edie's gone now. And I know you guys are too stubborn to just make up, but really, you're both miserable when you're angry at each other."

"He just makes me so angry. But he should know better. Sometimes I overreact. He should just accept it."

"Do you hear yourself when you speak?" Jen laughed.

"Okay, you're right, I guess I'm being unreasonable. I just hope Edie is gone for good because he just makes me so…uggh!"

"Jen, is there something you're not telling us about this Edie guy?"

"Like what…Oh!" Jen got Joey's meaning. "No we never. Well we nearly did a couple times, but that's not the reason I dislike him. Or not the only reason anyway."

"Just checking."

-&-

"Is it so wrong that I only want to spend time with my girlfriend?" Drue asked. He had left his apartment with the intention of going to try and make some new friends and expand his horizons, but he knew as soon as he walked outside that he was going straight to Jack's to bitch and moan, and hopefully accidentally bump into Jen. The latter part didn't happen though.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you and Jen fighting over you talking to Edie? Now where did this 'spending all your time with Jen' dilemma come from?" Jack looked over his shoulder at Drue who was sitting on his bed.

"Well, Jen is still mad at me and I still don't really know why. You know I left home today to go and find myself some new friends, and broaden my horizons. But where do I end up? Here, bitching about the absence of my girlfriend!"

"Gee, thanks so much, Drue." Jack tossed over his shoulder.

"You know what I mean. With Jen not talking to me I have nothing to do but hang around in my apartment alone while Pacey and Joey are doing it, rather loudly might I add, in his room."

"Oh eeew! I didn't need that mental image."

"How do you think I feel?"

"I know, must be terrible hearing them go at it while your girl is withholding at the moment," Jack said sarcastically.

"Hey, it sounds a lot worse when you put it like that," Drue complained. "And it's not even that. I really don't know what's wrong with her."

"Did you ever think to find out?"

"Yes!" Drue sighed. "It's not my fault that best friend of yours doesn't listen to a thing I say."

"Well it kind of is because usually you talk crap."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jack."

"Didn't you just tell me that you haven't called her since she stormed out of your apartment?"

"Yes. The key words being 'she' and 'stormed out'. I don't even know why."

"Wasn't it something about you being a pig and telling her she had no right to have a say in your life." Jack raised his eyebrows again.

"I didn't say that!" Jack just rose his eyebrows. "Okay, I said something very similar to that but I didn't mean it." Drue sighed.

"Look…" Jack turned to Drue, putting on his serious face. "Really Jen doesn't have a say in who you choose to hang out with, though it would be nice if you didn't point that out to her. But I don't think that's the problem. She doesn't mind if you have other friends and she has other friends. Jen's not the overly protective type. The problem is obviously this Edie guy. Have you tried to talk to her about why she hates this guy so much?"

"No."

"Well then." Drue sighed.

"I should probably call her right?"

"That would be right." Jack smiled and then turned back to his work, while Drue just sighed and fell back on the bed.

-&-

"Brilliant." Joey looked confused as Steve walked into her room.

"What's brilliant?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"My idea, it's brilliant. You're looking for a job right?" He clarified.

"Uh…yeah." Joey remembered, everything had kind of been pushed to the back of her mind with the arrival of her Dad.

"Well I work in this coffee house just out side the north side of the campus and my boss just told me that he's looking to take on another waitress."

"And you thought since I'm looking for a job…" Joey smiled.

"Do you have any waitressing experience?" Joey laughed.

"Yeah, just a bit." Joey said sarcastically but Steve didn't catch on. How was he to know that to her it seemed like all she was made to do was wait on other people?

"Well if you want, I could talk to my boss," Steve suggested. Joey thought about it quickly, she did need a job and a coffeehouse didn't sound too bad.

"Yeah…uh, that would be great. Thanks Steve."

"No problem Joey." He smiled at her. "I'll talk to my boss and then call you, okay?"

"Sure."

-&-

"Knock, knock." Drue walked into Pacey's room, cautiously. "Joey gone?"

"Yeah, it's safe." Pacey laughed. He was sitting at the computer typing something. Drue looked over his shoulder and then picked up a book that was on the desk.

"What's this?" He asked, reading the title. "SATs for dummies?" Drue tried to suppress his laughter.

"Hey, I need all the help I can get."

"So you registered then?"

"Yeah. The exam is next week."

"Wow. That soon?"

"Yeah, I just got registered in time. Which is really good because if I want to get my applications in time I need my results."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Didn't Joey get like one of the top scores? With her help you'll breeze through it."

"Uh…yeah." Pacey said, distractedly.

"You have told her right?" Drue asked suspiciously.

"Errr..."

"Pacey!"

"What? She doesn't need this right now; she's got her own problems. I'm sure I can get through this on my own."

"Yeah but she would want to know."

"Not right now."

"Does she even know you're applying to college?"

"Yeah. I did mention it to her. Sort of."

"You're hopeless."

"Whatever. Now if you don't mind I have to get these accounts done."

"Yeah, yeah." Drue sighed, getting up and leaving Pacey to finish his work.

Pacey waited until Drue closed the door before sighing. He picked up the picture of Joey he had on his table and then his SAT preparation guides. He had made the right choice. Joey needed his support right now not his extra problems about college. He could do the SAT on his own.

-&-

"Lover boy call yet?" David stuck his head around Jack's door and then walked in spotting him on his bed.

"'Hey Jack. How are you? I'm good David, thanks.'" Jack joked.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need to ask. You look fine to me. I see you stopped your moping."

"Yes." Jack grinned.

"So I'm assuming he called?"

"Would I be sitting here with a grin on my face if he hadn't?" Jack asked him sarcastically.

"Okay point taken." David smiled. It was good to see Jack happy again instead of all mopey. "So what did he say?"

"Stuff," Jack said off handedly.

"Stuff? Come on Jackers, you've got to do better than that."

"We spoke for ages. I feel bad for that bill he's going to have to pay." Jack mentioned laughing lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I want details. Come on. Don't make me wrestle you for them," David challenged.

"You wouldn't," Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh I would." David grinned. "Do you really want to risk it?"

"Errr…" David looked at Jack as he pretended to think. "No," he said finally. "He just told me about London. He had a great time. He said he might come down here soon and bring the pictures."

"Really?" David tried to sound excited.

"Yeah," Jack said excitedly before carrying on about Tobey. Not noticing the sudden uncomfortable look on David's face.

-&-

Jen walked towards her dorm room still as upset as she had done before she left. Drue still hadn't called or come by to see her. Knowing him, he probably had such a great time partying with Edie all night that he completely forgot about her. Well, she knew that wasn't true but it was easier to believe, especially in her anger.

As she got to her room the first thing she noticed was her roommate frantically pulling out her clothes from her closet and stuffing them into a bag. Quickly Jen ran inside to see what was going on.

"Brenda? What are you doing?" Brenda looked up and Jen could see that she had been crying, and still was.

"Errr…nothing Jen, I…"

"Please. Brenda don't lie to me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I just need to go home for a while and…" She trailed off and Jen knew she was lying. Brenda sighed and continued packing her bag.

"I know you didn't go home for Christmas," Jen blurted out. Brenda stopped packing. "Why did you lie?"

"I…I'm leaving Jen."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I need to get away from here. I need to get away from him." Brenda started crying and Jen quickly put her arms around her.

"Who? Who do you need to get away from?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"You can't just leave."

"I can't stay here. He'll find me if I stay here. He knows where our room is."

"What about school?"

"I don't know."

"Listen you can't just leave."

"What else can I do?" Brenda asked, really hoping there was something.

"I've got an idea," Jen said suddenly.

-&-

"It'll only be a little while," Jen whispered to Drue. They were in his apartment. Brenda was sitting on the couch looking and feeling very out of place while Drue and Jen stood away from her talking quietly.

"You haven't spoken to me in two days and now you just want me to let your roommate sleep here because….you don't even know why."

"I know it's something big, Drue. She's really scared. I know I can get through to her," Jen said pleadingly. "Look, I know we're technically fighting right now and I have no right to tell you who you can let stay here…" Drue rolled his eyes.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Whatever. That's not the point." Jen shrugged him off. "This is about Brenda."

"What about Pacey? You don't think he'll mind. This is our apartment, I can't just say yes."

"I know, I know. But I'm sure Pacey will be fine about it. I'm only asking you because it's important."

"It's okay." Drue and Jen turned to Brenda who had already gotten up. "I'll just leave."

"No," Jen protested.

"It's okay, Jen. I'll be fine." Jen ignored her and turned to Drue, putting on her pleading eyes. Drue sighed, knowing he was going to let her stay the moment Jen asked him.

"No, it's fine," he said to Brenda. "You can stay as long as you like." Jen smiled, she still hadn't forgiven him but this just made it even harder for her to stay mad at him.

-&-

Joey sat on her bed with a large book in her lap. She looked at the cover and then sighed, opening it up. The first page was a picture of the entire family that had been taken shortly before her Mom had gotten sick. Her Mom and Dad were standing together and Bessie and Joey stood in front of them.

Joey ran her fingers over the image of her Mom, trying not to cry. She liked to think that she had worked through her grief enough that she only remembered all the good things about her Mom and smiled about them. She looked at her Dad, wanting to cry.

She turned the pages, stopping for a couple of seconds to admire the family pictures and pictures from her childhood. Finally she stopped on a picture she had forgotten about. This picture was just her and her Dad. She must have been about nine in the picture. Her Dad was bent down in front of her and she was looking at him. She remembered that moment, she remembered thinking that her Dad was pretty much her most favorite guy in the world. She had been such a Daddy's girl.

That was before all those images had been shattered. Before she had faced the truth of the way her father was. Before the late nights spent listening to her Mom cry while her Dad was out with his younger woman. Before the days spent in the hospital, reassuring her Mom that he was on his way. Before he ruined the family name leaving her to deal with all the snide comments. Before he was sent to jail…the first time.

She didn't know if she could put all of that aside. Did she want to become that girl again? The girl who truly believed her father had changed? The girl who thought he could never hurt her as much as he had before?

She didn't know.

But she really needed to find out.

She snapped the book closed and quickly got up.

-&-

The door opened and Mike Potter was surprised to find his daughter standing there.

"Joey!" He quickly walked back inside, picking up stray clothes and food wrappers that were lying around. He quickly tried to straighten up. Joey surveyed the room. It was small, containing only a bed and a small closet. The kind of room you probably wouldn't want to spend too much time in.

"Don't bother. I'm not staying." Mike looked up, stopping. He quickly pulled up a chair for her to sit down in. Joey walked over and sat down, saying very little and trying her hardest to keep calm.

"Do you want something to…"

"I'm fine," she cut him off. Mike took a seat next to her on the bed. She shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she was the one who needed to say something. It's funny how she had so many things she had wanted to say to him but she couldn't think of anything now.

"How long are you staying?" she asked finally.

"Um, well I came for you Joey. I wanted to spend time with you."

"And you just assumed that I would want that too?"

"No. I didn't assume. I just hoped. I just hoped you would give me a chance."

"What if I don't want you here?" she said coldly.

"Well, I hadn't really thought that far ahead," he said sadly. Joey laughed.

"You never really think do you? Not about me or Bessie or anyone. Not about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true. I love you."

"You have a nice way of showing it. My life was fine. I was doing okay. I didn't need this." She was trying to keep her voice even and unaffected but she couldn't help getting a little emotional.

"I just want to be here for you."

"I have my friends here. I have Pacey. I don't need you." She didn't know if she was trying to tell herself or him.

"Pacey? The Sheriff's boy?" Joey nodded. "Are you two…"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah."

"Oh." Joey laughed at the strange tone in his voice; it sounded vaguely disapproving.

"Don't even think about commenting on my relationship with him."

"I wasn't…I..." He trailed off. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Joey sighed. "I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"That's all I want."

"Then why did you show up here? Didn't you even think about how much it would affect me?" Joey asked, seriously wondering.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you would be happy." Joey looked at her Dad, feeling like that little girl who always looked up to her Dad.

"I am." She sighed. "I'm happy you're out of jail. But that doesn't mean I can forgive you." Joey said calmly.

"I know." Joey stood up, feeling that it was time to leave. She said what she came to stay and there was nothing more to do. "Joey…"

"No. I don't want to know you anymore. I can't. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist for me anymore." She said it so calmly he couldn't help looking devastated. But the slight waver in her tone made it obvious how much she was hurting. She wanted to do this before she broke down.

"Please Joey. I'd like to stay. I want to stay in Boston for a while."

"You do what you want to do. But I can't put myself through that again. I can't let myself believe that you really love me. I can't get my hopes up only to get them crushed in the end."

"It won't be like that."

"And I can't believe that." She sighed, feeling the tears starting to build in her eyes. "I've said what I had to say. Now it's up to you." She walked past him, towards the door.

"Joey…" She paused for a second and then turned.

"Goodbye," she said before walking out and not looking back.

-&-

Pacey sat his desk studying, the table cluttered with books and notes and reading material. He had spent all his time since he got back with Joey or thinking about her and he hadn't done any work. He started work tomorrow and he needed to get as much studying done as possible.

He knew he could do this on his own, but he really wished he had Joey's help. She was always such a good tutor. But he had spoken to her on the phone before and she had sounded too upset to bother. He wondered what she was doing now. Probably still thinking about her Dad.

He looked at the words in front of him and then covered them up, trying to memorize their definitions. He sighed as he got one wrong, feeling frustrated.

The phone rang suddenly and broke his concentration. It was close to midnight so he knew it must be important.

"Hello?" he said, picking the phone up. Nobody said anything for a while but Pacey could hear someone sniffling. "Joey? Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Joey said and Pacey instantly picked up on the fact that she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I…" Pacey listened and he could have sworn he could hear the rain from outside.

"Where are you?"

"Errr. Out somewhere, by Lacker Street." Joey said through tears. She was standing on a deserted street in the middle of the night and to top it off it had just started to rain.

"What are you doing all the way out there?"

"I went to see him." She cried some more and Pacey just wanted to hold her.

"Wait there, I'm coming to get you." He was already getting up.

"No wait, I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid. I'll be there in ten minutes." He was about to hang up but she spoke out.

"Pacey…"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up."

"I will." Again he was about to go but she called him.

"Pacey…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She cried into the phone.

"I love you too." He hung up and grabbed his keys.

Just as he was getting up he looked at his books all over his desk. He sighed and walked out of his room. Studying could wait, Joey needed him now. He wasn't about to leave her.


	12. Resolutions

Pacey walked into his apartment to find Drue lying across the couch looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Woah! What's wrong with you?" Pacey asked, amused. Drue sat up, sighing.

"Well, it's a bit hard to know where to start…first, I have been sleeping on the couch for the past week. Which reminds me that we have a lame ass couch that is definitely not sleep worthy. I've had to tip toe around my own house and room. And to top it off my girlfriend is barely speaking to me even though I have apologized to her about a million times for something I didn't even do. And I've even been very generous and let her psycho roommate stay here!" Pacey looked taken aback by Drue's sudden outburst.

"Hmm, speaking of the roommate, is she here?" Pacey asked, looking around, seeing no sign of her.

"No, Jen came by and took her out."

"It's not so bad, Drue. Brenda's nice."

"Nice! You only say that because she's been cooking us breakfast every morning and has kept this place from becoming its usual pigsty. But you're not the one who has to give up your room," Drue moaned. "Seriously, I don't mind her. She's nice, she has some serious baggage but I have no problem helping her out. It's Jen that's the problem."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing! That's the problem. She says there's no problem, but she hasn't spoken more than two words to me all week. She keeps saying she's worried about Brenda, but it's more than that."

"Women!"

"Exactly!" Drue sighed. "So anyway how did the SAT go?" Drue said, remembering where Pacey had just come from.

"Err…It went okay." Pacey said, not too enthusiastically.

"That bad huh? Not surprising since you hardly studied. Haven't you been spending all your time with Joey?"

"Yeah…uh she was helping me."

"So you told her?" Drue rose his eyebrows. He had been under the impression that Pacey had just been spending time with Joey because he was worried about her. He figured that Pacey still hadn't told her about the SAT.

"Yeah, of course I did," Pacey lied, not wanting to admit that he had been too busy consoling Joey over her Dad to tell her, let alone study. Despite her wishes, her Dad had still called a few times, and he was still constantly on her mind.

"Well then, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you thought then. You'll be in college like the rest of us before you know it." Pacey sighed, he only wished that were true.

-&-

Joey came home from her morning run feeling energized. She had a little bit of time before she had to be at work so she just had enough time to have a shower and get ready.

She walked over to her phone and saw it flashing. Three new messages. She smiled as she listened to the first one which was from Pacey. He had been checking up on her all week despite her telling him she was completely fine.

The next two messages she deleted as soon as she heard her Dad's voice. After telling her Dad that she didn't want him to stay in Boston anymore, she had really thought about whether she meant it. Did she really want him to go? After a lot of thinking she realized that she did.

As much as she loved her father and was glad that he was out of jail, she knew that she wasn't the little girl who needed her father anymore. She didn't need her Dad to support her like she had before. She had gotten used to being independent and living without him.

She just wished he would realize it too. He had kept calling her even though she had asked him not to. He needed to realize that him being there was only upsetting her and bringing back painful memories rather than helping her.

She sighed, trying to forget about her Dad. At least for a little while.

-&-

"Woah! I didn't think anyone could shop as much as me!" Jen exclaimed as she took a seat opposite Brenda in the food court. They were surrounded by loads of bags.

"Hey, shopping always makes me feel better." Jen smiled. That had been the plan, taking Brenda out to cheer her up a little.

"Spoken like a true woman." Jen grinned.

Brenda smiled back. She couldn't believe how much she owed Jen. She had let her stay in her boyfriend's apartment, she had walked Brenda to and from classes as much as possible, and she had taken her shopping to cheer her up. Brenda didn't know how she could repay her.

"Thanks a lot, Jen," she said sincerely.

"For what? You never need to thank me for shopping. I may have lived in Capeside the last few years, but I'm still a New York gal. Shopping is my favorite pasttime." Jen pretended to not know what Brenda was talking about.

They sat eating their lunch for a few minutes before Jen finally spoke up, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you've earned more than one."

"It's your boyfriend isn't it? The one you're running from?" Jen asked hesitantly. Brenda sighed and then nodded.

"Matt McCowen. One of the most successful twenty-one year olds in Boston. He was the kind of guy everyone loved. The kind of guy your parents would just love. Smart, funny, clean cut. He was really ambitious when he was young. He worked alongside his Dad and helped with the family business. It always amazed me how he could handle so much so young.

"I remember the day he walked into my house for one of my parents' business parties, I thought he was such a snob. I think he was about eighteen at the time. He walked around flashing his money and success about like any other spoiled rich kid. Everyone was fawning all over him, but I couldn't care less. I had a boyfriend who I thought loved me and I was happy." She sighed, taking a breath before continuing. "That was until my parents died."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Brenda." Jen said, still in shock. Brenda had spoken about her parents before, but she never gave the impression that they were not alive.

"After that I lost everything. Some tax fraud of Daddy's gone wrong. Turns out there was nothing left for me. I had lost my parents and everything else. My so-called boyfriend was only dating me for my status, and he dropped me the minute I lost it. Asshole."

"So what happened?"

"I went into denial. I couldn't accept that my parents were gone. I didn't have anyone else. Things were going on around me, and I was losing everything, including myself. Then Matt came back to New York and pulled me back to reality. He took me back to Boston with him, and let me into his home. He had no ulterior motives. He told me that his parents had died when he was my age, and he had to grow up pretty much on his own and he didn't want me to have to do the same. I found out that he had to fight to keep the family business and prove he could handle it and he had. We lived alone in his house but he always gave me my space and didn't lay a finger on me. He was a perfect gentleman.

"I managed to put myself together again. I learned to live again and it was all because of him. I realized that I was falling in love with him. After everything he had done for me, he didn't want me to be with him just because of that, but I really did love him. And he loved me."

"So what went wrong?"

"We'd been dating for about a year and everything was great, until it was time for me to go to college. He didn't like that. We've always had a very strong and unique relationship. We lived together for a little over a year and he got used to me always being there. And I didn't want to just walk out on him after everything he had done for me."

"So you decided to come to Boston Bay?"

"Yeah. But I wanted to move into the dorms. I was sick of being a burden on him, and I needed to live on my own for a while. But he didn't see it that way. He just started to get more and more possessive. He thought I was leaving him or something. I tried to reassure him that I wasn't breaking up with him, but then he started to get suspicious. Over the last few months he has just changed so much. I don't know what happened."

"And he…he hits you?" Jen asked cautiously.

"It's only happened a few times. About a month ago I came home a little late because I had been working at the library. He was there waiting for me and he started accusing me of seeing someone else behind his back. I don't know where it came from, but we got into a huge fight and then…then he slapped me." Brenda was telling it like a story, but Jen could tell how much it was hurting her.

"I was so confused. He had never done anything like that before. He apologized and I convinced myself it had been a one time thing, you know?"

"But it happened again." Jen stated and Brenda nodded.

"He's always had a bit of a temper, but not with me. At first I forgave him, but now it's become so bad that I don't even know him anymore. I'm scared."

"Why don't you report the jerk?" Jen said, seeing the pain in her friend's eyes.

"I can't. It would destroy him."

"What about you?"

"I can't do that to him. He's the reason I'm where I am right now. I can't abandon him."

"So you're just going to let him hit you?"

"Jen…"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But no one has the right to hit you. You obviously know that or you wouldn't be staying at Drue's."

"I know. I just needed to get away to think. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet." Brenda sighed. Jen decided that it was time to change the topic for now so she put on a smile.

"So, how about we hit the north side of the mall now?"

"I don't know. Do you mind if I just go for a walk on my own?" Brenda asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If it's okay with you."

"No problem. I'll call Drue and get him to pick me up. Will you be alright getting back?"

"Yes, and Jen, I know you have a stubborn streak, but I think it's time to forgive Drue for whatever he did. Trust me, he really is a perfect boyfriend." Jen smiled.

"Should I be worried you're checking my boyfriend out?"

"Hmmm…" Brenda pretended to think about it. "Don't worry. I'll restrain myself."

Jen smiled as Brenda got up and left. She sighed and picked up her phone to call Drue.

-&-

Jack knocked on David's door and waited for an answer. He heard some noise inside, which sounded like a hairdryer, so he decided to try the door. It was open and he walked in. David was inside with a towel wrapped around his waist while he was drying his hair.

"Woah! Jack you scared me." David exclaimed as he noticed Jack behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if you were busy. I'm going to the train station. Do you want to come?" Jack asked.

"Sure." David smiled, happy that Jack had invited him. "Why are we going to the train station?"

"Tobey's coming!" Jack finally let out.

"Oh." David's face fell for a second before he quickly grinned. "That's great!" He hoped he sounded sincere. As much as he tried to tell himself he had no feelings for Jack, he had noticed that he had a definite dislike of Tobey.

"I know. He's only got one day though. He has to go back tomorrow morning, but he really wanted to come down. We'll probably just go out tonight and catch up and stuff."

"Great. So, I guess we're not going to see that movie tonight?" David tried to hide his disappointment. They had both been waiting for 'Ocean's Eleven' to come out and were planning on going to see it today.

"That's tonight? Oh damn. I forgot. I'm sorry David."

"That's ok. We can go another day." David tried to act nonchalant.

"You sure? You could go see it with someone else if you want. It's okay by me."

"Yeah."

"Well, I better let you get dressed. I'll be in my room. We have to leave in ten minutes." Jack said, before leaving David to get ready.

-&-

Joey was in the storeroom of the Coffe House stacking various foods. She reached up to put a box onto the top shelf, but despite her height she still couldn't reach.

Steve came in from the back and spotted her. He walked over to her and grabbed the box from her, putting it onto the shelf.

"Thanks," Joey said, turning to Steve.

"No problem." Steve smiled at her. Joey looked around, waiting for Steve to say something else. "So, Joey…" He began, realizing he had been staring. "Do you like working here?"

"Yeah. It's actually a lot more fun than my previous waitressing positions. Thanks for recommending me. Scott's great too which is always a plus." Scott was their boss, and although he was old enough to be her Dad he was very easy going and fun to work for.

"I thought you would like it." Joey turned and continued stacking the shelves. "Oh, I almost forgot why I came back here. There's a guy outside asking for you." Joey rose her eyebrows, not knowing who it was.

She followed Steve back into the shop and smiled as she noticed Pacey sitting at a booth by the window. 'The Coffe House' was a dimly lit, retro looking kind of place. Its relaxed atmosphere made it was a perfect hang out for the more studious type of college students. It reminded Joey of the kind of place art students would hang out in.

Pacey grinned as he spotted her and she quickly walked over to him, leaving Steve behind. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Joey rose her eyebrows.

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat."

"Pacey, this is a coffee house not a fast food joint."

"Well if you want me to go, all you have to do is say the word." Pacey started to get up, but she quickly stopped him.

"I didn't say that." She looked over her shoulder at Steve who was serving. "Although I can't stay long. Do you want me to get you a coffee or something?"

"Nah. I just came to see how it was going."

"Good."

"And you?" The concern in his voice made Joey smile.

"I'm good too."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Pacey stood up, putting his arms around her.

"Just making sure."

"Thank you." She kissed his nose softly. "But it's unnecessary. I really am fine. Now go before you get me fired." She said, noticing Steve looking her way.

"I'll call you later." He kissed her again and she almost forgot she was at work.

"Yes, yes. Now go!" She smiled as he finally let go of her. She sighed, turning around to get back to work.

"Boyfriend?" Steve asked as she came to help him out. She blushed slightly, realizing she shouldn't have been so open in her place of work.

"Uh…Yes." He didn't ask anymore questions.

-&-

Jen stood outside the mall waiting for Drue to pick her up. She smiled when he pulled up in front of her. He parked the car at the curb and got out.

"Drue Valentine at your service." Drue smiled at Jen as he approached her.

"Thanks for picking me up." Jen felt bad that she had been pretty much ignoring Drue for the past few days. After hearing what Brenda had been through, she realized how petty she was being about Drue.

"No prob…" He forgot what he was saying as Jen's lips crushed against his. The kiss was passionate enough to make up for the week of no kissing. Drue was surprised at first, but then pulled Jen closer.

"Wow." Drue sighed as he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"To say I'm sorry. I've treated you really badly this past week and I had no right."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding about Edie."

"God, won't you even let me apologize?" Jen pretended to be angry.

"Nope. You don't need to apologize."

"You're right, I don't." Drue laughed. "You should have called me."

"I know. Pacey told me, the worst thing I can do is not call. I just didn't know what I had done."

"Nothing, you hadn't done anything. Sometimes I just go a little crazy." Drue rose his eyebrows. "Okay a lot of the time." Drue laughed and then kissed her softly.

"Well if you really want to apologize…" Drue rose his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I can think of a way for you to make it up to me." He pulled Jen closer, kissing her again.

"Hmm. Well since I do owe you." Jen grinned before leaning in to his him again. Drue smiled, glad that things were back to normal.

He pulled away and took hold of her hand, leading her to the passenger door. He opened the door for her and she got in. He then ran to his side and got in. He was glad Pacey was at work and Brenda went for a walk.

-&-

Jack looked around excitedly, trying to spot his boyfriend through the crowd. He was so happy to finally be able to see Tobey in person after so long, even if it was only for a day.

He felt like they had been pulling away from each other despite their efforts to stay close. The distance just made it too hard to feel like the other person was really there for them, however much you wanted them to be. But he knew that seeing Tobey would make it okay. He was sure that once they were together everything would just fall into place like it always did.

"Jack!" He turned and grinned as he saw his boyfriend waving him over. He jogged over to Tobey and hugged him.

"You're here!"

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination." Tobey joked.

"Really? Should I pinch myself?" Jack pretended to pinch himself. "Nope, you're still here." Tobey laughed.

He looked over Jack's shoulder and noticed someone standing there awkwardly. Jack quickly remembered his manners and gestured to David.

"Tobey, this is my friend David. David, this is Tobey."

"Nice to meet you." David held out his hand and David shook it. "I've heard so much about you." Tobey smiled.

"Really? All good I hope." Tobey wanted to say that he had heard a lot about David too, but he hadn't. Jack had never mentioned David in conversation and he didn't like the unsettling feeling he was getting.

"Of course."

"Okay, okay. Let's get out of here." Jack said, pushing both guys towards the exit.

-&-

Pacey got back from his lunch break and was surprised to find Mike Potter in his office.

"Mr. Potter!"

"I hope you don't mind. One of the employees said I could wait here for you. And it's Mike."

"It's fine…Mike." Pacey looked around awkwardly, wondering what Joey's father was doing here. He gestured for Mike to take a seat while he stood against his desk.

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here?"

"It had crossed my mind."

"I don't know." Mike sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "I never pretended to think that when I got out of jail my daughters would care that I was back. But when I got out, I just knew I needed to see her. And now, all I seem to have done is make things worse and upset her."

"What has this got to do with me?" Pacey asked. He wasn't sure how Joey would feel about him talking to her father, and he didn't want to put his foot in his mouth.

"Joey only mentioned you for a second when we spoke, but something about the way she said your name gave me the impression that she thinks the world of you. I could see how much she loves you…"

"Mr. Potter I…"

"I just don't know what to do anymore, son." Pacey looked at the man opposite him, feeling a little sorry for him. After all, Joey had told him that she didn't want him in her life and he knew better than anyone that living without Joey wasn't easy, whether she was your daughter or your girlfriend.

"Joey, she's a strong woman. She's had a lot to deal with in her life. Capeside was always filled with small-minded people who looked down on her. She felt like no matter what she did, she would always be described as nothing more than the girl who's Dad was in jail and who lived with her sister and her sister's black boyfriend." Pacey noticed Mike look down, slightly ashamed.

"But Joey didn't let that stop her. She had so much passion inside of her and she didn't let anything stop her. She started drawing and even when the mural she painted at school was destroyed, she just started again, not letting it get the best of her." Mike watched as Pacey talked about his daughter with love.

"But ever since I can remember she's wanted this. She's wanted college. This was her chance to do what she wanted to do. To be the best she could be. I've never seen her so happy as she is here. She got away from the painful things in her life and built herself a future here." Pacey looked at Mike meaningfully.

"And I don't fit into that?"

"I don't want to disrespect you, but Joey, she's fine. And I know she loves you, but I think this isn't the right time for you and her to try and rebuild. She's happy and I want her to stay that way. I know Joey and I know she meant it when she asked you to leave."

Mike sighed, realizing Pacey was right. Trying to force his way into his daughter's life wasn't the way to go. And maybe some day she would be ready to talk to him. But right now he should be content that she was so happy with her life.

"Thanks Pacey." Mike smiled, conveying an understanding between them.

"No problem Mr. Potter…Mike." He smiled one more time before leaving Pacey to work.

-&-

Joey smiled as she spotted Stacy waving her over from a booth near the back of the shop. She finished serving the woman in front of her before making her way over to her friends.

"I swear, the service in this place is terrible. I may have to report this to the manager."

"Real funny Stacy." Joey rolled her eyes as she skimmed over the table. She recognized Erik and Tia who were sitting opposite each other on the far side of the booth. There was also another guy she didn't recognize and a girl Joey was sure she knew but couldn't quite place.

"How's it going?" Stacy asked.

"Good."

"It better be. You know how badly I wanted this job." Joey rose her eyebrows, she didn't know that Stacy had wanted to work here.

"She's only saying that because Steve works here," Erik interjected. "Like Stacy would ever be able to handle waitressing." Stacy kicked Erik from under the table and he winced. "Sorry."

"Anyway…I haven't introduced you to everyone. You know annoying Erik, and Tia." Joey smiled at them. "And this is Jake and Sarah." Joey smiled at them and then looked at the girl. She knew she recognized her. Sarah was the same girl who had gone out with Pacey.

Stacy quickly noticed Joey recognizing Sarah and dropped her spoon on the floor.

"Oops silly me. Let's go get me a new spoon Joey." She said, practically pulling Joey away from the group. When they were quite a distance away, Stacy started talking. "You hate me, don't you? Oh god, I'm so stupid."

"What? Stacy calm down. What are you talking about?" Joey asked, not understanding.

"Sarah's a friend of Tia's and she started hanging with us lately. I didn't tell you because the whole thing with her and Pacey was so over so I didn't think it was important."

"Stacy, calm down. I'm not mad that you're friends with Sarah. I'm sure she's very nice," Joey managed to say.

"Yeah right," Stacy didn't believe her for a second. "Do you want us to leave?"

"Don't be silly. There's nothing going on between Pacey and her anymore, so there's no reason for me to not like her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Joey smiled, pulling Stacy back to the table. "Now what can I get you guys?" Joey smiled at everyone and wrote down all their orders.

-&-

Drue sat on the couch, flipping channels while he waited for Jen to come back. Smiling at her as she walked into the living room from the kitchen carrying a tub of ice cream and a spoon, he switched the TV off , tossed the remote aside, and pulled Jen into his lap.

"Mmm, Hagan Daaz. A woman after my own heart." He grinned as she placed the spoon in his mouth and he licked the chocolate ice cream off the spoon.

"All that activity makes me hungry." Jen grinned before leaning down to kiss him softly. Drue moaned, pulling her closer.

"This almost makes up for all last week." Jen rose her eyebrows. "Almost." He grinned before taking some more ice cream.

They ate a little more ice cream, both feeding each other before Jen closed the box and put it aside. She put her arms around Drue and leaned on his chest.

"Do you think Brenda will be okay?" Jen asked, slightly worried. She had told Drue about Matt on the way home.

"I don't know. But only she can make it better for herself."

"Just the way she described him, she made him sound so perfect." Drue looked shocked. "Before the whole domestic violence thing stupid. He took care of her and I could tell that she loved him. She still loves him. I think that's the problem."

"She's willing to put this aside because it's his only fault." Drue surmised.

"Exactly. But she can't do that." Jen sighed.

"I know you want to help her, Jen. But right now I think the best thing you can do is support her. I think she just needs time to work out what she's going to do."

"You're right." Jen smiled at Drue before snuggling into his arms. They just sat there for a few minutes before Drue spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" He could feel her nod against him. "It doesn't affect us now, but was there a reason you were so against me talking to Edie?" Jen thought about it for a minute before speaking.

"Do you miss it?" Jen asked. Drue didn't know what she was talking about. "The partying. The drugs. All of it."

"No." Drue said straight away.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. What's this got to do with Edie though?"

"When I gave it all up it was hard on me. It was the way I handled life. I could just drink my pain away. At first I just started drinking to get my parents to notice me somehow but after falling back into drinking even in Capeside I knew I had to do stop for me. So I did." Drue nodded, still not knowing where this was leading. "But you gave it up for me Drue." Realization suddenly dawned on Drue's face.

"And you thought Edie would remind me what I was missing? Jen, it's true I didn't give up drugs until I started hanging with you again, but it wasn't for you. It was instead of you. I didn't need to get wasted or take drugs once we got close again because I wasn't unhappy. I haven't been unhappy for a long time. You're here with me every day and even if I am upset about something, you're here to talk to about it. As long as you're here with me I don't even think about the past."

Jen felt a tear fall from her eye and Drue wiped it.

"Was that it?" Jen nodded. "Jen, if you have a question just ask me. Shouting at me is not the way to go." Drue laughed and Jen hit him lightly. "Are we okay now?"

"Better than okay." Jen grinned and kissed him again.

-&-

"So I guess this is your stop." David said, walking into Jack's room. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"You're leaving already?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I have some things I need to take care of." David lied. "Tobey, it was really nice meeting you." He stuck his hand out and Tobey shook it.

"Yeah, you too." Tobey smiled as David left. "So…" Tobey turned to David. "He seems nice."

"Yeah, he's a good friend," Jack said casually.

"Is he gay?" Jack was slightly taken aback by the question, but then just smiled.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Obviously." Tobey walked towards Jack. "How can I not be when other people get to spend all this time with you, while I see you once every few months."

"Well we're just going to have to do something about that now aren't we?" Jack grinned.

-&-

Pacey sat in his small office trying to work on the accounts. It was relatively quite up front so he left Noah Riley, one of the guys who worked at the Marina to handle it. He was worried about Joey and her Dad. He really hoped talking to Mr. Potter had helped. At first he didn't want to put his foot in it but after talking to him it seemed like maybe he had realized that Joey just needed to be alone for now.

"Knock, knock." Noah knocked on the side of the door. "It was a bit quite outside so I thought I'd come and see if there was anything you wanted me to do," he said. Noah was about the same age as Pacey and had become Pacey's closest work friend. However they hadn't had a chance to really talk because Pacey usually just came to work and then headed home.

"Nah, I'm good." Pacey said, turning to face him.

"Is everything okay?" Noah asked, walking inside and grabbing a seat.

"Yeah, why?" Pacey asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. You just seem a little distracted this week. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Yeah. There's just a lot going on." Pacey sighed.

"Anything I can help you with?" he offered.

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"Cool." He got up and was about to head outside again when he remembered something. "Oh hey, did you speak to that guy who was here earlier?"

"Uh, yeah."

"He your Dad?" Noah asked, remembering that Pacey had mentioned that he didn't get along with his father.

"Oh no. He's my girlfriend's father."

"Trying to rope you into marriage already?" Noah joked.

"No. Nothing like that. He was just saying goodbye. He's going back to Capeside."

"Right. You grew up with your girlfriend didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Since the summer before senior year."

"Woah! That's a long time." Noah seemed impressed. "I don't know why, but you don't seem the long term kinda guy."

"Gee thanks." Noah laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well we kind broke up at the end of senior year and just got back together a few months ago, but yeah, it's quite long." Pacey smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have gotten through breaking up and still ending up together. "If you knew Joey, you would know how I manage to stick to one woman."

"I'll have to meet her sometime then." Noah commented. "Hey, a couple of guys are going out tonight. Do you want to come? Might get your mind off your problems."

"Errr…No I don't think so. There's something I have to do tonight. But some other time."

"I'll hold you to that." Noah smiled. "Well, I better get back to work or the boss might fire me." Noah joked.

"Somehow I think he'll let you off."

-&-

"What are you doing here?" Joey hissed, as her father approached the counter. She looked around hoping she hadn't caught the attention of her co-workers.

"I need five minutes. That's all I ask." Joey sighed.

"There's a bench around the corner. Wait for me there." She instructed. Mike nodded and left the shop. Joey watched him leave before going to ask Scott if she could take her break.

She put her apron on the side and walked outside. She sat down on the bench next to her father, but didn't look at him.

"I'm leaving," he said finally. Joey just nodded. "I'm going back to Capeside this afternoon." He looked at his daughter while she stared ahead. "I know I never seem to get things right. I've screwed up so many times that I have no right to ask you to accept me again. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. I've seen how you've grown up, and become this extremely talented young lady. I know that your Mom is proud of you too." She didn't say anything so he continued. "I just hope that some day I can become the kind of guy you would be proud to call your father. But until that happens I know you need your space."

He sat there for a few seconds, but she said nothing. Finally he sighed and stood up, ready to walk away. Just as he was about to leave she held onto his hand.

"I'm sorry Dad." He looked at the tears in her eyes and felt terrible. She stood up and hugged him. "Despite what I said, I'm glad you came," she admitted.

"Me too. And I'm glad you have someone who loves you so much." Joey rose her eyebrows. "He thinks the world of you and I'm glad you have that." She smiled as she realized Pacey must have been behind this.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Joey." He hugged her again before walking away. Leaving his daughter to live her life on her own like she needed to.

-&-

Brenda came home from her walk feeling slightly better. She had thought about what Jen had said over lunch and everything else that had been going through her mind and knew she had to make some decisions.

The first being that she had to leave Matt. On her way home she had stopped at the dorms and listened to her phone messages. Her machine was filled with messages from Matt, but they hadn't made her angry, they made her want to cry.

He told her he loved her and was sorry and he just needed her back. But that only made her realize that Matt had become too dependent on her and she was feeling trapped. She needed to talk to him and make him see that they just needed some time apart right now.

She remembered how scared she had felt the first time he hit her and she couldn't be with someone who made her feel that way. But she loved him and he had done so much for her that deserting him wasn't something she could do either. She had to at least talk to him and make him see for himself that they needed to be apart right now.

Spending every night back at his house, being with him just so that he didn't feel like she didn't love him was getting to be too much for her. Being with him and being scared that he might not be able to control his temper this time was too scary for her.

She just hoped that he would listen to her. She had faith that he would because despite everything that had happened in the last few months she knew deep down Matt always wanted what was best for her. And she wanted what was best for him and right now that wasn't her.

She opened the door to Drue's apartment and found Jen and Drue cuddled up together watching a movie.

"Brenda!" Jen immediately sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Brenda said, nodding her head. "I'm fine actually."

"Good. Do you want to join us?" Jen started moving pillows making room for her.

"No. Actually, I just wanted to thank you both for everything you've done for me. I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with. For both of you…" Both Jen and Drue tried to protest but she continued. "But I've decided to go back to the dorms. So, you can have your room back Drue."

"You don't have to do that," Drue protested. "You're always welcome here," he said genuinely.

"Thanks, but I think it's time I faced up to all my demons."

"And Matt?" Jen asked.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight. I'm going to break it off," she said.

"Do you want us to come with you? How can you be sure he won't hit you again?" Jen asked.

"I can't. But I don't think he will, and I need to do this on my own."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am." Brenda said, standing up. "Although, I could use a hand moving my stuff back to our room." Brenda looked at Drue and he got up straight away, sensing Brenda wanted to talk to Jen alone.

"So, are you sure you're okay?" Jen asked. Brenda was sitting opposite her on the table.

"Yes. I just hope it goes okay." Brenda sighed and Jen pulled her in for a hug, sensing she needed one.

-&-

Joey got home after a tiring day at work. She had been on her feet all day, dealing with Steve making goo-goo eyes at her all night, and she had to say goodbye to her father. The latter probably being the most trying of the day. It was what she had wanted; she wanted her father to leave her to get on with her life, but there was still a part of her that wanted to ask him to stay, the part that would always see her father as the best guy in the world. Unfortunately, that part had been hurt too many times.

As she opened the door to her room a smile spread over her face. Pacey, who was sitting on her bed, quickly stood up. He was wearing a suit and held a bunch of roses in his hand.

"Joey!"

"Pacey!" Joey mocked. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?"

"Well…" He walked over to her and kissed her softly and gave her the roses before continuing. "I know you've had a very stressful week and I figured it was time I did something to alleviate that stress."

"So you decided to dress up in a suit?" Joey rose her eyebrows.

"No silly, I'm taking you out." Joey was about to protest but he carried on. "We're going out and that's that so don't try to complain. You have five minutes to make yourself look slightly more gorgeous than you already do and then we're leaving." Joey smiled, knowing that right now she looked anything but gorgeous, she was tired and she looked it.

"Well then, who am I to complain." Joey grinned, already going to pick something out to wear. Pacey stopped her and pulled something out himself.

"Have you been snooping in my closet again?" Joey mock scolded. She looked at the dress he had chosen. It was a short, simple black dress and Pacey loved the way it hugged her body in all the right places. "But since your taste is brilliant I guess I'll wear this."

"That's my girl." Pacey grinned, sitting back down on the bed while he waited for her to get ready.

-&-

Jack and Tobey sat on the far side of an Italian restaurant, about half an hour from the dorms. They had just finished ordering their food. Jack smiled at the waitress as she took away their menus before turning his attention to Tobey.

"So…"

"So," Tobey echoed.

"What time is your train tomorrow?" Jack asked. He didn't know why, but for the first time in a long time he couldn't think of anything to say. They had spent the afternoon watching movies rather than talking, which he didn't know whether they had done on purpose or not, and now he couldn't think of anything to say to his boyfriend.

"9:15, I think."

"Right." There was silence for a few seconds while they both tried to work out why this felt so awkward.

"You know what -"

"I think maybe -" They both laughed after talking at the same first.

"You first," Tobey said.

"I was just going to say that I'm really glad you're here Tobey. I really missed you."

"I missed you too Jack…" Jack sensed there was something else.

"But?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"What?" Jack asked.

"This is stupid, but I'm just going to come right out and say it, okay?" Jack nodded. "Is there something wrong between us?"

"Wrong? What? Do you think there's something wrong between us?"

"No. I…" Tobey sighed. "I just feel like we're sitting here after not seeing each other for so long and all we've really talked about is the menu and what time I'm leaving tomorrow, you know?"

"I know I just…Maybe it's just the distance thing? We get to see each other so little that when we do see each other it's obviously going to be a little weird."

"Yeah, you're right." Tobey smiled, trying to put his fears behind him. He didn't know why but he felt like without knowing how or why, something had changed between them that he couldn't understand. But he didn't want to dwell on that tonight. He wanted to enjoy the little time he had to spend with his boyfriend.

-&-

"Pacey! This place is too expensive," Joey protested as Pacey led her into a classy French restaurant on the north side of town.

"Will you just let me treat you?" Pacey gave his name to the maitre'd and took Joey's hand as he followed him to their table.

"You don't work to blow it all on expensive diners."

"Oh quit your whining woman. I am the man and as the man I get to choose who and what I spend my money on." Pacey joked and Joey just laughed. Despite the expensiveness of the place it was a really nice restaurant. There was a small group of people playing music on one side with a small space for dancing. There were a few couples on the dance floor at the moment.

Pacey ordered the food, asking Joey to just leave the food selection to him for once, which she complied to. After the waitress left them alone Pacey took Joey's hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"You're not going to propose are you?" Joey asked, jokily.

"What would you say if I did?" Pacey asked out of curiosity.

"Yes," Joey said without hesitation and Pacey just laughed lightly. She knew they were not ready for marriage, and she knew he wasn't asking, but she smiled at him anyway. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"This. Everything. You've been there for me this past week more than I could ever have asked you to be." Joey said sincerely.

"It's just all part of the duty that comes with being in love with you. I hate to see you in pain."

"Please, you're going to make me cry."

"Oh no. We don't want that. A crying Joey Potter is something even I can't handle." Joey kicked him lightly underneath the table.

"Hey, you want to watch where that foot of yours goes, this is a public place Josephine." Joey laughed.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you love me."

"Yes I do." Joey leaned over, kissing him softly.

-&-

_Fade in to a montage of scenes set to Music._

Drue and Jen dropped the last of Brenda's things off at the dorm and then left to go for a walk. They walked along the quiet streets of Boston, holding hands. Drue sighed putting his arm around Jen and pulling her close. She smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly before they continued walking.

David sat in his room alone playing on his computer game, as his car on screen crashes and 'Game Over' appeared on the screen he sighed, throwing the control on the floor. He got up feeling frustrated, but then sat down again, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Brenda cried as she held onto Matt. He was hugging her, crying himself, asking her to stay. She pulled away from his hug and looked him in the eyes. She nodded her head no, before getting up and leaving. She closed the door to his house and let out her tears. She jumped as she heard what sounded like a glass shattering as it hit a wall.

Tobey lay in Jack's bed staring at the ceiling. He had this really unsettling feeling that things between himself and Jack were not heading in a good direction. Unbeknownst to him, Jack, who was lying on the floor next to the bed was also wide-awake, the same fears keeping him from sleeping.

Pacey held his hand out to Joey and she smiled, taking it in hers. They walked over to the small dance floor and started dancing to the soft music that had been playing. Their bodies fit together perfectly as they held onto each other, moving with such finesse and love that others around them watched. Joey mouthed 'I love you' before Pacey smiled and pulled her into a kiss.


	13. Changing Direction

Drue came out of his room, still half-asleep to find a nervous Pacey pacing up and down the living room holding an envelope.

"Did you get it?" Drue asked, suddenly remembering what Pacey went to get.

"Right here." Pacey said, holding up the envelope that was in his hand.

"Well? What did you get?"

"Ask me after I open it." Pacey laughed nervously.

"Pacey! You've got to open it. Stop being such a pussy."

"I just know I messed up. This was my chance to get into college and I ruined it."

"Look, you had a lot going on. And I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is." Drue said assuringly. "You want me to open it?"

"No." Pacey continued to pace and Drue sat down, looking through his own mail. "Okay, go on." Drue grinned as Pacey handed over the envelope.

Drue ripped it open and pulled out the piece of paper. He looked at it and Pacey couldn't tell what it said from his expression.

"Well…"

"Uh…" He handed the paper over and Pacey saw for himself.

"Great." Pacey fell onto the couch. "Looks like Pacey the idiot strikes again."

"It's not that bad."

"Not good enough to get me the scholarship that I need to help pay for college. Especially with my academic record."

"Hey, look, you can do it again. Isn't there another one next month?" Drue tried to be encouraging, but it wasn't working. He felt really bad, he knew how much Pacey needed to score well to get into college. And he knew Pacey was really clever, he just hadn't had any time to study properly between his work and Joey's Dad turning up.

"What's the point?" Pacey got up, heading for the door.

"Pacey where are you going?" Drue called after him but Pacey kept walking.

Drue sighed. He wished he knew a way to make Pacey feel better.

-&-

"Knock, knock." Jen knocked on the counter at the coffeehouse, trying to get Joey's attention. "Uh, miss a little service please?"

Joey smiled as she spotted Jen and Brenda and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Joey smiled at them across the counter.

"Nothing much. Just thought we'd swing by and see what you do all day."

"Wait tables. Nothing too exciting." Joey cringed. "How are you doing?" She asked Brenda who was sitting quietly.

"Okay I guess." Brenda tried to smile. The last couple of weeks had been really hard on her. She hadn't realized how much she would miss Matt after they broke up. He may have hit her a few times, but she still loved him.

"Just hang in there okay?" Joey smiled. "And if you need anything Jen's always available." Joey joked.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. I'm always here too."

"Thanks Joey." Brenda smiled. The whole group had really welcomed Brenda into their group. She didn't have many other friends because she spent all her spare time with Matt before, but now she was starting to make some friends of her own.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you something Jo," Jen remembered.

"Shoot."

"Well Grams is inviting Drue over for diner tomorrow night and I thought you might like to come. Grams misses us."

"Aww, I would love to, but I'm working. But tell Grams I said hi."

"Will do."

"Why is Grams inviting Drue to dinner?" Brenda asked.

"Because he's been hiding from her." Jen laughed. "He hasn't stepped foot in her house for more than ten minutes with me. I think he's scared."

"Drue's scared of Grams?" Joey looked confused.

"Don't ask me. I'm just his girlfriend. That boy has some serious issues." Jen laughed, thinking of her boyfriend. "You're coming over to the apartment later though to plan Spring Break, aren't you?" Jen grinned.

"Yep, I'll be there."

"Great."

-&-

"Just you, me, and Grams?!" Drue exclaimed as Jen told him the news. He had stopped by to see her at her dorm and she told him they were going.

"Yeah?" Jen said, pretending to not know that Drue was nervous. "Why, is there a problem?"

"No. Of course not." Drue sat down on the bed and sighed. "Actually yeah. Your Grams doesn't like me." Drue moaned. Jen laughed, she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course she does. Remember, she let you help us move our things here and everything."

"Yeah, but she always had this look. This 'you hurt my granddaughter and you'll have hell to pay young man' look." Jen giggled at Drue's impression.

"But you haven't hurt me."

"But she thinks I will."

"No she doesn't. Come on. She just wants to sit and have dinner with the guy who makes me happy." Drue smiled.

"Do I really make you happy?"

"Of course you do, doofus." Jen kissed him softly and he melted into her.

"Okay. I guess I'll come."

"Good because it wasn't an option."

-&-

Pacey, Joey, Jack and Brenda were all at the guys' apartment, talking amongst themselves. Brenda was sitting on the couch with Jack eating popcorn. Pacey was sitting with Joey in the corner, but wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Drue and Jen came out of Drue's room and Drue spoke up noticing everyone was there.

"So, Spring Break…anyone have any ideas?" Drue asked. They had been talking before and said how they all wanted to do something together so Drue decided to invite everyone over so that they could finalize plans.

"I was thinking we should go to a really nice beach town." Jen spoke up. "You know typical Spring break location. We haven't done anything like that before."

"Sounds good to me." Joey agreed.

"Hey, my parents have an empty condo in Florida, we could stay there?" Drue suggested.

"Gee sweetie, is there any place your parents don't have some sort of accommodation in?" Jen teased.

"They like to be prepared, what can I say?" Drue joked. "But it's huge and right on the beach. It would be perfect."

"That is perfect." Jack grinned. "Looks like this is shaping up quite nicely."

"Yep." Drue grinned.

"How many rooms are there? You sure they'll be space for everyone?" Jen asked.

"Umm, there's five rooms so…" He started counting off rooms, me and you, Pacey and Joey…"

"How come me and Joey just get stuck with you two." Jen teased.

"Because you love us?" Drue offered.

"Maybe we would like to room together?" Joey spoke up. "Maybe we don't want to share with you two slobs?"

"Yeah." Jen grinned.

"You can protest all you like but you know you can't resist us." Drue pulled Jen close to him and kissed her. "Besides I am not rooming with Pacey. No offense."

"None taken." Pacey smiled slightly from where he was sitting. He hadn't said much because his mind just wasn't on Spring break. While everyone would be enjoying himself, he would still be worrying about what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

"Anyway, that's two rooms and then there's Jack, Brenda and David…Is David coming?" Drue asked, not sure. David had become a part of the group, although he wasn't around as much as the others.

"I'm not sure. I'll invite him if it's okay with you."

"Of course." Drue smiled, bending down to kiss Jen. "Looks like we're going to have a great time."

Joey held onto Pacey's hand tightly and looked up at him. He had been distant all night and she wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked him quietly.

"Huh? Yeah sounds like fun." Pacey said distractedly.

"Pacey?" He got up suddenly and Joey looked confused.

"I'm uh…just going to get some fresh air." He announced, before heading out, leaving everyone else confused.

"What's his problem?" Jack asked Joey.

"I don't know." Joey whispered, suddenly having a really bad feeling.

"Don't worry about him, he's just upset." Drue said.

"Upset about what?" Joey asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Drue looked confused. "Joey, he got his SAT result back today."

"What? SAT? When did he take the SAT?"

"A few weeks…what? He didn't tell you?" Drue suddenly realized.

"No!" Joey was slightly angry now. "He didn't tell me anything." She sighed, wondering why he was hiding this from her.

"Well he took it a about a month ago and he got the scores today."

"And? How did he do?"

"He did alright, but he wanted to do better to qualify for a scholarship." Drue sighed.

"Oh…crap!" Joey sighed. "Should I go talk to him?"

"Yes!" Jen said.

"But he obviously didn't want me to know."

"Joey, he needs you now." Drue said. "Really he does."

-&-

Joey approached him slowly, he was sitting at the far end of the beach by the rocks and it had taken Joey a while to find him. She sat next to him, but he didn't look at her. He just kept staring out to at the sea. Joey took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Pacey sighed.

"Pacey, I thought we were being honest with each other? Why would you hide something like this from me?" Joey searched his face but he refused to look at her. "Pacey!"

"Maybe I just knew this would happen and I didn't want to waste your time." Pacey said angrily.

"Waste my time? Why would you think this would waste my time? Taking the SAT is not a waste of time, Pacey. And I could have helped you."

"Yeah, well obviously I needed your help didn't I?" She was trying not to get angry at him, but his cold tone was just making her more upset.

"This isn't about needing my help. It's about being there for each other."

"Look Jo…" He looked at her concerned face, but he just didn't want to talk right now. He felt like such a failure. "I just need to be alone okay?"

"Fine." Joey stood up, more pissed off than anything now.

"Jo, I didn't mean it like…." He tried to explain, but she just walked away.

"See ya later," she said over her shoulder.

-&-

Brenda walked down the street towards the library. She had been trying to get some work done, but lately Matt was always on her mind. She hadn't realized how much she would miss him when he wasn't around. She hated that something so good had to be spoiled because of his insecurity.

But they hadn't been able to work through his issues and she couldn't let him hit her whenever he lost his temper. That was no way for a relationship to work.

"Brenda!" She sighed as she saw him call to her from across the street. She stood still not knowing what to do. She hadn't seen or spoken to him in two weeks and he had been really good about not contacting her.

"Matt," she nodded to him as he stopped in front of her.

"Hi…" He just watched her and she started to get uncomfortable. But he didn't know what to say.

"Er…how are you?"

"Okay. You?"

"Seriously?" Brenda sighed. "Sorry. I'm dealing."

"Good." She smiled at him softly.

"I just…I saw you across the street and I just had to say hi. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Matt. It's just…it's not good for us to talk right now."

"I really am sorry."

"I know you said…"

"I mean, about what I…what I did." Matt looked down uncomfortably and Brenda really felt bad. Despite what people might think she knew Matt wasn't a bad guy.

"I know. Did you think about what I told you?" When Brenda had broken up with him she'd suggested he look into counseling to help him deal with his problems.

"I don't know…I don't think I could. You're the only one I could ever talk to."

"I know. But we can't. I can't right now."

"Yeah. Well…I better be…"

"Matt, please, think about it. If not for yourself then for me. For us?" She smiled softly at him before continuing on walking towards the library. Although there was no point now, she knew she wouldn't be concentrate anymore.

-&-

Noah Riley was working at the Marina early the next morning. It was Pacey's day off and Noah was in charge of everything in his absence. He finished serving a customer and noticed Pacey walking towards him, looking sullen.

"Hey," Noah smiled at his boss. "What's up?" He thought for a second and then asked, "You're not supposed to be working today are you?"

"No. I just thought I'd come see how things were going." Pacey answered vaguely. Truth was he was still upset about his score and the fact that Joey was pissed at him. Working always got his mind off it and he was sick of sitting at home so he decided to see how Noah was doing.

"You don't trust me?" Noah smirked. "I thought you'd be using all your free time to ravish your girlfriend."

"We had a fight."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to put my foot in it," Noah cringed. He knew how close Pacey and Joey were just from the way Pacey spoke about Joey.

"It's okay. I was an ass. She's pissed. We'll work it out."

"Well that's a plus." Noah smiled and then tried to change the subject. "So have you made any plans for Spring Break yet?"

"Uh… Well we made some last night, but I wasn't really listening. I think we're going to Florida, my friend, Drue has a condo on the beach."

"Oh nice. Florida would be perfect."

"Yeah, you should come."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want I could ask Drue if he has any spare room." Pacey offered.

"Wow. Thanks Pace."

"No problem. It'll be fun, if Joey gives me a break, we could hang out." Pacey smiled.

"Great."

-&-

"Come on guys, it'll be fun." Drue sat on Jack's bed trying to convince him and David to come to Grams tonight. They were working on the computer and found Drue's begging rather amusing.

"We can't. We have a lot of work to do."

"But you love Grams, Jack. She loves you. It'll be great."

"I do miss Grams and her cooking. You have to come meet her sometime," he told David.

"Yes! Come, meet her today," Drue pleaded and Jack just laughed.

"What is your problem, man? Why are you so nervous of Grams of all people?"

"Because Jen loves her Grams."

"And?"

"And Grams will hate me. I can just see it now, she'll ask me about my intentions towards 'young Jennifer' and I won't be able to keep a straight face knowing I just screwed her daughter before coming over."

"So don't screw Jen before going to dinner." Jack laughed.

"That's not the point. It would just feel less like an interrogation if you were there."

Jack looked at Drue and then at David and then grinned. "Okay, I guess we'll come."

"Great. Thanks." Drue looked at Jack's grinning face again and did a double take. "Hey, wait a minute. You were coming anyway weren't you?"

"Jen asked us this morning." David laughed.

"Well gee, you couldn't have told me that an hour ago?"

"No. It was much more fun watching you grovel."

-&-

Joey was working at the coffeehouse, but she couldn't get her mind off Pacey. She hated it when he closed himself off from her. She knew he needed his space, but she hated feeling useless.

"I think the table's clean Joey." Steve grinned gesturing to the table she'd been cleaning for the last ten minutes.

"Sorry," Joey blushed, realizing she had been lost in her own thoughts. She walked back behind the counter and Steve followed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve offered.

Joey smiled at him. "No. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"It wouldn't bore me. I'm told I'm a great listener."

"It's just, well my boyfriend, Pacey. He didn't apply for college with us last year and he wants to apply this year. But he didn't tell me, and he took the SAT without telling me. He got his scores back yesterday, and I guess he was a bit disappointed, but he didn't tell me any of it."

"Wow. Isn't that something you would share with your girlfriend?"

"That's what I thought," Joey sighed.

"Seems to me like he doesn't think he needs you in his life, if he can't even talk to you about things like that." Steve commented.

"It's not that," Joey quickly commented. "I know why he kept it from me. He thinks I'd be disappointed in him or something if he didn't go to college. He hid it from me because he didn't want to tell me if he didn't get it."

"But…"

"Pacey loves me. That's what makes him do stupid things sometimes. But I just need to convince him that he can trust me with this and I love him whether or not he goes to college."

"Seems like an awful lot of trouble."

"It's not. You wouldn't understand. Pacey and I have a lot of history together."

"You don't think the fact that you're with a guy who you've known since high school will ruin your chance at having the proper college experience? You're supposed to meet new people. And if you look further than your group of high school friends, you might see that some of us aren't so bad." Steve smiled at her before going to serve a customer.

Joey just sighed. She was getting the distinct feeling that that was some sort of come on, and she really couldn't be bothered to deal with that right now. All she wanted to do was talk to Pacey.

-&-

David sat on Jack's bed while Jack made last minute edits to his essay. He looked around for something to do and found a magazine lying on the bed. He picked it up, flipped through it and then tossed it aside.

"So, you still didn't tell me what happened with Tobey," David mentioned.

"What?" Jack said distractedly.

"You know, Tobey? The guy you're dating. The one you don't talk about anymore," David's voice was sarcastic. He had been trying not to ask, but he couldn't stop his curiosity. Jack had been acting different ever since Tobey's visit and David wanted to know why.

"I just hadn't had a chance to tell you. Actually, that's because there's nothing to tell." Jack sighed, he wished he stopped feeling like something was wrong. He knew that he cared about Tobey, he just wasn't sure why he felt uneasy about being with him.

"Come on Jack. You know you can't lie to me."

"Yeah, why is that?" Jack turned and grinned.

"Maybe because I can see right through you. I have x-ray vision, you know." David joked.

"It's nothing really."

"Nothing that has been keeping you from mentioning him. Right."

"I don't know. Last time he was here it just felt…I don't know, weird?"

"I told you, long distance relationships are hard."

"Yeah, but I just felt like I didn't know him anymore. It felt uncomfortable and it hasn't felt like that with him ever before. He noticed it too, he asked me if there was something wrong."

"What did you say?"

"I don't know. We haven't even been speaking on that phone that often and when we do it's more like 'hey, how's life?'"

"So what are you saying? You want to break up?" David asked. And he felt really bad that for a second he hoped Jack would answer yes.

"No. Of course not. I really care about him. That's why it's so weird that it's weird. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Me too," David mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." David sighed, wishing he had never even thought of Jack that way, it would have made everything so much simpler.

-&-

Drue and Jen sat in a deserted corner of the beach, wrapped together in a blanket. From the looks of their flushed faces and slightly dishelved clothes it's obvious that they've been busy.

"Why have we never done that before?" Drue asked and Jen just laughed.

"Because you can get arrested for indecency in public places," Jen reminded him.

"You didn't seem to think of that twenty minutes ago." Drue reminded her, pulling her tight against him.

"Yeah, well, I was a little busy." Jen laughed. She was so happy that she couldn't describe it. Being with Drue never got boring and he amazed her every day in so many different ways. "We just gave 'our place' a whole new meaning." Drue laughed lightly.

They sat for a while, just listening to the waves crash against the rocks and enjoying being in each others arms.

"You know, I figured out why you met me here. You just wanted to seduce me so that I would feel even worse when I face Grams."

"Yeah Drue, because having sex with you is all about making you feel bad." Jen said sarcastically. "I don't know why you're so worried about tonight."

"Maybe because while your Grams is talking about us and my good intentions, I'll be having flashbacks of what we just did."

Jen grinned and leaned into him, nibbling on his earlobe and kissing his neck. "You mean stuff like this." She whispered in a low breathy voice.

"Uh…Jen you're not helping."

"Not trying to." Jen grinned as she continued to kiss him, moving from his neck to his lips. He kissed her back, pulling her with him so they were lying down as he continued to devour her.

-&-

Joey arrived at the Marina and took a deep breath. Pacey wasn't supposed to be working tonight, but she had checked everywhere else and this was her last stop. Just as she thought, he was sitting inside his office. She approached him cautiously, not wanting him to be upset with her.

"Hey there, stranger." She smiled softly as he looked up to her.

"Joey." He smiled back at her, despite how bad he was feeling. He didn't want to shut her out, but he had just felt so disappointed.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him while he sat in the chair. They just held each other for a little while, not talking. Joey kissed the top of his head softly and then pulled back a little to look into his eyes.

"I guess I screwed up again, huh?"

"No. Well yeah, you screwed up by not telling me. But the actual test, that wasn't so much of a screw up."

"Joey, I'll never get into college with those scores. I just wish I had more time to study." Joey nodded her head and then suddenly realized something.

"When was the test Pacey?"

"Uh…About a month ago?"

"About the same time my Dad came back and you spent all your time making me feel better?" Joey accused.

"Um…"

"Pacey!" Joey realized that she had been so distracted in her own drama and Pacey hadn't even told her about the SAT.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to have to deal with my shit."

"Your shit? Pacey, I can't believe you let me be so selfish."

"You weren't being selfish. You didn't know."

"I should have guessed."

"What? You're supposed to be psychic on top of everything now?" Pacey joked, pulling Joey into his lap. She just felt bad because she knew that Pacey had spent pretty much all his time with her when her Dad was there.

"Just because I was dealing with my own something, didn't mean we couldn't deal with your something too. Just promise me, you won't shut me out next time?"

"I promise. I just, I didn't want you to worry about anything."

"Well I have a right to worry. As your girlfriend I have every right to worry, ok?"

"Okay." Joey smiled and then leaned in and kissed him softly.

-&-

Grams stood in the kitchen getting dinner ready when Jen came inside. She watched her grandmother and sighed, she didn't realize how much she missed Grams. She had chosen to move into the dorms so Grams could have her own space. Grams had settled well in Boston and Jen was happy.

She walked up to Grams and put her arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"Jennifer." Grams smiled and turned around. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just miss you."

"Well your poor grandmother misses you too. You hardly have time for her anymore."

"Not true," Jen disputed. "And thanks for this, Drue is looking forward to it."

"With a certain amount of dread and fear I imagine?"

"How did you know?"

"The young boy thinks I'm going to interrogate him any second. It's rather funny how fast he runs from me." Grams smiled. "I must admit I was a little worried about his influence on you but I can see that you're happy."

"I am," Jen agreed, "Well why don't you you come say hello, he's waiting in the living room for us."

"Alright let's go." Grams smiled as Jen led the way into the living room.

Jen smiled when she saw Drue standing there, looking rather smart. He was holding a bunch of flowers and Jen smiled.

"For me?"

"Grams," he corrected. "This is for you." He pulled her closer and kissed her softly, until he heard Grams behind Jen.

"Drue, so nice of you to bring flowers. I'll just go put them in some water." Grams grinned and took the flowers. Drue just sighed.

"Relax," Jen told him. "She already loves you."

"Really?"

"How can she not?"

-&-

Brenda got home after a pointless day at the library to find her room empty. She remembered that Jen was at her Grams. Jen had invited her to dinner too, but she didn't feel up to it. She told Jen she had a lot of work to do, but the truth was she just didn't want to be around people tonight.

Jen had been so great to her and had been extra nice these last few weeks when it had been really hard. But tonight Brenda just wanted to be alone. She sat on her bed, trying to think of something to do that would keep her from thinking about her boyf…her ex-boyfriend, she reminded herself.

She looked over to her table and suddenly she wanted to cry. She got up and picked up the framed picture of her and Matt that was sitting there. She held it in her hands and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

She just looked at it, remembering all the good times she had with Matt. She kept replaying the conversation they had today and it just upset her more. She hated that he couldn't control his anger. She hated the fact that it had torn them apart. And she hated feeling like this.

She got up and wiped her tears, knowing she had to stop doing this. She walked over to her closet and stuffed the frame underneath her things. Out of sight. Out of mind. Or so she hoped.

-&-

Jack and David sat next to each other and Jen and Drue sat opposite them. Grams smiled as she noticed everyone had finished eating.

"So who wants desert? I have chocolate cake."

"Oh Grams, I love you." Jack said. Grams laughed.

"I thought you would like it, Jack."

"Jack likes anything, Grams." Jen joked.

"Well then, I'll just go get it." Grams got up and Drue turned to Jen. He kissed her softly on the head and then got up, leaving a confused Jen behind.

"Grams?" Drue followed her into the kitchen and stood next to her as she got the desert from the fridge.

"Yes Drue."

"I just…Do you like me?" Drue asked finally and Grams laughed.

"Well I don't hate you." Grams laughed.

"I guess that's good." Drue sighed.

"Only joking dear. I am rather fond you. I don't know why you would think otherwise."

"I don't know. I just want you to know that I really love Jen." He didn't know why but he didn't want Grams to think badly of him. He knew how important Grams was to Jen and he needed her to know that he would never hurt her granddaughter.

"I know you do."

"And I'll never hurt her."

"That's good to hear." Grams smiled and turned to Drue. She had to admit she had enjoyed making him sweat. She didn't know why he was so nervous because he didn't seem like the type of guy to be worried about what she would think. But obviously she had been wrong.

"So are we cool?"

"Yes Drue. We're cool." Grams laughed. "Now shall we go feed them some cake?"

"Yes. Let's." Drue grinned.

-&-

"I thought I sent you home?" Pacey grinned at Joey when he opened the door. She had gone home about an hour ago, or so he thought.

"You did." Joey grinned. She held up a book for him and he looked confused. "I bought this for you."

"SATs for Dummies?"

"Yeah."

"Jo I don't…"

"And this." She handed him some papers as she walked inside his apartment.

"Registration application?"

"Yep. All you have to do is fill this in and you can take the next SAT. It's not too late." Joey smiled and he still looked confused.

"But there's no point. I won't…"

"I don't want to hear it. You're taking the SAT. You're going to get a great score and you're going to college. That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. But…"

"Pacey your score wasn't bad. If you did a bit more studying and were a bit more relaxed, I'm positive you'll do great."

Pacey smiled, pulling her close to him. "Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"I don't know. You're just lucky I guess," Joey teased. He grinned and then moved in to kiss her hungrily.

She groaned as he moved against her, making her feel hot. She pulled away suddenly, pushing him away from her. "No."

"No?"

"No. We're going to study."

"Study?"

"Yes!"

"Jo." Pacey gave her his puppy dog eyes and pulled her tightly against him. He kissed her neck, softly moving his lips over her skin.

"Pacey," she moaned as his lips touched hers. He pulled her closer as he kissed her hungrily. "Oh, what the hell. But we're going to study later." Pacey grinned.

"Yeah later." He picked her up easily into his arms and carried her towards his room. "Right now we've got other things to take care of." She laughed as he shut his bedroom door behind them.


	14. Surfacing

It was after midnight and the coffeehouse had been closed for over an hour. Joey and Steve were in the back, sitting on the floor. Joey lifted a spoon and then sighed.

"If I have to count one more piece of cutlery I think I might scream." Joey moaned and Steve just grinned.

"Well I have to say I'm enjoying this more than I usually do. Thanks for helping me out Joey." He smiled over at her as she turned to pick up another spoon. Slowly he moved closer to her.

"No problem. Glad I could be of service, now where were…" Joey stopped short as Steve pressed his lips against hers. As soon as she realized what was happening she pushed him away, standing up quickly. "What the hell was that?"

Steve looked up at Joey and sighed, he stood up taking in her unhappy face. She couldn't believe he just kissed her. That was so wrong. Everything had been going great for her, especially at work. She loved working at the coffeehouse and didn't want anything to spoil it.

"Well?" Joey put her hands on her hip, looking at him angrily.

"It was a kiss." Steve didn't know what else to say. He hadn't really thought before he kissed her, but now that he had he didn't want to apologize.

"I know what it was…I just don't know why you would..."

"I just…I thought we were having fun?" Steve stepped forward and Joey moved away quickly.

"Steve! No! This is not happening. You know I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"So? Oh my God! You did not just say so." Joey turned away disgusted. "Look, you're a nice guy and fun to work with, but that's as far as it goes. I love my boyfriend." Joey sighed. "Look…I think you need to let me go home and we'll forget you ever kissed me."

"I can't Joey, I like…"

"No! No! Don't even say it. I mean, I'm flattered, but please don't make this awkward situation even worse. You have to get that thought way out of your head because it's not gonna happen." Joey turned to leave, not knowing what else to do.

"Joey!" Steve called after her but she just waved him off.

-&-

Jen and Drue were lying on Jen's bed talking as the radio played softly in the background. Jen was sitting up against the wall with Drue's head in her lap, stroking his hair lightly as he looked up at her. The phone rang, and Jen leaned over to pick up the receiver.

"Joey? Slow down girl. What happened?" Drue's smiled as he listened to Jen trying to understand Joey's ramblings. "He kissed you? Out of nowhere?"

"Well, I kind of had the feeling he was interested, but I didn't think he'd act on it. Like I need another thing to worry about," Joey moaned.

"Who kissed who?" Drue asked, suddenly interested.

"Steve kissed Joey," Jen told him.

"Thank you for telling the whole world," Joey complained.

"The guy she works with?" Drue interrupted again.

"Yeah." Jen said before motioning to him to be quiet and turning her attention back to Joey. "I didn't tell the whole world. I told Drue."

"I know." Joey sighed. "Just tell him not to mention it to Pacey until I have."

"Okay I will. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I don't know. There's nothing I really can do. I'll tell Pacey just to get it out there. But now it makes working with him weird. And I feel really bad for Stacy. She really likes him."

"Are you going to tell her he kissed you?"

"I don't know."

"I think maybe you should."

"I don't want to ruin things for nothing. He kissed me. End of story. It doesn't change anything for her and Steve."

"I guess."

"You think Pacey's gonna try and kill him?"

"Oh yeah."

"That's what I was afraid of."

-&-

David stood outside Jack's room waiting for him to answer. He heard a sound and thought it would be Jack, but instead the room three doors away opened and David watched Drue step out.

Drue leaned forward and kissed Jen on the lips softly. "See you tonight?" he asked and Jen nodded.

"I guess so."

"Hey! Watch it or I may find something else to occupy my time."

"Don't listen to him. You know he's bluffing." David said, approaching the couple.

"Hey David. Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Drue joked before turning to Jen. "I better go." He kissed her again before leaving. "See you guys."

Jen watched her boyfriend turn the corner before turning to David. "So, you were looking for Jack?" Jen guessed.

"Yeah."

"I think he said something about going to the library."

"Oh." David's smile dropped slightly before he smiled again.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Nah. I'll just catch him later."

"Do you want to come in for a while? I think I have cookies somewhere."

"Ooh. How can I resist?" David grinned as he followed Jen inside. He sat on Jen's bed as she fished out the promised cookies. He smiled noticing the picture of her and Jack in a frame next to one she had of herself and Drue on her bedside.

"So Jen, you know Tobey pretty well, right?" Jen looked a little surprised by the question.

"Uh yeah."

"What's he like?"

"Didn't you meet him?"

"Briefly."

"Well Tobey's great. Jack really loves him. Don't you think they make such a cute…" Jen stopped suddenly, realizing the look on David's face. "Oh my God…I'm sorry."

"What?" David looked shocked, trying to cover himself.

"You…David, do you have feelings for him?"

"Tobey?" David laughed nervously.

"No. Jack."

"Feelings? For Jack?" David stalled. "Don't be stupid Jen. I was just asking about Tobey because I…" David looked at Jen and realized that she wasn't buying anything he was saying. "Jen you can't tell him."

"But…"

"He can't know!" He knew that Jen had guessed and he'd rather admit it and make sure that she didn't say a word to Jack. "Promise me Jen!"

"Okay. I promise. But I really think you should tell him. You have to give him the chance to choose."

"I can't. I can't because I know that he won't choose me and I would've lost the one friendship I really care about."

"You don't know…"

"Jen!" David's tone said it all and Jen knew not to press.

Jen took David's hand and smiled at him, feeling really badly for him. As much as she liked Tobey, she had also grown to really like David and she knew that her best friend deserved to have someone who was always there.

-&-

Pacey opened the door to his apartment and grinned at his girlfriend.

"Since when have you started knocking?"

"Since I left my keys in your pants." Joey grinned moving forward to kiss him passionately. As he kissed her back, she moved her hands around his pockets, reaching into the right one and pulling out said keys.

"Was that while you were trying to get in them?" Pacey's asked jokily.

"Quite possibly." Joey grinned, kissing him again lightly before pulling away and coming inside the apartment.

"So what brings you by so early? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yes unfortunately. I've got about a half hour." Joey took a deep breath and continued talking really fast this time. "Actually I came to tell you that the guy I work with kissed me last night, it meant nothing, but I thought I should tell you anyway. Bye." She turned to leave but he quickly stopped her.

"What?" Pacey looked confused, still trying to decipher her ramble. "He kissed you? That Steve guy?"

"Yeah. But it didn't…"

"The little…I'm gonna kill him."

"Pacey!"

"What?"

"You know I hate the macho act."

"It's not an act."

"Look, I took care of it. It was a little slip on his part and I set him straight. I'm telling you because we don't keep secrets from each other. That's all."

"So you just expect to tell your boyfriend that some other guy kissed you and expect him not to do anything?"

"Yes. Because my boyfriend is very mature and knows his girlfriend would kick his ass if he did anything stupid." Joey moved forward, putting her arms around him.

"Well…Since you put it like that." Pacey smiled slightly and kissed her. "But you have to know how unfair I think this is. You didn't even let me beat up the last guy that kissed you."

"Good thing too because he ended up becoming your best friend."

"Still doesn't mean I wouldn't have enjoyed beating Drue up." Joey grinned. "What?"

"You didn't dispute Drue being your best friend this time." Pacey smiled realizing his slip.

"Yeah well…Just don't tell him."

-&-

"Why don't you just kick his ass instead of complaining to me?" Drue asked. He was sitting on his bed and Pacey was walking up and down, complaining about Steve.

"Because Joey made me promise."

"Cough-whipped-cough" Drue laughed.

"I am not. Look, I needed someone to vent to so just stop talking and listen to me vent."

"When have you known me to ever just sit here and listen?"

"True. I just can't believe he works with her every day. He better not try anything again."

"What's gonna stop him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't exactly set him straight."

"Joey would kill me."

"You promised not to beat him up. Doesn't mean you can't let him know that if tries anything else you won't be so quick to let him off." Drue grinned as Pacey smiled.

"Yeah. I want to see this guy too."

"Joey's too nice. You gotta let him know you're not. And he's not allowed to mess with our girls." Drue said more forcefully and Pacey laughed.

"You wanna beat him up yourself, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Drue grinned. "I would do anything to protect Jen and Joey. Joey in the most platonic way of course."

"Of course."

"I always wondered why you didn't say anything to me about our storage room kiss."

"Well, from what I heard you got beat up by a girl. So, I kind of felt sorry for you."

"Hey! I let her hit me."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever you say Drue."

-&-

"To what do I owe this pleasure." Drue smiled as the door to his bedroom opened. He was sitting on his bed reading for one of his classes and he hadn't heard Jen come in.

"Actually I came to see Pacey, but since he's not around I thought I'd come and see you too."

"Thank you so much. Pacey went for a walk, I think."

"Was he pissed about Steve?"

"Pissed at Steve. And pissed Joey won't let him beat him up."

"You boys and violence." Jen rolled her eyes. She walked further into the room and sat on the bed, getting cozy next to Drue. She put her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her sensing something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Jack."

"What's wrong with Jack?"

"Well…David has feelings for him."

"And?" Jen looked up, shocked that Drue wasn't more surprised by this news.

"And? And he has feelings for Jack! And Jack's with Tobey!" Drue still didn't seem shocked. "You knew?"

"Well it's a bit obvious, Jen. Don't tell me you hadn't noticed."

"No, well I did. I just… Does Jack have feelings for David too? Am I just being completely blind?"

"No. I don't know about Jack. But I think there could be some feelings."

"Should I tell Jack? David made me promise not to. But I think Jack knowing would be better." Jen mused.

"I think if you promised David that you wouldn't then you shouldn't say anything. Just leave it to them, the truth will come out sooner or later."

"I can't believe I didn't notice before."

"It's okay, you were so distracted by your gorgeous boyfriend that you didn't realize there are other people in the world." Drue grinned.

"Right." Jen said sarcastically. "I guess this would make this all your fault then."

"I'll happily take the blame if I'm allowed to make it up to you." Drue grinned turning suddenly and kissing Jen hungrily.

-&-

"Pace?" Joey looked around Pacey's empty office and sighed.

"Hi, can I help you?" Noah said approaching the stranger.

Joey turned around and he smiled realizing who it was. She hadn't actually met Noah before but she had heard a lot about him through Pacey and had seen him around when she came to see Pacey.

"Oh hey, Joey right?"

"Yeah."

"Pacey just stepped out for a minute. I think he'll be back in a few. You're welcome to wait here, if you want."

"Okay, thanks." Joey looked around, wondering how long Pacey would be. "I'm surprised he left this place alone for a second. Not that he doesn't trust you in charge, he just loves his work." Joey added quickly. "So are you in college?"

"Yeah. I only work here part time." Joey smiled and then noticed Pacey approaching from behind.

"Whatever he said it's not true." Pacey said quickly.

"What makes you think we were talking about you?" Joey said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yeah. Actually, Joey and I have become wonderful friends in the two minutes we've been talking. We felt no need to talk about you."

"Sure."

"Although, I really do feel like I know you, Joey, since Pacey's always going on about you."

"Aww how sweet." Joey smiled at Pacey.

"Okay okay, that was supposed to be a secret. Now get back to work before I have to start acting like your boss."

"Yes sir." Noah saluted. "Nice meeting you Joey." Noah said before turning to get back to work.

"So." Pacey turned to Joey pulling her closely against him. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if my poor hard working boyfriend wanted some lunch. If you're a really good boy, you may even get some desert."

"Hmm, as tempting as that sounds." Pacey looked at her regretfully. "I already had lunch."

"Damn. How bout we skip right to desert?" Joey said slyly.

"Joey Potter! Are you propositioning me?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No. No. Definitely no complaints here."

"Well then?"

"Let's go."

"That's more like it." Joey grinned, taking Pacey's hand and pulling him away from the marina.

-&-

Joey came home later to find Stacy rummaging through her closet. She walked into her room and put her bag on the bed before walking over to her roommate who hadn't noticed her yet.

"What are you doing?" Stacy jumped at the sound of Joey's voice and turned suddenly.

"Joey! Jeez, sneak much?"

"Sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry. I just wasn't expecting you. Actually, I have been expecting you, where have you been?" Stacy asked, closing her closet and sitting down on the bed.

"Just had some business to attend to." Joey said slyly.

"Right. So, how is Pacey?"

"Good."

"You're lucky. I swear I wish I had a relationship like you and Pacey, I try to get Steve to open up to me, but I don't think it's working." Joey looked uncomfortable at the mention of Steve but Stacy didn't notice. "It's like sometimes I don't know why I bother. I think he just sees us as friends, you know? What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Me and Steve? You think he likes me?"

"I think any guy would be crazy not to." Joey said, saving herself. She felt bad not telling Stacy about Steve kissing her, but she was sure he would be over her soon and then Stacy could have a chance with Steve.

"Yeah, he would, wouldn't he? I think I'm going to go down to the coffeehouse and make him notice me." Stacy stood up suddenly and Joey smiled.

"Now there's the Stacy I know and love."

"Right. So I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

-&-

Pacey walked into the coffeehouse and looked around. He spotted Steve cleaning a table near the back of the shop and walked towards him.

"Steve?"

"Yeah." Steve looked up and then realized who was standing in front of him. "Pacey."

"Yeah, Pacey. As in Joey's boyfriend, Pacey." He looked Steve up and down and was not impressed with what he saw. "Look Steve, Joey seems to think you're a decent enough guy so I'm not going to beat the crap out of you for kissing her. This time. But you try anything again and I won't be so quick to forgive if you know what I mean."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Let's just call it a warning. I really don't want to have to deal with you again, you catch my drift?"

"It's not my fault Joey wants a real guy." Pacey grabbed Steve by the collar and then stopped suddenly remembering the promise he made to Joey. He let go of Steve and took a deep breath.

"Look you little insignificant coffee boy. I know Joey a lot better than you do, and I trust her completely. Our relationship isn't affected by idiots like you who try to come between us. I just thought I'd come and warn you that next time you try anything I won't be so nice. Understood?"

"Yeah, understood." Steve said, not wanting to deal with a confrontation with Pacey.

"Good." Pacey smiled and then turned to leave.

Steve watched Pacey walk away and quickly straightened his shirt. He hadn't been expecting that. But it just made him more determined to make Joey see that he was the one for her. He knew that what Joey needed was some fun with a college guy, not someone as serious as Pacey.

"What was that all about?" Stacy said, coming up to Steve. She had been waiting to be served and witnessed the entire encounter.

"Nothing. It was nothing." He said before turning and going into the back.

-&-

David opened his door and smiled when he found Jack on the other side of it. After talking with Jen, he had been worried that she might have told Jack about his feelings for him and he was avoiding Jack just in case. He'd also spent the past few days convincing himself to stay away and to try to forget about his stupid feelings.

"I was starting to think you disappeared," Jack said.

"Nah." David moved so Jack could come in. "I've just been uh…busy." Jack looked around David's room, there were magazines on the table and the T.V was on, he didn't look very busy.

"Right. Busy. I thought you were going to come around last night."

"I was?"

"Remember, you said you'd come by after you handed in your paper?"

"Yeah, uh sorry. Something came up." David said off-handedly. Jack looked confused at David's strange behavior.

David sat down on his bed and Jack sat on the chair. They just sat for a few seconds before Jack realized the awkwardness between them and spoke up.

"So, anyway, I spoke to Tobey yesterday. Things seem to be improving a little and…"

"Actually Jack…" David quickly stood up. "Do you mind if we talk some other time? I've had a really long day and I'm kind of tired." Jack stood up, a little surprised, but nodded.

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just a bit tired." David said, walking towards the door. Jack followed, still feeling a bit confused.

"I'll call you later?"

"Yeah. Fine. Talk to you later Jack." David said quickly and Jack left.

"Bye."

David closed the door and sighed. He slid down the door dropping his head into his hands. Things were not going right, not right at all. He couldn't believe his life had become so confusing. He just knew that he had to make a decision soon. Either tell Jack how he feels or get over his feelings. He couldn't handle being friends with him like this. It was too hard.

-&-

"Joey!" Stacy walked into their room quickly, wanting to tell Joey about Steve and Pacey's encounter. She stopped as she noticed Joey sitting at her desk. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…studying. You know, you should try it sometime. It really helps you to get through college." Joey said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Actually I can't concentrate."

"See, you're just sitting there pretending to study when you could be out having fun."

"I've had enough fun today, and Pacey's at work."

"You know, you are capable of having fun without Pacey." Stacy pointed out. "And I saw him at the coffeehouse today."

"What was he doing there? He knows I'm not working."

"I know. He was talking to Steve. Or they were having some kind of fight. Steve wouldn't say." Joey's face dropped suddenly.

"They weren't actually fighting though, right?"

"No. But it didn't look like a friendly conversation." Joey smiled, a little relieved now. "So what was it about? I didn't know Pacey knew Steve."

"He doesn't. I don't know what it was about." Joey lied, feeling really guilty.

"Weird. Anyway, I sat in the coffeehouse for like half an hour and Steve spoke to me all of twice. Maybe I'm wasting my time…"

Stacy carried on talking about Steve and Joey was suddenly thankful that Stacy didn't ask many questions. She hated feeling awkward around her roommate and the person she worked with. Why did Steve have to go and mess everything up?

-&-

Jen sat in the window of a small café a few blocks from her dorm and sipped a Latte. She smiled as she spotted Jack entering. She waved at him and he walked over to her.

"So," she said as he took a seat opposite her. "What made you think of me today?"

"I always think of you," he smiled.

"Liar." Jen stuck her tongue out at him .

"I just thought we should catch up."

"David busy?"

"Kinda." Jen smiled and then Jack relented. "Not that I only called you because David was busy."

"Of course." She grinned and he could tell she didn't believe him. "So tell me," she said calmly.

"Tell you what?" Jack pretended that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What's wrong? Isn't that usually why you invite your best friend out for coffee?"

"You make me sound so shallow," Jack said sarcastically.

"No, really it's good. You should be able to call on me when you need to."

"Nothing's really wrong."

"But something's not right?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is this about Tobey and/or David?"

"Tobey. And maybe David. Everything's fine with Tobey. It's just not great. I don't know. Maybe it's the distance thing. It just doesn't feel right anymore."

"Have you talked to Tobey about this?"

"No. I don't know what he thinks. What if I'm the only one having doubts? I don't want to screw things up."

"You won't." Jen put her hand on Jack's reassuringly.

"I went to talk to David about it today and he kinda brushed me off."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He practically kicked me out. Something about being tired."

"Maybe he was tired?" Jen tired.

"I don't think so." Jack sighed.

"Don't worry Jack, you'll work it out."

"I hope so."

-&-

Joey walked into work the next morning right past Steve who was already working behind the counter. She walked into the back and starting sorting out the supplies. Steve watched her walk into the back and sighed. How was he going to get Joey to like him if she wasn't even speaking to him?

"So, how you doing?" Steve asked, coming into the back where Joey was putting her apron on.

"Okay." Steve stood there watching her and Joey felt a little bad. "Listen, about Pacey coming to see you yesterday. I hope he didn't say anything out of line."

"Nothing I didn't deserve."

"You didn't deserve anything. You're a nice guy Steve and I don't want what happened the other night to spoil things between us."

"It didn't."

"So we're still friends, right?"

"Friends." Steve repeated. "Right."

"Good." Joey smiled and went into the back.

Steve watched her until she disappeared behind the doors and then smiled. "Hopefully we'll be more than friends pretty soon," he said to himself.

-&-

"Honey, I'm home." Drue walked into his apartment and shouted loudly. Jen came out of his bedroom and smiled at him.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, walking up and kissing him softly.

"Just wishful thinking." He grinned, dropping his bag and putting his arms around her.

"Yeah well I guess today is your lucky day." Jen grinned, kissing him again.

"Ooh, is that a promise?" Drue laughed picking Jen up into his arms suddenly.

"Drue! Put me down! You know I hate it when you do that." Drue laughed and kept hold of her, heading for his bedroom.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Drue joked.

"Of course I do." Jen said softly. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I think I'll survive." Drue told her. He walked into his room and slowly put her on the bed, falling on top of her softly.

Jen kissed him hungrily and he moaned in her mouth. She pulled away and he rolled off her so he was lying next to her on his back.

"Did you talk to Jack?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I think everything will work out soon." Drue smiled and then turned so he was facing Jen. He ran his fingers across her face, moving a stray strand of hair out of her way.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me funny?"

"I just…I really love you. You're always thinking about everyone else."

"Just one of my many qualities." Jen joked.

"Yep, just one." Jen smiled, realizing how lucky she was to have someone like Drue. She smiled, putting her arms around him, snuggling as close to him as possible.

-&-

"Peace offering." David said, holding out something for Jack to take. Jack smiled and then moved to let David into his room.

"Aren't these the notes you were supposed to give me back, like, last week?"

"Uh…yeah." Jack smiled. "I didn't say the offering wasn't yours already."

"Of course."

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I just had a shitty day and I just needed to sleep."

"Okay."

"Really," David stressed.

"Okay," Jack repeated.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do," Jack lied.

"I know you McPhee, you can't lie to me."

"So what makes you think you can lie to me?" Jack countered and David sighed.

"I just had some stuff that I had to deal with…and I've dealt with it now."

"You know, I'm always here if you need someone," Jack said sincerely. "You don't have to deal with things on your own."

"I know." David smiled. He had decided that he had to move on with his life and accept that he and Jack couldn't be more than friends. He had to stop avoiding Jack or he could lose someone he had come to depend on lately.

"So how 'bout I get changed and we get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

-&-

"Guess who?" Joey put her hands over Pacey's eyes as she approached him from behind. He was sitting at his computer going through some accounts.

"Hmmm? Who could it be? One of my many girlfriends of course. Mindy? Sandy? Mandy?"

"Hey!" Joey let go and turned Pacey in his chair.

"Oh! It's Joey!" Pacey grinned, pulling her into his lap.

"Yes, it's Joey." Joey pretended to be angry.

"I thought I was coming to see you tonight?"

"You were. But I couldn't wait. I came straight from work." Joey raised her eyebrow and Pacey winced.

"Uh yeah…so I'm guessing Steve told you I came to see him."

"Actually, Stacy told me."

"Stacy?"

"She was there."

"Oh. But you can't say anything because I didn't hurt him. And he's a jerk anyway. I still don't see why you have to work with him."

"Relax Pace, I wasn't going to say anything. In fact I thought it was kinda cute."

"Really?" Pacey smiled.

"Well, not cute. But kinda noble, you protecting my honor and all."

"Of course. Very noble. So I'm thinking that since I'm such a noble guy I should get a reward."

"Don't push it." Joey stuck her tongue out at him but then leaned in and kissed him.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Nope."

"Good." Joey just looked at Pacey and then smiled

"I love you." Pacey grinned and then kissed her passionately, his kiss telling her how much he returned her love.


	15. Kiss Me

"Are you guys ready yet?" Jen asked, as she and Joey walked into the boys' apartment.

They were all packed and ready for Spring Break. They decided to head to the boys' place to see if they were ready yet, because knowing the boys, they were likely to forget something. Jen headed for Drue who was packing in the living room while Joey went to find Pacey in his room.

"What is it you always say about girls taking ages?" Jen teased, moving to help Drue. He was standing in front of his half full suitcase, his belongings scattered all over the floor.

"Well, you didn't expect me to do something as boring as packing before the last minute did you?" Drue asked, grabbing Jen and twirling her around.

"Drue!" Jen shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Make me." Jen kicked him lightly and he put her down. She tried to pull away from him but he turned her back to him and kissed her passionately, taking in her sweet smell.

"Oh, come on you two," Joey rolled her eyes as she walked back into the living room. "We're never going to get going at this rate."

"It's his fault." Jen pulled away and stuck her tongue out at Drue.

She moved away and shaking her head at the pile on the floor, she grabbed his clothes which were scattered about and started folding them quickly. "Do you have everything here?"

"I think so." Drue said, trying to remember. He smiled at Jen who was taking charge, he didn't know what he'd do without her.

Joey left them and went back into Pacey's room. He was also gathering last minute things and putting them in his suitcase. She grinned, walking up to him, putting her arms around him from the back. She was really looking forward to this break, and she couldn't wait to have some free time to spend alone with him.

She kissed his back softly, smiling to herself and Pacey turned in her arms, looking at her face. She looked into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her fully, pulling her as close as possible. They got lost in their kiss, and Pacey lost his balance, falling onto his suitcase.

"Ow." Joey laughed at her boyfriend and helped him up. "Didn't I tell you to be all packed by now?"

"You did?" Pacey tried to remember. "I thought you said you were going to help me."

"No," Joey corrected. "I said I was going to help you with something else." She stepped close to him, running her hands over the front of his jeans.

"Oh! Silly me." Pacey laughed, kissing her again, but she pulled away.

"But I guess there's no time for that now, I have to help you pack." Joey moved out of his embrace and Pacey sighed.

"Damnit." Joey laughed and he quickly put his things in the suitcase and closed it up. "Are you sure we don't have any time?" He rose his eyebrows at Joey and she was about to respond when Drue appeared in the door.

"No, we definitely don't guys." He told them. "Sorry."

"Fine. I guess you'll just have to wait till we get there now." Joey smiled slyly and walked past Drue.

Drue turned and watched Joey join Jen in the living room and then turned back to Pacey who read his mind.

"It's going to be one long flight." Pacey said as he picked up his suitcase, and followed Joey into the living room with Drue right behind him.

"Where are the others?" Pacey asked, putting his suitcase down near the door.

"Jack and David are meeting us at the airport. We have to pick Brenda up on the way." Joey told him. "Can you believe how many of us are going? I'm glad Stacy will be there too, It's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah well, I wish Steve was staying here," Pacey said pointedly.

"He's her friend. She's going with her friends and we're going with ours. We don't have to talk to Steve. Happy?" Joey said, kissing Pacey softly.

"Let's go, we're all packed here." Jen said, closing up Drue's suitcase for him. "We better leave now or we'll be late."

"Right." The boys grabbed the suitcases while Jen and Joey locked the apartment.

As they walked to the car, Jen looked at Joey and grinned. "Florida, here we come."

-&-

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed as he entered Drue's beach house. It looked huge from the outside, but inside it was amazing. The floor was marble and everything was white. To the right of the entryway was the staircase, which split at the top off to both sides. They entered into the huge living room with a wide screen TV and an open lounge. Further into the house was the kitchen and beyond that the swimming pool outside.

"Okay, tour of the house first or the room assignments?" Drue asked.

They decided on the rooms so they could put their things away, for now they left their things by the door and followed Drue up the stairs. The stairs came from both sides and reached an open landing, bedrooms on both sides.

"This is my parents room, well it was when they were together. You might want stay clear of there, it may scar you for life," Drue kept walking until he reached another set of rooms.

"Noah, I think this one would suit you," he said, stopping outside the first door on his right. Noah looked in and smiled, the room was decorated in blues and was quite big with a nice view of the beach.

"Thanks. Wow, I really appreciate you letting me stay here." Noah smiled his gratitude and Drue waved it off.

"As you can see, no shortage of space here."

Drue smiled brightly, trying to ignore the pain of being in a house which held some happy memories, back in a time when things weren't so bad, or he didn't realize they were bad. Jen put her arm around him, a small gesture to show she knew what he was going through, as they continued.

"Brenda, here's yours." Drue pointed to the room opposite Noah's. "Although I'll warn you, all the obviously girls rooms may have been used by my father's many mistresses. So, I wouldn't touch any clothes or things that may have been left behind."

"David, Jack, this is your room, sorry you have to share." He said, pointing to the room next to Noah's.

They looked at each other and went inside, weird feelings from their conversations still hanging in the air.

"Pacey and Joey, you're in here." Pacey eagerly grabbed Joey, pulling her into their large room.

Leaving the others to settle in, Drue turned to Jen and grinned. "And you my princess, have this room over here."

"Oh thanks." Jen turned and walked into the room, almost closing the door behind her.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Oops, you're in here too, right? If you insist." She said, opening the door.

He grabbed her, twirling her around like he had done earlier. She shrieked and tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. They laughed, falling onto the bed together.

Jen smiled at Drue, running her hand over his face. "We didn't have to come here, you know." She said softly, knowing this place held a lot memories for him.

"It's okay," Drue smiled. "Besides, why waste such an amazing place?"

"You used to come here a lot." She said, more a statement then a question.

"A long time ago."

"Was it bad?"

"No. Actually it was really good." Drue laughed lightly. "The best ever. But then again I didn't know what was really going on, did I? I didn't realize that my father was screwing every thing in a skirt, while my mother was left to turn into the heartless bitch she is now."

Drue rolled onto his back so he was looking up at the ceiling; running his hands through his hair, angry at himself for letting himself think about them. About their mistakes. He was supposed to enjoy this break and he'd be damned if he let his parents spoil it.

Jen looked at her boyfriend and sighed, wanting to do something to make his pain go away. She knew exactly what it felt like and she couldn't bear to see him hurting. She sat up on the bed and then staddled him. He looked up at his girlfriend's grinning face and smiled.

"And what do you think you're doing, Miss Lindley?" Drue asked.

Jen leaned forward, kissing him softly and then moved her lips to his ears.

"Well, if you don't know, we've obviously been doing something wrong." Jen said jokily, before looking at him seriously. "I want you to enjoy this break babe, and I'll do anything I can to make sure you do."

Drue couldn't describe how lucky he felt in that moment. He pushed all thoughts of his parents out of his head, before grabbing Jen and flipping them over so she was lying underneath him.

"I think I'm enjoying myself a lot."

-&-

"So…" David shifted uncomfortably, looking around the room. The room was big, comfortable, and obviously built for a couple.

"So." Jack turned after looking around the room. He fell back on the bed and sighed.

"I guess I'll take the floor?" David said.

"What? Oh." Jack looked uncomfortable. "It's quite big, we could share. It's not like we have anything to worry about."

"Right. Of course." David said nervously. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Don't be silly, you know everyone wanted you to come."

"So, where's Tobey for Spring Break?" David asked. He hated talking about Tobey, but if he was going to be a real friend to Jack, he needed to be able to confront this.

"He's home spending some quality time with his family."

"Cool."

"Yep, cool." Jack said a little strangely and David looked confused.

Before he could say anything else, Jack changed the subject. "So shall we go and get our things? I'm sure the others are going to be taking advantage of their rooms for a while."

"You're right, I guess we'll have to amuse ourselves."

"I think we'll manage. Have you seen the pool?" Jack grinned as he followed David downstairs.

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to stop himself from getting that weird feeling again. The feeling that something was wrong and the feeling that something was right. He hated feeling good around David, he hated the fact that he was realizing that maybe he felt too good around David. He hated the fact that maybe he was falling in love, and it wasn't with Tobey.

-&-

Drue and Jen walked downstairs, arm in arm and took in the sight before them. Jack was sprawlled out on the couch with David sitting at the other end. Noah was sitting on the floor, flicking channels on the huge TV. As they reached the living room, Brenda walked in from the pool and sat down in a chair next to the sofa.

"Where are Pacey and Joey?" Jen asked as they joined everyone.

"Still making use of their room," Brenda smirked. "I think I heard some noises when I went past," she laughed.

"When's the pizza getting here?" Drue asked. "I'm starving."

"Yes, exercise does that you, honey," Jen smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, kissing his nose.

"Eww. I think I'm going to throw up with all the sexual innuendoes being thrown around."

"Not to mention the actual sex?" Noah added and Brenda smiled at him.

"Well, as soon as we eat we'll go down to the beach and see what's going on." Jen offered.

"Sounds good to me." Brenda said. "I'm telling you now Jen, we are going to have fun this break. And I mean real fun, not 'sex with Drue' kind of fun."

"Hey!" Drue pretended to be offended, before adding, "Sex with me is real fun." Everyone laughed as Brenda threw a pillow at Drue. "She's really coming out of her shell isn't she?" Drue whispered to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry honey, I'll pay attention to you too."

"Oh! Look who decided to join us." Jack teased as Pacey and Joey stumbled down the stairs, still kissing.

David grabbed pillow from under Jack and chucked it at the couple. The broke away from each other, finally noticing the gang. Joey blushed, but Pacey just walked into the living room smiling.

"So, what's happening?" Pacey asked, falling onto another couch and pulling Joey into his lap.

"We were just saying that we're going to the beach after we eat."

"Good. I'm starving." Pacey said and everyone laughed remembering Drue's comment about being hungry.

"What?"

"Don't worry man, they're just pissed because they're not getting any." Drue smirked. Jen and Joey hit their boyfriends.

"That's enough talk about our sex lives…" Jen started.

"In front of our friends." Joey finished.

The others just laughed, knowing the couples would be like this all week long.

-&-

Brenda grinned as she sat in the grass watching her friends. Pacey and Joey were running about in the water. Joey was shrieking as Pacey kept trying to pick her up. Drue and Jen were lying closer to the water, wrapped up in each others arms. And David and Jack were out swimming.

She sighed, trying not to think about herself and just enjoy the atmosphere around here. But seeing them all so happy just made her think of Matt. She missed him so much and it felt so weird being here without him. He had been there for her through everything over the last few years and without him it just felt empty.

She was deep in her thoughts and didn't notice Noah sit next to her. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, of course not." Brenda tried to smile, pushing thoughts of Matt out of her mind. Noah followed her line of sight to the happy couples and smiled.

"They're a little too happy, aren't they?" Noah said, sensing Brenda's thoughts.

"It's nice," Brenda smiled. "Nice to be that in love."

"Yeah. I wouldn't know, but they seem happy."

"They are," she told him. "I've only known them a short time, but you can tell they go way back. Especially Drue and Jen."

"Yeah, Pacey and Joey too."

"So, you don't have a girlfriend?" Brenda asked casually and Noah laughed.

"Hmm, you get right to the point don't you?"

Brenda laughed too, realizing how it sounded.

"Don't read anything into it Riley, I was just making conversation."

"Of course you were. It's okay, most women can't resist me."

"Can't resist what, you're enormously big head?" Noah laughed.

"I'll have you know, most women find me charming." Noah pretended to be insulted. "Not that I was trying to charm you or anything."

"Obviously." Brenda looked out at the others and then grinned. "Why not?" she asked jokily.

"Because you're obviously mending a broken heart," Noah said softly and Brenda looked at him surprised.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have an incredible sixth sense for things like this."

"Just another one of your many talents, right?" Brenda laughed to herself.

"Come on," Noah stood up, putting his hand out for Brenda.

"What?"

"You're here to have fun, aren't you?"

She looked at his outstretched hand and then smiled. She took his hand and stood up, following him into the water.

-&-

Joey woke as the morning light peaked through the windows. She smiled, turning to look at her boyfriend who was lying on the right side of the bed, still asleep. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead softly, moving her lips to his nose, his left cheek, his right, before finally kissing his shoulder.

She looked up at him as his eyes fluttered open, taking in her beauty. He smiled, still half asleep, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her body close to his, the heat from last night already building again.

"Mornin'" she smiled sexily and he kissed her softly.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"With you in my arms, how could I not?" He turned so he was half on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"We should get up." Joey said, when he pulled away and moved to her neck.

"What time is it?" Pacey mumbled in between kisses.

"Um…" Joey tried to reach for the clock as Pacey continued showering her with kisses. "It's nine."

"Then we have a bit of time, don't we?" Joey laughed, trying to protest some more, but really not wanting to.

"The other's are going to kill us, you know?" Pacey stopped kissing her for a minute and looked into her eyes.

"Jo, does it look like I care right now?" Joey realized he was right and leaned up to kiss his nose.

-&-

"I'm bored," Brenda said pointedly looking at Drue.

It was mid afternoon and the gang was hanging out in the house. Drue and Jen were snuggled on the love seat, while Pacey was sitting on the couch with Joey lying across it, her head in his lap.

"Hey, I provided the accommodations, I think it's up to you guys to bring the fun." Drue pointed out.

"We're going to that party on the beach tonight, right?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, there's supposed to be some bands playing there." Brenda stood up and looked outside towards the pool where David and Jack had gone.

"Come on," she said before heading outside. The others just looked at each other and shrugged, getting up and following her out.

David was sitting at the edge of the pool while Jack was swimming, occasionally stopping to talk to him. David smiled at Brenda when she came out, the others following behind. She grinned, looked at everyone else and then jumped into the pool, not bothering to take of her clothes first. Everyone stared at her shocked at her nonchalant attitude.

"Come on in, the water's fine." Brenda splashed Jack and he laughed, throwing some water back. Everyone looked at each other, noting Brenda's strange behavior, but shrugged, and jumped in one by one.

"You guys are crazy," David shook his head from his position at the edge of the pool. Jack grinned and swam upto his friend.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy." David looked at Jack's mischievous look and was about to move when Jack pulled him into the water. David splashed about, trying to get his balance.

"Thanks, McPhee."

"Anytime," Jack laughed.

Noah smiled at Brenda, she had kind of surprised him, she hadn't seemed like the kind of girl who would just throw caution to the wind like that. "What?" Brenda asked, noticing him staring at her.

"Nothing." Brenda blushed slightly.

She turned and saw Pacey and Joey had started kissing and Drue and Jen were fooling around too. "You guys!" She pretended to be angry. "Drue, do you have one of those big pool balls?" She asked, getting an idea.

"Yeah."

"Great. Okay we're playing. Girls against boys." Brenda said, swimming over to Jen and Joey.

"There's three of us and like five of them." Joey pointed out.

"Fine, Noah can be on our team."

"Gee, thanks," Noah said sarcastically.

"No problem, sweetie." Brenda said, smiling at him sweetly.

Drue ran to get the ball and then jumped back into the pool, ready to kick some ass.

They played for a few hours, laughing and joking while trying to get the ball through the 'goal' area. Finally, they set a time limit on the game and the girls smiled triumphantly when they finished. They got out of the pool, laughing as they retrieved their towels. The clothes they were wearing over their bathing suits had been shed early in the game because they were too heavy in the water.

Drue came up behind Jen and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. "Hey." He grinned, leaning in to kiss her neck. Jen pulled away from his touch, teasing him.

"Uh-uh, you lost remember?" Jen reminded him.

"Yep, boys lost so they aren't allowed to touch the girls." Brenda said, walking up behind them.

"But you had Noah!" Drue disputed, he looked at Jen giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, not my rules." She winked, before leaving Drue standing there.

-&-

Pacey and Joey walked hand in hand towards the loud music playing on the other end of the beach. A stage was set up and various bands were playing and there was a bonfire a little further away.

"Wow! Big keg party with lots of beer. How fun!" Joey said sarcastically.

"I thought we left Capeside Joey Potter at home," Pacey mocked.

"Nope, I packed her in my bag, she's still here." Pacey grinned and kissed his girlfriend softly. "Well leave her in your bag because we're going to have fun tonight, Potter."

"Right. She's all locked away." Joey giggled, bringing her lips closer to Pacey's. Just as they were about to kiss Joey's phone started ringing and she pulled away, answering it quickly.

"Joey!" Stacy shrieked down the phone.

"Stacy? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I can see you," she shouted. "You're sucking face with Pacey."

"I prefer to call it kissing. Where are you anyway?" Joey shouted.

She could hear the same music blaring in the background and knew Stacy was somewhere in the huge crowd in front of them.

"Come towards the party. I'm coming out." Stacy said before hanging up. Joey smiled and grabbed Pacey's hand walking towards the group of party goer's who were standing by the stage.

As they got closer Joey looked around for the familiar face. Stacy emerged from the crowd, grinning as she hugged Joey.

"Joey!" She smiled, turning to Pacey and giving him a quick smile.

"Hey Stacy, how's it going?"

"Great! Do you see this? This is a group of people you definitely want to party with." She shouted over the music.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour. Come join the fun!" Stacy said, trying to pull Joey into dancing. Joey laughed, looking over at Pacey for help but he just shook his head, walking into the crowd himself.

-&-

Jack walked down the beach with two cups, he was heading back to David who was waiting for him by the fire. He stopped suddenly noticing David talking to another guy. He was leaning in to listen to what the guy was saying and was laughing.

Jack felt pangs of jealousy go through him and he turned away, trying to compose himself. He wasn't supposed to get jealous, definitely not over David talking to someone else. He was with Tobey and he didn't even have feelings for David. He tried to convince himself, but couldn't shake the jealous feelings.

He shook his head, feeling stupid for getting jealous. He had no reason to be. He turned back and joined David, who had finished talking to the stranger.

"There you are," David said as Jack approached him. "I was starting to think you forgot me."

"Nah, it just took a while to get the drinks," Jack said, handing him the cup.

"It's a good party isn't it?" David commented, looking at the huge crowd.

"Yeah."

"Come on McPhee, why don't you show me if you know how to dance." David finished his drink in one huge gulp and walked toward the crowed, Jack following behind.

-&-

"Joey?" Joey turned and jumped as someone touched her shoulder, spilling the contents of the cups she was holding over her top.

"God, Steve you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Oh god, I ruined your top." Steve moved to help her clean it, but she stepped back.

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry." Steve apologized again and Joey felt bad.

"Don't worry about it."

"Do you want to dance?"

"What?"

"Dance? You know, what people usually do at a party." Steve said sarcastically. Joey sighed, she could tell by the way he was acting that he hadn't forgotten about their kiss.

"Yeah, I know what dancing is. I'd just rather not."

"Oh come on Jo, live a little. What your little boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes it will. And I'm perfectly happy with my boyfriend." He stepped forward a little, not believing her and she moved away.

"Sorry," Steve tried, but Joey was getting creeped out by his attitude.

"Yeah, so you said. I'll see you around Steve." Joey walked off, leaving Steve to watch her walk right into Pacey's embrace.

-&-

Drue sat on the edge the main dance floor, his arms wrapped around Jen's. They had been dancing and decided to take a break and just watch. Jen looked out at the dance floor and saw Brenda in the middle of the crowd, dancing crazily, while drinking quite excessively.

"Is that Brenda?" Jen asked, pointing into the crowd.

"I think so."

"Hasn't she been drinking a bit too much?"

"I hadn't noticed." Drue rubbed his girlfriend's arm softly.

"She's just been acting a bit strange lately. She's been a little too eager to have fun." Jen watched as Brenda danced closely with a stranger, moving like a vixen on the dancefloor.

"Isn't that what Spring Break's about? Having fun."

"Yeah, I guess." Drue noted the tone in Jen's voice, turning to kiss her softly.

"Don't worry so much. She'll be fine." Jen smiled into Drue's arms, looking up at him.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will you be fine?"

"I'm always fine." Drue said offhandedly.

"And I can always tell when you're lying." Jen pushed his shoulder lightly, trying to get him to open up.

"As long as you're with me I'll always be fine," he told her sincerely. Jen smiled, leaning up to him and kissing him softly.

-&-

Noah was dancing by the stage when he turned and bumped into someone. "Sorry," he shouted over the music before realizing who it was.

"Noah!" Brenda said excitedly. She started dancing with him, and they moved together with the music. As Brenda moved wildly, Noah noticed something off about her. She smiled, moving seductively against him.

She turned and almost lost her footing, Noah grabbed her quickly, holding her up. Only then did he notice that her eyes were glazed over and she looked quite out of it. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just fine." Brenda grinned, putting both her arms around him. He held her up, feeling that if he let go she may fall. "So tell me something, Noah."

"What?"

"You find me attractive, don't you?"

"What? Um I…Are you okay?" Noah asked, confused.

"I'm wonderful," she leered towards him and he held her at arms length.

"Brenda, maybe we should take a break." Noah tried to move away from the crowd but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't be such a party pooper." She pulled him towards her, kissing him suddenly. He kissed her back instictively before he realized what he was doing and pulled away, shocked.

"I…" Brenda looked at him, trying to explain her actions, but felt too dizzy to think of something.

"It's okay," he said quickly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Brenda ran off and stumbled towards the beach, leaving a confused Noah behind.

-&-

"Joey!" Joey turned and saw Steve chasing after her. She kept walking, not wanting to talk to him right now.

"Joey, listen to me." She stopped and he caught up to her. They were standing by the fire, a few people hanging around.

"No, Steve. I really don't feel like talking to you."

"I didn't mean to belittle your relationship with Pacey…"

"Well you did!" Joey said angrily, then turned and kept on walking.

"I'm sorry!" He called after her, and then chased up to her.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her into a kiss. Before he knew what was happening, he felt someone pull at him, spinning him around, and punch him square on the nose. He tumbled backwards onto the sand and looked up to find Pacey standing above him.

"Pacey, don't!" Joey shouted.

Steve stood up quickly, pushing Pacey back and Pacey hit him again.

"Steve! What's going?" Stacy said, running up.

Joey and Stacy stood there watching the boys fight it out as a crowd started to form.

The girls moved in, Joey trying to pull Pacey back as Stacy pulled Steve away. "Leave it Pace, he's not worth it." Joey held Pacey off, but he tried to move past her.

"You ever try to kiss her again and I will kill you," he warned as Joey pulled him away from the crowd.

Steve shrugged off Stacy's hold and walked off, not looking too pleased. Before Joey could say anything to Pacey, Stacy walked up to her, looking angry.

"He kissed you?" Stacy said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Stacy."

"I can't believe it."

"I warned him to stay away!" Pacey shouted, still angry. "Are you okay? He grabbed your arm." He asked Joey, concerned.

"I'm fine, Pace."

"He's kissed you before?" Stacy said, realizing what Pacey said.

Joey winced, she looked at Pacey and motioned for him to go ahead without her. He nodded, leaving to go back to the house.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me? All this time I've been going on about how much I like him and he liked you all along." Stacy sighed, not believing it.

"It wasn't like that. He kissed me last week and I told him to forget it."

"Well he obviously didn't."

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Stacy said sadly before walking off.

-&-

Jen walked towards the water and saw her friend, sitting in the sand, her head in her lap. She ran up to her, realizing something wasn't right.

"Brenda?" She didn't move as Jen came and sat next to her. She turned Brenda to face her and was surprised to find Brenda's tear stained face, her makeup running. "Oh God, are you okay?"

"I…" Brenda didn't know what to say.

"What happened?" Jen asked. Brenda sighed, looking out into the water.

"I was stupid." Jen waited for her to elaborate, taking her hand. "I thought I could come out here and party and have a good time and not think about him. But it didn't work. I can't drink myself stupid and flirt with strangers and kiss Noah…"

"You kissed Noah?" Jen asked surprised and Brenda smiled a little.

"Not one of my finer moments. I just thought I could do it. I could be different. I could not think about my messed up life. Not think about the fact that I'm still in love with my possessive ex-boyfriend who hit me."

"You can't forget over night."

"But I tried to. I thought this would be my chance, my chance to be happy. But I haven't been happy in a long time."

Jen looked at her friend and hugged her, feeling terrible. Brenda put her arms around Jen, collapsing, letting the tears fall freely. "I'm so messed up, Jen."

"Sshh." Jen said, rubbing her friend's back softly, trying to bring her comfort.

-&-

Joey walked into their room at Drue's and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Pacey was sprawled out on the bed, obviously in pain.

"Didn't I tell you, violence doesn't solve anything?" Pacey sat up, trying to smile at Joey. His face was still covered in blood and his jaw hurt.

"I hope you're not going to lecture me about kicking his ass."

"Of course not. He deserved it." Joey grinned, walking up to him and moving his legs apart so she was standing between them. "I came to tend to your wounds."

"Really?" Pacey rose his eyebrows suggestively. "I think I like nurse Joey."

Joey kissed his forehead softly. She let go of him and walked into the bathroom, taking out a first aid kit she remembered seeing in there earlier. She walked back to Pacey and put the box next to him, moving between his legs again. She took a wet cloth out of the box and moved it lightly over his face, trying to clean the blood.

"Oww!" Pacey moaned and Joey laughed.

"He seems to be quite strong."

"Nah, I let him get in a few punches. Did you see him though?"

"No, I was too busy worrying about you." She moved the cloth over his lip and then kissed him softly. He tried to kiss her back, but had to pull away.

"Oww."

"Sorry." Joey said sweetly.

"No you're not."

"Usually I wouldn't be, but it looks like you don't even have the energy to ravish me tonight." She closed the box and was about to move away, but Pacey held on to her.

"I don't think so." He grinned, pulling her down on top of him.

-&-

Jen closed the door to Brenda's room quietly. She looked back at the door and sighed, before heading to her owm room. She walked into her room and closed the door. She smiled as Drue stepped out of the bathroom, his hair wet from his shower. He grinned when he noticed her there.

"I didn't know how long you'd be so I thought I'd take a shower." He explained.

Jen walked towards him and hugged him. He looked down at her strangely, running his hand through her golden locks.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She said standing on her toes to kiss him thoroughly. He brought his mouth down onto her, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you." She said, as they came up for air.

"Love you too." She took his hand and led him to the bed, sitting him down on it, before sitting in his lap. "Long day?" Drue asked.

"You could say that."

"How is Brenda?"

"Okay I guess. She cried herself to sleep."

"You can't help everyone you know," he told her softly.

"I know, I just wish there was something more I could do."

"You're doing enough, you're there for her." He kissed her softly and she sighed into his embrace.

"Drue?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What…"

"Just thank you." She said, leaning in to kiss him again, this time with more passion and want.

-&-

Waves crashed against the shore and the sound of music could still be heard in the distance. Jack and David sat on the beach, close to the water, taking in the atmosphere.

"I don't know how you do it." Jack said, turning to look at David.

"I do it because I have to."

"Don't you ever want someone?" Jack asked. He didn't know why he was discussing this with David, it wasn't the best way to forget about any romantic thoughts about him, but he was just so easy to talk to.

"Of course I do." David said, looking away, and Jack tried not to read into it. "But it's not always possible."

"I know. I thought I wanted Tobey…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"But?"

"I feel like I don't even know him anymore. The distance has just made us strangers."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because I'm scared." Jack admitted, looking David in the eye.

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't know. Letting go? Being alone?"

"How do you know you'll be alone?" David asked softly, trying to read what Jack was telling him.

"I…" Jack looked at David, feeling himself pull towards him.

"Jack." David's voice was a whisper as he moved closer and Jack looked him in the eye before kissing him softly. The whole world fading away behind him.


	16. Expecting

Jen's eyes fluttered open as the first light of day seeped through the curtains. She smiled as she felt the strong arms of her boyfriend around her, holding her close to him. She turned in his arms and looked at his sleeping form. His hair was muffled and he was smiling in his sleep.

She turned around so her back was against his front. She loved being in his arms, just lying here was amazing. She felt safe and loved and he always left her satisfied. But something was bugging her. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

Her eyes drifted to the calendar Drue had above his desk as she tried to figure out if she was forgetting something she was supposed to do when suddenly it hit her. She was late. Almost two weeks late.

She closed her eyes, trying to make the dates go away, but they wouldn't. God she couldn't be pregnant, could she? She and Drue were always so careful. Not knowing what to do she reached over Drue and picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"H'lo." Joey's sleepy voice answered.

"I need you to meet me."

"Jen?" Joey asked, sitting up sleepily.

"Yeah. Can you meet me at the Café across the street from Drue's apartment." Jen said quickly.

"Is everything okay? It's five am, Jen." Joey asked, already getting up and finding her clothes.

"I just need to talk."

"Okay, I'm coming." Joey hung up and turned to Pacey. Kissing him softly on the forehead, she quickly got changed and headed out the door.

-&-

When Joey arrived at the café Jen was already there, staring into her cup. She half smiled when Joey approached.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do."

"Is everything okay? Is it Drue?" Joey asked, sitting down quickly. She was starting to get a little worried.

"No. Drue's fine. It's…Joey, I'm late." Jen said finally. "I'm never late. It's like clockwork, when I'm due, I'm always on time."

"Oh Jen." Joey took her hand. "Look, don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I know how scary it is." Joey admitted and Jen looked surprised. Joey sighed before continuing. "Last year, I was late too, but it was a false alarm."

"Oh."

"See? It could be nothing."

"But what am I going to do if it's not? I'm not ready to have a baby. I just can't." Jen said desperately.

"I know, but maybe we should cross that bridge if we come to it. First thing you need to do is tell Drue and take a test. We can go buy one today."

"I don't think I should tell him."

"No, you definitely should. I didn't tell Pacey when it happened and I really regretted it because I needed him. He was away with Doug at the time and he was dealing with a lot of stuff, but I still really wished he was there. I think you need to tell him."

"I'm scared Joey."

"I know." Joey put her arm around Jen softly. "It's going to be alright."

-&-

Joey closed the door to her dorm and smiled at her neatly made bed with a note resting on the pillow. She picked it up and smiled at Pacey's sloppy handwriting.

_Jo,_

_I missed seeing your face first thing in the morning. I wanted to wait for you to get back from…where did you go? ;) But, unfortunately, I had to get to work. My lunch break is at one o'clock today, meet me at the Marina if you're free._

_Love you.  
Pacey _

She put the note on her bedside and was about to turn around when she was startled by the bathroom door opening. She turned, surprised to see Stacy walk out.

"You scared me." Joey said softly.

"Sorry." Stacy said offhandedly, not even looking in Joey's direction.

She walked to her bed silently and Joey wanted to scream. Stacy had been ignoring her all week, despite the number of times Joey had apologized.

"Stacy?" She didn't respond so Joey walked over to her.

"What?"

"Can we talk? Please?" She pleaded.

Stacy looked up, really wanting to give in, but still too hurt to do so.

"I thought you forgot how to talk when you didn't tell me that Steve kissed you."

"I'm sorry. I told you I was sorry. Why are we letting a guy come between us? A guy I don't even like. There's nothing to fight over."

"You don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"You made me feel so stupid. I confided in you about Steve. You told me to go for it and the whole time you knew he wasn't interested." Stacy said sadly.

"I know. I was wrong."

"Yeah, well, evidently so was I." Stacy said before walking out of the room.

Joey sighed, she didn't know what she could do to make it up to her roommate. She realized how much Stacy liked Steve and how much it must have hurt her. She just wished Stacy could find a way to forgive her.

-&-

David walked past the rows of books in the library, stopping when he found the right section. Finding the book he was looking for easily, he pulled it out off the shelf. He stopped suddenly as he peered through the hole left by the book and spotted Jack sitting at one of the tables working.

He took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not to approach him. They had successfully avoided each other for the past week and hardly said two words to each other since their kiss in Florida. David didn't know what to do. He realized it was just a mistake for Jack, he was with Tobey and he was happy. He wasn't looking to break up with his boyfriend. But it still hurt David.

Taking another deep breath, he walked around and approached Jack slowly.

Jack noticed a shadow beside him and looked up to find David standing over him. Suddenly, he didn't know what to do. David had been avoiding him all week or maybe he'd been avoiding David. Either way he wasn't prepared to see him and talk to him, he didn't know what to say anymore.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." David said, cautiously taking a seat next to him. "What are you doing?"

"English assignment." Jack whispered back.

"Fun," David said sarcastically.

"Always." They sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say or do.

"Look about that night…." They both started at the same time and then laughed nervously. People at surrounding tables shot them dirty looks.

"You first." David said quickly.

"Well um…I was just going to say…"

"It was a mistake." David said quickly, before Jack could say it to him.

Jack was a bit hurt but covered it up quickly, obviously David hadn't been as confused about the whole thing as he was.

"Yeah right." Jack agreed and David kept smiling on purpose, covering the pain he was feeling.

"I mean, you're with Tobey."

"Right."

"And we're friends." David continued nervously.

"Of course. We're friends. Nothing else."

"Yeah."

They both looked at each other unable to say anything else. They knew it was a mistake, they knew the other could never feel the way they did.

"So I'll see you around." David said, standing up.

"Sure," Jack agreed, just wanting this conversation to be over.

David walked away and Jack sighed, dropping his head in his book.

-&-

Drue tried hard to stay awake as his professor rambled on about Frued. His eyes wandered the large lecture hall and he blinked as he noticed a petite blond peering in the window. It couldn't be Jen, could it? He smiled as she looked at him and he realized she really was there. She motioned to him to come out into the hallway and he quickly slid out of his seat and left quietly.

He swept Jen up into a hug, kissing her softly. "You have no idea how much you just brightened my day." He mumbled into her hair.

She tried to smile at him but he noticed something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"This doesn't sound good."

Jen didn't say anything, she took his hand and walked with him, leaving the university building. Once they were outside they found a quiet picnic table to sit on. Drue sat down and Jen sat in his lap.

"What's wrong babe? You're scaring me." Drue, ran his hands through her soft curls, moving them behind her ear so he could see her face.

Jen took a deep breath and then just came out with it. "I'm late."

"Late for what?"

Jen just gave him a look and watched it sink in.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Jen said unhappily. Drue sat there quietly for a few seconds, trying to let this sink in. Jen was pregnant? No. She could be pregnant.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked, finally and Jen looked shocked.

"What's not to be upset about? I could be pregnant! We might have a baby!"

"Hmm… a little Jen running around, might not be so bad."

"What? You wouldn't mind if I were pregnant?"

"It wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen to us."

"Drue!" Jen stood up, looking at him as if he were crazy. "We can't have a baby. We just can't."

"Jen," he pulled her into his arms again, hugging her. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be okay."

"You promise?" Jen said in a child like voice and Drue laughed softly.

"I promise." He said, planting a kiss on her lips.

-&-

"So, where did you go so early this morning?" Pacey asked after he finished ordering their lunch. They were sitting in a Pizzeria just near the Marina.

"Oh, Jen needed to talk to me."

"At five am?" Pacey rose his eyebrows.

"It was important." Joey said offhandedly, staring out the window.

Pacey noticed her mind was somewhere else and reached across the table, taking her hand in his.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

"No, not exactly. It's just…Stacy still isn't speaking to me and Jen…" Joey didn't know whether she should tell him, but decided it was ok. "She's late. She's worried she might be pregnant."

"What!?!"

"I know." Joey said. "I told her to try not to worry so much. It's probably just stress or something."

"What if she is pregnant? How is she? Did she tell Drue yet?" Pacey asked, so many questions coming out at once.

"Slow down honey. She's okay…well, not really, but I think she'll be okay. I'm not sure if Drue knows yet, but I told her to tell him straight away. She needs him right now." Joey said.

She couldn't help thinking back to the time she thought she was late. She had been so scared. She felt so confused and alone.

"Of course she does. I can't imagine what it would feel like. I wonder how Drue will take it." Pacey mused.

He couldn't image how Jen must be feeling right now. They were so young and carefree, a child would change things completely.

Joey watched Pacey as he processed the news and she could see the worry on his face. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She'd never told him about that time. When it had happened everything was so wrong between them. She couldn't even think back to that time without feeling chills.

But that was a long time ago. She was so thankful she could say that that was all behind them now. She never wanted to feel like that again. And she hadn't since she and Pacey had gotten back together. It had been so long since she thought about it that she hadn't even realized she hadn't told him.

But should she tell him now? Would he want to know? Did he have a right to know?

"Jo?" Pacey brought her out of her daze. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah…I…" Joey looked a little lost, but decided she should tell him. No secrets. That was their agreement.

"Pacey?"

"Yeah?"

"I was… um, I was late once." Joey managed to say.

"Excuse me? Say that again." Pacey looked confused, he had definitely heard her wrong.

"I uh…I thought I was pregnant once." Joey looked down, not wanting to see the hurt she knew was in his eyes.

"It was while you were away with Doug, at the end of senior year?"

Pacey remembered, everything was so screwed up then. He almost never thought about that time, it was too painful to look back at those memories. And what was the point, he was happy now, that was all that mattered. Or all that mattered until a minute ago.

"Why didn't you…why didn't you tell me?" Pacey managed to ask, his mind still reeling.

"I don't know. Everything was so messed up, Pacey. I was scared, I didn't know what to do."

"I should have been there for you." Pacey said, getting angry at himself.

"It wasn't your fault." Joey leaned over to take his hand and he pulled away. She looked at him, a little hurt, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Jeez Jo, I can't believe you never told me."

"I'm sorry."

"I had a right to know."

"I know, I'm really sorry." Joey pleaded again.

"Me too. I guess you couldn't trust me to help you? Didn't you know I would have been there, right by your side?" Pacey asked, almost pleadingly.

"I knew and I wanted you to be there. I just knew you were dealing with a lot of things then."

"So _it is_ my fault?" Pacey said, too angry to see that's not what she meant.

"That's not what I said."

Pacey stood up, knowing he couldn't sit through lunch any longer. He needed to think about this. As much as he loved Joey, this really hit him hard. He needed to clear his head.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked, almost near tears.

"I just…I need to think." Pacey told her, taking out some money for lunch and dropping it on the table.

"I'll…see you later." He walked away, leaving Joey behind.

"Pacey!" She called after him, but he didn't stop. He didn't even turn around.

-&-

Brenda walked towards the Marina praying that Noah was working today. She didn't know his schedule and she hoped was here now. It had taken her until now to sort herself out and to decide that she needed to apologize to him for making a complete ass out of herself.

She smiled as she spotted him working, standing back for a while, watching him talk to a customer. She had to admit he was cute. And he had been so nice about the kiss, he didn't just sleaze onto her like almost any other guy would have. He didn't even mention it again in Florida.

When he finished with the custormer, he saw her and waverd her over. She was wearing shorts and a red tank top and her brown hair looked silky soft.

"Hey there, party animal." Brenda cringed as he smirked at her.

"Funny, Riley."

"What can I do for you today?" Noah asked, continuing to work as he spoke to her.

"Well, I came to apologize." Brenda admitted.

"For what?"

"For something I did that I'd rather not remember." Brenda said, embarrassed.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Noah said softly.

"Oh no? I practically threw myself at you."

"That's never a bad thing." Noah said slyly and Brenda hit him lightly in the arm.

"It's already forgotten. Although, if you decide to do it again I may not let you apologize. I might even go as far as to thank you." Noah grinned.

"And you said you weren't flirting with me." Brenda said sarcastically.

"I wasn't." Noah paused, "Then."

"I…"

Brenda didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. It had been so long since she'd experienced the start of something and this felt really weird.

"I'm still sorry about what happened and I wanted to thank you for being so understanding." She said quickly before moving away. "I'll see you around, Noah."

"I hope so." Noah mumbled to himself as he watched her leave.

-&-

Drue and Jen walked hand in hand down the street. They were heading to the drug store to pick up a test and Jen was very worried. They were walking in a strange silence and Jen couldn't take it anymore.

"Why aren't you more worried about this?" Jen asked, almost angrily.

Drue looked confused as Jen stopped in the street, and turned to him.

"I just…I don't know."

He didn't know why, but he didn't completely hate the idea of maybe being a Dad. He knew he and Jen were a bit young, but people his age had children all the time. And he was sure he could be the kind of Dad his father wasn't.

"Do you want a baby?" She almost accused and Drue didn't know what to say.

"It wouldn't be the end of the world. Sure it's sooner than either of us would have planned, but wouldn't you love to have a little baby of our own? It would be ours, something we made together."

"Not right now! We're so young. I couldn't handle it."

"Are you sure you just don't want a baby or you don't want one with me?" Drue said.

"What? Of course I would want a baby with you, but not now."

"It doesn't have to be so bad. We could raise him together. I think we would make great parents." Drue said, suddenly defending the idea. He couldn't explain it, but he'd actually been happy since he found out she was late.

"Some day! Not now."

"Why not? What's so wrong with it?" Drue asked.

"So much!"

"Fine. Be that way. But I happen to think that our baby would be beautiful." Drue said before walking off.

Jen watched him leave and sighed, not really knowing what had just happened. She turned and headed back to her dorm before the tears started flowing.

-&-

Jack took a deep breath and picked up the phone, dialing the number. He gripped the phone tightly, nervous for some reason.

"Hello."

"Tobey." Jack smiled as he heard Tobey's voice on the other end, suddenly making everything okay.

"Jack! Hey sweetie." Tobey said excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just needed to hear your voice."

"I miss you too." Tobey said longingly. Jack held the phone, part of him missed Tobey like hell and just wanted to hold him again, but the other part felt weirdly detached from him and felt a pull towards David. "Is everything okay?"

"What? Yeah, everything's fine."

"So how are things? How was Florida? Did you have fun?" Tobey asked, really interested and it just made Jack feel worse.

"It was good. Drue and Pacey all over Jen and Joey. You know, the usual." Tobey laughed.

"That sounds about right."

"Did you have fun with your family?" Jack asked, trying to focus on Tobey.

"Good. Sasha fighting with me over politics. Mom and Dad telling us to just shut up and eat. Jamie complaining about everything."

"Sounds like your family."

"Yep." Tobey smiled, thinking of them.

Jack didn't say anything and Tobey could sense something was wrong. Things hadn't really felt right ever since his last visit. Sometimes he really thought it was okay and others he could tell Jack was a million miles away and he didn't know why.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we don't get to talk much anymore but I love you, you know that right?" Tobey said softly.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said, unable to say it back.

-&-

Joey entered the boys' apartment with her key and saw Drue sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Rough day?" She asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"You could say that." Drue said sadly. "Did Jen tell you she's…"

"Yeah." Joey said. "It's not that bad Drue, it's probably a false alarm."

"I know, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"I had a fight with Jen." Drue admitted.

"What about?"

"I don't know. She's mad at me for not freaking out that she might be pregnant."

"You're not worried?"

"Not as much as she is. I know this isn't the best time, but I don't see how something created by the two of us could be all bad. Maybe I am crazy."

"It's not crazy to want kids, Drue."

"No? Jen seems to think so. Does she even want my kids?"

"Of course she does! Look, she's upset and scared and confused. You can't let her go through this alone. Whether she's pregnant or not, she loves you and needs you to be there for her now."

"I know." Drue sighed, and then looked at Joey, really looked at her. "Are you okay, you don't look too good?"

"Fine. Pacey's not here is he?" Joey asked, although she knew he wasn't there the minute she walked in.

"No. Did you have a fight?"

"No. Just me screwing up again."

"I don't believe that." Drue said supportively.

"I did. But you can't. So go and see her and tell her how much you love her." Joey said, reminding Drue of his own worries.

"I will." Drue took a deep breath, trying to get the courage to stand up.

"Drue?" Joey looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"What are you still doing here?" Joey nudged him a little and he smiled, finally standing up.

"Thanks Jo."

"No problem, Valentine."

-&-

Pacey sat on one of the boats and looked out at the sea. It was weird how just being out there gave him such an incredible feeling. Being on the water had always been his favorite place. His way of escaping. He hadn't needed to for a long time. Not since he and Joey had been back together.

But now he just wanted to take a boat and go. Get lost in the ocean and forget everything. All those memories came back to him. When his brother took him on that fishing trip he knew it had been one of his all time lows. He didn't think things had really been worse.

The thought of losing Joey and knowing that everything between them was just so wrong that it was bound to destroy them sooner or later had made him feel terrible. Joey had always been his saving grace and at that time he felt he was losing that. He was losing her.

Obviously, it had been the same for her. She had felt it too. She hadn't been able to tell him something so important to them. He could imagine how it made her feel, he knew what she was like. She must have been so scared and confused. And she must have felt so alone. She didn't even feel like she could tell him.

That made him feel terrible. Things had been rough, sure, but he always felt like he was there for her. When she needed him, he was there. But she obviously didn't feel like he was.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She broke his thoughts with her soft voice. He turned and her face brought a smile to his lips.

"I don't know if a penny is enough." Pacey said, reaching his hand out for Joey to join him on the boat. He wasn't mad at her. Even if he wanted to be, he couldn't be.

Joey took his hand and he helped her into the boat. She sat on his lap, looking into his sad eyes. "I'm sorry." She said again, hating that she caused him such pain.

"I know." Pacey said softly. He leaned on her shoulder, burying his face in her hair. However much he had wanted to get away from the world, to disappear on his boat, he couldn't. Because he couldn't ever leave her, he loved her too much.

"It really wasn't you, Pacey." Joey said, knowing him well enough to know he had been blaming himself. Pacey looked up at her. "It's not that you weren't there for me. I never doubted you would be there. So don't think that."

"I wasn't." Pacey tried, still amazed that she knew him so well.

"Right."

"What was it then, Jo? What made you keep it from me, not just then, but ever." Pacey asked, really wanting to know.

"I guess, I just felt lost. I'm not the most rationale person at times, you know. Everything was so messed up, Pacey. I hurt you and I felt you slipping away. Because of my stupid behavior I was losing you. And that scared me."

Pacey took in her words, knowing that neither of them liked to think back to that time.

"When I realized that I was late, my first reaction was to find you and tell you. I went to Gretchen to see if she knew where you were. I told her I needed you and she told me that you were going through a lot. She said I should be more supportive of you and not add to your stress. I shouldn't bother you while you were away and I wouldn't if I wasn't so selfish."

"What? Jo, that's ridiculous." Pacey couldn't believe his sister would say that.

"I know, but she didn't know I was late. She was more supportive after I told her that I thought I might be pregnant. But by the time you called, I knew that I wasn't and it didn't seem like the best time to lay all of that on you."

"Joey, I…" Pacey didn't know what to say. He was surprised to hear what had happened while he was away with Doug and still felt awful that he wasn't there. He still wished she would have told him, even after she found out she wasn't pregnant.

"Pacey, I'm sorry." Joey said again and Pacey looked at her amazed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Jo. But I never ever want you to do that again, ok?" Pacey said seriously. "Promise me that you will trust me enough to tell me these things. You should never have to go through anything alone. We're in this together."

"I know." Joey smiled widely, she wrapped her arms around Pacey and leaned in close to him.

"Promise?" Pacey said, pulling away from her lips a little.

"I promise." Joey said, and Pacey grinned, leaning in to kiss her passionately.

-&-

Jack knocked on David's door and waited for an answer. He didn't know why he was here. He just knew this is where he needed to be. He talked to Tobey like he normally did but it felt strange. It hadn't felt normal with him for a long time.

He knew Tobey felt it too, but he never said anything. He wouldn't admit things weren't the same. Or maybe he was the only one who felt it. Maybe being around David was making him see his relationship with Tobey differently.

He felt so bad. He and Tobey had been together for months and he knew Tobey loved him. But he had grown so close to David and things with him just felt right. He didn't know what to do.

There was nothing he could do anyway. David thought their kiss was a mistake. But it didn't feel like a mistake. It felt great. It felt real.

He sighed realizing David wasn't home. He turned and walked away still unsure about what was going on. As he turned the corner, David approached from the other side and walked into his room, not knowing that Jack had been there.

-&-

Brenda smiled when she opened her door and found Noah standing outside. "Hey."

"Hey. I didn't think you knew where I lived." Brenda commented.

"I got it out of Pacey." Noah admitted. "I just wanted to come and see you."

"So, I'm guessing you want me to let you in?" Brenda teased, holding the door slightly closed.

"Well, we could just stand here and talk if you really don't trust me."

"Should I trust you?"

"Why not?" Noah asked, interested.

"You are one of those charming guys, who expect all women to fall at your feet." Brenda joked.

"Is that what you really think?"

"I'm just kidding." Brenda said. "Though the charming bit is true."

"So you think I'm charming?" Noah grinned.

"Maybe a little."

"Well at least that's something." Noah took a deep breath before continuing. "Since you think I'm charming, I was wondering if you'd be interest in maybe going to dinner tonight?"

Brenda's face suddenly dropped and she didn't say anything. She liked Noah, she really did, he was a lot of fun. But she didn't think she was ready to move forward just yet. It was too soon and she knew she was still in love with Matt.

"Noah, I…" He realized what was coming next and relented.

"No, it's okay."

"There's just a lot you don't know about me."

"Isn't that the purpose of dating?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, but…I really like you, and I would love to be friends with you. I just don't think I could give you any more than that. At least not right now."

"Sure, I'd love to be friends too."

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling bad.

"Don't be, really. I can take rejection pretty well. Do you want to go and grab a bite to eat now? As friends of course."

Brenda smiled, there was no reason she couldn't spend time with him.

"Sure."

-&-

Drue walked down the street and stopped when he saw Jen sitting on a bench, just staring straight ahead. He walked up to her and sat down. Following her line of vision he realized they were sitting directly opposite the drugstore.

"I've been sitting here for over an hour," Jen said softly, not turning to look at him. "I just have to walk over there and buy the damn thing, but I can't get up."

"Oh Jen, I'm so sorry." He moved closer to her, putting his arm around her and she turned into his embrace. "I don't want to fight."

"I don't want to fight either."

"We can do this together, whatever happens, I'm here for you." Drue promised.

"I felt so lost and then you weren't there and I didn't know what to do."

"I'm always here baby, I love you."

"What if it's positive? I don't know how to be a mom, I can't be one."

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll deal with whatever happens together." Drue stood up, bringing her with him. He turned to her and kissed her.

She took a deep breath, feeling slightly better as she looked into Drue's eyes. "Okay, I'm ready."

"That's my girl." He took her hand and they crossed the road, entering the drugstore together.

-&-

Pacey got home from work to find Jack sitting outside his apartment, his head in his hands. Jack didn't hear him as he approached and Pacey bent down to get his attention. "Jack?" He tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up.

"Pacey, hey."

"Is everything okay?" Pacey asked, sensing it obviously wasn't.

"Not really." Pacey took his keys out and opened his door. Jack got up and followed him inside.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while. I just needed to think."

"And the hallway outside my apartment is a good thinking place?" Pacey asked.

"Well, no one was home." Jack disputed.

"So, do you want a beer or do you want to jump right in?"

"Beer." Jack grinned while Pacey went to the kitchen to get the drink.

"What's up?" Pacey said, as he handed Jack the bottle.

"My life is messed up."

"God how often do we hear that in our group of friends."

"Too often." Jack agreed.

Pacey waited while Jack took long gulps of his drink. "I kissed David." Jack said finally.

"What?"

"Or he kissed me. Or we kissed each other. Either way I'm a horrible person." Jack mumbled.

"When did this happen?"

"Spring Break."

"Oh, I thought I noticed some tension near the end of the trip." Pacey said realizing what it was about. "You're not a horrible person, Jack."

"I am. I have a few problems with Tobey and I go running to someone else."

"You didn't run to David and he isn't just 'someone else,' he's a great guy."

"I know. That's the problem."

"Do you really like him?"

"I don't know. We talked about it and decided it was a mistake, but it didn't feel like a mistake. Except it did." Jack sighed, downing the rest of his beer.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. This is why I need Jen."

"I'm sorry I'm not a good enough substitute." Pacey said, pretending to be offended. "Although Jen has a few worries of her own to deal with."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well…she's late."

"Shit."

"I know."

"Now I'm a lousy friend too." Jack moaned. "I can't believe I didn't know."

"Don't sweat it man. I think this is something she and Drue need to deal with together." Pacey advised.

"Yeah, I guess. I have enough of my own problems to deal with."

-&-

"How much longer?" Drue asked as he paced impatiently out of the bathroom door.

"Just a few more minutes."

"This is taking so long." Drue moaned.

"Quit pacing, honey. I can hear you wearing a hole in the carpet."

"Sorry," Drue stopped pacing and stood still.

He was so nervous. He started pacing again, not being able to stand still. Finally, the bathroom door opened and he rushed to Jen's side.

"So?"

Jen's face widened into and grin and she jumped into Drue's arms. "Only one blue line."

"One? That's negative, right?"

"Yes!" Jen said really happy, she hugged Drue tight. "Isn't that great!"

"Yeah, it is." Drue sighed into her arms. A part of him was relieved, but another part of him was a little disappointed.

"I'm so relieved." Jen said pulling away and looking into Drue's eyes.

He smiled back at her, glad that she was no longer upset.

"Everything's going to be okay, Drue. Don't worry." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and he pulled her into his embrace again.

-&-

Stacy walked into the Coffeehouse and smiled when she spotted Joey working behind the counter. She glanced in the direction of the tables where Steve was cleaning and continued towards Joey.

"Hey," She greeted Joey.

"Hey." Joey said cautiously. "Steve's over there if you want to talk to him."

"I don't. I came to see you."

"Oh." Joey looked down, not sure what Stacy wanted to say to her.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? I'm the one who…"

"Tried to protect me." Stacy filled in. "It's not your fault Steve's a sleaze and I was too stupid to see it."

"You weren't stupid. He's okay." Stacy just rose her eyebrows.

"Okay, he's a jerk." Stacy laughed.

"Yeah. Tia will be pleased, she never liked him." Stacy said. "I guess I'll have to direct my attention elsewhere."

"Well, thankfully he hasn't tried to talk to me all day."

"And he won't if he knows what's good for him."

"So are we okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Stacy smiled and Joey sighed.

"Great because I've been dying to talk to you about something all day…" Joey said as she started telling Stacy about what had happened today.

-&-

Jack knocked on the door and took a deep breath. He was fidgeting with his hands as he waited for David to answer the door. He didn't know exactly why he was so nervous, but he knew something was about to happen that would change everything for him.

David opened the door and was surprised to see Jack there. He was getting used to the avoidance tactics they had both been using lately.

"Jack."

"Hey, can I come in?" Jack asked, rather abruptly.

"Sure." David moved out of the way and Jack walked in. He started pacing up and down in the small space and David just looked at him strangely. "So, what's up?"

"Was it really a mistake?" Jack said.

"What?"

"The kiss. Spring Break. The reason we've been avoiding each other for a week. Did you really think it was a mistake?"

David was surprised by Jack's question. He wasn't ready to be confronted like this.

"I…"

"David, please, I need you to be straight with me. I just need to know if what I felt was completely one sided." Jack said finally.

"What did you feel?" David asked.

"I felt…like it wasn't a mistake." Jack admitted, not looking David in the eye.

"Jack, you're the one with the boyfriend." David said, still avoiding the question.

Jack moved closer, looking him in the eye.

"That's not an answer, David."

That was all it took for Jack to lean forward and kiss David, for the second time. This kiss was more passionate than the last, but once again it changed the balance of his relationships.

-&-

Drue was sitting on the couch and Jen was lying in his lap, her head resting against his chest. Drue was stroking Jen's hair, lost in his own world. "Drue?" Jen said softly.

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe." Drue said absentmindedly. Jen lifted her head and looked into his eyes, trying to read his expression.

"Did you really want a baby? Now?"

"No…I…" Drue stopped, not knowing what else to say.

"Talk to me, Drue." Jen said, kissing his forehead.

"I guess, I just wanted the chance. The chance to be what my Dad never was. I don't want to turn out like him. I want to be a good father."

"You will be. You'll be a great Dad. I know you will."

"Then why didn't you want…"

"It's not that I didn't want your child Drue. I'm just not ready to have any child. I'm too young and I have so much to do before we start a family. But it doesn't mean you won't be a great Dad someday. And I promise when we have kids it'll be when we're both ready."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being you." Jen's face lit up and she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend.

"Drue?" Jen said, pulling away.

"Yeah?"

"You said him." Drue looked at her quizzically. "When we were fighting before you said we could raise 'him' together. Does that mean you want a boy first?"

"I didn't realize I said that, but I guess." Drue smiled. "Actually as long as it has your DNA he or she will be the best kid ever."

"Ain't that the truth." Jen smirked and leaned over, kissing him passionately.

He lost himself in her kiss, pulling away only to say, "I love you."


	17. New Loves, Old Loves

"You kissed him? You mean an all out, tongues colliding, filled with passion, no time for breathing, type of kiss?" Jen asked her best friend, who blushed furiously. "And you're only telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry. Everything was just so crazy you know?" Jack sighed, leaning over Jen to take some popcorn.

They were watching a movie in Jack's room, until about five minutes into the movie when they started talking, the movie completely forgotten.

"Yeah, I know." Jen said, thinking back to her drama last week. "But you and David. Actually kissing."

"You sound surprised." Jack mused.

"I'm not. I know David likes you. I just didn't know you had realized it, or even felt the same."

"I do. I think I do anyway."

Jen watched as Jack's expression changed to one of confusion. That happened a lot lately.

"So what happened after you kissed him?"

"Nothing. The kiss was amazing, but after it was awkward and we didn't really stay anything. I just left." He admitted.

He hadn't known what else to do. Now that he thought about it was a stupid thing to do. He just kissed him, apologized, and left. David must think he was an idiot.

"You left?" Jen was shocked. "How could you just leave?"

"I don't know. I wanted to say more, but I didn't know what to say. It's just…"

"Tobey?"

"Right." Jack nodded. "It's like, on one hand Tobey and I have been through a lot together. I really thought I loved him. But he's so far away and all I feel is the distance between us. But on the other hand there's David who has been there for me all year and I really like him. I feel closer to him than I do Tobey."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know."

"You want my advice?"

"Sure."

"You have to choose. Either end things with Tobey or David. Talk to Tobey, tell him how you feel. You can't keep denying your feelings for David, Jack. You'll only get hurt, and you'll hurt Tobey and David in the process. Tobey will understand."

"I know. It's just so hard. There's still a part of me that's holding on, you know? A part of me still wishes Tobey and I could work things out and be together. But there's nothing really wrong to work out."

"People drift apart Jack. It happens. Clinging to something that isn't there will only make things worse."

"I know." Jack sighed. "Thanks Jen."

"No problem." Jen grinned.

"I've missed this."

"What?" Jen asked.

"Us."

"Me too."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well luckily you won't have to find out because I don't plan on going anywhere."

-&-

Jack took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited patiently, trying to build up his courage. The door opened a few seconds later and Jack smiled at David. He had obviously just woken up, but didn't seem surprised to see Jack there.

"Hey." David said, moving to let Jack inside.

Jack followed him inside, nervously. He sat on the bed while David went into the bathroom to wash his face.

David could hear Jack fidgeting outside and he tried to calm himself. He knew Jack would come to see him sooner or later, but he still hadn't figured out what he would say when the time came.

Jack waited patiently, trying to think of what he was going to say when David came back. He had prepared a whole speech before he came, but now, seeing him everything he had prepared seemed so wrong.

"So…" David said, walking back into the room.

"I wanted to talk."

"I thought you might. Although, I didn't expect you to wait an entire week before we spoke again." David said, trying to hide the hurt he felt when Jack hadn't contacted him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, looking down. "I just…I didn't…I don't know what to do."

"Well I hate to say this Jack, but you really need to figure it out. You can't keep kissing me, then avoiding me and then kissing me again. It's just going to end up ruining our relationship."

"Do you want a relationship?" Jack asked tentatively. He didn't actually know what David was feeling and it would definitely clear things up if he knew.

David took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to say would change things between them. "I like you Jack," he admitted. "You've been the one strong thing in my life since I moved here. I care about you and if you wanted I would love to be with you."

David watched Jack's expression change before continuing. "But, I know you're with Tobey and you care about him. If you decide you still want to be with Tobey then I would still want to be your friend. I don't want to lose you."

Jack took a deep breath, taking in this information. It basically came down to him. He had to make a choice. David or Tobey? He didn't know what that choice was yet.

"I need some time. I know I've been sending you mixed signals for a while and I'm sorry. But I just need some more time before I do anything."

"Okay. I understand. I just don't want this to ruin things between us."

"Me either."

-&-

"Why did I agree to this again?" Joey asked she changed into a dress Stacy had picked out for her.

"Because you are still trying to make it up to me over the whole Steve thing." Stacy grinned, as she waited outside. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost. I thought I already had your forgiveness?" Joey slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror, turning from side to side to check it out.

"You do but it's fun using that as an excuse to make you do stuff." Stacy laughed. "And don't tell me you're not having fun?"

"I am." Joey said, as she opened the door to the dressing room. "But this is _so_ not me." Joey said, gesturing at the dress.

"Not you? Joey, you look gorgeous." Stacy beamed, as she looked the dress over.

It was black silk, covering her like a second skin. The back was non-existent to the point of indecency as the silk pooled at her feet. The neckline also dipped lower than anything Joey would normally wear.

"Pacey would flip out if he saw you in that."

"Too bad he won't. Why do we try on clothes we obviously can't afford?" Joey mused.

Despite her protests she had actually fallen in love with the dress.

"Hmm, maybe one day when I'm rich." Joey laughed, turning around one last time for Stacy before going back inside.

"I don't know which I like better, this one or the one I tried on."

"They're both gorgeous." Joey said as she stepped out of the changing room, wearing her normal attire. "Where to now?"

"Shoe shops."

"Oh god, you're worse than Jen."

"Jen likes to shoe shop?"

"No. That's why you're worse." Joey laughed as Stacy dragged her out of the shop they were in and into another.

-&-

Brenda was smiling when she got home that afternoon, something Jen hadn't seen her do in a long time. Not just an 'I'm trying to get on with my life' smile or a 'Things are okay' smile, but a real smile. Jen's face lit up, genuinely pleased to see her roommate enjoying herself again.

"You seem happy." Jen said from over the magazine as Brenda went and collapsed on her bed.

"I'm so tired."

"Where have you been? It's not like you to stay out all night." Jen rose her eyebrows suspiciously and Brenda sat up in her bed.

"I went to a club with Noah last night and it just got really late so we crashed at his house." Brenda said casually and Jen looked at her shocked. "What?"

"You spent the night with Noah?"

"Yeah." Brenda said, not getting what Jen was thinking. Then it dawned on her. "No! I didn't spend the night, I just spent the night. We slept, that's all."

"Right." Jen teased.

"I'm serious!" Brenda said really defensively. "We got back and we were so tired, but we stayed up talking the rest of the night. It was about seven this morning when we finally fell asleep." Brenda finished and Jen was still giving her a look. "It's true!"

"I know, it's sad."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious Noah is into you, and you seem really happy, why won't you give it a chance?" Jen asked.

"You know why." Brenda said a little quietly, thoughts of Matt coming back to her. "Noah's fun. We have a good time together. But I'm not ready for anything else. How can I be with him when I'm so messed up by myself?"

"You're not…"

"I am. I'm so confused inside, and anything more than friendship will just makes things more complicated."

"I know what you mean. I'm just glad you're smiling now. Noah's a great guy." Jen said, as she got up. "And who knows what could happen in the future?" Jen said teasingly and Brenda just gave her a look before falling back onto her bed.

-&-

Joey was walking out of her lecture and was going to head over to see Pacey. She had the rest of the day off and she thought they could do something together. She was so lost in thought about what she and Pacey could do today that someone accidentally knocked into her, causing her to drop her books. She bent down to pick them up and when she stood up she realized she was standing outside an art room.

She stood up and took a step forward, to look inside. Something was compelling her to go in. She walked into the room slowly and looked around the empty room. She saw various paintings, drawings and other artwork scattered all over. It reminded her of a time when her house used to be covered with pictures her mom had drawn and when she was little. Secretly, Joey had always dreamed of becoming an artist.

That dream had been forgotten as she grew up and other things in her life took over. But now, looking around she wished she hadn't forgotten about it. The last time she had actually drawn something was when she had been dating Dawson, and he hadn't been exactly encouraging. She had painted her mural after that for the school, which had also turned into a disaster. And then there was the wall Pacey bought her, she had never had a chance to paint on that, but the thought of it still made her smile.

She went to the back of the room and picked up a spare easel and a pencil, setting her bag and books on the floor next to her she started drawing. She didn't know why she suddenly had the urge to draw, but she couldn't stop herself now.

-&-

Pacey walked out of his 'office' after one of the workers said someone was here to see him. He was surprised to see David standing by the boats, looking a little lost.

"David?"

"Hey Pacey."

"Hey man, what brings you here?" David wasn't usually in the habit of visiting Pacey, although they had become friends during Christmas break when everyone else was in Capeside. Since then they hadn't really spent any time together.

"Nothing much." David lied, and then added, "Are you busy?"

"Nah, it's a bit slow. You want to talk?" Pacey guessed, thinking this was about Jack.

"It's nothing really," David shrugged, realizing it probably wasn't a good idea to talk to one of Jack's friends about his feelings. But they had kind of become his friends too and he didn't know what else to do.

"Is it Jack?"

"Sort of. Did you…uh…do you know…uh…"

"That you kissed?"

"Yeah," David blushed a little, feeling stupid he couldn't say it himself.

"He mentioned it."

"I just don't know what to do, Pacey."

"What's the problem exactly?"

"Everything. Jack says he needs time to sort things out and I told him that I understood. I also said I'd be his friend whether he breaks up with Tobey or not, but I don't think I can be. Jack says he cares about me, but if he stays with Tobey I don't know how I can be around him. It's too hard."

"David, I don't know what to say. I know Jack cares about you, a lot. He just needs some time. Jack never wants to hurt anyone's feelings. It's probably taking him time to get up the courage to break up with Tobey."

"He didn't even say he would break up with Tobey." David mumbled, having the sinking feeling that when it came down to it Jack would still choose Tobey.

"He might surprise you."

"I don't know."

"I think you should just wait and see what happens. That's all you can do really." Pacey said.

He felt really bad that there wasn't much else he could say to David except to wait.

"I guess." David sighed. He did actually feel better after talking to someone.

"I'm serious. If you want Jack, then don't give up. He'll realize what's standing in front of him sooner or later." David smiled, feeling better.

"Thanks Pacey."

"For what?"

"Listening."

-&-

Pacey walked into his apartment to find Drue sitting on the couch watching TV, looking bored.

"Hey." Drue said, glancing up at Pacey for a second before looking back at the TV.

"What's up?"

"Watching TV." Drue said, not looking up.

"Was there any mail?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.

"Positive?" Drue groaned and turned the TV off, following Pacey into the kitchen.

"Yes I'm sure there is no mail. You still have at least a week till you find out if you got into BU!" Drue reminded him.

For the last couple of days Pacey had been checking the mail every second, waiting for his letter from BU. Drue really hoped Pacey got in because he knew how much he wanted it.

"I know but I'm nervous. I mean Joey helped me a lot and we studied so much for the SAT, but I'm still nervous. I have all the grants and loans worked out to pay for college, now all I have to do is get in."

"I'm sure you will." Drue said encouragingly.

Pacey sighed, he should just stop thinking about it. Drue was right, there was atleast another week to wait and thinking about it all the time was just making him more nervous.

"So why are you all mopey at home." Pacey asked, taking in Drue's state.

"I'm not all mopey. I feel a bit ill. And I was watching TV until you interrupted."

"Sorry." Pacey said sarcastically.

"You should be." Drue joked. "Actually, I was getting bored so I'm glad you came home. Jen's got class until three so I'm all alone."

"You really need a life." Pacey laughed.

"Tell me about it."

-&-

Everything was telling him to break up with Tobey and be with David, but Jack still didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he couldn't do it. Why couldn't he just end it?

He knew he cared about David. He was even falling for him. And that scared him. Being with David meant being with him every day, seeing him every day with the added pressures of a relationship. But he also knew he would lose David if he didn't make a decision soon. And he knew that decision was to break up with Tobey.

He didn't even realize what he was doing until he was standing outside David's class. He waited patiently for the lecture to end and for him to come out. When the class started spilling out, Jack took a deep breath.

David came out of the class, talking to someone, when he noticed Jack. He said goodbye to the other person and walked over to Jack.

"I'm going to break up with him." Jack said, before David said anything.

"Really?" David couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Yes. It's the right thing to do. I can't keep stringing him along when I feel this way about you." Jack admitted.

"Are you sure? I want you to be sure, Jack."

"I'm sure." Jack said, squeezing David's hand lightly. "Can I meet you later?"

"Sure. About six at the beach?"

"Ok." Jack smiled. "See you then."

"See you." David said.

He watched Jack walk away and couldn't help feeling incredibly happy.

-&-

"Here. Try this." Noah said, holding out a strawberry for Brenda to eat.

Brenda looked at him skeptically, but leaned forward and took a bite of the fruit.

"Wow. That's really sweet." Brenda smiled at Noah before looking back out at the water.

Noah had come around a few hours after she got home and told her that her plans for lunch were already made and here they were, sitting on the beach eating lunch together.

She could feel his eyes watching her, but she tried not to turn and look at him.

"What?" She said finally.

"Nothing. Sorry." Noah looked away, realizing he was staring. He just couldn't help it. The more time she spent with this girl the more he liked her.

"So, what time do you have work?" Brenda asked. She actually knew the answer but she needed to say something to end the awkwardness of the moment.

"About seven."

Okay that didn't really work. Usually, conversation was so easy between them but for some reason she felt really nervous. She tried to convince herself the butterflies in her stomach were just because they hadn't eaten yet but she knew that wasn't it. It was him.

"So, what else did you bring for lunch?" Brenda asked, leaning over Noah to get the bag of food he had packed, but he grabbed it first and held it out of her reach.

"I think you're just going to have to fight me for it."

"Noah!" Brenda tried to get it from him but she was having no luck. He was leaning back enjoying her leaning over him, trying to grab him. She reached up again and tried to grab it. Instead she ended up losing her balance and falling so she was half lying on top of him.

She looked up at him and he wished she would just stay that way. But she quickly moved away, lying on her back.

"Fine. You invite me to lunch and then don't even feed me." Brenda pouted.

"I gave you strawberries."

"One strawberry. And don't think I don't realize your reasons behind choosing that fruit." Brenda joked.

"Yep, it was my plan all along to seduce you."

"Seduce me?" Brenda's eyes widened in amusement. "I just thought they were your favorite. Damn you and your ulterior motives." Brenda laughed.

"Oops. I better remember to keep my plans quiet next time." Noah smiled as he put the bag of lunch in front of her. "Here. But I think since I bought the lunch you should feed it to me."

"In your dreams buddy."

"You have no idea." Noah mumbled.

-&-

Jen walked into the boys' apartment to find it empty. She walked down the hall, hoping to find Drue in his room. His door was slightly ajar and she pushed it open and smiled. He was asleep on the bed. He looked so innocent, fast asleep, his hair all messed and his face looked adorable.

She looked at her watch and frowned. It was the middle of the afternoon and however cute it was, it wasn't normal for Drue to be asleep. She walked over to his bed and sat down, putting her hand on his head. He was a little hot.

"Jen." He mumbled in his sleep, taking her hand from his face. Jen smiled as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey." She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing now that you're here."

"Drue, you're burning up." Jen's tone was worried and Drue smiled.

"I must have some bug. I feel lousy." After Pacey had left him earlier, the illness he had been feeling had turned into a proper bug.

"Aww, baby. Did you call the doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor."

"Drue…"

"What? All he'll say is I have a bug and I need rest." Drue pointed out.

"Oh, well too bad you need to rest. I had a great afternoon planned for us." Jen teased and attempted to move away, but Drue grabbed her.

"I don't need that much rest." Drue leaned towards her and kissed her, making her forget that he was sick.

"Drue…" Jen pulled away finally. "You don't have that much energy and I don't need to get sick too. Who'll look after you if I'm sick?"

"True. But you can't just tease me with such ideas." Jen laughed and Drue leaned back on the bed again. She held his hand for a few minutes even though she knew she shouldn't before finally getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some soup. I want you fit and healthy as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am."

-&-

Pacey looked at his watch and frowned. He knew Joey finished classes at about one thirty today and it was three now. She always called him after class or came by and it was weird that she hadn't. It wasn't that he always had to know what she was doing, it had just become a sort of ritual for her to call.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number, waiting for an answer. It rang ten times before it went to voicemail.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm not available to answer your call right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you." Her voice said and he smiled.

"Hey Jo. It's me. I was just wondering where you are. Give me a call at work when you get this, okay? Love you."

Pacey left the message and went back to work still wondering where his girlfriend was.

-&-

In the art room Joey was oblivious to Pacey's worries, or anyone else around her. She was deep into her drawing. She didn't know how long she had been sitting here and didn't seem to care.

She didn't notice as someone walked into the room, eyeing her curiously. He watched her concentrating on her drawing and smiled. He didn't recognize her, but from the looks of her drawing she was really good.

"Hey," he said as he approached her, causing her to jump suddenly, her first instinct being to cover her drawing.

"Jeez, sneak much?" Joey said, angry at being disturbed.

"Sorry," the guy apologized. "I'm Luke." He held his hand out to shake and Joey eyed him warily. He was quite tall and looked a couple of years older than her. His dark brown hair was spiked up and his smile seemed genuine enough.

"Joey." She finally said, shaking his hand.

"So, you don't take any art classes? Do you?" Luke asked and Joey's face dropped.

"Did you see my drawing? Is it that bad?" She asked, really hurt.

"No! No! It's really good. It's just I haven't seen you around here before." He quickly explained. "I'm a third year art major. I spend a lot of time here so I know most of the regular faces."

"Oh."

"Why don't you take art?" Luke asked.

"I…I don't know. I used to draw a little, but I didn't have much time to spend on it." Joey lied.

Truth was between doing what Dawson wanted to do and supporting him in pursuit of his dreams she didn't have time for her 'hobby'.

"Well that's a shame because you have a lot of talent." Joey blushed slightly, she didn't really think of her drawing as talent, it was just something she did.

"Thanks." She said, turning to the easel again. Luke took that as his cue to leave.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. You're lucky this room is empty for the next few hours so you can use it. I hope I'll see you around again."

"Sure. Thanks."

Luke smiled and walked away looking back to see that Joey was already deep into her drawing once again. He wondered who the guy was that she was drawing. Whoever he was, he was a really lucky guy.

-&-

Jack picked up the phone and pressed redial. He'd been rehearsing what he was going to say for about an hour now. He had tried to call Tobey about five times, but only got as far as dialing. It was five thirty and he had to meet David in half an hour. He needed to do this now; he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Hello?" Tobey answered.

"Hey Tobey, it's me."

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Tobey said cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong. Jack hated that, it just made everything harder.

"Nothing much, I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious."

"It is." Jack took a deep breath and was about to say it when he heard someone in the background.

"One sec Jack." Tobey said as he spoke to someone Jack couldn't recognize.

Jack held the phone and he wanted to just say it, but he couldn't. Not like this. Not now. Not after everything.

"Sorry about that. Sasha lost her keys and I was helping her find them."

"Oh. Did she find them?"

"Yeah. So you were saying?"

"Yeah I…"

"Oh I just remembered, it's our ten month anniversary in a few weeks and I wanted to know if you wanted to do something special. I could come there? Or you could come here?" Tobey said happily and that did it.

Ten month anniversary? It had been that long? How could he break up now when he sounded so happy?

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"So, what did you want to do?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I don't mind either way."

"Great." Tobey beamed. He wanted this to be special. "I'm sorry, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah I…It was nothing important. I gotta get to class now. Talk to you later. Bye Tobey." Tobey didn't even have a chance to say bye before Jack hung up.

God this was such a mess. What was he going to do now?

-&-

"Brenda!" Jen called from across the street. She had just left Drue's and was heading home when she spotted her roommate.

"Hey Jen," Brenda smiled as Jen approached her. "Where you heading?"

"Home."

"Me too." Brenda said as they started walking together.

"I just came from Drue's. The poor baby's sick. I made him some soup and he fell asleep."

"Aww."

"So… how was lunch?" Jen asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"It was fine." Brenda said, ignoring the teasing. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much. You know it's Drue's birthday next week." Jen mentioned.

"I didn't know what."

"Yeah, I want to do something special, but I don't know what to do." Jen said.

She had been thinking about it for a while now. Drue had been so good to her this year and was always surprising her with romantic gestures. She wanted to be able to do the same back.

"Well, what does he want to do?"

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to come up with something by myself. A surprise, you know?"

"Okay, well, you have two options. A: you and Drue spend a romantic evening together or B: you can throw a huge party for him."

"Which do you think he'll like?"

"Well the romantic evening has the benefit of you being alone and will be big on the romance. But the party will be a hit too because he'll be touched that you went to the effort of organizing it."

"Good idea. But I think I might go for the romantic evening."

"I thought you might. You don't want to share the love. Greedy." Brenda joked.

"I'm not greedy. I just want Drue all to myself. Is that so bad?"

"Not at all."

-&-

"Noah! You're late!" Pacey tried to say in a stern voice, but didn't really pull it off.

"Sorry boss, I was a bit busy." Noah grinned.

"Yeah I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with a certain brunette lately." Pacey joked.

"There's no such thing as too much time with Brenda." Noah said as he started work.

"How are things going?" Pacey asked.

He knew Brenda had been through a lot with her last boyfriend and he didn't want his friend to get hurt by getting too close.

"Things are fine. We're just friends." Noah said.

"Yeah, friends. But you want more?"

"No. I'm fine with just friends." Noah lied unconvincingly. "Okay, well, fine isn't the word. I'm okay with it though. I know she's got some heavy baggage."

"Has she told you about it?"

"No. I didn't ask. I don't really want to push her."

"Good idea."

"So, why are you still here? Where's Joey?" Noah asked.

Pacey's shift was over and usually he would be gone in a second to spend time with his girlfriend.

"I don't actually know. She's kind of disappeared on me today."

"Weird."

"I'm sure she's at home working on a paper or something." Pacey shrugged off. "But I think I'll go find her anyway."

"Bye Pacey."

-&-

Pacey came home and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend lying on his couch. She looked asleep, but as he walked towards her she opened her eyes. She sat up, smiling at Pacey.

"Hey." He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before sitting next to her. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was at school." She told him. The time had just flown by while she had been drawing and when she finally decided to stop it was pretty late. She had heard Pacey's voicemail and decided to just head to his place instead of calling since he would be heading home himself.

"I thought you didn't have any classes after one today?" Pacey asked. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I didn't. I was working on something. A drawing actually."

"Really?" Pacey grinned. "Can I see?"

"It's not finished yet."

"It's only me. You can show me." He tried, but she shook her head.

"You'll be the first person I show when I finish it okay?" Pacey nodded.

"So what made you draw today? I thought you said your schedule was too full to take any art classes." Pacey said, remembering what she had said when had bought it up once.

"It is. But I don't know. I was passing by one of the art rooms and something made me go in there. I started drawing and I couldn't stop. I really loved it."

"That's great. You know how much I love it. You have so much talent, you shouldn't let it go to waste."

"It's not talent. I can draw, that's all." Joey shrugged it off.

"It is talent Joey. Your drawings are beautiful."

"You really think?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks. I met this guy today who is an art major. His name's Luke. He came in while I was drawing and said I should think about taking some classes next semester."

"He's right. If you love it, you should try it. Who knows, maybe that dream of yours is meant to come true?" Joey sat up quickly and looked at him. She had never told anyone.

"How did you know?"

"I knew. Your mom was an artist and I saw the way you used to look at her. And I knew when you got into drawing in high school that it was coming back."

"Dawson just thought it was a hobby."

"Well, Dawson doesn't usually see what's right in front of him."

"I really think I want to do this Pacey."

"So do it. There's nothing stopping you, Jo. With your talent you can do anything you want to." Joey smiled at his words and leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you." She said, amazed at how wonderful Pacey was.

-&-

Jen was sitting at her desk trying to write a paper which she had been putting off for over a week now. She still wasn't able to write it because all she could think about was her sick boyfriend.

She could tell it was probably a twenty-four hour bug and all he needed was rest but she couldn't help feel worried. She was planning to go over in a couple of hours when he woke up, but for now she figured he didn't need her there while he slept.

The phone rang and she quickly grabbed it. "Hello."

"Hey babe."

"Drue." Jen smiled, he sounded much better. "How are you feeling now?"

"Good. I feel much better. The sleep did me good. And of course having my own personal nurse doesn't suck." Drue grinned.

He had really loved the way Jen had been there all afternoon with him, taking care of him. When he was younger and he was sick the most his mother would do was tell him to stay in his room so he didn't spread any germs.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I was feeling generous."

"You were worried." Drue said smugly.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Drue!" Jen laughed. "Has your fever gone completely?"

"No."

"Do you want me to come over?" She asked, really wanting to see him again.

"A sponge bath would be nice." Drue joked.

"In your dreams." Jen said before hanging up.

Drue laughed, he could already picture her walking out the door to come over. And she was.

-&-

Jack walked towards the beach and he could already see David there waiting. He stood back and watched as David fidgeted, looking at his watch and then around the beach. He was a little late, but he didn't know how to do this.

Finally, Jack took a deep breath and walked towards him. David turned sensing someone behind him and smiled. Jack smiled back, but his eyes gave him away and David's face dropped. He knew.

"You didn't do it." David said, a statement more than a question.

"I couldn't. I…"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" David accused.

"No. David, I…" Jack stepped forward, but David moved away. "I'm going to. I will. I just couldn't. Not over the phone."

For a second David wanted to believe that, but he knew Jack and he couldn't do this anymore.

"You said you would. And I believed you. But I was stupid. You won't do it. I know you won't."

"I…" Jack didn't know what to say. Maybe he couldn't break up with Tobey. But the look on David's face was killing him.

"Don't." David said and that was the first time Jack had heard him really angry. David walked away, leaving Jack standing there.

"David!" Jack called after him but David didn't turn around.

He'd done it. He pushed away the one person who really cared about him here. And Jack didn't know if he could ever make it up to him.


	18. Surprise!

Pacey woke up and like most mornings, lately, he went straight to the mailbox to see if his letter had come yet. Sifting through the pile he sighed as he prepared himself for another day of waiting. But near the bottom of the stack of bills was the letter had been waiting for, the BU stamp clear on the white envelope.

Pacey took the letter and quickly tore it open, but as he was about to pull the letter out he froze, unable to do it. He was too nervous to see for himself.

He took the letter with him as he headed for Drue's room. It was still early and as usual he was sound asleep. Pacey barged into the room making no attempt to be quiet.

"Drue!" Pacey said, but his roommate didn't stir. He walked over to the curtains and opened them, letting the bright sunshine in and he could see Drue start to move. "Drue!"

"Leave me alone, Pacey!" Drue mumbled, pulled the covers over his head to block the sunlight.

"Drue, wake up it's here!" Pacey said, walking over to Drue's bed.

"What's here?" Drue said, turning onto his back and opening his eyes slightly.

"My letter. What else?" Pacey said, still clutching the envelope.

"And? What does it say?" Drue sat up in bed, more interested now.

"I don't know. Haven't read it yet."

"So I'm guessing you woke me up at this godforsaken hour to read it for you?" Drue said, not amused.

"Pretty much."

Drue glared at Pacey and took the letter from him. He hated being woken up, but this was worth it. Pacey's nervousness had even made Drue a little anxious over the last few days. Pulling the letter out of the envelope he started reading.

_"Dear Mr. Witter. We are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted and…"_

"Accepted? I'm in?" Pacey said, still not believing.

"You're in!" Drue confirmed as Pacey scanned the letter for himself. "This is so great. We'll be at college together."

"Oh my god!" Pacey instinctively gave Drue a manly hug, but then quickly pulled away.

"Hey now, no need to get all mushy on me Witter. We all knew you could do it."

"Yeah, I just can't believe it. Everything is finally going right for me. It seems a little too good to be true, you know?"

"You do know that you have to actually attend classes now? And study." Drue said as if Pacey hadn't realized that.

"Yes Drue. Unlike you I do intend to go to class."

"Hey! I go." Drue protested, and Pacey gave him a look. "Sometimes… When Jen is busy."

Pacey laughed as he got up to tell the one person who would be as happy as he was to hear the news.

-&-

"So, Brenda said a romantic evening would be a good idea. I think I have it all planned, but I'm not sure if he wants…" Jen stopped her ramblings for a second and looked at Jack, who wasn't listening. "Jack!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Jack realized he was being unfair to Jen and tried to concentrate.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked her best friend.

They were at the mall shopping for Drue's birthday present. Jen had been telling Jack her plans for Drue. But Jack's mind wasn't on anything she was saying.

"I'm sorry. You wanted my help in getting Drue's present and all I've been doing is sulking."

"It's okay. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm alright. It's just…David still isn't talking to me." Jack sighed. "I've left him a ton of messages and I went over a couple times, but he's never there, or he's not answering the door."

"I'm sorry, Jack. But you have to understand David's point of view, he must be really hurt. You told him you would break up with Tobey and you didn't."

"But I just couldn't. Tobey was talking about our ten month anniversary and I didn't even realize it had been that long. I feel so lousy. I just couldn't do it over the phone."

"Are you still going to break up with Tobey?"

"Yes. No. I think so." Jack said, not really sure.

"But David doesn't think so. He thinks you couldn't do it and you won't ever be able to."

"Maybe he's right."

"Well then you can't really blame David for being upset." Jen said softly.

"I know. It's so messed up." Jack sighed. "I feel bad, this day was supposed to be about you and I've just been going on about my problems."

"Hey, your problems are my problems." Jen said. "And I think I just found a solution to my earlier problem." Jen grinned as she stared at the shop in front of her. Jack followed her line of vision and looked shocked.

"A sex shop? You're not serious are you?"

"Come on." Jen laughed as she pulled Jack towards it.

-&-

Pacey went straight to Joey's dorm knowing she would still be there right now. When he reached her room the door was slightly ajar so he opened the door quietly. She was sitting on her bed, her back to the door and didn't notice him standing there.

He could see she was deep into her drawing and smiled. He loved the look she had on her face when she was really concentrating. He couldn't see her face right now, but he could just picture her.

He walked closer and came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Boo!"

"Pacey!" Joey quickly turned and smiled. She closed her sketchpad and hugged her boyfriend. As they broke apart he tried to grab the pad away from her.

"I think I should be able to see it now." Pacey said as he tickled her trying to get it out of her hand. She moved and ended up lying flat on her bed with Pacey straddling her and tickling her mercilessly.

"Pacey! Pacey stop!" Joey screamed in between laughter.

Pacey held her arms down, but instead of taking her sketchpad he leaned down and kissed her making her even more breathless than before. Finally, he pulled away and she looked up at him.

"I have a present for you." He told her and she rose her eyebrows.

He took the letter that had been folded up out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She looked at him quizzically before she noticed the BU stamp on the envelope and from Pacey's attitude she knew he had done it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"It is indeed." Pacey grinned.

"Oh Pacey!" Joey hugged him fiercely, really happy for him. "This is so brilliant."

Joey kissed him just as passionately as he had kissed her a few minutes earlier. He got so lost in her that he lost his balance and fell back on the bed, Joey landing on top of him.

"I'm so happy for you." The huge grin on her face letting him know she was proud of him.

"It's only school." He tried to downplay. "I just took an extra year to get my ass in gear."

"It's not just school, Pace. It's what you wanted. And you took charge of what you wanted instead of letting other people tell you, you couldn't do it." She kissed his forehead and he smiled, pulling her closer to him.

After a few minutes Joey got off him and held her hand out for him to stand.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Joey said as she slipped her shoes on.

Pacey picked up her sketchpad which had fallen on the floor and handed it to her. Joey rose her eyebrows. "What?" Pacey asked innocently.

"You didn't even try and sneak a look at it."

"I don't need to. I already know whatever it is, it's beautiful." Pacey said softly and was surprised to find Joey walking over the top of the bed and jumping into his arms suddenly. "Whoa there, Potter."

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?" She said as she kissed him.

"Not lately." Pacey grinned.

"Okay, just checking." Joey joked as she moved away from him and opened the door.

"Come on, Potter, let's go have some fun."

-&-

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Drue asked his girlfriend casually. He and Jen were cuddled up on the couch in his apartment watching a movie on TV.

"I don't know. Whatever I guess." Jen said, pretending to not remember what tomorrow was.

"Whatever?" Drue said, hurt.

"Yeah. Why is it something special tomorrow?" Jen asked, trying to hide her smile.

"No. I guess not." Drue turned back to the TV trying to hide the disappointment he felt. He couldn't believe Jen had forgotten his birthday.

Jen waited a few minutes, sensing the wheels spinning in his head. She couldn't believe he actually thought she would forget his birthday. "Drue?"

"Hmm?"

"I just remembered, I can't do anything tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'll be too busy celebrating my very gorgeous boyfriend's birthday and in between all the celebrating and lovemaking I probably won't have any free time." Drue grinned suddenly.

"That's okay. I just remembered I'm busy too."

"That's okay then." Jen smiled and turned back to the TV.

This time Drue waited a few minutes before speaking up. "Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"There's going to be lovemaking?" Jen laughed as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Well that depends on how good you are." Drue laughed and stood up. "What are you doing?"

Drue smiled and then leaned over and picked Jen up into his arms. "I think we need to practice the lovemaking, just so you remember exactly how good I am."

"But the movie…" Jen protested weakly but Drue just shut her up with a kiss.

Jen held him tight as he carried her into his bedroom, dropping her only when he had reached the bed.

-&-

The next morning Drue woke up with his arms around his girlfriend. She felt him wake and turned so she was facing him, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Happy Birthday." She greeted and he pulled her close.

"Best birthday I've ever had." Drue mumbled as he kissed her, moving his lips over her neck.

"Drue…" She moaned, but pulled away.

"Hey!" Drue protested as she got out of bed, leaving him alone.

"You'd think that after last night you'd be a bit tired." Jen joked as she dressed.

Fully clothed now she leaned over Drue and kissed him thoroughly, giving him a real birthday kiss. He moved his hand through her hair and he knew he would never tire of this, of her.

"Now, have a quick shower and we can get on with the festivities." Jen said as she pulled away.

"But I like these festivities." Drue tried but Jen just laughed.

"Come on sleepy head. What kind of birthday is it if you spend all day in bed?"

"A pretty damn good one." Jen laughed, walking towards the door. "Hurry up hotshot." She called over her shoulder as she went to make breakfast.

-&-

Pacey and Joey had spent last night out celebrating Pacey getting into college when Joey got an idea. Pacey deserved to be shown just how proud everyone was of him. He deserved a party. She had realized that it was Drue's birthday today and then the idea of a joint party hit her.

She knew Jen was planning a surprise romantic evening, but a party wouldn't hurt. It would be nice for the girls to do something for the boys since they were always spoiling them.

It was her plan that led her to the boy's apartment that morning. She had walked to work with Pacey and then headed to the apartment, knowing that was where Jen would be.

"Is Jen here?" She said when Drue answered the door. In her excitement she forgot that half the reason for the party was because it was Drue's birthday.

 _"Hey Drue. How you doing? Happ…"_ Drue mocked before Joey cut him off.

"Oh my god. Happy Birthday!" Joey hugged Drue quickly, realizing her slip just in time.

Drue grinned as he pulled away from her. "Thanks. But it's obvious that you're here for my better half and not to wish me a happy birthday." Drue teased.

"Of course not. I just don't like to admit that I like you." Joey joked as she walked inside. Jen was sitting at the table and it was obvious that Joey had just interrupted their birthday breakfast.

"Hey Jo." Jen greeted.

"Hey. Sorry for ruining your breakfast." Joey apologized.

"Don't be. We were finished anyway." Jen got up and Drue went to clean up the dishes, knowing Joey was here to see Jen.

"I need to talk to you, in uh…private." Drue rose his eyebrows and she continued. "It's err…about some work I was having problems with."

Jen looked confused, but followed Joey into Drue's bedroom. "What's wrong?" Jen asked

"Nothing. I had an idea. You know Pacey got into BU, right?"

"Yeah, it's great." Jen beamed.

"Well, I want to throw him a party. You know, to show we all care and are happy. And since it's Drue's birthday today, I thought we could do it today. Make it a joint thing."

"That's a great idea, but I already planned this whole thing for tonight."

"Yeah I thought you might. But I was thinking you could do both. Start with the party and then you and Drue can leave when you need to?"

"Hmm, it could work. But it's kinda last minute."

"Come on Jen, it'll be great. We haven't had a party in forever and I think we could all use some fun." Joey begged, but Jen didn't need much convincing.

"Okay I'm in."

"Great. Now here's what we're going to do…"

-&-

Brenda put the phone down after talking to Jen, pausing for only a second before picking it up and dialing again.

"H'lo." Noah answered and Brenda smiled at his voice.

"Hey cutie. What are you up to?"

"Dreaming about you." Noah said easily.

"Obviously. What were you doing before that?"

"I'm always dreaming of you."

"Liar." Brenda laughed. "What are you doing tonight? And don't say dreaming of me."

"Well, in that case my calendar is free. Why?"

"It's Drue's birthday today and Pacey got into BU so Jen and Joey are throwing them a surprise party." Brenda told him.

"Cool."

"Yeah, it's kind of last minute, but they'll pull it off. So, do you want to come?"

"Sure." Noah agreed. "Are we going together?"

"Naturally." Brenda smiled and for safe measure added, "As friends of course."

"Right." She winced as she heard the tone in his voice. "I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah. And remember, it's a surprise so don't spill anything to Pacey."

"I won't. I'll see you then."

"Bye Noah."

Brenda hung up the phone and sighed. She was really scared that the more time she spent with Noah the more she was complicating her life, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

-&-

"So I hear congratulations are in order."

"How did you know?" Pacey looked up at Noah and rose his eyebrows.

"Word travels fast in your circles." Noah reminded him. "Brenda told me. You must be pretty psyched."

"Yeah. I never thought I'd be this happy over school but I want this. I know I want to do something with my life and I'm finally doing something about it."

"Good for you. I guess you won't be the boss around here next year then?"

"No. I'm gonna work as manager till the end of the summer, but then they're getting someone new in."

"Well, you can be a lowly worker with me." Noah laughed.

"That's the plan. I'll still need to work. So, how are things on the Brenda front?"

"Great…"

"Why do I sense a but coming?"

"I'm really starting to like her and it's becoming hard to keep my distance."

"But you knew when you went into this that she wasn't ready for anything." Pacey reminded him.

"I know. And I thought I could just be friends. But it's hard. I just end up flirting with her and she doesn't really discourage it. I know she feels something which makes it even tougher."

"Are you sure you're not confusing friendly banter with flirting?"

"No. She definitely feels something. But she's holding back. I can tell."

"Even if she does feel something, she might not be ready to feel it. Maybe you should talk to her. Be honest about your feelings." Pacey suggested.

"Maybe your right."

-&-

Joey was in the kitchen sorting through the bags of food she had just picked up at the store when she heard the door. She quickly grabbed the various finger foods and drinks and stuffed them into the closest cupboard before exiting the kitchen.

"Pacey!" Joey smiled when she spotted her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Pacey said suspiciously.

"Me? I just came to uh…get my watch."

"Your watch?"

"Yeah. I left it here." Joey lied and then continued before he could question her further. "So, what are you doing home?"

"Nothing much."

"Well, why not? Have you seen Drue today?"

"No. Not yet."

"No? Pacey, he's your best friend and you haven't even spoken to him on his birthday?" Joey scolded.

"What? He's probably busy with Jen."

"Even so. You should call him. Take him out for a birthday drink." Joey suggested a little too enthusiastically.

"What's wrong with you Jo?"

"Nothing. I just don't want Drue to think you forgot his birthday. I remember you being a little upset when your best friends forgot."

"Yeah, but you actually did forget."

"Details, details. Go on, call him." Joey said, pushing him towards the phone.

"I am. Jeez Potter, bosy much?" Pacey joked as he went to pick up the phone.

-&-

"A trip across country? A car? A million dollars?"

"You do realize I'm not made of money, right?" Jen teased. They were sitting on the beach together and Drue was trying to guess what Jen's surprise was.

"I'm all out of ideas." Drue said as he turned and moved up his girlfriend's body slowly. She smiled as he reached her face and kissed her softly.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She said laughing.

"Come on Jen! You're killing me here." Drue moaned. He took her hands and put them above her head, pinning her to the ground. "I bet I could make you talk."

"You can try anything you want Valentine, but I'm not saying a word."

"Are you sure?" He said as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"You can do that all you want. I'm not saying anything. Except that you might scar the kids around here for life." Jen laughed as Drue moved off her, pouting now. "Aww my little baby, stop pouting."

"You're evil."

Jen was about to respond to that when Drue's phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered as Jen stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello."

"Hey Drue, it's Pacey. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks man."

"So, what you up to today?" Pacey asked. Joey was still standing there telling him to take Drue for a drink.

"Nothing much. I'm just hanging with Jen at the beach."

"Do you want to meet for a drink later?" Pacey asked, but Joey was already telling him to go now and not later.

"Sure, hang on a sec." He turned to Jen and told her Pacey wanted to meet for a drink and Jen knew her plan was in action. She quickly told him to go and meet now.

"I can meet you in half an hour if you want." Drue said.

"Great, I'll see you then."

Drue hung up and turned to his girlfriend. "Why are you so keen to get rid of me?" Drue asked his girlfriend.

"I'm not. But we have plenty of time to spend together today, you should spend some time with your other friends." Jen reasoned.

"I guess." Drue said as he and Jen got up and gathered their things together.

-&-

"I swear, I had to practically force Pacey to pick up the phone." Joey said, looking up at the banner she had just hung up on the wall, checking to see how straight it was. "How's that?"

"A little to the left." Jen said as she went into the kitchen to get the snacks.

Joey got up onto the chair again and adjusted the banner. "I know what you mean, Drue wanted to spend all afternoon on the beach."

"Men." Joey commented, moving the banner one last time. "Now?"

Jen came back from the kitchen and looked up. "Perfect." Joey smiled and took Jen's hand to help her get off the chair.

"How much longer do you think we have?"

"About an hour I'm guessing."

"Good." Joey looked around and assessed the situation. The decorations were mostly finished; two banners with the words 'Congratulations' and 'Happy Birthday' and a few balloons around the apartment.

"Knock, knock." Joey and Jen turned around as Stacy and some of her friends came in carrying bags of wine and six packs of beer.

"Stacy!" Joey walked over to her roommate and took some of the bags.

"Now this is the stuff parties are made of. Erik's downstairs bringing up the keg." Stacy said.

"Great!" Jen beamed.

"It looks great guys." Stacy said and she looked around. "Too bad it's going to get messed up tonight."

"Yeah. We have to be careful. You know how the boys are about their apartment." Joey commented and Jen just looked at her.

"Joey! Our boyfriends would have trashed the place by now if we didn't keep them in line." Jen said laughing.

"So when's this party kicking off?"

"Soon." Joey said, looking at her watch.

"Which reminds me. I have to go home and get ready." Jen said as she went to pick up her things.

"You still haven't told me what you've got planned for tonight." Joey said suspiciously.

"It's a secret." Jen grinned.

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm your best friend."

"Sorry. I don't want to spoil it."

"Sneaky."

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fine, but I expect full details." Joey warned and Jen just laughed.

-&-

An hour and a half later the party was in full swing. Various friends of the whole gang had arrived, including some who weren't friends. Jen and Joey were proud of the turnout, on such short notice, although they shouldn't have really been that surprised.

Jen had returned from her dorm wearing a short black silk dress. Her soft blonde curls cascaded around her face, her makeup subtle. She'd taken her time getting ready for tonight.

Joey was wearing a baby blue skirt with a white top. She left her hair down and only wore a hint of makeup. She was too busy getting everything ready for the party to spend too much time on her looks, but she knew that Pacey loved this skirt on her.

"Jen!"

Jen looked towards the door and saw Brenda walking in, Noah following closely behind her.

"Hey what's up?" Jen said, smiling at them. "Noah, how's it going?"

"Great." Noah answered. "Sorry we're late, but your friend, here, spent about three hours getting ready."

"Noah!" Brenda hit him in the stomach. "Don't listen to him." She insisted.

"What? It's true! I had to practically zip you up and drag you out of the room."

"Zip you up, huh?" Jen raised her eyebrows.

"He's kidding. Tell her your kidding!"

"What? But I did…" Brenda stepped on his foot. "Oww!"

"Looks like a great party, how long till you expect the guest's of honor to show?" Brenda asked, ignoring Noah.

"Soon." Jen said.

She looked over Brenda's shoulder and saw Jack hanging back from the crowd, drinking a beer. Then she looked over at the door and saw David walk in. Damnit.

"Excuse me. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" She said to Brenda as she headed towards Jack.

She approached Jack and watched as his face fell when David walked straight past him to talk to someone else.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jen."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?"

"Inviting David. I didn't think. I know you two are having problems."

"No, he should be here. I'm the one who messed up."

"You didn't mess up, Jack." Jen said, putting her arm around him a little.

"I did. I'm stuck in this place where everything is messed up and I don't know what to do about it. All I know is that I miss him."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"He won't listen."

"Then make him listen. Don't give up." Jen said strongly.

"I guess."

"No, I guess. Go and do it now." Jen said just as the music stopped. "Or maybe not right now."

"Shh… they're coming." Joey called as she put the phone down. It was lucky she had decided to call Pacey to see where he was. "Somebody hit the lights."

Everyone stood still and Jen went to turn the lights off. As the boys walked towards the apartment the sound of their footsteps got louder.

"So, what have you got planned for the rest of the night?" Pacey asked as they walked up to their apartment. He took out his key and put it in the door.

"I'm not sure." Drue frowned as Pacey turned the key and opened the door to the apartment. "Jen has this whole--"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted when Drue hit the lights.

"…planned." Drue finished his sentence in shock.

Pacey and Drue just stood there and surveyed their apartment. The banners and decorations hanging on the wall, music playing, the beer. And the two people behind it.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie," Jen said, hugging Drue and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Pacey complained to his girlfriend.

"Because it's for you too silly." Joey said in a playful tone and then pointed to the 'Congratulations' banner on the wall. "I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you."

Drue and Pacey just looked at each other, still in shock. Then they turned and grabbed their girlfriends to show them just how much they appreciated it.

-&-

"So, are you having fun?" Brenda asked as she danced with Noah. He was holding onto her waist and she had her arms stretched out around his neck as they swayed to the song.

"Of course. I'm at a party, dancing with the most beautiful girl here."

"Really? I thought you were dancing with me." Brenda mumbled and Noah rolled his eyes.

"The real question is whether you're having fun."

"Oh I'm having a lot of fun." Brenda said smiling.

&

Unfortunately Jack wasn't in as good a mood as some people at the party. He walked straight past the dancing pair and looked around for David.

He had been ignoring Jack all night, but Jack couldn't let the night end without talking to him. He needed to explain. He needed to make it up to him. He needed him.

"David!" He called when he spotted David across the room, but he didn't hear, or maybe he was pretending not to hear.

Jack walked over to him and as soon as David saw him coming he tried to walk away.

"David, please!" Jack said grabbing his arm.

"No. Jack, please leave me alone." David said, in an almost pleading voice.

Seeing Jack was too hard. He knew if Jack just said one thing to him he would just be convinced to hang on a little while longer when he knew in his heart that Jack wasn't going to ever be with him.

"I just want to explain." Jack said, not letting go of David's arm.

"And I can't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because if you explain I'll want to believe that you still want to be with me when I know that you'll never break up with Tobey."

"I will!" Jack said on instinct.

"No, you won't." David said almost sadly. "And I don't want you to, not if that's not what you want to do. I don't want my feelings for you to come between your relationship with Tobey." David explained and Jack didn't know what he could say to convince him.

He didn't know if there was anything he could say. And as David walked away from him again, he realized there wasn't much else he could do. There was only one person he wanted to see now. And he was miles away.

&

"So, Miss Sneaky," Pacey said as he danced with Joey. "When exactly did you plan all this?"

"This morning."

"All this in one day?" Joey nodded. "I'm impressed."

"Well you're pretty impressive yourself."

"Me? Nah." Pacey joked.

"You are." Joey said sincerely as she moved her hand across his face, kissing him softly. "And I love you."

"Love you too."

-&-

"Jen!" Drue grabbed his girlfriend's waist as she breezed past him.

"Hey gorgeous." Jen said, turned into his embrace. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, it's really great." Drue laughed as he thought of something. "We have a habit of throwing each other birthday parties."

"Yes we do." Jen grinned. "Except I think I should get more credit since I actually threw your party on your birthday."

"True."

"Your party was more of a devious plan to get me to notice you." Jen grinned.

"It worked." Drue pointed out.

"Until you ruined it by handing over…"

"Okay that's enough of a trip down memory lane." Drue said quickly, not proud of the memory that came next. Jen just laughed.

"What? You did."

"Okay, but we don't need to think about that today."

"You're right, we don't." Jen grinned and leaned in to kiss him passionately. Finally, they pulled away and Drue looked at her lovingly.

"This was a great surprise, I really had no idea."

"Oh, this isn't your surprise." Jen said.

"It isn't?" Drue looked confused. "Then what is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough. In fact," Jen glanced at her watch. "You'll find out very soon. Let's go."

"Go? Where are we going? I've only been here a couple of hours and this is my party." Drue said but Jen was already pulling him towards the door.

"Do you want your surprise or not?" She asked.

"Lets go."

-&-

"Jo, don't you think it's a bit rude to come in here after Drue and Jen disappeared. This is supposed to be our party." Pacey said as Joey pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Not that I'm complaining," Joey walked into the room and started rummaging through Pacey's closet while he continued. "…but I don't think having sex while so many people are outside is such a good idea."

"Eww, Pacey!"

"What?"

"I'm not having sex with you now."

"Oh." Pacey stopped for a second. "Hey, why not?" Joey just laughed.

"I brought you in here to give you something." Joey said, pulling something big out of his closet where she had put it while the party was on.

"Is that…?" He guessed as she took out something, which looked suspiciously like a drawing board.

"Yeah." Joey said as she lifted the cloth that was covering her painting.

Pacey looked at it in awe. It was a painting of the two of them. They were holding each other and Pacey didn't know how to describe it. It was simply beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Joey asked, unsure.

"Do I like it? Jo, I love it." He admired, tugging her towards him and hugging her tightly.

"I thought you could have it, you know to keep in here or whatever…"

"I would love to have it. A Potter original. I'll keep it forever…or until the day it's worth millions for being one of the first big creations of the famous Joey Potter and then maybe I'll sell it."

"Pacey!" Joey laughed.

-&-

Jen had her hands over Drue's eyes as he attempted to walk while crouching low enough for Jen to reach his eyes. They were walking down the beach and Jen really wanted to laugh at him.

"Jen! This is stupid. You could have at least remembered a blindfold."

"Hey. Quit complaining. I was bound to forget something in all this organizing."

"I promise I won't look. Just let me stand upright."

"You promise?" Jen said as they stopped.

"I promise."

"Okay, but no peeking." Jen warned, finally taking her hands from his eyes. Instinctively Drue was about to open his eyes. "Uh uh!"

"Sorry." He closed his eyes again and Jen took his hand and led him to his surprise, occasionally glancing at him to make sure his eyes were still closed.

Drue already knew they were at the beach, and he could tell they were getting closer to water as the sound of the waves crash against the shore got louder. Whatever she had planned, he knew he would love.

"Okay, you can look." Jen said finally and Drue opened his eyes.

"Jen." He said a grin plastered all over his face.

A blanket was spread on the beach, two plates neatly laid out, and a basket in the middle. It was exactly like their first date.

"I just thought…" Jen tried to explain, but Drue silenced her with a kiss.

"I love it." Jen grinned as they sat together.

They started eating, and talking quietly. Drue couldn't imagine a better birthday. Just being able to spend it with Jen was perfect. Everything she had done for him today just made him realize even more how lucky he was.

"For our first date, you surprised me here, so I thought it would be romantic to surprise you the same way." Drue smiled.

"You know, we really have to stop stealing each others ideas though." Drue joked. "Infact now that I think about it, you're the one doing the stealing."

"Well Drue Valentine original ideas are just too good to not use again." Jen grinned.

"I'm sure you could come up with better."

"I like borrowing from you."

Drue smiled and then remembered something she had said earlier. "So, when do we get to do that lovemaking thing you promised?" he joked.

"Anytime you want sweetie, anytime." Jen grinned as she leaned into him. She was about to kiss him, but instead she looked into his eyes and repeated something he had asked her before.

"Can I kiss you now?" She whispered sweetly.

"I thought you'd never ask." Drue grinned.

Jen laughed, surprised that he remembered what she had said to him on their first date. She leaned in and kissed him deeply and he knew that this was definitely the best birthday ever.

-&-

The party ended hours later. Brenda and Noah had danced together most of the night and now at two am they were ready to fall asleep.

He walked with Brenda up to her dorm room. She held her heels in one hand and the other hand was around Noah's arm as she leaned on him from support.

"Are you drunk?" Noah asked, as she stumbled slightly.

"Noooo." Brenda said trying to be serious, but she wasn't serious enough to convince him.

"Right."

"I'm not!" Brenda said, as they stopped outside her room. She looked at him and pouted. "You don't believe me."

"I do." Noah said, trying to keep a serious face.

"You don't." Noah took a deep breath as Brenda took a step towards him. She was sticking her tongue out slightly and he had to try very hard to look away.

"You should uh…open the door."

"Right." Brenda nodded and turned to the door.

She fumbled with it, trying to calm herself down. She could feel Noah's warm body standing right behind her and the temptation to just give in to her desires was almost too much. She wasn't so drunk that she didn't know it would be wrong and she knew she would regret it in the morning.

"So…" She turned to him after finally managing to get the door open.

"So…" Noah mimicked.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Brenda said, smiling at him nervously.

"Obviously, you were with me." Brenda laughed.

"Are you ever going to be serious in your life?"

"Hey! I was being serious." Noah joked.

They stood there for a couple of seconds and then Noah realized how late it was getting.

"I guess should…" He gestured to leave.

"Yeah, maybe you should."

"We don't want to wake the neighbors."

"Right." Brenda agreed nervously.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" he said and she nodded.

On instinct he leaned in to kiss her goodbye on the cheek and the small contact suddenly made them stand still. Noah looked into her eyes and then without thinking they both leaned forward and their lips met.

The kiss was filled with passion and lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. Finally, they pulled away and Noah took a step back. She smiled at him shyly, not knowing what else to do.

"Goodnight, Noah." She said simply and he smiled back.

"Goodnight."

-&-

The next morning Drue turned over in bed, groaning as the banging got louder. He could've sworn he hadn't drunk so much that his head would be pounding.

He pulled a pillow over his head and the banging could still be heard, and it finally clicked that the banging was actually coming from the door and not his head.

He sighed and opened his eyes slightly. The place next to him was empty, Jen had already left. It couldn't be that late. He squinted to look at the clock. Eleven am. Damn.

He was the only one home and the banging didn't seem to be going away. Still half asleep he got out of his bed, wearing only his boxers and not bothering to put any clothes on.

He walked through the living room which was still a mess with empty bottles and trash all over the floor. Stepping over it he finally made it to the door, ready to kill whoever was on the other side.

"Drue Valentine?" Drue frowned at the person he saw. A girl holding a baby boy in her arms.

"Yes?" Drue said, not knowing how she knew him.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Uh…" Drue tried to remember why she seemed a bit familiar, but he was still too half-asleep to think.

"We uh…" The girl started and then stopped. "I've got something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well someone I'd like you to meet really."

"I don't understand." Drue looked even more confused as she gestured to the boy in her arms.

"This is Ryan, my son. Actually your son too. He's our son."

And now Drue could safely say that he was fully awake.

-&-

To Be Continued…


	19. Uncharted Territory

He stood still, just staring at her. His world spinning around him.

"He's our…what?" He managed to say, although he wasn't quite sure whether the words were really coming out of his mouth.

"Our son." She repeated.

He didn't move. Didn't do anything. Couldn't do anything. His head was still spinning. She sighed, realizing he wasn't going to say anything.

"Drue, I know this is a lot to take in, but can we just talk about it?" She said and he just nodded, moving out of her way.

She walked inside, taking in the apartment. He would have apologized for the mess, but his mind still wasn't grasping what she said. It had to be a mistake.

"Can I put him down somewhere?" She asked, motioning to the baby who had now fallen asleep in her arms.

"Sure. Uh, yeah, over here."

He walked into his room and she followed. He quickly fixed the bed and made some room for Ryan. She put the baby down, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead before walking back into the living room.

Drue just watched the boy for a second, letting his eyes linger on him just a little too long, before following her back into the living room.

"My name's Morgan Lakely. We met at Damon's 4th of July party three year's ago."

Drue's eyes suddenly flashed to that day and it all came back to him. He was usually pretty good at remembering people, even if they had only been one night stands. He remembered being drunk and generally out of it. He remembered her. He remembered…oh shit.

"That's when we…" He trailed off, still not believing that he was actually having this conversation.

"Yeah."

"But weren't we…"

"Obviously not careful enough."

"But it can't… He can't… It was only one night."

"That's all it took."

Drue ran his hands through his hair, trying his best to keep control of his emotions. He didn't know what to think or feel. How could he be a father? How could that child be his?

"How old is he?" Drue asked.

"Two."

"Two?" Drue repeated.

"I know this is a lot to take in…"

"No shit." Drue snapped and she winced. "I'm sorry. But you can't expect to turn up here after two years and just…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have even come here, but I need your help."

"I…He's two? And you're telling me now? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Oh please. I was a one-night stand to you. I didn't mean anything. You were some stuck up rich kid with nothing better to do than waste your Dad's money on drugs and partying. What would you have done?"

"You don't know anything about me." Drue shouted. "I wouldn't have turned my back on you."

"And how was I to know that?"

"You didn't even give me a chance." His voice sounded so hurt that she softened.

"I know and I'm sorry. I thought I could do this on my own. I didn't think I needed you."

"And you do now?"

"Yes. I hate asking you for help but I need it. I can't support him on my own." Morgan said sadly.

Drue didn't say anything, still not really believing what was going on around him. It was as if he was in some alternate universe and this wasn't happening to him. Except it was.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to take in so I'm just going to go." She walked back into Drue's room and carefully picked Ryan up, cradling him in her arms. "This is my number, I'm staying with a friend." She handed him a piece of paper. "Just give me a call when you're ready to talk."

Drue nodded and she let herself out. He stood in his living room amidst the reminder of how carefree his life was yesterday, and then he fell back onto the couch. He had no idea what he was going to do now.

-&-

Jen got home at about eleven after her morning class, smiling and humming to herself. Usually she was grumpy after waking up early and going to class, but lately it seemed like nothing could spoil her good mood.

Last night had been amazing. Drue had really loved her surprise and she felt good knowing she had made his birthday memorable. It was their first one as a couple and she hoped not the last.

When Jen walked into her room she found Brenda sitting on her bed, staring into space

"Hey," Jen said, but Brenda didn't say anything.

Jen walked closer to her, looking confused. "Hello, anyone home?"

"Jen, you scared me." Brenda jumped a little, not having noticed Jen before.

"I see that. What's got you so spaced out?"

"Nothing." Brenda said quickly, but she couldn't help the blush that told Jen it definitely wasn't nothing.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"We kissed." Brenda admitted.

"And in we, I'm assuming you mean you and Noah?"

"No, me and Jack," Brenda said sarcastically. "Of course Noah."

"That's so great!" Jen said, her smile growing wide. Brenda's expression didn't change. "Not great?"

"No, it is. I think. I don't know."

"What's the problem?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Jen. I wasn't supposed to like Noah, I wasn't supposed to like anyone right now. I'm just starting to get my life sorted out. I only just learned how to live on my own."

"Exactly. You know how. So, you don't have to be alone."

"I can't…I'm not sure I can give Noah what he deserves."

"Why don't you let Noah be the judge of that?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"That's understandable. You've been through a lot. But that doesn't mean you should keep to yourself in fear of getting hurt. You have to take a chance."

Brenda just sighed.

"Okay answer me this. Do you like Noah?"

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

She paused before saying, "Yeah."

"And how was the kiss?"

"Amazing."

"I think that's your answer." Jen grinned.

"It's not that…"

"It can be that simple. Noah is just what you need right now." Jen said enthusiastically. "And there's nothing wrong with wanting him too. Just because you had a bad relationship, doesn't mean this one can't be good."

"Thanks Jen." She smiled, feeling better.

"No problem."

-&-

"I thought the concept of making the guests' of honor clean up their party was bad enough, but now that I'm the only one doing it, I think it's just plain unfair." Pacey grumbled as he picked up trash and stuffed it into the bag.

"Yeah, I wonder where Drue is."

"Probably left so he wouldn't get stuck with cleaning up."

"Aww poor baby." Joey leaned up and kissed her boyfriend softly on the cheek. She went back to helping him clean. "At least I'm helping you."

He grinned and turned, grabbing her from behind and lifting her up.

"Pacey! Oh my god, put me down!"

He put her down and turned her, leaning down to kiss her.

"We're not going to get this place clean if you carry on like that." Joey warned.

"Works for me." Pacey grinned, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Pace!" She pulled away slightly, trying to be stern.

"It's your fault for throwing a party."

"You didn't like it?" She started pouting and he just grinned.

"I loved it." Pacey smiled. "I love you."

"That's not going to make me stop cleaning and make out with you." Joey stated.

"Damn it."

She just laughed as they got back to work, cleaning the mess last night's festivities had left. They cleaned solidly for an hour, Joey making it very clear that Pacey would not get a reward until they were finished.

The room was almost back to normal when Pacey gave up and grabbed Joey, pulling her into a kiss. She melted into him, letting him do what he wanted.

The door opened loudly, breaking their sweet moment. Pacey pulled away from Joey as Drue walked in, not even acknowledging them.

"Hey Drue, what happened to you? You were supposed to help clean this place." Pacey said. Drue just looked around the room.

"Looks clean to me." He said before walking off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Joey said confused.

"I have no idea."

"I better leave you to it." Joey said, kissing him again softly. "Call me later?"

"Okay."

Pacey walked Joey to the door before turning and walking back to Drue's room and knocking. Usually he would just walk in but he thought better of it this time.

"Drue." He called through the door.

He didn't answer so, Pacey opened the door and walked inside. Drue was sitting on his bed, just staring into space. The curtains were still drawn and the room was dark.

"What's wrong?" Pacey asked, walking over to the bed.

"Everything."

"What happened? I thought everything was perfect yesterday."

"It was. Too fucking perfect."

"Okay, Drue, what happened?" Drue was really freaking him out now. He rarely saw Drue this down, the last time was when he and Jen were fighting. "Did something happen with Jen?"

"No. It's me. I fucked up."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is."

Drue didn't know what to tell Pacey. He didn't even really believe it himself. He spent the morning wandering around the town, just thinking, and thinking, unable to stop. But he still didn't know what he was going to do exactly. He didn't know what he could do. He still couldn't grasp the concept that he was a father.

"Well?" Pacey waited, but Drue couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"I can't…I just need some time to think about it first."

"Okay." Pacey nodded his understanding. "But I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

He got up and closed the door, leaving him to think. Whatever was on his mind, Pacey knew it was pretty big. He wondered if he should talk with Jen, but decided against it, knowing Drue would talk to her himself when he was ready.

-&-

Jack sat at the train station, holding his ticket in his hand. He'd left early in the morning after packing a few clothes in a bag. After his run in with David, he knew he had to get away and figure things out once and for all. He needed to see Tobey and work out what he was going to do about their relationship.

So here he was, sitting at the train station, wondering if he was making a big mistake. Would this even solve anything? Would he manage to break up with Tobey, or would he prove David right and not let go?

He didn't know what would happen but he knew he needed to do this.

-&-

Jen knocked on the door to the boys' apartment. She had taken a break from studying and thought she'd come and see what Drue was up to. Actually after last night she just couldn't stop feeling happy and thinking about Drue so she figured studying was a lost cause.

When there was no answer she fished through her bag, taking out her spare key. She was hoping that maybe Drue just hadn't heard the door. She opened the door and walked in, finding the apartment to be quiet.

"Drue." She called out, as she headed to his room.

She opened his door and just as she suspected she could hear the shower running in his bathroom. She got comfortable on his bed, waiting for him to come out.

A few minutes later she heard the shower turn off and Drue came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He was shocked to see her there but she didn't notice.

"Hey sexy." Jen grinned, walking over to kiss him.

He kissed her back, trying to concentrate on her and not the thoughts that had been taking over his mind today.

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me."

"No, I…just had some things to do this morning." He said distractedly.

"Well I was studying…or trying to study, but I couldn't concentrate so I thought I'd see for myself what you were upto today." Jen said, smiling brightly.

"Right."

"So, what are you doing today?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Good. I thought we could do something." Jen leaned up to him, kissing him again. He pulled away a little too soon and she frowned.

"Actually, I can't. I'm uh busy…"

"But you just said you weren't doing anything." Jen looked confused. "Is something wrong?" She ran her hand across his face, looking into his eyes. Her eyes were so full of concern and he couldn't take it.

"No." He said, slowly moving away from her. "Nothing's wrong."

He opened his closet, pretending to be searching for his clothes. He couldn't stand for her to be so nice to him after what he'd done. No matter how much he tried to get away from it, he always managed to screw up somehow. He always managed to hurt her.

"Just tell me." Jen said sternly, her stomach dropping. The happy butterflies she was feeling earlier disappearing.

"It's nothing, Jen."

"What happened?"

He turned to her trying to act like it was nothing. She saw right through it.

"Drue, tell me." She put her hand on his arm and he flinched.

Why was it that she knew exactly when he was lying? He could never lie to her. She always knew, she knew him too well.

"I…"

"Please?" She pleaded, already feeling the tears well up behind her eyes. She didn't even know what was wrong yet but she could sense from him that it wasn't good. She was in tune with his emotions and knew this, whatever it was, wasn't good.

"I don't know how to say it." He said finally, running his hands through his wet hair.

"Just tell me the truth. We promised, no secrets, remember?" She didn't know how things could have changed so much since this morning that Drue looked so scared, so worried.

"I had a visit from someone from my past this morning. Megan, this girl I…well I…we kinda…"

"You slept with her?" Jen said, her voice breaking on the words.

"Once…it was a long time ago. Before I moved to Capeside." Drue looked at his girlfriend, ready to hear what he was about to tell her and his heart broke. The thought of disappointing her, of hurting her was too much.

"Why was she here?" Jen asked finally, the silence too much.

"She…she had a kid with her. A boy. And apparently he's…mine. My kid." Drue said finally.

Jen took a step back, not sure if she had heard him right. His kid? This had to be a mistake. This couldn't be happening. Not to them. Not now. Not after…everything.

Drue looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. He watched as she was slowly backing away from him.

"Jen…please say something." She looked at him and didn't know what to say. She knew he was probably just as confused as she was, but she couldn't talk to him right now. She didn't know what to say.

"I…" She looked at him and then turned. "I can't." She ran out of his room, and out of the apartment.

"Jen…" Drue ran after her, but only got as far as the door, being dressed in only a towel. He watched her turn down the corridor and sighed.

Everything was so messed up.

-&-

Brenda walked towards the Marina, knowing that was where she would find him. She hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss all day. She had been slightly tipsy the night before, but that kiss had sobered her right up. The feel of his lips on hers was amazing. It was one of the best kisses she'd ever had. And now he was on her mind all the time.

She blushed as she remembered it. Damn it, she had to stop thinking about it. Arriving at the marina she saw him on one of the boats, cleaning the deck, his golden skin glistening in the sun. His shirt had obviously been discarded due to the sweaty nature of his work. This was not helping to keep her mind off his lips.

"Uh-hum." She cleared her throat and he turned, smiling at her.

"Hey," Noah greeted. He smiled as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a red tank top with jeans shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, leaving her skin exposed.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

They didn't say anything else for a few seconds, knowing that they should probably acknowledge what happened last night, but neither knowing what to say about it.

"So how's the head?" Noah said finally.

"What?"

"I thought you'd have a killer hangover after last night."

"I told you, I wasn't drunk." Brenda disputed.

"You took some aspirin for it?" He said knowingly.

"First thing in the morning." She agreed, laughing. "It was your fault, you know you shouldn't let me drink that much."

"Hey, I tried to tell you. It's not my fault you're stubborn as hell."

"I am not!" He just gave her a look. "A girl has the right to do what she wants Riley."

"Well, then said girl shouldn't complain when she wakes up with a hangover." He pointed out.

"Fine, fine. At least I didn't make a complete fool of myself this time." Brenda said, remembering when she had thrown herself at him during Spring Break.

"You didn't? Don't you remember getting on top of Pacey's kitchen counter and dancing like someone in a porno." Noah smirked.

"I didn't!" She looked shocked for a second before realizing he was lying because she was definitely not that drunk. "Noah!"

"I don't know why you're worried. You never make a fool of yourself."

"Yeah right."

"Spring Break was just a funny beginning to our relationship." He said smiling.

"Speaking of relationship…" Brenda trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Yeah?" He prodded. They were just staring at each other, not saying anything, not sure what to say.

"Excuse me." Noah looked away when he heard someone calling to him.

"I'll be right there, Sir." He said, before turning regretfully to Brenda.

"It's okay." She assured. "Can we talk later? Lunch maybe?"

"Lunch sounds good."

"I'll come back around one o'clock?"

"Sure."

He smiled and then leaned into her and she thought she was about to be kissed. She was a little disappointed when he kissed her softly on the cheek before pulling away but even that had made her heart beat faster.

"I'll see you then."

"Bye." She said, watching him walk away.

Now she really needed to talk to him.

-&-

"Don't you have a life?"

Joey looked up from her drawing, a voice interrupting the calm atmosphere of the empty classroom.

"I do. He's just at work right now." Joey joked.

"There's a word for girls whose life revolves around their boyfriends." Luke said, walking further into the classroom.

"Yeah, in love." Joey said smiling at him. "So, what brings you here?"

"I have a class next door in five minutes. I saw you when I was passing by." He told her. "What are you working on?" He tried to look but she turned the easel slightly out of his vision. "You didn't show me the last thing you were working on, either."

"Well, that was a present for someone."

"That's a nice idea actually. But I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate one of my pictures as a present."

"Why not?"

"Because I suck."

"But you're an Art major, so I'm pretty sure that's not true." Joey assured him.

"You don't have to be good to be an art major. But it's okay because the girl loves me anyway." He smiled, thinking of his girlfriend. "So, did you give any thought to taking some classes?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be taking some next year."

"That's good. You could even take some this summer to get ahead if you wanted. There are some good summer art programs."

"Really?" Joey said excitedly, before remembering she wouldn't be here this summer. "That would be great, except I won't be here this summer."

"Going somewhere exciting?"

"No. Just home. I'll be spending summer working and stuff."

"That sucks."

"What about you?"

"I think I'm going to Europe with my girlfriend."

"Wow. Lucky." Joey smiled.

"Well, I should get to class. See you around."

"Yeah. Later, Luke." Joey smiled as he left and turned back to her drawing.

-&-

Jen ran out of his apartment, feeling like her world was tumbling down around her. She ran as fast as she could, not really knowing where she was going. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why couldn't her life ever stay perfect? She should have realized everything had been too good for her.

She stopped in the middle of the street, needing to catch her breath. She didn't even know where she was. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes and got her phone out of her pocket. She needed to talk to him. She dialed the familiar number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." He said.

Her voice was still choked up from the crying and she couldn't say anything.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"Jack." She said finally.

"Jen? What's wrong?" He said, instantly knowing something was wrong.

"I…He…Everything is messed up." She started crying now, not being able to hold it in.

"Jen, please tell me what happened. You're scaring me." Jack said calmly.

Jen never got like this and it was scaring him. He hated the fact that he couldn't rush over to her and comfort her.

"I need to see you." She said, wiping the tears again.

"I know but…"

"What?"

"I'm in Capeside, Jen."

"Capeside? What are you doing there?" She said, momentarily forgetting her own problem.

"I came to see Tobey."

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"I don't know. I just needed to see him. Everything has been so messed up, I just need to see him and hopefully I'll know what to do."

"Are you sure you're not running away?"

"I'm not. I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend." He assured her. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

She paused for a second. It would be so easy to just pour her heart out to him. That's what she would normally do. But he wasn't even here and he had taken this break to sort out his own problems, not worry about hers.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing was why you were crying five seconds ago?"

"I'll tell you when you get home. Just don't worry about me. You just sort yourself out, okay?"

Jack smiled, he knew exactly what she was doing. It wouldn't stop him from worrying about whatever her problem was, but there wasn't much he could do from Capeside.

"Okay. But Jen, go and see Joey, okay? And please call me when you sort things out. You know I'm going to worry anyway."

"I will. I love you, Jack."

"Love you too."

They hung up the phone and both sighed. Jack was standing outside Tobey's house now, wondering whether to go inside or just run away. And Jen was still roaming the streets of Boston, not knowing what she was going to do.

-&-

Pacey walked outside and grinned when he spotted Noah, daydreaming again. He walked up behind him quietly and then shouted.

"Noah!"

"Woah!" Noah jumped. "Pacey, don't do that!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop daydreaming and actually do some work around here." Pacey teased.

"I was working."

"Of course you were. That's what it looked like."

"I was. In between thinking about a certain girl."

"Yeah. You two seemed pretty close at the party last night. Anything going on I should know about?" Pacey asked.

"Nope." Noah lied unsuccessfully.

"Come on, don't hold out on me."

"We kissed, that's all."

"That's all? This is the girl you've been seriously hot for, for weeks now. You can't tell me it was just a kiss."

"It was. Just one little kiss. She was kinda drunk."

"Oh, the drunk routine again."

"Well, she did know what she was doing this time." Noah laughed. "We kissed goodnight and then I went home."

"So now what?"

"I don't know. We're meeting for lunch. And she seemed happy when I saw her this morning, so maybe this is our chance."

"That's great. You both deserve to be happy."

"I just hope she thinks so too."

"Me too." Pacey assured him.

-&-

Drue wandered around town, feeling lost. After Jen had left him at the apartment, he felt like what little happiness he had managed to find in his life had just been taken away from him. He couldn't blame her, he knew that he deserved it.

Why would Jen want to be with him after he messed up so many times? She had given him so many chances, but he just couldn't help screwing up. He also couldn't believe that he was so messed up that mistakes he made almost three years ago would still be catching up with him.

He had a son. He had a son.

No matter how many times he said it, it didn't seem real. Jen had been right, he wasn't ready to be a Dad. He didn't know the first thing about looking after a child.

But that's what he would do. Ryan was his and he wouldn't turn his back on his own blood. He couldn't do that to his son. He would be there for him.

Drue thought about calling Morgan, but he still wasn't sure he could talk to her. Not yet. He wouldn't know what to say. He knew she needed money but there was a lot more they needed to sort out.

He didn't realize where he was heading until he was standing outside a small park. He looked through the railings and his eyes fixed upon a little boy, about four years old, playing football with his father. They were laughing and having a great time together.

That could be Drue. He wasn't sure exactly how to be a Dad, but he knew he could be one. He had to be. He was so confused. All he really knew was that he needed Jen. He needed her to show him what to do, what to feel. But she probably wouldn't want to see him now.

He had ruined the best thing in his life…three years ago.

Typical.

-&-

Joey went back to her dorm room after class, and jumped when she noticed someone sitting on her bed.

"Jen?" She said, after calming herself.

Jen was sitting on the bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't say anything when Joey walked in and Joey knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" She said, rushing to Jen's side.

She looked at her friend's distraught face and her red eyes and knew she had been crying. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around Jen in a hug.

"Honey, please tell me what happened?"

"Stacy let me in." Jen said finally, not answering Joey's question. "She said I could wait for you. I just needed to talk."

Joey was still confused. Jen shook herself out of her daze and wiped her eyes.

"It's nothing." She said finally. "It doesn't really affect me anyway." She was trying to convince herself. Trying to convince herself that this didn't ruin everything between her and Drue.

"What doesn't?"

"Drue had a surprise visit from an ex-girlfriend today. Or maybe she was just a one night stand, I don't remember."

"And?"

"And she had someone with her. A little someone. A someone belonging to Drue."

"What? Jen you're confusing me."

"She said that Drue has a child, Joey. His child. Their child."

"Oh my god."

"That was pretty much my reaction." Jen said dryly.

"Wow, I just can't believe. Drue, a father?"

"I always knew he would be a great Dad. But I kinda thought it would be for our children."

"I'm so sorry, Jen."

"I just, I don't know what to do, Joey." Jen said sadly. "I mean this is Drue. It's his child. He just found out and he must be going crazy. But I feel hurt and angry and I just can't face him. Am I being a bitch?"

"No! Of course you're not." Joey said soothingly. "You're allowed to feel those things, Jen. This effects you too."

"I want to go to him and tell him I love him. But I can't."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay."

"Jen…"

"Why now?" Jen said, trying to hold in her tears. "Why when everything was so good?"

"This isn't something either of you could have known about. You just have to deal with it."

"I don't know if I can. Knowing that there's this little boy that belongs to him, and some stranger. How am I going to deal with that?"

"I don't know, Jen." Joey hugged her friend again, knowing she was going to cry. "I don't know."

-&-

"So, where are we going?" Noah asked, as he and Brenda walked away from the Marina.

"You're the guy, aren't you supposed to deal with all date locations?" She teased.

"Well, considering I've been at work all morning, it was a bit hard." He laughed before stopping suddenly, realizing what she had said. "This is a date?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Well, since you didn't give me a chance to prepare, we won't count this as one. That way I can make sure our first date is memorable."

"And who said there's going to be a first date?" Brenda teased. "You have yet to ask me out."

"That's because I was pretty sure would have said no."

"And what's different now?"

"Now, I'm pretty sure you're going to say yes." Noah grinned.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I've had time to wear you down. You can't resist my charm any longer."

"Normally, I would fight with you on principle, but you may just be right this time." Brenda grinned.

Before he could say anything else, she took his hand and pulled him into a restaurant.

They sat down and ordered their food and made small talk until it arrived. It was easy for them to talk to one another about anything. They got along so well.

"So…" Noah said finally, trying to bring up the topic of their relationship. He needed to know where he stood with her.

"So?" Brenda rose her eyebrows.

"So, that was some kiss, huh?" Noah said smiling.

"It was. Some kiss." Brenda returned, purposely being short in her answers. It was fun to watch him squirm.

"I take it that you're not angry at me for kissing you, then?"

"Angry's not the right word. No."

"What is the right word then?"

"Glad?"

Noah smiled at her answer.

"But…"

"But?" Noah's face fell slightly, not sure he would like what was going to come next.

"I don't know if you would really want to be with me." He was about to say something but she carried on. "I know you think you do, but there's a lot you don't know about me. I'm really messed up."

"I could have told you that." He teased.

"I'm serious."

"I know. And I know I still want you. Now if you don't want to be with me that's another matter, but…"

"I do. I really like you, I'm just scared."

"We can take things slow. We've become really good friends lately and I wouldn't do anything to spoil that."

"I know." She smiled at him. "Slow sounds good."

"Good."

They looked into each other's eyes, not saying anything for a while.

"Does slow mean I can't kiss you now? Because I really want to." Noah admitted and Brenda laughed.

"I didn't say we have to go that slow."

Noah laughed and leaned forward, kissing her softly. The kiss was short and sweet, a promise of all that was to come.

-&-

Pacey was outside his apartment, searching for his keys to open the door, when his phone started ringing. He got his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Pacey." Joey said, sighing with relief.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Where are you?" Joey asked. She was sitting in her bathroom and was talking very quietly.

"I just got home. Why?" Pacey frowned, something wasn't right. He opened his door and walked inside.

"Is Drue there?" Joey asked.

"I don't know."

"You know he was acting strange this morning, did he tell you what happened?"

"No. He just said he messed up somehow. I was kinda worried about him."

"Well I know what happened. Jen is here with me. Long story short, Drue had a one night stand three years ago and now he has a son."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Pace. Jen is really upset and I'm sure Drue is going crazy."

"He must be." Pacey's mind was spinning. "Hang on." He told her, before looking around the apartment for Drue.

"Drue!" he called, but there was no answer and he wasn't in his room.

"He's not here."

"I think you should look for him, Pace. He's all alone. Jen's too upset to talk to him right now and I think he needs a friend."

"Of course." Pacey said, already heading back out of his apartment.

"Call me later?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Joey said, hanging up before walking back into her room.

-&-

Pacey looked in all the places he could think of that Drue might go. But he was nowhere to be found. He knew Drue probably wanted to be alone right now, but he knew he should make sure he was ok.

Finally, Pacey found him at the far end of the beach. He should have known Drue would be there. He approached his friend, waiting until his presence was acknowledged.

"Hey." Drue said, turning and attempting a smile.

"Hey." Pacey said, moving closer to stand next to him.

"Did you hear?" Drue asked, already knowing he knew from the look in his eyes.

"Joey called me. Jen told her."

"I told you I fucked up."

"It's not your fault."

"Isn't it?"

"It was a long time ago."

"And yet, I still can't get away from it. Once an idiot, always an idiot, right?" Drue said bitterly.

"You're not an idiot. Just unlucky."

"I have a son, Pacey."

"There are a lot worse things to have." Pacey reminded him.

"I've lost her. I know it. She hates me."

"She could never hate you."

"She used to." Drue reminded him.

"She was in denial."

"This whole year I've been trying so hard to fit in. To be one of you guys."

"You are one of us. We all make mistakes."

"You don't. I've never been like you guys. You have each other. I only have her. Except now, I probably don't."

"You do. You have her. And all of us. We're all your friends. And she still loves you. Nothing's going to change that. You just have a lot to deal with."

"No shit."

"You'll be okay. You're both strong."

"Are we?" Drue sighed. "You didn't see the look in her eyes. She was so disappointed."

"She was shocked."

Drue didn't say anything. He just stared out towards the water.

"What are you going to do about…"

"Ryan." Drue filled in his name. "I don't know. I'm his father, I can't abandon him."

"I know." Pacey sighed. "And his mother?"

"I don't even know her. I'm supposed to call her when I'm ready to talk. I don't know when I'll be ready."

"She'll understand."

"Yeah. She'll have to after dumping this on me two years too late." He said angrily. "I'm not angry that she's dumping this on me. He's my son. I'm just angry she didn't do it sooner. She said I wouldn't care."

"I'm sure she didn't mean…"

"She meant it."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Drue said sadly.

He turned and walked up the beach, leaving his friend behind. Pacey just watched him walk away, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make things better.

-&-

"How's the tea?" Joey asked. She was sitting on a chair and Jen was on the bed, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Good, thanks." Jen smiled at Joey.

"I'm sorry I don't know what else to say."

"It's okay. There's nothing you can say, really." Jen sighed. She took another sip of her tea before setting it on the table and getting up.

"You're going?"

"Yeah. I think I've taken up enough of your time."

"Don't be silly. You can stay here if you want." Joey offered.

"Thanks, but I just want to go home and go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll come with you."

"Joey…"

"I'm going to Pacey's anyway. It's on the way." Joey said before Jen could say anything.

"Fine."

Jen got her stuff and they left together. Joey put her arm around Jen, knowing she needed the comfort. Jen sighed, wishing that it were Drue who was with her, comforting her.

-&-

Brenda was in her room, attempting to write a paper, but she couldn't think about anything besides Noah. He was so adorable and sweet. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach was making her feel happier than she had in a long time. She'd almost forgotten how it felt.

There was a knock on her door and she got up to answer it.

"Noah!" She smiled, surprised. She had only seen him this afternoon and she wasn't expecting to see him again so soon. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"Of course I'm happy." Noah smiled and leaned in to kiss her. This one was more passionate and intense as their lips collided together.

"I could get used to this." Noah grinned when they finally pulled away.

"Me too." Brenda smiled.

She moved out of the doorway and Noah followed her inside.

"So, what are you up to?"

"I was trying to write a paper before you disturbed me." She tried to be angry.

"I can see how heartbroken you are about that."

"Hey, it's an interesting paper."

"More interesting than me?"

"Yep."

"Really?" Noah rose his eyebrows and moved towards her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes really."

"Are you sure?" He advanced on her, tickling her mercilessly, until she fell back on the bed.

"Noah! Stop it!" She demanded when he leaned over her, tickling her everywhere.

"You never told me you were ticklish."

"That's because you never asked."

Brenda stuck out her tongue at him and he tickled harder.

"Okay, okay. I give. You are more interesting than my really boring paper."

Noah finally stopped tickling her, and pulled her up, so she was sitting.

"Good. Now let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Our first date." Noah grinned.

"What? I'm not ready. I look a mess." Brenda complained. She had planned to make a bit of an effort when they went out.

"You do not. You look gorgeous."

"Do not."

"Do…" He was about to say 'to' when he realized how childish they were being. He laughed before continuing. "You have ten minutes to change and I don't want any complaints. You'll look great whatever you wear."

She wanted to argue with him, but his compliments made her forget her anger.

"Well, are you planning to stand there while I change?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Noah grinned and she rolled her eyes. "I'll be outside. And hurry up."

"Okay." He kissed her softly again before leaving the room.

She sighed, enjoying the lingering feeling of his lips on hers.

"Brenda!" She heard him call from outside and she laughed.

-&-

Pacey was sitting on the couch watching TV when Joey got there. She looked tired and he smiled at her sympathetically.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess." Joey sighed, taking off her coat and shoes and going over to him. "And Drue?"

"Not so good." He put his arm around her as she snuggled in to him.

"I just can't believe it."

"Me either." Pacey sighed. "How was your day?" He asked, trying not to think of their friends for a little while.

"Okay. Classes were good. And I had some free time to work on some sketches. I ran into Luke again."

"If I wasn't so sure about us, I might be worried about that."

Joey just laughed.

"You know, you have nothing to worry about. He was telling me about his girlfriend today."

"Thank God. I couldn't handle another Steve."

"You just get jealous easily."

"No I don't. I'm not jealous of Luke and I had reasons to be jealous of Steve." He said logically.

"Anyway, he was telling about some summer art classes. They sounded really good, I wish I could enroll." Joey said regretfully.

"Why don't you?"

"It would be a bit hard to get up here from Capeside everyday."

"What?" Pacey frowned. "You're going to be in Capeside?"

"Yeah." Joey turned and looked at Pacey. "Aren't you?"

"No. I have to work at the Marina all summer."

"But I thought…"

"I thought you were staying here." Pacey said.

"I can't. I have nowhere to stay and the Yacht club pays better than the coffeehouse."

"I need the money from the Marina to pay for college next year." Pacey explained.

They both let this new information sink in. They hadn't realized they would be spending another summer apart.

"This really sucks." Pacey said finally.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just thought we'd be together this summer."

"Me too."

"Welcome to the world of grown-ups, huh?"

"Yeah. As much as we wish we could, we can't just get up and sail around the world all summer."

She leaned into him and sighed. She had gotten so used to being with him, she didn't know how she was going to survive all summer without him.

"This sucks." Joey repeated.

-&-

Jen was lying in her bed with the covers over her head, trying to block out the world, when there was a soft tap on her door. Brenda was out somewhere and Jen really wasn't up to seeing anyone.

The knocking got louder and she sighed, realizing that whoever it was, wasn't going to go away.

She got out of her bed and opened the door. When she saw who it was, she had an urge to just close the door again. But he looked so helpless, just standing there, looking lost.

"Jen…"

She held the door half-closed, not sure if she wanted to let him in. He hadn't done anything wrong, but she couldn't help blaming him.

"Drue, I don't think you being here is the best idea."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jen." His voice was filled with desperation and she found herself opening the door a little more.

"I can't help you right now. I'm not that strong." She said desperately. A part of her wanted to hug him tight and not let go, but another part of her just couldn't shut him out.

"I need you."

She looked into his eyes and saw the truth in his words. She nodded her head and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly.

He broke down then. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry I messed up again."

"Sssh." She took him towards the bed and sat with him, rocking his body with hers.

"What am I going to do?"

She didn't have an answer for him. She didn't know what he was going to do. Or what she was going to do. All she knew was in this moment she had to hold him, because he needed her. And that was all that mattered.

For now.


	20. Drowning

Jen woke up the next morning when the sunlight started to come through the windows. She looked down at Drue who was asleep in her lap. They had fallen asleep together last night, she had been sitting against the bed with his head in her lap.

She sighed looking down at his peaceful face. She ran her hand across his cheek and couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes. She pulled her hand back and eased away from him. He woke up from the movement and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Jen?"

"I'm sorry." She said, not wanting to wake him.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"What?" Drue sat up and looked at Jen.

She was facing away from him, refusing to turn around.

"Drue, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you think you should figure it out?"

"I'm trying. I just…What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to react to this?"

"That's something you need to work out."

He nodded his understanding.

"Alone." Jen added quietly.

"What?"

"It's just, I can't be here for you like you need me to be. I know you need me to be, but I can't."

"I know this is…well it's really bad. And I know this is hard for you, but this doesn't change anything between us." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched.

"It does." Jen said, turning to face him. "It changes everything."

"Why?"

"You have a son, Drue. It changes everything."

"I still love you. That hasn't changed."

"I know."

She was trying to hold in her tears, but his pleading look was making it hard. Everytime she looked at him, she was reminded of everything.

"Why isn't that enough?" He asked.

"I just need some time. I need you to figure things out and then we can talk."

"Why can't we be together while I figure this out?"

"I don't know. We just can't. It's too much right now."

"Jen…" Drue moved towards her, holding his arms out but she moved away.

"I'm sorry." Jen sighed. "I think you should just leave now."

Drue looked at her, heartbroken, but she wouldn't look at him. He sighed, feeling frustrated. Not knowing what else to say he turned and walked out of the room.

-&-

Drue sat in his room thinking about Jen again. Ever since she told him she didn't want to see him, he had been living in a funk. He didn't know what he was doing without her. There was no point to his life without her in it.

It was almost four days since he had talked to her and almost a week since Morgan had turned up on his doorstep with his kid. He still hadn't called her and he was wondering if she was even still here.

He knew he was being unfair making her wait so long for him to get the courage to call her, but he couldn't help it. In the span of a week he'd found out he had a two-year-old son and the love of his life decided she needed time away from him.

He wanted to call Jen so many times over the last few days. He wanted to see her so much. But she said not to call him until he knew what he was doing. And he still had no clue.

He sighed looking at the piece of paper with Morgan's number on it sitting on the table. Finally deciding he couldn't put it off any longer, he picked up the phone and dialed.

-&-

"I feel kinda bad, you know?" Brenda said, looking up at Noah.

They were having a picnic in the park, Noah was sitting up leaning on his hands while Brenda lay with her head in his lap.

"Why?"

"Being all happy when Jen and Drue are so miserable."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. I still feel bad though. Jen was still in bed when I left."

"They just need some time to figure things out, you know?"

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few seconds and he could tell she was still thinking about it.

"Stop worrying about them." He told her and she just laughed.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"Thank happy thoughts."

"Like?"

"Like how lucky you are to be on a picnic with your wonderful, sexy new boyfriend." Noah grinned and Brenda just started laughing.

"You are so full of yourself."

"Hey, what's the use being humble when it's the truth."

Brenda lifted her arm to hit him, but instead ended up pulling him down to kiss her. When they pulled away Noah just grinned. "See, I'm irresistible."

"Just keep telling yourself that, honey."

Brenda smiled as she closed her eyes for a minute. Despite Noah's obvious boasting about himself she knew he was just kidding around and he always made her laugh. Ever since she'd known him he'd always made her smile and laugh and generally kept her happy.

"Noah?"

"Hmm."

"Thanks for being you."

Noah just smiled. "Anytime."

-&-

"Jen." Jack called, opening Jen's door which had been left adjar. He spotted his best friend of her bed, facing away from him. "Hey."

He sat down on her bed and she turned to him giving him an obvious fake smile. "Hey, Jack. How was your trip?"

"Never mind my trip. How are you?" Jack asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Nice try. Did you forget who you were talking to?"

"I'm sick of talking about it."

"Where's Drue?"

"Probably with his hoe-bag." Jen sighed.

"What?!"

"We're having a time-out."

"Okay, you better just back up and explain yourself because you're confusing your very worried best friend who's just spent the last few hours on a train and is liable to be confused anyway."

Jen sighed, she knew she couldn't get out of talking about it now. She just hated to think about it though, everytime she did it just made her more upset. Jack listened patiently as she explained what had been going on in the last week.

"Whoa." Jack said when she finished. "I really chose the wrong time to go away."

"Yep."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Not since the day I told him I don't want to see him. I don't know what he's done. I told him to let me know when he sorted things out."

"You do realize this isn't really his fault, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, why the time-out?"

"Because I need it." Jen sighed. "Before this happened, we were so happy. But maybe this was life's way of telling us that things weren't meant to be for us. Maybe we weren't meant to be happy together."

"That's crazy."

"Is it? I don't know anymore."

"You're being irrational. You deserve to be happy just as much as the next person."

"I don't know." Jen mumbled. "So, what happened with Tobey?" Jen asked, turning her best friend happy voice on.

Jack saw right through it, but knew she needed a change of topic.

"Nothing. It was good. Anytime I spend with Tobey is always good. We talked, about everything. How hard it's been doing the long distance thing, how much we miss each other, all those kinda of things."

"And what did you decide?"

"I didn't tell him about David if that's what you're asking."

"Jack…"

"I know, I know." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I tried, okay? I tried so many times, but everytime I just couldn't do it."

"You can't keep doing this. You can't string them along. It's not fair to either of them. And it's just making you miserable."

"I know."

"You have to make up your mind."

"I don't want to. Can't I just have them both?" Jack joked.

"Nope. I'm afraid that would be greedy and also very wrong."

"Damn."

"You're going to let him down gently, aren't you?" Jen asked.

"Who?"

"You tell me."

"I think David and I should just stay friends. It's for the best." Jack said, not really believing it.

"If you say so."

-&-

"Joey!" Stacy exclaimed, scaring her roommate as she walked into their room.

"Stacy, you scared me."

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for ages." Stacy told her excitedly.

"I was at the library. You know, the place they keep lots of books. And occasionally when a miracle occurs people study there too." Joey said sarcastically.

"Haha." Stacy said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so what's got you so excited?"

"Well, you know that cute guy Mike in my Philosophy class?"

"Hmm, the guy you got interested in about one week after Steve was out of the picture?"

"Yeah. He's in a band and he asked me to come and see him play tonight. They're playing at this club downtown and we have to go!"

"I hope by 'we' you mean 'you and Tia'." Joey stated as she started taking her books out of her bag, ready to get started on another paper.

"Tia can't make it. She's already going out with her boyfriend. Come on Joey, you have to come."

Stacy was already getting the puppy dog eyes ready.

"I have a huge paper due next week." Joey tried to protest.

"Oh come on, when have I ever asked you for anything. And don't you think it's weird that we don't hang out more like in those lame TV shows where the roommate always gets sucked into the main gang?"

"Well would that be me getting sucked into your group, or you getting sucked into mine?"

"I wouldn't mind getting sucked into yours. Pacey, Drue and Jack. Yummy."

"Taken, taken and gay and taken." Joey pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't you." Stacy smirked. "So, what do you say?"

"I'll ask Pacey if he wants to come so I don't get stuck alone in the corner when you run off with Mike." Joey said, giving in.

"Thanks Joey, you're the best!" Stacy hugged Joey impulsively and then pulled away. "And I promise not to do that again."

"Good."

-&-

"Come on, you're not getting out of it that easily." Noah said as he walked hand in hand with Brenda. "Most embarrassing thing you've ever done."

"I don't think I can beat yours. I mean, how could you throw up on the poor girl?"

"I was twelve!" Noah said, regretting having told that story.

"Aww. Okay, probably throwing myself at you." She mumbled.

"That wasn't embarrassing."

"It was for me!"

"You've got to live a little."

"Yeah, yeah. If living included throwing up on you then I'd rather…" Brenda trailed off as she spotted someone familiar walking towards her.

"You'd rather?" Noah prodded, looking confused.

He followed her line of vision and noticed a guy who seemed to be looking right at them.

"Do you know him?"

"Huh?" Brenda finally turned to look at Noah.

"That guy you were looking at."

"Oh he's um…"

"Hey." Brenda turned from Noah to the guy she'd been trying to forget all this time.

"Hey Matt."

Noah just stood there, trying to understand what was going on. They hadn't really discussed it before, but Noah was guessing that this was the guy who had left her in the state she was in when they met.

"How are you?" Matt asked, seemingly forgetting Noah's existence.

"Fine. You?"

"Good." Noah cleared his throat and she looked at him, still feeling a little dazed. "Um, Matt this is…err, my friend Noah. Noah this is Matt."

Noah felt a slight twinge that she had called him just a friend instead of her boyfriend, but she didn't seem to notice.

The guys didn't say anything to each other, instead choosing to look at Brenda. She looked between the guys and just sighed. "I…have to go."

She turned and ran across the street before either of them could say anything.

"Brenda!" Noah called after her, but she didn't turn around.

"Was it something I said?" Matt mumbled and Noah just turned to glare at him before storming off.

-&-

Drue took a deep breath as he looked up at the unfamiliar building. He had spoken to Morgan and she had given him the address of where she was staying.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. The door opened and Morgan smiled at him looking flustered.

"Hey Drue. Come in." She said to him before turning and going back inside.

"Come on, Ryan, it's nap time." She told her son, who Drue couldn't see.

"Where is he?" Drue asked.

"He's hiding behind the counter." Morgan told him and sure enough he could see the little boy sticking his head out from behind the kitchen counter, trying not to be obvious. "He's a little shy." She told him.

"Nothing like me then." Drue noted.

"Yeah." Morgan smiled, clearing Ryan's toys from the couch to make room for Drue. "I was kind of surprised when you called. I thought you'd disappeared." She admitted as he took a seat.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

It's okay. I know you had a lot to deal with."

"Yeah, you could say that again."

"I'm really sorry, Drue."

"It's okay."

"I shouldn't have messed up your life. We're going back to New York in a few days and once we get back on our feet you won't even hear from us again."

"What?" Drue was shocked.

"You don't need to spoil your life. I came to you as a last resort for some help raising our son, but I don't expect anything more from you."

"Well, you better expect it."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't just take him away again. You can't tell me I have a son and expect me not to want to be part of his life. I've already lost two years that I could have spent with him."

Morgan looked shocked. She hadn't really expected that.

"But you have your life here."

"And I appreciate that you don't want to ruin it. But I can't just forget I have a son. And I don't want him to forget it either." Drue said as he looked over to the kitchen where he could see Ryan sitting on the floor playing.

"Okay." Morgan said, still completely shocked. "I guess."

"Would it be okay if I played with him?"

"Um…"

"For a little while? We can discuss what we're going to do after."

"Uh, sure." Morgan agreed.

She watched as Drue approached her child, a strangely distressed expression crossing her face

-&-

Joey reached the Marina office and stopped at the door. She stood, leaning against the doorframe, for a few minutes, just watching Pacey. He was sitting at his desk, facing away from her, busy working on something she couldn't see.

It was moments like these that it hit her how much had changed in her life lately. She was no longer the small town girl who dreamt about getting out of Capeside. She was living in a big city.

And Pacey, who had always thought he would be stuck there forever, had made so much of himself. Not that Joey hadn't known he would all along, but every day she thanked a higher power for giving her a second chance with him.

She had made so many mistakes during their senior year. She had been so reckless with his heart that sometimes she thought she didn't deserve him. But here they were, almost two years together and they had survived it all.

She couldn't really picture a future without him. They had hardly spent more than a day apart this year and yet the summer was fast approaching and they would be miles apart. All summer long.

"Joey?" She broke out of her daze to see that Pacey was now facing her looking slightly confused.

"Hey sweetie." Joey grinned, walking towards her boyfriend and giving him a long and very passionate kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?" Pacey teased as Joey settled herself on his lap.

"Just because. Aren't I allowed to be happy to see you?"

"Of course you are. If only you were this happy all the time." Joey pushed him playfully and he just laughed. "So what brings you here Miss Potter?"

"Hmm, I came to bring you this." She leaned in slowly, kissing his lips lightly. "And this…" She moved her lips his cheek and kissed him again. "And this…" She moved and kissed his other cheek too.

"And now I think I should be going." She quickly got up, putting a large distance between them, and then grinned.

"Tease." Pacey stuck his tongue out at her and she just grinned.

"You know you love it."

"No, I love you." Joey just rose her eyebrows, trying not to smile. "Okay, I love that too."

She laughed, moving back towards Pacey and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you free tonight?" She asked, finally getting to the real point of the visit.

"Nope. Work." Pacey sighed, remembering all the paperwork he had been doing before she got there. "Why?"

"Stacy wants me to go with her to see a band downtown. Her latest beau is in it and she needs someone to go with her." Joey sighed. "Now I'm going to get stuck in the corner of some skanky club while she chats up the guy."

"Aww, honey you have to learn to let loose once in a while."

"I let loose." Joey said quickly and Pacey just smirked. "I do!"

"Yeah. Name one time."

"Umm. Last night. I think I was pretty loose."

Pacey laughed. "Let loose out of the bedroom. Not that I mind of course."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I can't come tonight."

"It's okay. I guess it'll be good for me to spend time with Stacy. I have been neglecting the roommate duties lately."

"Don't get too excited."

"I'm excited. But you can't blame a girl for wanting to spend as much time with her boyfriend as possible."

"Oh no, you most definitely can't blame her, especially when her boyfriend is as gorgeous as I am. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, yeah. You better."

Joey grinned and kissed him again before reluctantly pulling away and letting him get back to work.

-&-

Jack walked into the Coffeehouse and ordered two lattes to go. He had been hanging out with Jen and popped out to get them some drinks. He collected the beverages and was about to leave when he noticed David sitting in a booth near the back. He had his head down and was studying and Jack thought about just leaving, but something made him walk over to him.

He slid into the booth opposite David, causing him to look up from his books.

"Hey." Jack smiled trying to lighten the tense atmosphere between them, but David just looked down at his book.

"Have a nice trip?" He asked, his voice short.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you noticed I was gone."

"I didn't. I bumped into Jen."

"Oh." Jack sat there not knowing what else to say. David had his head down again, as he pretended to be engrossed in his studies. "So…"

"Jack, if you have something to say to me why don't you just say it and get it over with?"

"I… um…"

"Look, I know what you're going to say. So don't bother."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Jack asked, angry now.

"You came to say you spent a nice week with Tobey, didn't tell him about us and are still confused. And let me guess, you just need more time?"

"I…" Jack tried to say something, but David could see he was exactly right.

"That's all you ever do. You go around in circles trying not to hurt the people you claim to care about, but instead you're just hurting us more. If you want Tobey, tell me and we move on. If you want me, tell Tobey and we move on together. You can't keep this up forever." David stood up and started gathering his things.

"I don't know…"

"What? What to do? I just told you." David said, clearly frustrated. He had never exploded like this at Jack before, but now he was hurting too much. He was sick of not knowing what was going on.

"David, please…" Jack tried, sensing he was about to leave.

"When you've made your choice and done something about it, come and see me, Jack." David said, before grabbing his books and leaving him alone in the Coffeehouse.

-&-

Noah dialed her number for the billionth time that hour and waited. Ten rings later and still no answer. Hanging up the phone, angrily, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Ever since Brenda had ran off earlier that day he had been trying to call her. He must have left her a thousand messages, which he knew she was ignoring.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Matt was the ex-boyfriend who she found so hard to get over. He was the guy she had been trying to forget. And it was obvious from her reaction to him that she hadn't forgotten him at all. He was obviously still holding her affections.

Which left Noah feeling completely shitty. He realized that they had never spoken about Matt before. He knew she had a difficult break up, but he didn't know anything about the person who had such an affect on his girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend as it probably was now, Noah thought.

He had been with Brenda all of a week and now this had to happen. He knew things were just too good to be true. He knew going into this relationship that things wouldn't be so easy, but he didn't expect them to get difficult straight away.

Noah picked up his phone again and pressed redial. Eight rings later he shut it off, throwing it across the floor in anger.

-&-

Joey was walking back from visiting Pacey when she noticed a familiar blond sitting on the bench across the street from the boys' apartment.

"Jen?"

"Hey." Jen smiled, noticing Joey approaching.

Joey smiled sympathetically and sat down next to her friend, putting a comforting arm around her.

"How you doing?"

"Obviously, not so good. I'm sitting outside his apartment for God knows what reason."

"You don't believe in God."

"Well, then I guess no one knows why."

"Maybe because you miss him?" Joey said tentatively.

Jen laughed sadly. "I didn't think the day would come when I'd actually miss Drue annoying me."

"Yeah, well, maybe not before, but I think this year we've kinda grown attached to our men. How sad are we?"

"Very." Jen smiled slightly.

"You still haven't spoken to him?"

"No."

"Is he home?"

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping he is and doesn't need to come out soon because I don't want to him to see me."

"You just want to be close to him." Joey said, understanding.

"So, how's Pacey?" Jen asked, turning her attention to Joey instead of the building in front of her.

"Good. Busy working as usual."

"Ooh, do I detect some hostility there?"

"No. I just hate it when we hit that time. Every now and again we both get really busy and have less time to do fun things, you know?"

"Well, if you two ever left the bedroom when you have free time perhaps you could do other fun things too." Jen grinned and Joey blushed.

"That and the fact that we're going to be apart this summer…"

"Why are you going to be apart?"

"I'll be in Capeside and Pacey's staying here."

"Oh."

"Jen, I hate seeing you like this." Joey complained. "You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A night on the town with the girls."

"I don't think…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Stacy and I are going to see a band play at this club downtown and you're coming with us whether you like it or not."

"Controlling much?"

"Yeah, well that's what friends do."

"Fine fine. I'll come. But I make no promises about having fun, okay?"

"Deal."

-&-

Brenda sighed when she heard the knock on the door. She pulled a pillow over her ears, trying to block out whoever it was. She was definitely not in the mood for visitors. Jen was out somewhere and she had only just gotten home herself.

The person at the door was not giving up and she had to give in, finally getting up to answer it.

"This better be good." She mumbled on her way to the door.

"Hey." Her anger melted away and she was left with a strange feeling when he said that one word to her.

"Matt."

"Hey."

"You said that already." Brenda noted.

"Can I come in?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please? I just want to talk." He pleaded and she knew she couldn't refuse him anything. "I miss you."

Brenda sighed and opened the door, allowing him to walk in behind her. Brenda sat on her bed and Matt took in her room, looking around silently, avoiding having to say anything.

"So…" Brenda started, knowing he had come for a reason.

"I was surprised to see you today." He started. "Ever since we broke up, ever since I…treated you badly, I've regretted it. And you told me once that I had a problem and I didn't realize it until it was too late, until I'd already lost you."

Brenda listened carefully, knowing that he needed to say this. Knowing she didn't know what to say to him anyway.

"You were so important to me, Brenda. More than you know. So I did what you asked and left you alone. It was hard, but I stayed away completely. I've been going to anger management classes for months now and they've really taught me a lot. I've learned from my mistakes and I know it'll never happen again."

She tried not to laugh at the irony of it. Just as she was getting back on track, just as she finally thought she was moving on, he had to come back to her.

"Matt, that is really great. I'm really happy for you."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"But you did. You said it yourself, you did it all without me." Brenda corrected, knowing where this was heading.

"No. You were there with me. All along."

"I wasn't going to come and see you until I thought I was ready, but when I saw you today I knew I was ready. I've changed, Brenda. Just like you wanted me to."

He approached her and she got up, putting distance between them. He couldn't do this. He wasn't allowed to let her feel things again. A part of her wanted so badly to kiss him and tell him how happy she was that they could be together. Another part of her knew how wrong it was. And that was the part she needed to listen to.

"I wanted you to change for you. Not for me. It's too late for us now."

"Why? Why is it too late?"

"I…"

"Is it that guy I saw you with today?"

"No. Yes. Kind of. We're together now."

"But I lo…"

"Please don't say it." She pleaded. She didn't think she could hear those three words.

"Why not?"

"Matt, please. I just need you to leave now."

He saw the distress in her eyes and felt bad. He didn't want things to be this way. He wanted her to be happy. That's all he ever wanted.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he headed for the door.

She followed him to the door and just before he left he turned to her.

"But I love you." He whispered.

Noah came around the corner just as Matt leaned in and kissed Brenda before leaving. His face fell as he watched her close the door, not seeing the tears in her eyes. He sighed and turned around, going back the way he came.

-&-

The bartender placed more beer infront of Pacey, Drue and Noah and walked away, leaving the boys alone. Pacey took a long sip of his beer before turning to the guys.

"How did we end up here?" He asked, looking around the bar they somehow ended up in.

"Well, I came to you brokenhearted and you decided the best way to get over it would be to drown my sorrows." Noah explained.

"And then you called me because god knows I need a good drowning." Drue added.

Pacey looked at the two boys and sighed. "Which now that I think about it was a very bad idea."

"Why?" Noah took another sip of his beer. "I think I'm almost starting to forget."

"That you saw your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend leave her room?"

"Thanks." Noah glared at him. "I know why Drue and I are drinking, but why are you?" He asked Pacey. "Don't you have a really gorgeous and faithful girlfriend?"

"Who didn't ask for a time out at the worst possible time ever." Drue added.

"Yep. One that I will not be seeing for three whole months." Pacey sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Aww poor thing." Noah said sarcastically.

"At least you have her." Drue pointed out. "And there are always weekends."

"I guess." Pacey agreed. He felt bad for his two friends who were currently on their way to getting completely wasted.

"No, I guess about it. You have no reason to mope, Witter, so let us do it in peace."

"Yeah." Drue agreed.

"She's probably at home right now." Noah started. "Thinking about how much she still loves the guy. Not even giving me a second thought."

"I'm sure she's not…"

"Or worse! She's at his house right now not giving me second thought." He winced, the image in his head not going away. "Damnit, why isn't this working? I'm supposed to be too drunk to know what I'm talking about by now."

He didn't even know what drink he was on, he had been drinking for ages, but he still couldn't get his mind off Brenda.

"You are too drunk. You're talking crap." Pacey told him.

"I'm talking crap?" Noah laughed. "This from the guy who's complaining about being away from his girlfriend when what he should be doing is making the most of the next few weeks you have together."

"I try, but I can't really…"

"You work too hard that's your problem. You don't have to watch the marina 24/7 you know. It won't kill you to get someone to cover you. Hell, I'll even do it since it doesn't look like I have a girlfriend anymore."

"You still have her."

"Yeah and I suppose that Matt guy isn't the love of her life."

"She won't take him back. He caused her too much pain. I remember Jen saying something about him being a complete jerk."

"What about Jen?" Drue asked, refocusing on the conversation again.

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"She didn't act like he was a jerk. She didn't even look angry to see him." Noah continued.

"She was shocked." Pacey tried to help. "You won't know anything until you talk to her."

"I tried." Noah lied.

"No you didn't. You left." Pacey pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Noah realized he forget he had told Pacey already.

"Exactly."

"So, what's your point?"

"Talk to her!"

"Oh."

"I tried to talk." Drue said, butting in. "But she doesn't want to talk. She wants time."

"I know. And you just have to give it to her, Drue." Pacey told him before turning to Noah. "And you're afraid."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Then go and talk to her."

"I am." Noah said, standing up.

"Go on then." Pacey challenged.

"I'm going."

Pacey and Drue watched as Noah stood up and headed to the door. Just as he reached it he stopped and turned back around.

"Just as soon as I throw up." He said before running into the bathroom.

Pacey laughed before following him leaving Drue to continue his downward spiral.

-&-

"So, the band is pretty good. Don't you think?" Joey said, leaning over and talking in Jen's ear.

"Yeah, I guess."

Joey nodded, looking around loud club they were in. They were sitting at a table near the front where the band had set up. It was a really nice place and everyone was having fun. The band had just finished their first set and Stacy had gone over to talk to Mike.

"Come on, Jen. You can't keep this up forever."

"I can and I will." Jen told her. "It's a woman's right to choose."

"Well, only a crazy woman would choose to be depressed."

"Hey, it's not like you're Miss Mary Sunshine either."

"Maybe because my friend is bringing me down." Joey said pointedly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more cheery." Jen put on a huge smile for a second and Joey just laughed.

"I think she's cheery enough for the both of us." Jen said, gesturing towards Stacy, who was making her way back to their table with a huge grin on her face.

"Isn't the band just the best?" Stacy said as she sat down next to Joey. "And Mike, god he's so cute. Really intelligent too."

"Yep, we can see that it's his intelligence you're into." Joey teased.

"Can you blame me? And it's not like you two don't have gorgeous boyfriends."

"Excuse me." Jen got up quickly and walked towards the bathroom before either of the other girls could say anything.

"Damn, me and my big mouth." Stacy winced. "Should one of us go after her?"

"Nah, I think she just needs a few minutes."

"Thanks for coming tonight, Joey."

"Hey, no problem. You deserve some happiness. I still feel kinda responsible for that whole Steve thing."

"Steve who?" Stacy grinned. "That's completely old news and you actually saved me from him."

"Still…"

"Still nothing." Stacy said, dismissing the entire thing.

"So, what's Mike been saying? Has he asked you out yet?"

"No. But I'm working on it." Stacy grinned.

A few minutes passed as the girls listened to Mike's band play when Jen returned looking pissed.

"God! I was practically mauled on the way to the bathroom. Remind me never to venture into the unknown alone again." Stacy and Joey just looked at each other before laughing. "What?" Jen asked.

"Nothing." Joey said. "It's good to see the return of Jen Lindley."

Jen realized she had forgotten about Drue for about two seconds and then her confusion was replaced by a sad smile.

-&-

David walked around the campus, more specifically the dorms, knowing he had to go and talk to Jack. Ever since this afternoon he had felt terrible for blowing up at him. He didn't like fighting, and he hated how things were between them now.

He realized that forcing him to choose was just driving a wedge between them. He was stupid to ever think they could be more. Jack's lack of wanting to break up with Tobey meant that whatever he felt for David obviously wasn't as strong as his feelings for his boyfriend.

Jack kept telling him that he just needed time to figure it out, but David realized there was nothing to figure out. Jack wasn't single and the only thing David could be was a good friend.

So that's what he would be. He would rather be in Jack's life as a friend than not be in his life at all.

Finally finding the courage, David made his way to Jack's room. The door was ajar so he pushed it open slightly as he knocked.

Jack looked up from his laptop and was surprised to see David standing there. He thought that after this morning, he had definitely blown everything with him.

"Hey." Jack said as David came inside.

"Hey." David smiled, not sure what to do after this morning, so he decided to ignore it. "What are you working on?" He asked.

"Um, the essay for Psych. The eating disorder one."

"We have an essay to do?" David looked confused and Jack just laughed.

"Yeah, it's not due till Friday. So, I guess you won't be starting it till Wednesday?"

"Thursday." David corrected.

"And yet you still do better than me." Jack sighed. "I hate people like you." He joked.

"What can I say, I'm naturally smart."

Jack nodded, trying to think of something else to say. He hadn't really admitted it, but he really missed David's company. He had grown so used to him being there all year.

"So…" Jack started.

"Jack, I'm really sorry about what I said this afternoon."

"There's no need to be sorry."

"I was way out of line. And…"

"And?"

"And I miss you." David admitted. "So if we could just put all of this behind us and go back to being friends I think I would really like that."

"Me too." Jack admitted.

"Good."

"Great."

"Want to go down to the bar?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack grinned, shutting down his computer and following David out the door.

-&-

_Fade in to a montage of scenes to Music._

A cab pulls up outside Jen's dorm and all three girls get out. Jen smiles at Joey and Stacy and they both give her goodnight hugs. Joey uses her fingers to make Jen smile, but it doesn't really help. Jen thanks the other two and turns to go into her building. Joey and Stacy get back in the cab and drive off.

The scene fades into another cab which pulls up outside an apartment building. Noah and Pacey get out and we can see Drue inside looking knocked out. Pacey has his arm around Noah to keep him up as he stumbles to support his friend who is nearly completely out of it. They stumble up the steps and into Noah's apartment. Pacey lays him on the couch and sighs as Noah mumbles something in his sleep.

From Noah sleeping we fade into Brenda who is lying on her bed. She is under the covers, lying still but we can see that she isn't asleep. Her eyes move towards her bedside and a frame that has a picture of her and Matt in it. She sighs and moves her hand, picking up the frame and putting it face down on the table before closing her eyes.

Next the screen flashes to a noisy bar where Jack and David are deep in conversation. David leans in and says something to Jack and he laughs, punching David on the arm playfully.

The bar fades into darkness until a door opens and Jen walks into her room quietly, careful not to wake her roommate. She tiptoes around her room, quickly changing and getting ready for bed. She walks over to her phone and the answering machine shows that there are no new messages.

The cab pulls up outside the boys apartment and the boys get out. Drue heads upstairs, now feeling sobered up. He walks over to the large window of his apartment overlooking the city. The night looks beautiful, but he can't enjoy it. He picks up the phone but doesn't do anything with it. He runs his hands through his hair, frustrated before he starts dialing. He waits for someone to answer as we fade to Jen who is now fast asleep.

The roads of Boston are almost deserted. We see Pacey in his own truck now, smiling as he drives. We move to the same cab from earlier, which pulls up outside the Worthington campus, and Joey and Stacy get out. Stacy grins as she links arms with Joey and they walk inside.

-&-

"See, I told you you'd have fun." Stacy whispered as they walked through the corridor.

"I did. Thank you _so_ much for convincing me to go." Joey said purposely exaggerating.

"It looks like your fun's not over yet." Stacy grinned and Joey looked confused until she looked to where Stacy was pointing.

She smiled as she spotted Pacey sitting outside her room. He grinned as he saw them, standing up so he could greet her properly.

"Pacey, what are you doing here?" She asked as soon as she got close enough.

Stacy grinned and opened the door, smiling to both of them before going inside to let them have their privacy.

"Do I need a reason to come and see my girlfriend?" Pacey asked, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

"No, I guess not." Joey looked at him suspiciously, knowing he was up to something.

"Come on Jo, you gotta do better than that."

"Oh, is this what you want?" Joey grinned, leaning in and kissing him.

He pulled her closer, kissing her like he hadn't done it for ages. She smiled as she kissed him, loving the kiss but knowing something was up.

"You're just trying to get laid aren't you?"

"Ha. Josephine Potter, I'm appalled that you would think such a thing." Joey just rose her eyebrows. "What?"

"Come on, what did you do?" Joey asked playfully. "You cheated on me with a bimbo? No? You forgot to do something I asked? No? You…"

"I remembered just how long it's been since I told you just how much I love you."

"And how long has it been?"

"Twenty-two hours, seventeen minutes and…" He checked his watch. "Twelve seconds."

"You're so crazy." Joey laughed.

"Actually. There was a reason for my late night visit. But you'll have to come with me to find out what it is."

"I don't know, Pace. It's kinda late and I'm a little tired." She pretended to move towards her door, but he grabbed her.

"Nice try."

They walked outside together hand in hand. They reached his truck which was parked in a nice spot quite far from the dorms. Joey assumed they were getting in and headed for the front, but instead Pacey led her around the back.

"What's this?" Joey asked as she took in his surprise.

A blanket was laid out on the back and a little basket as sitting on it with a single rose waiting for her.

"Well, it's a midnight snack."

Joey smiled as he got onto the truck and then held out a hand for her. He sat down on the blanket and pulled her into his arms. He handed her the rose, which she took.

"What's all this for?" Joey asked.

"Well, I realized we haven't been spending enough time together lately and ever since we realized we're going to be apart this summer I've been kind of upset."

"Me too."

"But someone told me that I should be enjoying every moment with you right now instead of worrying about something that hasn't happened yet."

"I think that person was right." She smiled and leaned up kissing him hungrily.

"Hey Jo?"

"Hmm?"

"You think we could see the sun rise from here?"

Joey looked at her watch and then grinned. "We could try."

Pacey laughed, kissing the top of her head softly as she leaned back into his embrace.


	21. Almost Doesn't Count

Joey sat near the back of the library with various books, notes and papers in front of her. Like her, many students were sitting in the library hard at work, signifying one thing; the start of finals week.

She was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice her roommate come in until Stacy was sitting next to her.

"There you are!" Stacy exclaimed, glancing at Joey's papers.

"Stacy. Did you finally realize that passing finals actually requires studying?" She asked, continuing to write out her notes.

"No silly. I was looking for you."

"Lucky me." Joey mumbled.

"Come on, Joey, it's the end of the year and you've been studying like crazy for days." Stacy complained.

Joey took a deep breath. However much she liked her roommate, she could be very exhausting at times.

"Maybe because failing all my finals is not my idea of a fun way to end the year." Joey told her, noticing a few people looking at the pair. "And I think most people here have the same idea."

"You're no fun." She pouted, lowering her voice.

"I can be fun in the summer, not now."

"You're not even going to be here this summer."

"Don't remind me."

Joey had been trying not to think about summer approaching. She was supposed to be leaving for Capeside in under two weeks and she was not looking forward to it.

"Besides, neither are you." She pointed out. Stacy was flying back to Maine right after finals to spend the summer with her family.

"All the more reason to enjoy our time together now."

"Stacy, I'm really sorry, but I can't." She gestured to all the books around her and Stacy just sighed.

"Fine." Stacy said, pretending to be angry. "I don't know how that boyfriend of yours puts up with you." She stood up getting ready to leave.

"I make it up to him." Joey told her with a mischievous smile and Stacy just laughed.

"Lucky for some." She mumbled as she waved goodbye.

Joey waved distractedly, not even glancing up before getting back to work.

Finals week was a bitch.

-&-

"Noah!" Pacey stuck his head out of the marina office motioning for his friend to join him.

He had been watching him work sullenly for the past week and he wished he could do something to help him.

"Something you wanted?" Noah asked putting on a fake smile.

"Not really. Nothing really happening out there, so I thought you could take a break."

"Oh. Thanks." He took a seat in the office.

"So, have you spoken to Brenda yet?"

"I've been kinda busy."

"Noah!"

"What?"

"You said you would talk to her."

"When?"

"Right before you threw up."

"Oh yeah. Well she's been MIA all week, it's not my fault."

"Have you tried calling her, or going over there?"

"Yeah." Pacey rose his eyebrows. "No."

"Noah."

"I've tried, I've been pretty busy. With work and now school. It's finals week so I've kind of got my hands full trying to pass my classes."

"You and everyone else who isn't me." Pacey mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, but Noah clutched onto any excuse to change the topic.

"No, what is it?"

"I just never thought I would miss school. Or exams. But you guys are all taking classes and exams and Joey's been so busy studying. And I just get the feeling she doesn't think I understand what she's going through. Like I don't understand what she goes through on a day to day basis."

"Believe me, I'd much rather be in your place. And college isn't something that separates you. You don't go to college, Joey isn't responsible for a business full time. You just have different things. And anyway next year you'll be in higher education like the rest of us poor shmuks."

"Yeah." Pacey shrugged off his thoughts, turning back to Noah's problem.

"Anyway, back to Brenda."

"No. Back to work." Noah said, quickly going back outside to work before Pacey further interrogated him.

-&-

"I can't believe Matherson actually said he would be surprised if any of us pass his final." Jack said in disgust.

"Yeah, it's like he wants to see us all fail." David agreed.

They were on their way back from class and were just stopping at Jack's to get some books before heading to the library. They'd been hanging out a lot over the past week, messing around and going out but they needed to be studying now.

"We're just going to have to get our asses in gear if we want to pass then." Jack said as he got his key out and opened his door.

"Hey, my ass is always in…" David trailed off as he noticed someone in Jack's room.

"Tobey!" Jack exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend.

"Hey sweetie." Tobey smiled as he pulled away glancing over Jack's shoulder at David, who was trying to look anywhere but at them.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "I mean it's great but didn't I just see you?"

"Well I finished early and thought I'd take a trip to come and see you." Tobey explained.

David who had been standing quietly spoke up, unable to stand there any longer. "Err… Jack I'm going to go ahead to the library, okay?"

"Oh. Err…yeah. Okay." Jack turned to David, feeling confused.

Tobey smiled at David as he left before turning back to Jack. The tension in the room was so obvious even Tobey noticed it.

"How did you even get in here?" Jack asked.

"Paul let me in."

-&-

Jen had had her head in the books for hours when she heard the door open behind her. She turned to her roommate welcoming the distraction. But Brenda didn't say anything to Jen as she walked over to her side of the room.

"Hey." Jen said and Brenda jumped slightly, obviously only just noticing her roommate.

"Hey." She said when her heart started beating again.

Jen noticed the sullen look on her friend's face and frowned. She had been so busy worrying about her own problems and thinking about Drue that she hadn't noticed anything wrong with Brenda.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked.

"Fine." Brenda said distractedly.

"Are you sure?" Jen said getting up and going over to Brenda.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were deliriously happy these days? Did you and Noah have a fight?" She inquired further.

She had become such good friends with Brenda this year, she didn't want her retreating back into her shell.

"If only." Brenda sighed, taking a seat on her bed and turning to Jen. "I'm so messed up."

"What happened?"

"Matt happened."

"Again?"

"Last week when Noah and I went out we bumped into him. It really freaked me out. I mean I thought I was over it but seeing him just brought it all back. I just bailed. Then later Matt came over and told me he loved me and then he kissed me."

"Uh oh."

"Exactly. And on top of that Noah hasn't even called me once."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Jen put her arm around Brenda comfortingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've got enough to think about without adding my problems to it."

"Hey, you're problem is my problem."

"Thanks. But I don't even know what to do."

"That depends what you want."

"I don't know. Bumping into Matt was like a floodgate. Boom there he was and so were all the feelings I'd buried. I don't know if I ever got over him. I had just refused to let myself think about him. And then he came over and told me how much he changed. And that's all I'd wanted. When we broke up every night I'd wish for things to be different between us. For things to go back."

"But they can't."

"Exactly."

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know. I know a part of me will always love him. But I'm not sure I'm willing to go back to that place. To be that dependent on someone. Even though I can see he has changed and in his heart he believes he won't hit me again, I still don't know if I can be sure."

"And where does Noah factor into this?"

"I care about Noah so much. I could really feel myself falling for him. It was starting. But he deserves someone who's all there and I'm not sure I am."

"Isn't it upto him to decide?"

"Well he hasn't called me for ages."

"Maybe seeing your reaction to Matt made him feel a bit insecure about your feelings for him?"

"And I'm not sure I can really reassure him." Brenda sighed. "I knew I should have sworn off men completely."

"Tell me about it." Jen grumbled.

"How are you holding up?" Brenda asked, turning the attention away from herself.

"I'm not really." Jen tried to smile but it was too hard.

"Has Drue done anything about the situation?"

"Not much he can do. But whatever he's done I don't know. I haven't spoken to him."

"You know you two are too good together to just throw away completely."

"I don't know about that." Jen sighed.

"I do. You're not giving up on him entirely are you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to give up on him. I'm just waiting to see what he decides to do."

"Maybe he needs you to help him decide?"

"Maybe. But I need him to do it alone."

-&-

Pacey got home from work feeling tired and grumpy. Joey withdrawals always did that to him, he thought to himself. She'd been so busy studying he'd barely seen her the past week and he knew the coming week would be the same.

His subconscious kept telling him that wanting to spend every day with his girlfriend wasn't very manly, but he just assumed his subconscious obviously wasn't seeing the same girl he was. He always missed her when she wasn't around.

When he walked into his apartment he found it empty and deathly quiet. He dropped his things in his room before going into Drue's room.

Drue was putting his things down and still had his coat on so he had obviously just gotten home minutes before Pacey had.

"Hey Drue."

"Hey."

"Where you been?" Pacey asked. "No, let me guess, at the library?"

"Actually…"

"No, wait. Library and you don't really go."

Drue rolled his eyes. "I went to see Ryan. But I was about to get started studying now for your information."

"Sure, sure." Pacey grinned. "How is the little guy?"

"He's great. He was a little hesitant to play with me at first, but he's opened up now."

"That's good. Have you called Jen yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's made her feelings pretty clear, Pacey. I just have to give her the space she deserves."

"Even if it kills you."

"Yep." Drue sighed. He's tried his very best not to think about Jen these past few weeks. "Anyway, now I have to do the tough thing and call my parents. Morgan needs money and unfortunately I can't give her any without telling them."

"How do you think they'll take it?"

"I'm not sure."

"So when is Morgan going back? Have you guys decided about visiting rights or anything?"

"Not yet. She's staying until I sort out the money. We haven't talked about visiting or anything. I don't know why, but it feels kind of wrong that she goes back with Ryan and raises him alone while I only see him now and again."

"What else can you do, you live in different states?"

"I guess."

-&-

In was early in the morning when Joey walked into the deserted art room. She had a class in an hour, but she had left home early because she spent all last night in her room studying and needed a break.

She set up her canvas and put on her headphones letting her emotions take her wherever they wanted. Fifteen minutes later she was engrossed in her drawing when someone walked in. Thinking she would have to leave because of a class, she was relieved when she noticed Luke.

"You don't have a class in here, do you?" She asked him, pulling her headphones off her ears.

"No." Luke said, setting up his own canvas. "I just needed a break from studying."

"Me too."

"Finals stressing you out?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"I remember the days."

"You sound like you're so much older." Joey teased.

"Nah, but I wouldn't go back if they paid me."

After setting his own stuff up he glanced at Joey's painting.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked and Joey rose her eyebrows.

"What makes you think something's on my mind?"

"Your painting. It speaks volumes."

"And what does it say exactly?"

"It says something's on your mind." Luke grinned.

"I guess I'm not really looking forward to the end of the year."

"Really? You're the only person I know not looking forward to the end of school." He laughed.

"It's not that. I'm really glad school is over. I think I told you I was going home for the summer, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well turns out Pacey, my boyfriend, isn't going home. He has to stay here."

"So, why don't you stay here?" It sounded simple enough to him.

"I don't have anywhere to stay and I need the summer job I've got in Capeside."

"Hmm. That does suck."

"It's not like I don't want to go home at all. My sister is there and my little nephew who's so adorable, but I've kinda grown to love this city. And all my friends will be here."

"Well maybe you could find a better job here?"

"Not likely this late. I kind of assumed Pacey would be going home too, but obviously he has to work over the summer."

"No harm in trying."

"No, I suppose not."

-&-

Tobey was in the shower when Jack decided to go over to Jen's for a little while. He needed to talk to her and now was as good a time as any. He knocked on her door and heard her mumble something sounding like 'come in' before walking in.

"Jen."

"Hey, Jack."

"Problem." He sighed, sitting on her bed.

"What?" She turned in her chair, giving him her attention.

"Tobey's here."

"Here here?"

"In my room taking a shower here."

"Oh. Well, that's good, right?" Noting the expression on her best friends face she knew it clearly wasn't. "Jack, not this again!"

"It's not my fault. I feel bad."

"About David."

"Obviously. We were supposed to study together yesterday when Tobey got here and David kinda left in a hurry." Jack sighed.

"He'll be okay."

"But I feel really guilty and bad. I care about David a lot."

"More than Tobey?"

"I don't know."

"Which is really a yes?"

"I'm a horrible person." Jack sighed dramatically, falling back on Jen's bed.

Jen got up from her desk and got on the bed, crawling next to him. "No, you're not."

"I am."

"Jack, snap out of it!" Jen raised her voice and Jack was a little shocked.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Jen settled herself next to Jack on the bed, leaning into him. "But I think this has been going on long enough. Deep down you know how you feel, but you refuse to acknowledge it. It's ruining everyone's life and happiness. You think by continuing this charade you or David or Tobey are happy? Tobey's not stupid. He knows when something is wrong and he knows your heart isn't in your relationship. And David knows you care about him and his love for you is killing him because you're there but not quite there. And we both know that you're not happy. So please, just do everyone a favor and admit the truth and move on."

"I've tried. I keep trying, but I just can't."

"You won't. I'm sorry to say this honey but you need to stop being such a coward and treating everyone's heart so carelessly."

Jack didn't say anything for a while and Jen felt a little bad for going off at him, but she knew it needed to be done.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said finally.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"I know." Jack sighed.

They lay together on Jen's bed for a few minutes, just enjoying the few minutes they had together.

"I spoke to Drue yesterday." Jack said finally, changing the subject.

"Yeah?" Jen tried to appear disinterested.

"Yeah. He's a wreck, Jen."

"Jack, please not this again." She sat up, moving out of the comfortable embrace of her best friend.

"Can't you just talk to him?"

"No."

"He's been seeing his son a lot. Trying to get to know him. Make up for lost time I guess."

"Exactly. He's busy." She said flatly, not turning to look at him.

"And miserable."

"And I'm not?" She turned to him angrily.

"That's my point. You're miserable, he's miserable. Why don't you be miserable together?"

"Because I couldn't be there while he met with that girl. While he went to the hospital with his son. While he spent time with them."

"Hospital?" Jack frowned.

"Well, I'm assuming he took a paternity test to confirm he's the father."

Jack tried to recall if Drue had told him anything about going to the hospital.

"He did get tested right?" Jen asked, suddenly unsure.

"I don't know." Jack said finally.

-&-

Brenda walked along the street not really thinking about where she was going. She just needed to get out of the dorm to think for a while. She tried studying but it hadn't really helped, she couldn't concentrate on anything.

Before she realized it she was passing the Marina. She could see Noah hard at work and felt the urge to go and tell him how sorry she was and how much she wanted him. She was too far for him to notice her so she took the opportunity to watch him for a few minutes. She really cared about him and sometimes she wished she could just move forward with him. But a part of her still loved Matt and she suddenly felt trapped in that place.

And that part of her made her keep walking by the Marina. She got a cab to take her to the other part of town where she had once spent so much of her time.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A part of her was hoping he wasn't home and another part of her wanted to see him, even though she didn't know what she would do when she saw him.

When he answered the door he looked very surprised to see her. Her stomach suddenly did flip-flops and she felt like turning around and running.

"Hey." She said, breaking the silence.

"Hey." Matt's confusion was quickly replaced by utter happiness and he smiled widely. "Come in."

Brenda hesitated a second, not knowing if going into that house was really wise. But as he moved out of the way she relented and followed him in.

"You haven't changed it much." Brenda said as they walked into the living room. She noticed the room was set nearly exactly as she left it. Pictures of Matt and his family and of her still sat on the fireplace.

"No. You always were the one changing things around here."

She tensed at the mention of their past, really not needing to go down that road.

"Matt I…"

"I was kind of surprised you came." He said, cutting her off. "I've been calling but you didn't answer. I thought I'd really messed things up."

"You haven't." Matt smiled and she carried on. "There's nothing to mess up. There's nothing between us. Not anymore."

"If that were true you wouldn't be here."

"I came to tell you that. You know it's been over between us for a long time. I've moved on."

"Have you? Really?" Matt asked. "Because I can see it in your eyes. You still love me."

"Of course I still love you, Matt. You were the first person I ever really loved. And I'll probably always love you. But that doesn't change things between us."

"Why not? I love you. And you still love me. And I've changed. You said you couldn't be with me until I got some help. And I did."

"I know." She softened her tone, seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes. She was next to him now, her hand on his cheek. "I know you did and I'm glad."

"But it's not enough?" He asked softly, his head moving to touch her hand.

"No."

She closed her eyes and let him kiss her hand softly. She knew that this was their final goodbye.

"Brenda?"

"Hmm?" She didn't open her eyes yet, not ready to move away from his presence.

"I'll always love you."

She opened her eyes and saw the emotions behind his words in his eyes and the next thing she knew her lips had found his. The words and goodbye they were saying forgotten as their old passion burnt again.

-&-

After Jack had returned from Jen's, Tobey was ready to leave and they'd gone out to get some lunch together. Tobey had promised to help him study for his finals so that they could spend time together while Jack still studied.

They spent the day together, walking around town, just enjoying each others company. But Tobey felt the difference he hadn't noticed before. He knew there was something wrong.

It was later that night when Tobey said something. He was lying next to Jack's bed in his sleeping bag while Jack lay in his bed, but neither had said anything for a while.

"Jack, do you think long distance relationships are doomed?" He asked, surprising Jack.

"I don't know." He turned onto his side, using his elbow to prop him up so he could look at Tobey. "Why do you ask?"

"Just something I was thinking about. I mean, we're okay. But you can't really understand someone completely when you only see them four times out of the year."

"I know. It's been hard."

"Do you think we've grown apart?"

"I think, the distance has caused us to drift a little." Jack answered, not sure what he was asking. He felt so guilty because he knew they had grown apart.

"Do you think we've grown apart too much?" Tobey asked tentatively, not sure what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's stupid. Go to sleep."

Jack knew Tobey wanted to say more, but he didn't think he was ready to push the issue if Tobey wasn't.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

-&-

The next morning Jen made the familiar trek to the boys' apartment. It felt weird walking up the stairs to the apartment after avoiding it for so long. But she just had to ask. And a part of her wanted to see him. She was just using this question as an excuse to go.

She stood outside the apartment now, but she still didn't knock. She could just walk right in. She had a key. She and Joey had spent so much time there that the boys had given them both their own keys. But now it didn't seem like she had a right to just walk in.

She took a deep breath and knocked. Her heart was beating as she heard the rustle of someone getting up and walking towards the door. She suddenly prayed that it was Pacey and that Drue wasn't home, even though she knew Pacey was at work.

When the door opened and she saw his face looking as miserable as she felt she had a sudden urge to hug him. To say sorry for abandoning him and to just comfort him. But she quickly shut that part of her up and managed a smile.

"Jen." He said her name as if he wasn't sure whether she was really there.

"Hey."

"Jen?"

"That's my name." Jen tried to laugh to cover the uncomfortable air around them. "Can I come in?"

He seemed to snap out of his daze then, as if only just realizing that she was really standing in front of him.

"Sure."

He moved out of the way and she walked in. He closed the door behind her, taking a deep breath before following her into the living room.

"Did you take a test?" She blurted out suddenly, not being able to hold it in.

Her question caught him off guard and he frowned. "What?"

"Did you get a paternity test to confirm Ryan's your son? Because I was talking to Jack earlier and he couldn't remember you telling him about it and I just assumed you had, but I didn't know. And I just thought I should ask." She said it so fast he had to process her words before he could answer.

"Paternity test? I didn't…I mean I didn't think I needed to."

"Drue!"

"What? How was I supposed to know?"

"Didn't you think that you might not want to take this girl at face value. Do you even know her? Didn't you want to know for sure?"

"She never made it sound like there was any doubt."

"And you just took her word for it?" Drue nodded, realizing for the first time that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. "Didn't it even cross you mind?"

The way Jen was talking to him, as if she really cared made him angry. "I'm sorry I didn't think to do something, which is so basic. I guess I'm just an idiot. But maybe if my girlfriend was supporting me she might have pointed it out to me."

"Well, maybe you should have realized that just because you slept with the skank doesn't mean she's obviously telling the truth." Jen shouted back but then relented. "Look, I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you come here?"

"To ask you. Because maybe you need to be sure that he is your son before you change your entire life around him."

"You're right. I'm sorry for losing it."

"It's okay. I better go."

"Do you have to?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them and he cursed himself for sounding so desperate.

"Yeah, I do." She said it softly, trying to lessen the pain he was feeling, but nothing could do that.

He walked her to the door silently and she left without another word. She didn't know that it wasn't definitely his son and now she was really hoping, however unlikely it was that Drue really wasn't a father.

When Jen left he was more confused than ever. He couldn't believe he hadn't even questioned Morgan's words. She told him Ryan was his son and even though he believed her, he should have at least made sure. He needed to be sure.

-&-

Jack woke up early that morning and decided to go for a run. Tobey was still asleep and he needed to clear his head. He had stayed awake all night just thinking about what he had said last night. Did Tobey feel the same things he did? Did he realize that things weren't the same?

Jack knew he shouldn't have ended the conversation last night. He should have talked to Tobey and they should have broken up. They just weren't right for each other anymore.

When he got back from his run Jack knew what he needed to do. Walking into his room he was surprised to find Tobey, completely dressed and packed, ready to leave.

"Tobey?" Jack looked confused. "I thought you weren't going until tonight."

"Oh, you're back." Tobey looked a little nervous and then gestured to the note on Jack's bed. "I was leaving you a note."

"A note?"

"Yeah." Tobey smiled. "I know you've been struggling to tell me something face to face for weeks now. And when you came home we had a great time, but I knew something was wrong. And I know what that something is."

"I don't understand."

"I couldn't do it either. So I was taking the easy way out." He picked up the note from the bed and handed it to him. "I'll see you around, Jack." He said a little sadly, before moving to the door.

"You're just going to leave? Don't you want me to take you to the station." Jack asked, still not sure what was going on.

"I think it would be better to say goodbye now."

Tobey came back, stopping infront of Jack and kissing him softly. "Bye, Jack."

And then he picked up his things and walked out of the door, leaving a very confused Jack standing in his room. Sitting on his bed, Jack opened the note and began reading.

_Dear Jack,_

_Last night when I brought up the thing about long distance relationships, I guess I was just trying to get us to talk, and maybe face some issues we've been ignoring. Last summer was the best summer of my life, Jack. And I hoped that us being so far apart wouldn't change anything that we'd built together the summer. But we both know it did._

_I'm not the person you turn to when you need someone. I'm not the one who's there for you. And I think we both know who that person is. And I think maybe you should stop lying to yourself and admit how much you need him too._

_I know you still care about me. And I still care about you too. But I know things aren't working. And I know that you're too good a person to break up with me because you think it will hurt me. And it will. It is. Breaking up with you, which is what I'm doing if you hadn't realized, is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Which is probably why I'm taking the easy route out and writing this._

_I hope that we can still be friends at some point. But I think right now you need to be with the person you care about most, and I need to figure out what I'm going to do._

_Have a great summer, Jack._

_Love, always_  
Tobey  
xxxxxx

-&-

Joey put her pen down as the professor instructed. She sat patiently as the papers were collected and tried to figure out how badly that final had just gone. When the class was dismissed she got up and gathered her things, heading for the library. As she walked out of her class she bumped into someone approaching from the right. She stopped suddenly, realizing it was Luke.

"Hey, Luke." She said as he noticed her.

"Hey. How was it?" He asked, noting that she had just walked out of a final.

"Terrible." Joey moaned, falling into step with him.

"I doubt that. But I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah. So, how are you? You seem a bit stressed."

"I'm good. Just have something I have to do." Luke frowned and then suddenly his face lit up. "Actually, you might be able to help me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was supposed to hire an intern to work at this art gallery down town this summer. I sorted it out months ago, but the guy who was supposed to do it just bailed on me. He had some emergency come up. Now, I have to find someone to fill his place."

Joey smiled at the hopeful look in his eyes.

"And I suppose you think I could be that person?"

"Well, yeah. It's an opportunity of a lifetime and the pay is pretty good. And you said yourself, you want to stay in Boston."

"Hey, you don't need to point out the obvious. I know how wonderful this could be. But I don't have anywhere to stay over the summer and I can't really afford to stay here." Joey sighed. "And besides, shouldn't you be offering this to one of the more committed art students?"

"Well, I just found out and ran into you. And I think you're pretty committed, just because you are only starting doesn't mean I can't see how much you love it. And I'm guessing most people have made their summer plans by now."

"True. I really wish I could help you out. I really wish I could do it. It would be an amazing experience."

"Well, the offer's there if you change your mind in the next 24 hours. Otherwise I'm going to have to find someone else, which is just going to be a bitch."

"Thanks for asking."

"No problem."

-&-

Drue knocked on the door and waited for a reply, hoping that she was home. He hadn't called or arranged a meeting because he just decided to go and ask suddenly. After Jen left him he knew she was right and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it until now. He had been so caught up in actually being a dad and then losing Jen that questioning any of it just didn't come into his mind.

"Hello?" A young girl, about Drue's age with long brown hair and a sweet smile answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. Is Morgan here?"

"Yeah. Just a second." The girl disappeared for a few moments and then Morgan appeared at the door.

"Drue. What are you doing here? We didn't arrange a meeting, did we, because Ryan's asleep and I must have forgotten."

"No, we didn't. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, okay. Come in."

Morgan moved out of the way and Drue followed her inside. He was shifting from one foot to the other nervously and she eyed him curiously. She gestured to the couch and he sat down.

"What's the matter? You seem tense." She noted, taking a seat opposite him.

"I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay for me to take Ryan to get a DNA test?"

"What?" Morgan stood up angrily, her demeanor changing suddenly. "Why would you do that?"

"Well to prove that Ryan's my son, obviously." Drue said softly, not seeing the problem.

"What? You don't believe me now?" She asked, her defenses firmly in place.

"No. It's not that. It's not that I don't trust you. I just need to see for myself. To make it all real." Drue explained.

"This is not real enough for you?"

"I don't know why you're so upset."

"You're accusing me of lying!"

"Whoa. I never said that. I would just like to see it in writing for myself."

Morgan relented, realizing she was getting too worked up. "Fine." Morgan sighed. "When?"

"Today?"

"Today!"

"The sooner the better, right?" Drue said tentatively, not wanting to upset her further.

"I guess so. He just went to sleep so how about later this afternoon?"

"That's fine."

Morgan followed Drue to the door and arranged when he would come back for Ryan. After he left she closed the door behind him, sighing loudly.

"What's the matter?" Ashley, the girl who had answered the door, asked as she came back into her living room.

"He wants a paternity test. What am I going to do?"

"Well, there's not much you can do."

"But what if Ryan's not his."

"At least you'll know now."

"But I'll be screwed if he's not the father."

"Then we'll just have to pray he is."

-&-

The phone ringing didn't phase Joey as she continued to read her book, absentmindedly picking up the receiver. Stacy was out, presumably with her new guy, Mike, and she had been enjoying the quiet to get some work done in her room for a change.

"Hello."

"Hey Miss-I'm-so-busy-I-have-no-time-for-my-boyfriend."

Joey grinned at his voice. "Well if isn't Mr.-I'm-always-working-when-my-girlfriend-is-free."

"You're never free." Pacey pointed out. "How was your final?"

"Okay. It was hard, but I don't think I did too bad."

"You never do badly on any test."

"Yes, I do."

"Name one time." Pacey challenged.

"The time you had to ask Kasden if I could retake that English test."

"Because you were stressed out. And then you got an A."

"Was there a point to you disturbing me?" Joey asked, knowing she wasn't winning this argument.

"Yes, there was actually. And before you say no just hear me out."

"If I must." Joey mock sighed.

"I took the night off. And we're going to dinner."

She waited ten seconds before she said it. "I can't." Pacey sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Joeeeeey." He put on his begging voice now. "You've been studying way too hard and you have to eat sometime."

"You know if we go out I'll never get back to studying."

"You will. I promise."

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise I'll make it upto you. I swear."

"When? You're leaving in a week."

"Two weeks."

"Ten days."

"Pacey…"

"Okay I'm sorry. I know you have to study. I just miss you."

"I do too. Which is why I know I'll never get back to studying if I let you near me."

"Can't resist me can ya?" Pacey teased.

Joey laughed. "No, I can't."

"So, I guess I'll leave you to it." Pacey sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and got back to her reading, but now she had a huge smile on her face.

-&-

Brenda ignored the door the first few knocks, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. She needed to study and didn't need another distraction to add to the growing pile. But whoever it was wasn't giving up.

Finally, knowing she wouldn't get any studying done with the knocking anyway she got up and answered the door.

"Hey baby." Matt grinned, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the mouth. "I was worried you weren't home. What were you doing?" He asked, walking into her room without an invite.

She looked at him confused. "I was studying."

"Oh. Well, you want to take a break?"

"Not really."

"Come on, I thought we could go out. Remember that café we used to go to all the time for lunch. I was thinking we could go there."

"Matt…"

"If you're studying I guess I could call in and pick something up for us."

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"Matt, listen to me. The other day, it was a mistake."

Matt looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"We did a little more than kissing." Matt said softly, touching her cheek, but she pulled away.

"Whatever we did. It's not going to happen again."

"I don't get it. I thought you forgave me."

He didn't understand. He really thought her kissing him meant that they were putting things behind them and moving on.

"I did. I do. But that doesn't mean we're back together."

"But you…"

"Made a mistake." She said it as softly as possible, but she knew she couldn't really do anything to lessen the pain he was feeling.

She knew when she left his house that he would assume they were back together. But she kinda hoped he would just go away so she wouldn't have to deal with him. She knew she was being horrible, but she just wanted to forget about Matt and Noah and just pass her finals.

"Brenda, please don't say that."

"I'm sorry."

"You felt something. I know you did." He said desperately, not able to let her go.

"I got caught up in the past, Matt." She said, trying to explain. "I think you should leave. I have to study."

"But…"

"Please."

Matt sighed, knowing this wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't quite believe what she was saying. When she kissed him the other day he couldn't believe how happy he was. He thought things would finally be fixed between them.

He left without another word, still heartbroken from what she had said.

Brenda closed the door behind him, and instead of allowing herself to think about what had happened for a second longer, she got back to studying.

-&-

Jen was sitting on the beach when he saw her. He stopped, not knowing whether or not to approach her. His head was telling him that she didn't want to see him and he should go. But his heart, which missed her like crazy, won out and he walked towards her.

He sat next to her but she didn't turn to look at him, knowing he was there. They sat together for a few minutes, just watching the waves crash against the shore and they were both reminded of all the times they had sat on this very beach in each other's arms doing the same thing.

"I went to the hospital." Drue said finally and she turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You were right. I should have done it ages ago."

"I don't think you're an idiot." Jen said softly, reminding him of what he had said before.

"I know."

"When do the results come in?"

"A few days."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"Of him being your son or not?"

"Both." Jen nodded her understanding.

They sat for a few minutes again, not feeling the need to talk.

"So, finals huh?" Drue said and Jen turned to him and smirked.

For now, all thoughts of the problems between them forgotten as they called a truce.

-&-

"Pacey! What are you doing here?" Joey answered the door with a mock scowl.

"Well, Potter, since you specifically told me to stay away, I decided to come over." He grinned, kissing her lightly before walking into her room.

"Figures." Joey rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him.

He was moving her various books off the table and making room for the bags he carried inside with him.

"Pacey! What are you doing? Those are important."

"I know. So is eating." He started pulling out boxes of Chinese food and Joey just watched him. "You said you couldn't go out to eat so I figured I'd have to bring it to you."

"Really?"

"Yep. And then I'll help you study."

"You don't have to."

Pacey smiled and took Joey's hand, sitting her on the bed. He took the book she had in her hand and put it on the table.

"We're going to eat and relax and you're not going to think about school the entire time. And then I'm going to help you study because I miss you and I know you're not going to let me stay here unless I'm helping."

Joey laughed. He knew her so well.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him hungrily.

After a long breathless kiss they pulled away and Pacey sighed. "Now, don't even try and blame that on me."

"I won't." Joey laughed, reaching over him to get the packages of food. "Did you get fortune cookies?"

"Of course."

"Good."

She took the containers out, handing one to Pacey and taking one herself. She had been studying so hard she hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"How many more finals you got?"

"Three."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Keep next week free."

"Of course."

"And don't go to Capeside." She sighed leaning into him.

"I wish."

"Me too."

-&-

Luke's art professor who he was a Teacher's Assistant for had called in sick that morning. So he had been roped into taking the class, and he wasn't really looking forward to it. He was preparing for the class when Joey knocked on the classroom door.

"Joey."

"Hey, Luke. You busy?"

"No. I have to cover the next class, but it doesn't start for ten minutes."

"Cool." Joey walked inside, sitting on the edge of the desk as Luke continued doing what he was. "So you're covering the class?"

"Yeah."

"I thought TA's just assist."

"They do. But the professor called in sick and they couldn't find a sub."

"Right." Joey fidgeted, really wanting to ask, but not sure how she would feel if she was too late.

"It's still open." Luke commented.

"What?"

"The intern position. It's still there if you want it."

Joey laughed. "How did you know?"

"I guessed. I knew you wanted it."

"So it's mine?"

"Yep. I can give you all the details after my class, if you meet me later."

"Really?" Joey jumped off the desk excitedly.

"Really. You deserve it."

"I don't know about that."

"I've seen your work, you deserve it."

"Couldn't find anyone else, huh?" Joey teased.

"No, actually. And I had the feeling you would come back. Did you sort out your living arrangement problem?"

"Yeah. Well, I have an idea anyway."

Students started to enter the classroom and Joey figured this was her cue to leave.

"Thanks so much, Luke."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later."

"Sure."

-&-

"So, I was thinking…"

David looked up as Jack sat in front of him at the coffee-house.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Where's Tobey?"

"He went home. A couple of days ago, actually." David was surprised, but Jack carried on. "So, I was thinking, and I know that's not really a good thing for me, but I think I finally have something figured out."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I'm a total chicken."

"Really?"

"Yep. And it took someone, well a lot of people really, telling me that for me to really see it."

"And now you see it?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to ask out this guy, who I really like."

"Jack? What's going on?" David asked, not understanding.

"Tobey and I broke up. And even though I care about him, I think we both knew that it wasn't working." Jack sighed. "He could see what I'd been denying for so long."

"Which is?"

"That I really want to be with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. That is if you still want to be with me."

"Wow. Really?" David didn't know whether this was really happening. He thought he and Jack were just destined to be friends.

"Yeah. And I'm so sorry for taking so long."

"Are you sure this is not a rebound thing?"

"Yes!" Jack laughed. "I would really like it if we could give this a go. So what do you say?"

"Yes. I'll go out with you, Jack."

Jack grinned and leaned over the table, surprising David with a kiss.

"Thank you."


	22. The End of the Line

When Pacey came out of his room in the morning he found Drue already dressed and eating breakfast. He mumbled a hello to Drue as he walked past him to get himself a coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" Pacey asked when he returned to the living room.

"I find out the test results today. And I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Well good luck."

"Thanks." Drue mumbled, pushing his plate away from him. The simple toast he had made for himself going uneaten.

"So, what are we hoping for? Yes, you're the father? Or no, you're not?"

"I'm not sure. No would make my life a lot easier. But I've been thinking it's yes for so long I don't know how I'll feel if the little guy isn't mine. Besides I think he is mine. Morgan sounded pretty sure so this is really to confirm it."

"How are things with you and Jen? I noticed she's talking to you now."

"Yeah. I don't know. I love her so much. And she just left me to deal with this major thing on my own and now she just wants to be my friend? It's too confusing. All I know is that I want to be around her, even if she doesn't."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you guys will work it out."

"I hope so."

"Are you still leaving for the summer?" Pacey asked.

He knew that Drue had spoken about going away with Jen for the entire summer before this whole Morgan thing happened.

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure you won't be lonely even if I do go." Drue commented and Pacey frowned.

"I don't know about that. Joey's going to be gone the entire summer and if you go too it's going to be really quiet around here."

"Aww, I knew you'd miss me, Witter." Drue grinned.

"Miss living with you? I don't think so."

"Don't worry I'll be here next year and we can both be college bums together."

"Yeah."

"In the mean time I think you should take that girlfriend of yours out and show her how much you'll miss her. Because unlike me, you can."

"Yeah. I think I will."

Drue got up and collected his things. "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck."

-&-

"I can't believe you're not going anywhere over the summer." Stacy said as she and Joey both packed up their things.

"Well, Capeside isn't my choice for a great vacation."

"Yeah, but at least it's away from school." Stacy pointed out. "I'm going to enjoy three whole months away from these walls."

"These walls weren't so bad. But I'm glad I won't be seeing them either."

"I can't believe you won't tell me where you're staying." Stacy moaned.

"It's a surprise."

"For Pacey! Not for me. I won't tell, I promise."

"Sorry. I don't want to say. I have to tell him first."

"I thought you would have told him the minute you found out you were staying here. He will be so excited. You know he's been moping about you leaving for weeks."

"Yeah, well another day won't kill him. I have a couple of surprises planned for tomorrow and I want to make it special."

"Make what special?" Pacey asked from the door startling Joey.

"My going away present." Stacy supplied quickly and Joey shot her a grateful look.

"Yeah." Joey added.

"You're getting her a going away present? No fair. Where's mine?"

"Stacy's going away. You're not." Joey pointed out, giving him a quick kiss.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, at least you get to stay here. I have to go home to the screaming toddler and the rush at the B&B." Joey lied.

"You could always stay."

"Pacey…" Joey warned, trying hard to keep her mouth shut for a while longer. Stacy wanted to laugh.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"You two make me sick." Stacy groaned.

"Jealous." Joey stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hussy." Stacy countered.

"Hey, now ladies. No need to fight over me. I know I'm gorgeous, but you really should control yourselves."

Joey and Stacy both grinned before both throwing the clothes they were packing at him.

-&-

Drue had been standing outside Jen's dorm room for at least five minutes before he even raised his hand to knock on the door. He was clutching an envelope in one hand and the other was leaning on the door, contemplating knocking. Finally, unable to wait any longer he knocked.

Jen was packing when she heard the knock on the door. She didn't know exactly what she was packing for. Her original plans had been to go away with Drue somewhere, but before they could make any plans everything went wrong. Now she figured she would go and live with Grams over the summer and wallow in her misery.

She opened the door and found Drue standing there looking very nervous. Even though they had been talking a little over the past week, it had been a long time since he had come over.

"Hey." She smiled at him, trying to cover how much it hurt that things were so different now. The only thing that wasn't different was how much she still loved him.

"Hey." He shifted nervously and she realized he wanted to come in.

"Come in."

She moved out of the way and walked into her room. She started tidying up the mess on her bed nervously. Everything was everywhere and she needed to clean it all. It was weird how usually she wouldn't even care if her room were dirty; it was only Drue after all. But she suddenly felt the need to keep busy in front of him.

"Jen." He touched her arm softly and she froze, his touch still had such an effect on her.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him and he held up the envelope he had been holding.

"The results are here."

"What?" She realized what he was saying and sat down suddenly. "Well, what do they say?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't opened them?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

She felt so bad for him. He looked so lost. She took his hand and pulled him to sit next to her.

"Do you want to do it together?" She asked as she put her arm around him reassuringly. He nodded, leaning into her body and she took the envelope he was holding out to her.

Taking a deep breath she ripped it open and unfolded the paper quickly. When she read the words on the paper she thought she would be so happy, but instead she felt a whole range of emotions from happiness to anger, to confusion.

"He's…not yours." She whispered and Drue's head lifted quickly.

"What?"

"He's not yours." She repeated.

Drue took the results from her and scanned the paper, not believing.

"I…She lied?"

He couldn't believe this. It didn't make sense. Morgan had told him Ryan was his. She never mentioned any doubt at all. How could this be true?

"Maybe she didn't know?" Jen said, trying to make him feel better, but she knew the girl had to have known that there was a possibility that the baby wasn't his.

"God, I can't believe this." He stood up angrily, moving away from her comforting arms. "I have to talk to her."

"I know." She stood up, and followed Drue who was already heading for the door.

"I'm sorry." He said, feeling bad for running out on her so quickly.

"It's okay."

He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Drue, I'm sorry for being so cut off from you when you needed me. I know I was selfish and wrong. But I'm here if you want to talk."

She leaned up and kissed his forehead softly. He half smiled at her, unable to think about his relationship with Jen when everything else was so messed up.

He left without another word. She watched him walk away. And she knew that she didn't want this. She didn't want this fake friendship. She wanted him back.

-&-

David lay on Jack's bed, reading a magazine that he was holding above his head. Jack was busy packing his things into boxes. He put something into a box and then turned to David, sighing.

He walked up to his boyfriend and leaned over him, grabbing the magazine from his hand.

"Hey! I was reading that." David complained, sitting up.

"Yes. Reading. When you're supposed to be helping me pack." He complained, taking a seat next to David on the bed.

"Fine." David sighed. "I guess that is the downside of having a boyfriend. You have to help him out."

"If it's not too much trouble." Jack said sarcastically.

David laughed, getting up from the bed and helping Jack. "So, when are you taking everything to Grams?" He asked.

"Tomorrow maybe. I'm borrowing Nathan's van to move my stuff. And I told you we have to help Joey move too right?"

"Yeah. You did."

"Do you need to move your stuff?" Jack asked. David was going to stay at his cousin's place over the summer. They lived in Boston and had plenty of room.

"Yeah, but I can do it later. I think my uncle's gonna help me out."

"Cool."

"Is Jen staying at Grams, then?"

"I think so. Things with her and Drue are still up in the air. She thinks staying with Grams would be the best thing for her."

They got into the packing for a while; David occasionally asking which box Jack wanted a certain something in.

"I still can't believe it." David broke the silence after a while.

"What?"

"This. Us." He pointed to the two of them.

"I know. But it's not weird, right?"

"No. Not weird. It's nice."

"Yeah. It definitely is." Jack grinned.

-&-

"So…" Pacey came out of the Marina office and leaned against the railing as he spoke to Noah. "Isn't it sad that while everyone is making summer plans we're the only two guys whose plans consist of working here?"

"Yep." Noah agreed. "I'm pretty sure when I started this year I was a happy go lucky, carefree kinda guy. And now I can't even think of anything exciting to fill my summer."

"See what the love of a good woman does to us?" Pacey joked.

"I'm not even getting any love."

"You never know, she might just be waiting for you to make your move."

"I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, man. You must really care about her." Pacey said, realizing how much Brenda had gotten to him.

"I don't know. I don't think I was head over heals in love with her. But given another week together and I may well have been. She just never gave me a chance."

"We sure know how to pick them."

"What are you talking about? You and Joey are the perfect couple."

Pacey laughed lightly. "It wasn't always like that. It took a long time for us to get like this. But it was worth fighting for. When you're in love you do stupid things, you try so hard not to hurt each other, and then you do, and it kills you, but even after all that you still want to be with them."

Noah nodded, understanding. "I knew she had issues and she even warned me, but I wanted to be with her so much. And she hasn't come to see me, or even called me in weeks and it's killing me, but I still want her."

"Maybe you should tell her that."

"I don't know. Sometimes it doesn't work out. Not everyone's as lucky as you and Joey."

"Lucky? I don't know about that. Despite everything we're still spending three months apart."

"And you'll probably still be as close in three months time."

"I hope so."

The boys just stood there, thinking about their upcoming summer and the girls in their lives.

"So…" Pacey broke the silence. "You're still cool about covering me tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Pacey. The place will not fall apart if you're not here for one day." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Just checking."

"It'll be fine. You and Joey have a great time."

"We will, don't worry."

-&-

After Drue had left her alone in her room Jen had felt so much like crying. She hated that she had messed up so much. She couldn't believe she had broken up with him when he had needed her most. She knew why she did it though.

Drue had been the only guy she knew to love her so completely and she had pictured her entire life just being with him. Then Morgan turned up and she was scared of that changing. Drue would never turn his back on Ryan if he was his son and he would become the most important person in his life. And in turn Morgan would become more important to him.

She thought that if she distanced herself from him quickly it would stop the hurt. She thought it would hurt less when Drue finally left her, like they all did.

She finished most of her packing, trying to distract herself. Then she went over to Grams'. That was her safe haven. Whenever she was hurt or scared or confused Grams would always make it better. But even while her Grams did everything to make her feel better, from baking cookies, to talking to her, it all felt meaningless without Drue there to crack jokes and get in the way.

When she got home later that day she was exhausted from everything that was going on in her mind. At this point she just wanted to pack up and run away.

Brenda obviously had the same idea because when Jen walked in she was busy packing her bags hastily, looking very distraught.

"Brenda? What's going on?" Jen asked, knowing Brenda was not just doing her end of summer packing.

"I'm leaving." She said simply, not stopping in her task.

"I thought you were staying in Boston over the summer. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jen asked, sitting on Brenda's bed.

"I don't know. But I can't stay here. I need to get away. And I don't know if I'll be back."

"Until when?"

"Ever."

"Whoa." Jen stilled her friend's hands, making her stop and talk.

Brenda sighed. "I just need to get away from here. I can't handle it. This place is just a reminder of everything. I thought I could deal with it. Deal with him. But I can't. And I can't stay here."

"You can't just drop out!"

"I need time to clear my head." Jen didn't look convinced. "I'm not running away." Brenda tried to explain. "If anything I'm doing what's right. I need to build my life away from Matt and reminders of everything. After my parents died I knew I had to leave then and it helped me a lot. And now I think I need to move again."

"What about your friends?"

"You know, I kept to myself most of the year. I'm really grateful that you let me into your group of friends because you're all really nice. But this is something I need to do."

"What about Noah?"

"I like him, I really do. But getting into another intense relationship is the last thing I need right now."

"Maybe being with a guy like Noah is exactly what you need?"

"I don't think so. He showed me that not all guys are like Matt and he helped me through a lot without even realizing it, but I need to be on my own."

"You are going to say goodbye to him though, right?"

"Yeah. I will."

"I can't believe you're going." Jen said sadly. Despite what she thought at the start of the year she had grown to really like her roommate.

"Hey, we'll keep in touch, ok? And who knows, maybe I will come back next year."

"I hope so." Jen got up and hugged her.

-&-

Drue knocked on the door angrily, unable to contain his anger. He couldn't believe Morgan hadn't even told him there was a possibility that he wasn't the father. She obviously knew that Drue wasn't the only one, yet she let him believe that he was it.

When Morgan answered she knew from the look on his face that the results of the test had not been what she had hoped.

"How could you do this to me?" He asked, walking into the house. "How could you lie to me?"

"Drue! Please calm down."

"Calm down?" He couldn't believe her. "You expect me to calm down after you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie." He glared at her. "I didn't know!"

"You didn't know? You told me I was Ryan's father! You told me there was no doubt."

"I know. I know. I just…"

"Mommy." The little boy they were fighting about came out of a bedroom looking sleepy.

"Aww, sweetie. I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Morgan went over to the child quickly, sending a glare Drue's way as she went into the room to put Ryan back to bed.

When she came back outside Drue had calmed down a little. "I'm sorry." Morgan said, walking back into the room.

"It's not good enough."

"Does it really matter? He could have been yours. We still slept together. I would have still come to you." Morgan tried, but she knew it did make a difference.

"Of course it makes a difference. You didn't tell me there was a chance. You let me fall in love with him thinking he was mine."

"I know." She had the decency to at least look ashamed. "I just didn't know what to do."

"You should have told me."

"I know." She sighed. "When we slept together I was going through a bad time in my life, drinking, sleeping around, stuff like that. Then I found out I was pregnant and I sorted myself out. But my parents refused to help me and I was on my own. Lately things have gotten really bad and I need help."

He sighed, starting to feel bad for her. He knew it must have been tough for her. But he also knew that she had no right to lie to him.

"You don't know how hard it is to raise a child. I thought there was a chance that he really was yours and I knew you wouldn't turn your back on him. I guess when I saw you, I saw this chance for me to get back on my feet and I thought it would be better this way."

He didn't say anything for a while and Morgan got nervous.

"Please, say something."

"What do you want me to say? Keeping the truth from me just made everything more complicated. Don't you think I would have found out eventually?"

"I know. I didn't think."

"You're right. You didn't." He didn't know what else to say so he started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"There's really nothing left to say is there?"

He walked away not feeling any better than he had before he got there. He was still as confused as ever.

-&-

The next morning Pacey woke up feeling excited about the day he had planned. He had the entire day off and he planned to spend every second of it with Joey.

It was still early, but he was up and ready when he called Joey.

"Hello?" Joey's voice mumbled, obviously she was still sleeping.

"Joey. Rise and shine, babe."

"Pacey?" Joey tried to wake herself up, she reached over to her alarm clock and sighed. "It's six am Pacey. What are you doing calling me at six am?"

"It's a beautiful day today, Jo. Don't waste it in bed."

"Funny. Usually you're the one who wants to waste beautiful days in bed." Joey grinned, sitting up in her bed now.

"That's when we're in the same bed. But since you're all the way over there and I'm over here it's not such a good idea."

"So what, pray tell, am I supposed to be getting up for?" Joey asked, having known the whole time that he had planned something.

"All will be revealed. Just get your cute self over to the marina by eight."

"Pacey. You didn't do something stupid, did you?" She asked, wondering what this surprise would be. The last time he surprised her, she had a wall to paint.

"Not stupid exactly. Just meet me. I promise today will be good."

"Okay." She was already out of bed, and searching through her clothes. "What should I wear?"

"Jo!" He laughed. "You can wear whatever you like, sweetheart, because I don't know how long you'll be wearing it."

Joey laughed. He was no help. "See you soon."

-&-

"Okay, my 'cute self' is here. What's the big surprise?" Joey asked as she approached her boyfriend.

He was leaning against the railing and just smiled when he saw her.

"Patience is a virtue, Josephine." He grinned and she leaned into him and kissed him passionately.

"It's a virtue I don't have, obviously." She pointed out as he took her hand and they walked together down the marina.

As they approached Pacey's workplace and the many boats lined up against the Marina they stopped. Joey looked confused.

"You want me to watch you work? I thought you had the day off."

"I do. Guess again."

"You want me to help clean the boats?"

He laughed. "Never mind."

He walked over to one of the boats, which looked suspiciously like the one he had owned in the past and climbed on board. Joey's smile broke out in a grin.

"You went and did something stupid!"

"If hiring a boat to take you out for the day is stupid, then yeah, I guess I did." He smiled, pleased by her reaction.

He was so incredible sometimes and she just wanted to hug him. She started to climb on board, but of course, he stopped her. "Uh, uh. Josephine, you always forget."

"Permission to come aboard?"

"Errrr…let me think about it."

She laughed, taking his outstretched hand anyway, and climbing onto the boat. As soon as she was onboard, she was in his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"I'm not going to need to have my wardrobe sent to me, am I?"

"No. This is a one-afternoon only trip." He grinned. "Unless you want to do that again because spending another summer alone on a boat is much more appealing then our current plans."

"Pacey?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Joey smiled as she said it.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her jokingly before untying the ropes and setting sail.

-&-

Brenda took a deep breath and waited for him to answer the door. She was all packed and had bought herself a bus ticket for tomorrow. Right now she was heading to Providence where one of her old friends lived, but after that she didn't really know.

All she knew was that she needed to learn to rely on herself and deal with her problems. Because now she realized she hadn't dealt with them at all. She'd just pushed them away. And when Noah had come along and been there for her she had convinced herself she was doing the right thing by moving on, instead she just ended up leaning on another guy.

She had to stop this dependency she had on other people and live on her own. It had always been like this. First her parents, then Matt and then Noah. Maybe it wasn't a conscious thing, but she always needed someone there, someone to hold her up, but now she was ready to grow up.

And maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Having people to support you was good. Her problem was she didn't just lean on them for support, she ended up being dependant on them. It hadn't happened with Noah, but she knew that if she stayed with him it would turn into that. And if she went back to Matt it would lead her right back to where she started.

So she knew now that she needed to stop. Maybe three months alone would help her sort her life out and figure out what she really wanted.

She didn't want Matt. She may have been in love with him, and she knew a part of her still loved him. But too much had happened. He had hit her. And however much she forgot that when they were together, it was the truth. She was glad he was getting help because he had a problem. And she still cared about him enough to know she wanted him to get his own life back on track. But he was her past now. She could never fully trust him again and she couldn't keep running back to him when things got tough.

So she was here, at his door again. But this time she was strong. She wasn't that weak girl who would melt the moment he told her he loved her. Because she knew he loved her. But like her, he needed to let go too. He needed to stop using her as the reason he was changing his life around and make the reason himself, for his own sake.

When he opened the door she smiled at him softly and he sighed. He was wearing his boxers and a wife beater, his hair all messed up and a sleepy look in his eyes. He didn't look surprised to see her. He opened the door wider, motioning for her to come in and she walked into the house, Matt closing the door behind them.

-&-

Drue was sitting in front of the TV, flicking channels aimlessly, having nothing else to do. A couple of months ago when he thought about what he would be doing when school was over he thought he and Jen would be packed up, ready to have the best summer of their lives, wherever they decided to go.

He never thought he would be sitting in his apartment with all his things still in place, without Jen, and with no idea what he was going to do for the next three months. Maybe he could go back to Capeside and work at the Yacht Club all summer. Obviously things were really bad if he was even considering returning to his mother. A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts, but he was really not in the mood to entertain. Or get up for that matter. He muted the TV and called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jen." She waited outside as Drue decided what he was going to say to her next.

"Come in." He said, knowing she had her key. He unmuted the television and focused his attention on the screen.

Jen fished out her key and opened the door. He didn't look exactly happy to see her, but he didn't look angry anymore.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking inside.

"Fine." He answered shortly.

"Did you see Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?" Drue asked. "She's sorry she lied. He's not mine. What can I do?"

She knew he didn't want to talk about it. She knew he was angry because everything in his life was messed up and it had no reason to be.

"So, have you made any plans for the summer?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No."

His short answers were making her nervous. She knew that she couldn't just go back to being his girlfriend now that the problem was over. But she really wanted to be there and make it all okay. She started looking at him and got lost in her thoughts and didn't notice he was talking to her.

"What?"

"Why did you come here, Jen?" He repeated.

"To see if you were alright."

"Right. Because when there's no actual problem, you're here to see if I'm okay. Where were you when I wasn't okay?" He didn't say it angrily and that made it much worse. Because all Jen could hear was the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Drue. I was scared." She leaned forward in her seat, reaching for his hands, but he didn't let her take them. "I was scared of losing you."

"And I was scared I'd lost you."

"You didn't. You haven't. I'm still here."

"I don't know, Jen. You know I love you. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. But I don't know if you love me. Because when my world was falling apart, the one person I trusted in the whole world to keep me together wasn't there."

He had wanted to be hard and cold, and shut her out like she'd done to him but he couldn't. He just needed her to know that she hurt him.

"I just got so lost, Drue. I thought that you'd leave me and it was safer to cut myself off from you." She tried to explain.

"I would never leave you."

"But if he was yours, you would have wanted him. I know you would have. And you would have put him first and then put her first."

"I wouldn't have. She means nothing to me."

"I know. I just…didn't know. I was confused."

"You and me both." Drue sighed, leaning back against the couch.

He closed his eyes, just trying to take in what she had said. He was so hurt when she hadn't stood by him. But now it was over. Now they could go back. Or could they?

"Drue, lets go away this summer. Let's just pack up and go. We'll spend the summer together and sort everything out."

He looked surprised at her idea and truthfully she was too. She was so desperate for things to go back to normal though. She loved him. She knew now more than ever how true that was. And she needed to sort this out. And maybe a summer alone together would help.

"I don't know, Jen."

"Oh."

She looked upset that he rejected the idea straight away so he relented. "I just need to think about it."

"Okay." She stood up then, knowing there was nothing left to say. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

She stepped forward to kiss him, but then remembered that she shouldn't, and turned and walked out.

-&-

"So…" Pacey lifted a strawberry out of the dish set in front of him and dipped it into the cream before bringing it to Joey's mouth. She grinned and took a bite. "You like?"

"Like? Pacey, this is amazing." She gestured around her.

They were sitting on deck of the boat, out in the open sea. A blanket was spread out underneath them and an assortment of food, including the aforementioned strawberries, lay around them for breakfast.

"Good." He kissed her softly and then used his tongue to wipe the extra cream from the side of her lip.

"Mmm." She turned so he could kiss her properly, bringing her body closer to him.

"I've missed you." Pacey told her softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Me too."

"I don't want you to go."

She tried not to smile, knowing she didn't want to tell him her plans just yet. "Pace?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not talk about that right now."

He nodded, not wanting to spoil the mood with the impending goodbye either.

She felt bad for him and got up from her place, moving her body so she was straddling his legs.

He looked at her, replacing his frown with a grin.

"Getting frisky on me, Potter?" He asked, moving his hands to her back and pulling her closer.

"If it'll make you smile."

"I'm not sure. It might work. You're just going to have to try."

She laughed and leaned down to kiss him. "The boat's secure, right?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "Why?"

"Because, I don't want to be disturbed."

He grinned as she kissed him more fiercely, getting completely lost in her.

-&-

Brenda stood on the docks waiting for him to notice her. She hadn't spoken to him in a couple of weeks and it felt so weird to her. She went from spending nearly every day to with this guy, to not talking to him at all and kissing another guy.

She flinched when she thought about how she had betrayed him by kissing Matt. And then it just reinforced her belief that he deserved someone better. Someone who would treat this nice, gorgeous, incredible guy the way he deserved to be treated.

He turned from the boats and stopped when he noticed her standing there.

"Hey." He said, not giving her any indication to what he was feeling.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"I'm working." He gestured around him.

"Please? It's important."

He sighed. He didn't have a good feeling about this. He'd fallen for this girl and now he knew she was going to break his heart, if she hadn't already done that weeks ago.

"Just give me five." He told her.

He turned away from her and tried to take everything in. He wasn't sure he really wanted to hear what she was going to say. He went and closed the Marina office and stuck a 'be back in ten' sign on the door before walking back to her.

They walked in silence to a small café just down the road, sitting on the chairs outside.

She didn't say anything at first, trying to find the right words to say. She knew she had hurt him. She had played with his feelings and left him without a word, and now her explanation wasn't going to make him feel any better.

"I'm leaving." She said finally, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm leaving Boston. For the summer and maybe even longer than that."

"Just like that?"

"I'm sorry." She leaned over to take his hand, but he pulled away.

"I don't understand."

"I guess I need to start from the beginning." She said, knowing she needed to tell him everything that had gone on since the day they bumped into Matt.

"That would be good."

"Well I never told you the story about my ex, Matt…" She started, telling him about their relationship and the way he'd changed and gotten possessive and about how he hit her. She was in tears by the time she finished, knowing that she had been holding it all inside for too long.

"Oh Brenda, I'm so sorry." He took her hand that he had refused earlier, running his fingers over the back of her hand.

"I told you I had a lot of baggage when we started dating and I wasn't kidding. But you made me forget it. You taught me how to relax and have a good time again. You made me feel again, something I'd forgotten how to do. So I pushed everything that was messed up in my life away and concentrated on that. But when I saw Matt…"

"It all came back." Noah finished. She nodded, not looking at him. "You still love him don't you? After everything he did to you?" His voice had a tinge of anger to it now. How could anyone hurt her? How could she ever forgive him? He wanted to kick his head in.

"I do." He flinched but she squeezed his hand tighter. "But not like that. He's my past and that's what he'll always be. I told him that this morning."

"Then I don't understand why you're leaving."

"Because through everything I've been through this past year, or even the last few years, from my parents deaths, to Matt hitting me, to you, I've forgotten who I am. I've lost who Brenda is."

"But I can help you."

"I know you can. You have helped me. But this is something I need to figure out on my own or I may never be able to."

"But…"

"You're a great guy, Noah. And I'm sure another girl will be dying to snap you up as soon as I'm gone."

"I don't want another girl. I want you." He admitted.

She smiled, although he was making this harder. A little part of her wanted to just screw it and stay with him. But she knew she couldn't do that.

"I was quite possibly falling for you, Riley." She smiled. "And that's never a good thing."

He smiled, but he wasn't happy. "So, this is it?"

"Yeah."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Riley."

She got up and moved around the table to him, kissing him lightly. She pulled away and then walked away from him, wiping the tears forming in her eyes, not seeing him doing the same thing as he watched her leave.

-&-

David and Jack went back to David's dorm room after they dropped Joey's boxes off. They had spent the morning finishing packing all of Jack's things, before going to get David's stuff. Then using the van Jack had borrowed from his friend, they dropped off all of their things to their new homes.

"I'm so tired." Jack collapsed on David's bed.

"Me too. Move over, McPhee." He pushed Jack over, making room for him to collapse too.

They lay next to each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"Can you believe the year's over?" Jack mused, looking at the ceiling.

"Can I believe that I've had to put up with your ass for an entire year? Not really."

"Hey!" Jack elbowed him.

"Since you took so long making up your mind we'll just have to make up for it by having a great summer."

"I said I was sorry."

"No, you're not." David grinned.

"You're right, I'm not. You don't deserve it."

"Uh!" David sat up, mischief in his eyes.

"David, no. I'm too tired." Jack protested, knowing David was going to do something.

David thought for a second and then relented, lying back down. "I'm only letting you off because I'm too tired to move too."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack grinned.

They lay in silence for a couple seconds before Jack spoke up.

"Seriously though, I'm really sorry for being, for lack of a better word, a complete ass, all year."

David smiled. "You're forgiven."

"Good."

-&-

The boat pulled in to the Marina and Pacey tied it up before Joey climbed out. After it was secure Pacey climbed out too, joining her on the docks.

He put his arm around her from behind, kissing her exposed neck. "So, you got any more plans for today?" Joey asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Hmm. I was thinking we could go back to my place and have more mind blowing sex actually." He grinned as she elbowed him lightly.

"Is that all you think about?"

"When I'm with you? Hell yeah."

Joey laughed, not really surprised. "As tempting as that offer is, I've got a few surprises of my own to show you."

"You do?" She turned in his arms so they were facing each other.

"Yep." She grinned. "And in case I forget to tell you later, I had an amazing time today and thank you very much." She kissed him again, taking his breath away.

"You're very welcome." He said as they broke away from each other.

"Now this surprise of yours, does it involve you getting naked?"

"Pacey!"

"Sorry." He held up his hands, laughing.

"Come on, let's go." She took his hand, leading them to his car.

He opened her door for her and watched her climb in before closing the door. He jogged around to his side and got in.

He turned to her as he pulled away from the curb. "So, where are we heading?"

"Just drive and I'll give you directions."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell me."

"Yes, but then it wouldn't be a surprise." Joey reminded him.

"I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one, I promise." She assured him, leaning closer to him in the car.

She gave him a couple of directions and then told him to park up along a strip of shops. They had only been driving a couple of minutes and Pacey looked confused when they stopped just near the center of town.

"Where are we?"

"We have to walk." She told him, getting out of the car. He cut the engine and got out himself, getting very curious.

They walked down the road hand in hand for a couple of minutes before Joey stopped.

"Surprise." Joey said, waiting for him to understand.

"Surprise we can go get a hair cut?" He asked looking at the hairdressers across the street.

"No." She turned his body so he was facing the building on their side of the street. "Surprise."

It took him a couple of second to figure out they were standing in front of an art gallery. "I still don't get it."

"This is where I'll expect you to pick me up from all summer when you come get me after work."

"You mean…" He grinned, finally getting it. "You're staying in Boston?"

"I am."

"Oh my god, that's great." He grabbed her, picking her up effortlessly and twirling her around.

"Pacey!" She scolded. "Put me down, people are looking." She protested through her laughter.

He set her down again and then kissed her. "How did you do this?"

"I didn't want to go back to Capeside. I would be miserable without you. So I pulled a few strings, namely the strings that come with being Luke's friend and I got an intern's position."

"Luke set this up for you?"

"Yes. So you can stop being jealous of him and start thanking him."

"You get to stay here and pursue your dream, that is really fantastic."

"Not as fantastic as you."

"Nope, your surprise definitely beats mine."

"Of course. I always beat you." Joey grinned and he laughed, hugging her tightly. "But I thought yours was pretty amazing too, Witter."

"I'm glad."

"I just have one more thing to show you though." Joey told him.

"What could be better than this?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She grinned and started walking back to the car, Pacey following her quickly.

-&-

Drue closed his apartment door, needing to get out of the house. He was going crazy just sitting inside letting everything run through his mind. The last few weeks had been hell for him and he knew he had to put things right. He couldn't dwell on what had happened.

"Drue?" He stopped when he noticed her walking towards his apartment.

"What do you want, Morgan?" He said, his voice tired.

"I just…"

"What? Wanted to ruin my life some more?"

"No. I just had to come and say something. I'm going back to New York tonight. I guess there's no reason for me to hang around now."

"Nope."

"Look, I'm really sorry. If I could take it all back I would. I know I was stupid and selfish and didn't think about what I was doing to you, but I can't change what I did."

"You're right. You can't. But sorry won't change anything either."

"I know. I just thought I owed you that much."

He didn't say anything else. He should hate her. She ruined everything that was good in his life. He made Jen question her faith in him. She made him question Jen's loyalty to him. She made him question their entire relationship. And she made him think the little boy he had grown to love was his own. But instead of hating her, he just felt sorry for her.

"I guess, I should…" She gestured to leave, not knowing what else to say.

He didn't say anything so she turned to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned around.

"I want to see him again. One last time."

She nodded, understanding. "Okay. You can come now if you want."

"Yeah. And…" He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. He had been meaning to give her this earlier.

He handed it to her and she looked at it curiously. She opened it and pulled out some money. "Oh, Drue, I can't take your money."

"It's only two hundred dollars. It's nothing. Just take it."

"I can't…"

"It's for Ryan. And I really do hope you sort things out for yourself, for his sake."

"Thanks."

-&-

Jack sat by the phone, wondering whether he should make the call. David had just dropped him home and was on his way to his cousins.

Everything was pretty perfect in his life right now. Everything except that nagging feeling he still had about Tobey. It had only been a few days since he had left, but Jack didn't want to wait just in case he had made some plans for the summer. He needed to talk to him. Even if it was one last time.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number quickly, not letting himself chicken out.

"Hello?" Tobey answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Jack?"

"Yeah. It's me." He answered. "How are you?"

"I'm…okay."

"I know I shouldn't have called, but I needed to."

"I understand."

"I know. You always do, don't you?"

"That's because I'm so much smarter than you, McPhee."

"That's true." Jack laughed and then got serious again. "I wanted to apologize."

"You don't have to…"

"I do." He interrupted. "I'm sorry that I led you on. I'm sorry you had to be the one to cut me loose because I was too much of a coward."

"You didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"But I did, didn't I?"

"It hurt. I cared about you, Jack. I want you to know that. But I want you to be happy. And if David is making you happy, then who am I to stand in the way?"

"Thanks Tobey."

"No problem."

-&-

Drue walked towards Jen's dorm, hoping she was in. After he said goodbye to Ryan, he had been walking home and it just hit him. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He loved Jen and however much her walking away from him had scared him, he wasn't willing to give her up.

He had to give them another chance. He had to see if what they had was still worth fighting for. Because he had gone through a lot to be with Jen and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

When he reached her room, her door was open and he could see her packing her stuff.

"Going somewhere?" She jumped at his voice, dropping some clothes from her hands.

She bent down to pick them up. "I'm staying with Grams this summer, I figured I should move all my stuff pretty soon."

"Need a hand?" He asked, not waiting for her answer as he started folding some of the clothes from her bed.

He moved a few things from her bed and sat down, watching her as she gathered things from around the room.

"So, how does a road trip sound?" He asked finally, filling the silence.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking. You, me, the open road. What do you think?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"If you think I'm saying we should take a road trip across America and leave tomorrow, then yes I am." She smiled, leaving her packing and going to him.

She smiled, leaving her packing and going to him. She stopped in front of him suddenly, hesitant about following through on her impulse to hug him. He noticed her hesitancy and reached for her, pulling her into his arms.

She smiled, leaning in to him as he kissed her softly. He took his time, making up for the weeks of not kissing her, learning her mouth all over again.

She kissed him back with equal desire, realizing just how much she missed this. She had made herself not think about how much being away from him was killing her, but now she didn't know how she even did it.

When they pulled away, he was still holding on to her, her body resting against his. He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Jen?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh…" He wiped her tears, knowing he couldn't be mad her for long. Truthfully he forgave her a long time ago.

"I love you, Drue."

"I love you too." He told her. "And I need you to trust that more. And trust me. Don't distance yourself from me to protect yourself because I won't be able to handle it."

"I know. I was stupid."

He grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "It's okay. You're usually not very stupid so I'll let you off this time."

"Well, thank you, sir." She smiled, kissing him again. "So, a road trip, huh?"

"Yep."

"The two of us alone on the road. Should I be worried?"

"Hell, yeah."

-&-

Pacey cut the engine and looked up at his apartment building, confused. "Potter, we're home in case you hadn't noticed."

"I know."

"You just gave me directions to my house. I thought you had something to show me."

"I do. It's inside." She got out of the car and he followed her.

They walked up the stairs together, Pacey wondering exactly what she could be showing him in his own apartment. He left this morning and there was nothing there and he spent all day with Joey so she couldn't have come over while he was out.

She was grinning widely as he opened the door and as soon as the door opened he stopped, shocked. "Joey. Why is my living room filled with boxes?"

"Take a closer look."

He walked inside and peered into said boxes, realizing what was inside them. "Why is my living room filled with boxes of your stuff?"

"Because, Witter, I'm moving in."

"Huh?"

"Well, you failed to realize that I can't stay in the dorms all summer and so I need somewhere to stay. Drue said it was okay as long as his roommate agreed." She explained. "So, I'm not sure, do you think he'll agree?"

"Agree?" Pacey tried to hide his smile. "He might need some convincing before he does that."

"Convincing, huh?"

"Yeah. Like, a demonstration of what benefits this arrangement might have for him."

"Oh." She smiled, wrapping her arm around his neck. She kissed the side of his neck lightly, running her tongue along his ear. "You mean these kind of benefits?" She whispered and he groaned, grabbing her and lifting her from the ground.

"No, I mean these kind of benefits." He walked into his room and closed the door behind them.

-&-

The next morning the boys' apartment was in chaos. Drue and Jen had finished packing all her things up the night before and then dropped most of it at Grams', letting her know of their plans to leave the next day. They had taken what she needed for the summer back to Drue's where they were planning to pack his things, but ended up getting a little distracted in the bedroom.

Now Jen was in the kitchen, frantically cooking some breakfast, while Drue had been instructed to stay in his room until he had finished packing.

Pacey and Joey were busy moving all of Joey's things into Pacey's room. Drue had also offered his room as storage space for the summer since he wouldn't be there.

"Have you finished packing?" Jen asked as Drue came out of his room. She put their coffee and toast on the table.

"Yes. I think so."

"I better check." She was about to rush past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Relax." He pulled her to the couch and put his arm around her as they ate the breakfast she had made.

Joey came out of Pacey's bedroom and went to collect another box.

"So, what time are you guys leaving?" She asked them.

Drue looked at his watch. "A couple of hours."

"One hour." Jen corrected. "We want to leave before dark or we'll never leave." She looked accusingly at Drue.

"It's not my fault you slept in."

"You kept me up all night!" She pointed out.

"You weren't complaining at the time." Drue smirked and Jen elbowed him.

Joey rolled her eyes at the couple. It was nice to see things were starting to get back to normal. Drue and Jen loved each other too much for it not to work out.

"Jeez, Potter, I never realized you owned so much stuff." Pacey complained as he joined the others in the living room. "I need a break."

He collapsed on the single couch and Joey frowned at him. "I don't have that much stuff."

"You do." Drue added. "I heard Jack and David complaining when they lugged it all here."

"Yeah, how did you get them to do that?" Pacey asked.

"It's called being nice, Pacey." She told him, giving up the moving for a second and sat in his lap.

"It's called being scared of the Potter wrath, actually." She hit him lightly and he held his hands up in surrender.

The phone rang and Jen got up to answer it. She talked for a couple of minutes as then hung up and returned to Drue's side.

"It was Jack." She told the other three. "He and David are coming over to say bye. Which reminds me, Brenda is supposed to be leaving today too so I should call her."

"Why don't you tell her to drop in here before she leaves. I can call Noah. I think he'd like the chance to say goodbye to her again."

"Yeah. Good idea." Jen agreed. "It's kinda sad things didn't work out for them."

Joey stood up then, pulling Pacey to his feet too. "Come on, Pace. We have a lot to do."

"Slave driver."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to check on what you consider to be packing too." Jen told Drue, heading for his room.

He groaned, knowing his stuff was about to be reorganized.

-&-

Drue closed the trunk of his car, clapping his hands together as he turned to the others. Pacey and Joey were standing together, her arm around his waist. Jack and David were also standing together. And Brenda and Noah were also present although they had yet to say anything to each other.

"That's everything." He told them.

"Yeah. We should get going."

"Aww. It's all romantic and adventurous." Joey grinned, leaning against Pacey.

"I don't know. Three months alone in a car with Drue? I may not come back in one piece." Jen joked.

"I resent that." Drue told his girlfriend. "You all set?" He asked Jen and Brenda.

"Yeah." Brenda said. "Are you sure you don't mind giving me a lift to the station?" She asked again.

"Of course we don't." Jen assured her.

Drue knew that they would be standing around for ages if he didn't get this show on the road soon. He turned to the guys and said a short goodbye. He wasn't much for making a scene. It's not like he wasn't going to see everyone in three months.

He sat in the car and waited for the other two to get going.

"I guess I'll see you in three months, then." Jen said, to the others.

"Yeah, I want all the details, Lindley. The odd email won't kill you." Joey joked.

"Don't worry. I'll keep in touch." She turned to David. "You take care of my boy, okay?" She smiled sweetly as David grinned.

"Don't worry I will." He assured her.

She turned to Jack and hugged him tight. "I'm gonna miss you, McPhee." She told him.

"Me too."

"I better go before I start crying." She smiled at everyone and went to join Drue in the car.

Brenda took that as her cue. "Thanks for everything, guys." She said to the group, and then turned to Noah who had been standing there quietly.

The others understood the moment and moved a little away. "I guess this is it?"

"Yep." Noah said, not looking at her.

"I'll miss you."

Noah smiled finally, surprising her by hugging her. "I hope you find what you're looking for." He told her sincerely.

She pulled away and kissed his forehead softly. "Me too."

She walked away from him and got into the back of Drue's car.

"Alright people, we'll see you in three months." Drue said, from the front seat.

He turned the engine on and pulled away. Jen waved to her friends until they were out of sight.

"It's just you, me, and the open road, Lindley." He said, putting his arm around her. "Scared?"

"Not so much." She grinned, kissing his cheek softly.

Brenda sat in the back looking out the window as Boston flashed by her, but instead of feeling sad she felt happy. She knew this is what she needed to do.

Noah watched the car turn the corner before saying bye to Pacey and Joey. He really wanted to be alone right now.

"I guess that's our cue too." Jack said to Pacey and Joey. "We'll see you around?"

"Of course. Later, Jackers. David." The two boys left aswell.

Joey leaned up, kissing Pacey softly.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Potter." He told her as they headed back up to their apartment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She grinned, pulling Pacey into the apartment, closing the door behind them.


End file.
